Fated to Love
by JLaLa
Summary: Office girl Katniss Everdeen and CEO Peeta Mellark share one night of passion which leads to an accidental pregnancy and a quickie marriage. Based off the Korean drama, "Fated to Love You".
1. Part One, Chapter 1

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part One_

Katniss Everdeen was a Post-It girl.

And by being a Post-It girl, it meant that the people in her office stuck menial tasks, requests from their own supervisors, and other "as-needed" duties on her like she was a walking bulletin board.

Yes, she often felt bad for being ignored. Half the people in the office didn't even know her name and often referred to her as "that braid girl with glasses". Her own boss, Seneca, called her Kathy and though she had been in the office for a year, she still didn't feel right about correcting him.

"Katniss." She looked to see her friend and co-worker, Delly Cartwright, sitting at her desk. "Did you hear? Human Resources is having a raffle for a free trip to District 4. If you win, you and a guest get a weekend stay at the Odair Resort and Spa!"

Katniss smiled, her round glasses sliding down slightly at the motion. "Why would I bother entering? I have no one to go with."

"Well, I entered both of us so you'll have to figure that out if you win," Delly responded cheekily.

If Delly won, she would likely find someone to accompany her. With her golden hair, voluptuous figure, and outgoing attitude, her friend would have no problem finding someone to go with.

Katniss was another story.

"KATHY!" She jumped at her boss' bark and turned quickly to see him behind her. "I need you to take the train down to the Capitol and pick up the gift basket that we're sending to the Mellark Corporation."

Seneca handed her a post-it with the address and she saw that it was a store in the large mall located in the center of the Capitol.

"Don't dawdle. You'll have to go to the courier and have them send it out ASAP. Then grab me a latte before my afternoon meeting."

Katniss nodded and her boss quickly disappeared back into his office at the end of the hallway.

"And by the way, my name is Katniss," Delly suddenly called out before looking to her friend. "Seriously, you need to school that man."

Sighing, Katniss stood up and grabbed her purse before heading out to complete her new errand.

* * *

Peeta Mellark was in love.

Her name was Madge Undersee. They had been together since high school and were the quintessential perfect couple: young, successful, and good-looking.

At 25, Peeta was now the youngest CEO of the Mellark Corporation, a series of companies that had flourished from his father's popular chain of bakeries. Besides the bakery chain, they now owned a publishing company, and just recently gained shares of a new phone application company located in District 12.

Madge wanted to be a prima ballerina and was quickly climbing the ladder of her company in London to become their primary dancer. She had studied in Paris under Madame Alma Coin, one of the toughest ballet instructors still working in the dance world, prior to joining her current company.

Her real goal was the New York Ballet.

Peeta knew that she would get there. She was perfect—soft blonde hair, lithe figure, and angelic cornflower-blue eyes. Madge could play any part from Juliet to Giselle. Her skills were top notch and he was going to be there when she made prima ballerina.

Hopefully as her husband.

"Sir?" Peeta snapped out of his reverie to see the saleswoman holding out the ring that he had the jewelry store custom-make for his fiancée. "What do you think?"

Taking the ring out of the box, Peeta examined the smooth white-gold band and elegant setting of the princess-cut diamond before nodding briefly.

He looked around to make sure that no one outside of the shop was peering in. A picture of CEO Peeta Mellark purchasing an engagement ring would fetch a good price with the paparazzi. It was the only reason that he picked out this hidden jewelry shop in the Capitol Mall—no one would suspect that he would actually go to a place like this.

"It's perfect," Peeta responded before handing the woman his credit card. "I'll take it."

* * *

"Shit," Katniss hissed as she held the heavy basket in front of her. "Twenty pounds of fresh fruit? No one is going to eat this."

She could barely see in front of her as she walked through the crowded mall. Seneca hadn't even bothered to give her money to pay for a taxi so Katniss had to walk the obscenely large basket over to the courier office.

As Katniss continued her inner tirade about her stupid, barbell-mustached boss, she didn't realize that she was walking right into the blond-haired man preoccupied with the open jewelry box in his palm.

The collision seemed to happen in slow motion.

And, somewhere in-between the rain of grapes, tangerines, and bananas—Peeta lost the ring.

Peeta fell to his knees in search of it, hastily looking up at the girl as she arranged her large glasses back on her tiny face. "YOU IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry!" Katniss cried out as she struggled to toss the smashed fruit back into the basket. "What did you lose?"

"My fiancée's engagement ring!" He examined the ground around him, tossing aside the scattered fruit in his way and ignoring the outcries of the shoppers being hit with the flying produce. "Do you know how much that ring cost?"

"Not really," Katniss responded as she began to crawl on the floor to clean up the mess. "I really am sorry—"

"I don't need you to be sorry!" Peeta continued to look around the cheaply-tiled floor of the mall. He could only imagine what someone would do with a near-million dollar ring. "I need you—"

He stopped mid-sentence at the sight of her eyes.

They were the most amazing shade of grey that he had ever seen, a combination of smoke and steel hidden behind enormously unattractive glasses.

"What?" Katniss blurted out as the man in the navy suit gaped at her. Her eyes went to over his shoulder where she spotted a shiny piece under a mall bench. "THERE!"

Jumping to her feet, she ran and dove under the bench to grab the ring which slipped onto her finger easily.

"GOT IT!" Katniss turned to the man and held it out triumphantly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Peeta went to her and wrapped his hand around her wrist. "Don't you know that it's bad luck for someone else besides your fiancée to wear the ring?" Plucking the ring from her finger, he glared at the young woman. "Good luck with the fruit."

Turning around, Peeta rushed down the mall corridor leaving Katniss to pick up the remaining contents of the basket.

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

"The response to the raffle has been overwhelming and I'm so happy to announce the winner of the two-day stay at the Odair Resort and Spa," Effie Trinket, Human Resources Assistant, called out to the gathered crowd.

Katniss continued entering the numbers that Seneca wanted for his Finance meeting. She had worked through lunch since he needed her to gather the information from their company portal and the process had been majorly bogged down when her computer crashed.

Her stomach growled and her vision blurred as she looked over at the crowd of people waiting in anticipation for the winner to be called.

She never won these things.

Effie ruffled through the bowl in front of her before pulling out a folded piece of paper.

Unfolding the piece, she cleared her throat before calling out in a clear, loud voice:

"Katniss Everdeen."

Several people looked around at one another in question.

"I don't think there's anyone with that name working here," someone told the woman holding the paper.

"WAIT!" Delly, who had just emerged from the restroom, shouted.

Katniss felt someone grab at her arm to stand her up and she looked to her co-worker in confusion.

"What?"

Delly rolled her eyes. "You won!"

"Won?" Katniss looked over to the crowd who was now staring at her.

Effie emerged from the sea of people to stand in front of her.

"Congratulations." She handed Katniss the manila envelope. "Inside are your plane tickets and your hotel reservation for this weekend. You get Monday off with pay to recover." The woman shook Katniss' limp hand. "Have fun."

"T-Thank you," Katniss told her before turning to Delly, her eyes wide in amazement. "I won…"

Delly placed her hands on Katniss' shoulders, her smile bright in excitement. "You won! Now who are you going to take?"

Damn. She didn't think of that.

* * *

 _ **District 4-Odair Resort and Spa**_

 _Suite 169_

"Sir? Where would you like me to put the flowers?"

Peeta turned to the concierge waiting at the doorway to his suite.

"Over by the window." The bronze-haired man gave him a smile before walking to the large window and placing it in the middle. The lilacs—Madge's favorite flower—shone in the sunlight from the windows. "Thank you…"

"Finnick," the man responded with a bright smile. "Finnick Odair."

Peeta grinned at the man. "Your family has you working the field, too?"

"Yes, sir," Finnick told him. "Saving up for my wedding." Peeta nodded at the man in respect. They shared an interesting commonality—both were heirs made to work their way up. "I hear that we'll be celebrating your engagement as well."

"Madge should be arriving this evening," he informed Finnick. "I'd like to have a car sent for her as soon as she's at the airport."

Finnick nodded. "I'll arrange it, sir."

Shaking the man's hand, Peeta slipped a generous tip in the man's palm. "I appreciate it." Peeta felt his pocket vibrate and reached into his pants pocket to see Madge's pretty face on his phone screen. "Speaking of fiancées—"

Finnick quickly exited the room, closing the door behind him to give Peeta his privacy.

Peeta answered quickly, "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey Peeta," Madge's light, sweet voice greeted him.

"Are you at the airport already?" He looked at his watch. "I wasn't expecting you for two more hours."

"No…I'm not there," Madge replied in a shaky voice.

He sat down at the table looking at the lilacs resting in the long vase. "Where are you?"

"New York." Peeta's spine stiffened at her words. "I'm not coming."

* * *

 _ **District 4-Odair Resort and Spa**_

 _Suite 166_

"Get a move on, Katniss!" Marvel called out from the sitting room of their suite. "I want to get down to the pool!"

Katniss looked at herself in the bathroom mirror as she removed her sunglasses. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was cherry red. She didn't realize that the woozy feeling that she was having at work was from an oncoming cold.

"Go ahead without me!" she shouted. "I'm just going to take a nap and I'll meet you for dinner!"

"Your loss!" There was a slam of the door and Katniss let out a sigh of relief.

She had gone out with Marvel a couple of times before and they always had a good time. It seemed however that spending more than two hours with him was all she could take. After that, his childishness and lack of tact started to grate on her nerves.

After a few minutes, Katniss stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the suite. It was lovely with a large window overlooking the beautiful District 4 beaches below and the sweet scent of sun somehow seeping into her room.

However, her exhaustion dampened her spirits and she laid down in the luxury bed to fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Sir, would you like another?" the bartender asked.

Peeta nodded blearily. "Please."

There was a shuffle and he turned to find Finnick joining him at the resort bar. "How are you doing, sir?"

"Peeta, please," he told Finnick as the bartender handed him another glass of vodka. "She got her wish." Finnick turned to listen so he continued. "Madge was invited to be the lead ballerina for the New York Ballet company—and she accepted. She says that she's not ready to commit. It's been on her mind for a while."

"I'm sorry…Peeta," Finnick told the man. "Sometimes life just doesn't work out the way we plan."

"My life is nothing but a plan," Peeta responded in a slurred voice. "I have the perfect life, I have money and I have… _had_ the perfect girl." He took a large gulp from his glass. "What went wrong?"

"Maybe what you need is the non-perfect," Finnick suggested and Peeta nodded, his head lobbing from one side to the other. Standing up, Finnick looked to the bartender. "Give him what he wants—on me. Then make sure the night concierge walks him up to his room."

The bartender nodded. "Yes, Mr. Odair."

Finnick turned back to Peeta. "I have to head out but you take it easy. And remember: non-perfect."

Peeta gave him a drunken smile. "Non-perfect."

* * *

Katniss sat out on the patio overlooking the pool in search of Marvel. She was surprised that he wasn't at the pool but relieved that he had not returned to their suite. There was a couch so she resolved to herself that she'd tell him to sleep on it.

She had no idea why she decided to invite him.

The thought was quickly followed by a sobering realization: Katniss invited Marvel because she had no one else to invite.

Yes, she had her family. Her mother, her Uncle Haymitch, and her younger sister Prim who was expecting a baby with her husband, Cato.

Her beautiful 21-year-old sister was having a baby while Katniss, at 23, has no one and no prospects when it came to love. It probably didn't help that she wasn't exactly a beauty queen. It never really bothered Katniss until recently when she found her friends pairing up while she remained single.

But, maybe it was because her parents had the perfect love story: high school sweethearts from opposite sides of the tracks. They had made it work until her father's death when she was thirteen. Her mother remained faithful to her father's memory despite being one of the most beautiful women in District 12.

Getting up, Katniss felt her throat drying and the cough returning. She recalled seeing a drugstore in the lobby so she slipped on her shoes before heading to the elevator and taking it to the lobby. The medicinal tea that her mother had sent her wasn't as potent as she expected so perhaps some cough syrup would help her enjoy the rest of her weekend.

The lobby of the Odair resort was beautiful with its vaulted ceiling and columns, all sparkling golden. Katniss took a steadying breath before heading into the drugstore. She quickly walked toward the back of the store and grabbed the first cough syrup bottle that she spotted before heading to the checkout stand.

However as she made her way to the front, her nose perked at a familiar scent.

Lilacs.

It wasn't exactly her scent but it always gave Katniss a sense of comfort whenever she came across it. Going to the scented lotion in the beauty section, she touched the tip of her finger to the sample before placing a bit of it behind her ears.

A wave of dizziness hit her and Katniss headed over to the cashier.

She really needed to get some rest.

* * *

 _Midnight_

"Alright, sir," the concierge said as he led Peeta down the hallway. "I'm going to need you to give me your room number."

"Mmm…" Peeta mumbled and pulled his head up to the blurred numbers before him. He led the man down the hall, almost slamming into one of the walls and the concierge quickly rushed to his aid. "1…6…9…"

"169 it is," the man said as he made a turn to the correct hallway.

Darius was a new employee at the Odair Resort and was majorly thrilled to know that he was going to be helping Peeta Mellark back to his suite. The man had connections and if Darius was lucky, he could be Peeta's main concierge when Mr. Odair was unavailable.

He was surprised however when he spotted a dark-haired girl asleep against the suite door. Darius heard that Mr. Mellark had just been dumped—perhaps his girlfriend had a change of heart?

"Mr. Mellark?" Darius asked the man who was currently forehead-first against the hallway wall. "Do you know this woman?"

Peeta opened his eyes to see a blurred lump on the floor. Falling to his knees, he crawled to her and buried his nose in her neck. She moaned in response.

"Lilacs…" Peeta took in a breath before smiling up at Darius. "Madge likes lilacs."

The woman must be Mr. Mellark's girlfriend.

After all, what girl would dump the country's richest bachelor?

Taking his master key, Darius opened the door and led Mr. Mellark onto the king-sized bed before going back outside to get his girlfriend. The girl was light so he hoisted her into the suite before setting her next to the drunken man.

They made a striking couple with her dark looks and his fair ones.

However, Darius was surprised by the girl's appearance. He didn't see Mr. Mellark as being into the librarian type though this particular girl was very pretty.

"I'm going to head out now, Mr. Mellark," Darius informed the drunken man. "Lights on or off?"

"Off," came Peeta's mumbled, sleepy reply.

Darius nodded and went to the door, turning the lights off. "Good night sir…and ma'am."

* * *

 _She was lying in a meadow, his hand entwined in hers._

" _Katniss…" The handsome man was halfway pressed against her, their chests flush together and their hearts beating erratically. "Please?"_

 _Katniss nodded and her breath hitched feeling his hand move up her leg, his rough palm brushing against her inner thigh and fingers teasing her quickly dampening core against the cloth of her panties. She looked up into those deep blues, remembering how they were blazed with anger last week. Though Katniss had tried to deny it at the time, she had felt an attraction to the rude stranger._

 _Her panties were suddenly gone and he was on top of her as her own hand moved along his thick, steel length. Thighs falling open, Katniss guided him along her soaked slit and teased his tip before guiding him slowly into her._

 _It hurt—that first thrust._

 _However after a moment, the pain was suddenly replaced with unimaginable pleasure. Katniss had never had a dream this intense...soon she found herself moving her own hips upwards to meet his._

 _It was happening almost too quickly and before Katniss knew it, her body was trembling in a mind-shattering climax. Her eyes opened just in time to see the man on top of her, his mouth slack as his own orgasm took over his body._

 _Then the exhaustion came over her once more._

* * *

There was a hand on her boob.

Katniss opened her eyes to see a hand gently cradling one of her breasts. She could feel someone's chest pressed against her back and her eyes widened in shock. The cough syrup had done a number on her but she remembered falling against the door of her suite thinking that eventually Marvel would come to let her in.

Did she sleep with Marvel?

Was her first time with some guy that she could barely tolerate?

Taking a deep breath, Katniss turned and determined that the best thing to do was to ask him to leave the room.

"AHHH!"

The stranger's eyes shot open and Katniss scrambled back against the headboard, her arms reaching to cover her nude body.

The man moved to the end of the bed, grabbing a nearby pillow to cover his naked lower-half.

"Who are you?" Katniss asked in panic. "What are you doing in my room?"

"This isn't your room! This is _my_ room," the man hoarsely responded. "What the hell are you doing in it?"

Katniss started to feel her throat close. "I'm going to scream…"

The man held his hand up. "Stop! Just leave my room and I won't call the cops."

"This is my room and you violated me!" Her eyes filled with tears feeling the ache between her legs.

It was even worse than she thought.

Her first time was with a complete stranger.

The man stood up, wrapping a thin sheet around his waist. "Calm down."

Katniss could feel the tears rising from her throat. "GET OUT!"

He stepped back at the force of her voice. "I'm going to give you a minute to calm down and then you're going to get dressed and leave."

Still in shock, Katniss nodded.

Peeta turned and walked out of the suite door but not before catching the first bit of a sob escaping her lips. He leaned his head back against the wall, willing away the onset of his hangover headache.

He wasn't even aware of the camera on the opposite end of the hallway going off.

* * *

After a few minutes, Katniss opened the door—fully dressed.

Peeta stepped in and pointed to the door. "I think I figured out how you may have mistaken this place for your room. Are you in 166?" She nodded as he stepped into the room. "If you're unaware or drunk, it would be easy to see a 6 instead of a 9."

"I'm sorry," she responded in a small voice. "I was very medicated last night. I got some cough syrup from the drugstore and drank some medicinal tea that my mom gave me."

"I wasn't exactly in my right mind either," Peeta told her as he went to his bag and grabbed a shirt to throw on. "I had a few drinks. About ten…twenty glasses of vodka."

"Didn't anyone tell you that drinking can kill you?" Katniss suddenly asked.

He chuckled despite the slight headache it caused, his eyes going to the suddenly familiar grey eyes. "I remember you from last week. You're the girl from the mall."

"You're the rude man who didn't help me pick up my fruit basket," she responded tersely. "I'm Katniss."

"Peeta." There was a look in her eyes that concerned him. Katniss looked broken. "Do you need anything?"

Katniss stood up, her bloodshot eyes meeting his identical ones. "I need last night back."

Peeta looked her over, his own body filling with weariness that she probably felt. "Me, too."

* * *

"I'll bring your bags down to the front desk, sir," the bellhop told Peeta before stepping out of the room with the cart full of luggage.

A weekend wasted—and no call from Madge.

Peeta stepped out into the hallway, reaching into his pocket to check, in hope, that there was a message on his phone from his ex.

"How could you bring some other girl to our room, Marvel?" a familiar voice asked. "And, she's wearing my robe!"

Peeta edged towards the slightly open door to listen on the argument between Katniss and the man.

"Who is that?" a nasally voice asked. "Did you come here with her?"

"She's nobody," the man named Marvel responded in a biting tone. "I had nothing to do this weekend! So I thought—why not go on a free vacation?" There was a cackle, obviously from the nasal-voice girl. "But seriously though, who would want her when there's someone like you in front of them?"

Peeta abruptly marched into the suite.

On the bed was a mussed-hair blond with a sallow tan and vacant blue eyes. Beside him sat a waif-like redhead. Both were clearly naked under their robes. The redhead was in a dark-green silk robe which was obviously not from the hotel but from Katniss' open luggage.

Katniss sat on the ground, her eyes downcast in front of her open suitcase. She was barefoot, her pretty sandals sitting next to her as she attempted to shakily finish packing.

"I want her," Peeta said to the shocked couple.

"Who the hell are you?" the man in the bed asked, his cold eyes on Peeta. However, the girl beside him flipped her hair flirtatiously at the sight of him.

"Peeta Mellark," he responded. "CEO of the Mellark Corporation and someone who has enough money to buy your life several times over." His eyes fleeted over to Katniss' bowed body. "I'm also the man who spent last night with Katniss. I've come to get her."

It was sad—almost to the point of pathetic. This girl seemed to have all the potential in the world. Yet, Katniss seemed to make the worst decisions when it came to friends as well as her overall well-being.

Peeta leaned down, his hand lifting her chin to meet his eyes. "Put on your shoes."

Katniss listened to his instructions and Peeta went to zip up her bag.

After helping Katniss to her feet, he turned to the naked couple.

"I'll be settling Katniss' checkout from this room," he told them. "I suggest that you vacate the room before the resort sticks you with the invoice for an additional night."

Together, Peeta and Katniss walked out, leaving the gobsmacked couple in the bed.

* * *

"Why would you date that loser?" Peeta asked as they sat in the resort's café.

"I wasn't," Katniss said as she took a sip from her tea cup. "I just had no one else to come here with like he said." Her eyes went to the liquid in front of her. "I bet you didn't think that you'd be stuck with someone like me this weekend."

"True," he responded bluntly. "But, we're stuck with each other. So what are we going to do about it?"

"I'm going to go home and dive head-first into some Ben and Jerry's—" Katniss informed him. "—while you continue living your billionaire life and forget about the pathetic office girl that you rescued."

"Or, we can get some revenge," Peeta suggested, a wicked glint in his eye.

Katniss looked at him in bewilderment. "What?"

"Your girlfriend is very lovely, Mr. Mellark," the saleswoman said as they stood outside the dressing room of the resort's sole clothing shop. "A diamond in the rough."

"Did she resist your choices?" Peeta asked in an amused voice. It had been Katniss' mode of rebellion—first at the salon, then the Manolo Blahnik boutique, and now at the dress shop that he was waiting in.

"About every one of them," the woman responded with a slight smirk. "Until she found this dress—"

"Peeta?"

His eyes went to the vision in front of him.

Katniss stood in a sleek emerald-green gown along with silver sandals on her tiny feet. Her dark hair fell in elegant waves onto her bare shoulders and her face was simply made-up to only accentuate her pretty features, sans her glasses.

"Do I look like a total tool?" she asked.

Peeta shook his head, a proud grin on his face.

"No…" He lifted her chin. "Just remember that no one can make you feel bad unless you allow them to. Hold your head up, Katniss. You are a strong woman and tonight, my dinner date."

* * *

"How did you know that Marvel would be there?"

They sat in front of the resort's crystalline steps. Carefully, Katniss slipped her very expensive heels off to stretch her toes out.

"Simple. I had him tracked," Peeta said as he sat back. "My men told me exactly where he was squiring his girl. However, it's safe to say that he's really regretting letting you go now."

Katniss laughed. "Doesn't matter anyway." She reached into her small purse and pulled out her glasses to put them back on. "Tomorrow, I'm heading back to reality. It really isn't all that bad. Truthfully, I like who I am."

Peeta gave her solemn nod. "You should." He sighed to himself. "I'll be heading back home...single once more."

"Sorry about your girlfriend," she responded sympathetically. "I think that things will work out. You have the money to fly over to New York. You two can make it work."

"I guess," Peeta said. "The thing is…Madge knows that and still dumped me. So I know that this has nothing to do with distance and all to do with us."

Katniss gave him a smile. "At least you helped a nobody get sweet revenge on her supposed beau. The look on his face when Marvel saw me walk in—I can see how spite would work for me."

"Don't become me," Peeta told her. "I'm not all good."

The woman stared at him for a moment. She suddenly reached into her bag and met his eyes.

"I think you are." Katniss held out the small circular object to him. "My grandmother gave this to me. It's a Mockingjay pin. She told me that it would bring me luck."

She flipped the pin over, revealing the bird, wings spread along the pin to him before placing it in his palm.

"You see, I don't believe that there's really luck in it. I do believe that there's hope, all the hopes that my grandmother had for me. Now it has all the hopes I have for you—live a love-filled life, Peeta."

His limo pulled up and Peeta stood up with the pin in his hand. "Thank you."

Katniss smiled at him and his breath caught seeing how it lit up her heart-shaped face.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 _Two Months Later…_

"Why is everyone freaking out?" Katniss asked Delly as she sat down at her desk next to her friend.

"The big boss is coming," Delly responded. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Can't seem to shake off this stomach bug though," she responded before reaching into her desk to grab some more Tums.

"We both seem to be having a sick day," Delly informed her. "Aunt Flo has come to town and she brought my cousins, Bloaty and Bitchy. Do you have any feminine products?"

"Bottom drawer," Katniss replied as she logged back onto her computer.

Delly rummaged through her friend's drawer before jumping from her chair.

"I'll be right back. Have to freshen up before Peeta Mellark arrives!"

Katniss froze at the name, her stomach clenching.

It had been two months since she heard that name…two months since she woke up to said man spooning her naked body.

 _And, two months since her period._

A cold rush ran through her body at her sudden realization.

Had it really been two months?

She quickly reached into her purse and pulled out her planner to look for her most recent period date mark.

There was none.

Crap. She was having Peeta Mellark's baby.

 **To be continued…**

To my detriment, I have started another story. This was actually a story written for Fandom4LLS. Thank you if you were one of the people who donated to such a great cause!

I ask that you be patient. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out next week but keep in mind that I'm juggling this story, North Star, and This I Promise You. Plus, I work and real-life stuff.

Feedback would be awesome if you have the time—a favorite, follow, or subscribe are also great!

Next, Part Two: Katniss and Peeta have a fateful office run-in, we meet the Everdeens and Uncle Haymitch, and a photo threatens to expose our favorite CEO.

Until Part Two, JLaLa


	2. Part One, Chapter 2

Thank you for all of your support! I hope you're enjoying it so far.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Two_

"This is our main administrative office," Seneca Crane droned as he and Peeta walked into the cubicle-lined office. "Human Resources is across the hall while my office takes most of the space to the back of our floor." The man looked smug as he continued. "My role as office manager is a role that I take seriously and I rule with a firm hand."

They stopped at the last row of cubicles and Seneca frowned seeing one of them empty.

Excusing himself quickly, he went to the blonde woman next to the empty cubicle. "Delly, where is she?"

"She stepped out for a break," the woman named Delly replied, her blue eyes furious. "You need to chill, Seneca. You've been working Katniss ragged!"

Peeta felt himself stiffen hearing the name. He hadn't thought about her since that weekend at the Odair Resort.

However, his hand found its way into the jacket pocket of his suit where that solid round pin rested. He hadn't separated from it since she gave it to him. It reminded him that there was still hope in his shitty situation. Madge never called and it was hard, but he had managed to wake up each day not wanting to retreat back into his California King.

"Miss Cartwright, we will talk about this at a later time," Seneca intoned finally though there was a definite flush on the man's face. "Tell her that we're going to need coffee for the meeting at 2."

Delly glanced at Peeta, her eyes widening at the sight at him, before she looked to her boss.

"Yes, Mr. Crane," she retorted, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I'll be sure to ask Katniss to bring coffee to your meeting."

Peeta approached the row of cubicles, passing Delly, and stopping at Katniss'.

It was simple—just a picture of herself with her family as the only semblance of character to an otherwise plain desk. Her mother and sister shared her smile while the olive-skinned man smirking behind them shared her complexion. Next to Katniss' sister was a young man with fair hair, obviously her sister's husband by the matching wedding bands on their ring fingers.

Looking over the rest of her desk, his eyes caught sight of a small toad figurine sitting by her computer screen, its big bulbous eyes staring at him blankly. It was an ugly little thing, yet he curiously picked it up to examine it. Why would she keep this monstrosity? Finally, Peeta looked at the walls, examining the massive amount of Post-Its covering them.

Gently placing the toad figurine down, he looked to Delly. "Why are there so many Post-Its?"

Katniss' co-worker peered at him carefully before responding, "Because Katniss is Seneca's assistant and he is a _very_ demanding man."

Peeta nodded before going to Seneca. "Make sure to comp Katniss for the coffee." He turned heading to Seneca's office, listening to the rushed footsteps of the simpering man. "We have a lot to talk about, Crane—especially concerning your leadership skills."

* * *

"Oh boy," Katniss said to herself. "Or girl."

She sat on the closed lid of the toilet staring at the test in front of her. How did it come to this?

Her mind flashed to a memory of waking up to a man who she barely knew.

Oh yes, Katniss had almost forgotten about her first and probably only tryst.

Not like either herself or Peeta could remember what had transpired. However, they were able to conclude that sex had happened and without either of them knowing it. She did remember her dream, in which her legs had parted most easily before her hand guided him inside to her maidenhead.

The queasiness of her barely-eaten sandwich returned and Katniss took a breath to keep the vomit from rising from her throat. What was she going to do?

"I need to get out of here."

Katniss stood up and threw the pregnancy test into the garbage before going to wash her hands. The weekend could not come sooner; she was ready to go home and see her family. The thought of seeing Prim, who was just about ready to pop with her little nephew, was enough to make her ache.

As soon as Katniss was finished and she stepped out of the café restroom, her cellphone rang.

Quickly she picked up, assuming that it was Seneca. "Hello?"

"Hey Katniss, it's Delly." Katniss sighed in relief, glad it wasn't her boss. "Your asshole of a boss…." She groaned realizing that she spoke too soon. "…wants you to grab coffee for the upcoming meeting."

"Good thing I'm in a café," she responded as she went to stand in line.

"Do you know Peeta Mellark?"

Katniss froze at the question. "No…why?"

"He was walking the floor with Seneca and came over to our section. He seemed really fascinated with your desk and even picked up that ugly toad of yours. Also, Peeta's going to comp you for the coffee so grab yourself a drink, too! Get extra vanilla syrup or something in whatever you get."

"I ca—" She had almost told her friend that she wouldn't be drinking coffee. Since she was pregnant and all. "—maybe I'll grab a tea instead."

"See you in a few minutes," Delly told her before hanging up.

Going to the cashier line, the thought of Peeta looking around her desk filled her with an unexpected warmth.

He still remembered her.

* * *

"What do you suggest, Mr. Mellark?"

Peeta looked around the room of board members and the quivering Seneca. He kept his gaze steady, his eyes meeting each person in the meeting. It was a trick that his Uncle, who was also his business partner, taught him—always make each person feel like they are not safe from scrutiny.

"You are hemorrhaging money," he explained. "I've looked over your quarterly reports and there has been some excess spending. Your engineering team is not utilizing the software programs properly and, in turn, are spending most of their time in confusion—"

There was a click of the door and Katniss entered quickly, hair in a single braid and round glasses perched atop her upturned nose.

Just as he remembered her.

His eyes went back to the group as Peeta continued on with his lecture. "If lack of proper guidelines is the issue with your teams, then I will need you to evaluate who is an asset to our team and who is a deficit." His eyes went back to the girl setting up the coffee. "Katniss."

She whipped around, her color grayer than he remembered. "Yes, Mr. Mellark?"

"What is your worth?" he asked her bluntly.

"Well…" She thought for a moment, her large eyes anxious before settling back on him. "…I don't suppose that I'm worth anything to this company. I make coffee and prepare reports—"

Peeta held up the portfolio in front of him. "Like the kind I hold in my hand?"

"Yes." Katniss nodded. "I put those together."

Peeta stood up abruptly and walked over to her. Her eyes widened at his approach and he detected a slight tremble as he got closer. Circling her, his eyes roved over her plain black pants and frumpy cardigan before finally stopping to stand beside her.

"This is why you are losing money," Peeta suddenly called out. "Your employees see no worth in themselves and therefore see no worth in your company or its product. No one will take the time to work if they don't know what use they are to you."

He turned to her, meeting her suddenly blazing eyes. She was upset at his scrutiny.

Something about the fire in her gaze thrilled him.

"You see Katniss here—she is an asset. You give her a task and it is immediately done to the best of her ability. You may think that she is nothing but some person to give Post-Its to." His eyes met hers once more. "However, she is not just a Post-It. Katniss is superglue. People like her are what keeps companies bound together. Without her, there are no reports or coffee for the people who are dropping the ball. The people behind the power build the foundation for success. Remember that."

He gave her a slight smile.

"Remember Katniss." Peeta look to her and nodded. "Thank you." She nodded in return, turning back to finish her set-up. He could feel her nervous energy even as he walked away.

Somehow, knowing that she was there gave him assurance. He had not felt like that in a long time.

 _THUMP!_

Someone cried out and Peeta turned to see Katniss in a large heap on the floor.

* * *

"I think she's waking up."

Her eyelids felt heavy but Katniss pushed herself to open them. Her eyes widened seeing that Delly was in front of her, holding an ice pack to her head. Seeing Katniss come to, her friend smiled in relief.

"Good afternoon, precious," Delly greeted with a grin. "You gave us quite a scare."

She stared back at her friend in confusion. "What?"

"You passed out at the meeting." Delly put the ice pack on the side table. Katniss looked around, realizing that she was in the building's clinic on the first floor. "Everyone was freaking out but Peeta, our fearless leader, swept you into his arms and brought you down here."

Katniss covered her face with her hands. "He did?"

"Yup." Her friend grinned, leaning closer to Katniss. "In fact, he's right outside talking to the doctor and making sure that they're running all the proper blood tests."

Hearing the words 'blood tests', she shot up from the bed. "I need to go!"

Delly put her hands on Katniss' shoulders, steadying her. "Calm down, Katniss. It's all going to be fine. Seneca is quaking upstairs because Peeta blamed him for overworking you. Then, he called me down to stay with you while the doctors made sure that everything was hunky-dory."

"You don't understand," Katniss said, her eyes going between the door and her friend. "I'm preg—"

"Alright, Miss Everdeen." The doctor walked into the room with Peeta in tow. He looked relieved to see her awake. "You are perfectly alright. The blood tests came out just fine."

"I'm glad," she responded as she lay back against the hospital bed. "When can I leave?"

"I arranged for you to be brought home directly after this," Peeta informed her, his eyes roving over her and she willed herself to remain calm under his direct stare. "Start your weekend early. I've worked it all out with Seneca. Delly told me that you were going home for the weekend to see your family."

Katniss shifted in her seat as she looked to Peeta.

"My sister is having a baby…and I wanted to make sure everything is going well."

"What a stroke of luck for your family," the doctor quipped with a knowing smile. Delly's curious gaze went to her as did Peeta's; she chose to ignore the two. The doctor nodded as he picked up her chart from the end of the bed. "I'll just sign you out…" He stopped to read over the notes. "…however, I'm going to have the nurses check your blood pressure once more before you leave. It's a little low and most likely the reason that you passed out."

"Oh, thank goodness," Delly said and then looked to her friend. "You see? You're just fine."

"Of course," the doctor continued, giving Katniss an assuring smile. "Low blood pressure can happen during pregnancy." He looked once more to her chart, not noticing the shock on everyone's face. "If you haven't already done so, I suggest taking prenatal vitamins with iron."

Numbly, Katniss nodded. Peeta, who stood next to the doctor, stiffened, his face turning into a sickly shade of puce. There was also a funny little high-pitch sound emitting from Delly's throat.

"I'll sign you off and have the nurse come in to check your blood pressure one last time," the doctor informed her. "You can go ahead and change before she comes in."

The doctor rushed out of the room, unaware of the chaos that he had just created.

"Since when have you been having sex?" Delly asked in shock. "And, you're pregnant? Oh my God…Katniss, you're going to be a MOM!"

"It was just one time," Katniss explained softly. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet."

"Miss Cartwright," Peeta suddenly called out in a steely voice. "Can you leave the room for a moment?"

"Okay…" Delly stood from the bed and looked to Katniss. "I'll be outside." Going to the doorway, her eyes went worriedly to her friend before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Katniss met Peeta's eyes. "I just found out—"

"What are you trying to pull?" he harshly asked.

She sat up, her spine stiffening at the coldness of his question. "What do you mean?"

"I get you pregnant and what? I marry you?" Peeta scoffed, shaking his head at her. "You are a real piece of work."

"No, _you're_ a real piece of work," she responded. "I just found out about this! While I was getting coffee for your stupid meeting! Then you accuse me of getting pregnant on purpose? Who the hell would want to marry you? Your own girlfriend couldn't deal with you!"

Katniss knew that she struck a chord; the pain on his face was evident. There was a part of her that almost felt bad—until she remembered that he had accused her of using her first time as a means to trap him.

In response to her words, Peeta's eyes hardened. "Once again, what do you want?"

"I want to get the hell out of here," she hissed. "So I never have to see you again."

* * *

 _ **Seam Island, District 12**_

Katniss wiped her glasses as she stepped onto the dock of her tiny hometown.

Seam Island's population was less than 100, making it easy for the residents to know each other as well as each other's business. However, she was glad to escape the havoc that had been the last few days to pay attention to the goings-on on Seam Island.

Also, Katniss desperately missed her family.

Taking a short walk, she turned after the town square and made her way to the Everdeen Plantation, relieved to see the large two-story stucco house with its wide porch in front of her. As she got closer, the front door opened and Prim emerged along with Cato, who was carrying a basket of corn.

She grinned, watching the couple. Cato had been a friend of hers in high school. While the spark was not there for them, Prim had always held a torch for her handsome classmate. It took Prim returning from her first year of college for Cato to see that she wasn't just Katniss' little sister.

By the time Prim left for her next semester, she and Cato were engaged.

Her sister spotted her trudging form immediately.

"Katniss!" Prim squealed, rushing down the steps and pulling her close.

As close as her belly would allow, anyway.

"Oh gosh, Prim!" Katniss felt her eyes fill seeing how much her sister was glowing with happiness. "You're just about ready to go…"

Prim peered at her for a moment, her brows suddenly furrowing. "Something's wrong."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katniss looked to Cato, plastering a smile on her face. "Long time no see, brother-in-law!"

Cato went to her, kissing her on the cheek. "You look good, sis."

"She does look wonderful but there's something else," Prim responded as her finger went to her chin, her eyes still scrutinizing Katniss. She knew that Prim would find out her secret; her sister knew her more than she knew herself sometimes. "I just can't place my finger on it—"

"I'm pregnant, okay?" she suddenly burst out.

"You're pregnant?"

Katniss turned to see her mother, shock in her bright blue eyes. Behind her mother was her Uncle Haymitch, whose usual smirk was absent from his long, sculpted face.

So much for her quiet vacation.

* * *

"You're working through lunch today, I assume?"

Peeta looked up from his desk to see Rue, his assistant, in front of him with her arms crossed and a disapproving smile on her face. She was like the condescending Aunt that he never had nor wanted. However behind her judgmental nature, he knew she cared for his well-being.

"What's it to you?"

"It matters because I'm your assistant and I'll have to call in your meal if you're going to sulk in your office," she retorted. Rue sat in the chair in front of him. "You want to talk about it?"

"It's not for delicate ears," Peeta responded. "Also, I don't think there is much I can do about the situation at this point."

"Peeta, my ears are far from delicate," his assistant informed him with a smirk. "You ever been in an all-chick club? The mouths on them…" She crossed her legs as she relived the memory, her finger twirling absently around a springy curl. "On the other hand, some of them were pretty hot."

"Do you think that reason Madge dumped me was because I'm cold?" he suddenly asked.

Rue stared at him for a moment. "Do you want me to tell you the truth or what you want to hear?"

"The truth."

"She dumped you because she has her own ambitions and dreams," Rue said. "And, I don't think she saw being married to you as one of them."

Peeta sighed reluctantly. It was probably for the best.

"Fair enough," he replied. "Just have lunch brought up to me. I have to look over some of these contracts—"

Peeta's words were interrupted by his door bursting open as his Uncle barged in, flushed and obviously upset. Behind him stood his newest assistant, a little red-head with beady eyes who looked winded by their bombardment into Peeta's office.

Coriolanus Snow wasn't an easy man to deal with. His half-brother and sister-in-law had died in a car accident when Peeta was ten, leaving the boy a young millionaire in the making and leaving Snow to raise a boy that was not his own.

Snow ruled with an iron hand and instead of rearing the child, he instead raised the ideal business man. Snow thought that he had done well—the boy was self-sufficient and successful in his own regard, buying out businesses left and right.

Now, one photo was on the brink of ruining the Mellark Corporation.

"Hello Uncle," Peeta greeted him easily. "What can I help you with?"

"Why is there a half-naked picture of you?"

Snow threw down the photo on his Peeta's desk. He had received it from the Panem Sun just an hour before. They were giving him and Peeta the chance to explain why his nephew was standing in a hallway with nothing but a sheet around his waist.

Peeta looked at the photo, recalling how he had stepped out of the hotel room to give Katniss her privacy. Then his mind went back to their last encounter; how it had ended quite badly, how he'd said some awful things to her and accused her of getting pregnant on purpose when she was obviously devastated for not remembering something like her first time.

He did regret it.

And, judging by her angry response, Katniss was not going to forgive him easily.

Therefore, Peeta would just have to push her in that direction.

"I got into a fight with my fiancée," he informed his Uncle, who in response raised a doubtful brow.

Snow was always an enigma to him. He and Peeta's father were as different as night and day despite sharing the same mother. His father was warm with golden features while Snow was winter incarnate with a white beard and frosty blue eyes. Snow had even kept his late father's last name to personify his reputation as being a stone-cold negotiator.

"I thought that you and Madge had separated," his Uncle replied as he sat down.

"We did," Peeta responded as he clasped his hands on his desk. "My now-fiancée was part of the reason that we did." Behind him, Rue let out an audible groan. She was used to him doing this—finding ways to keep his Uncle's aggravation at bay. "You see, Katniss is having a baby."

"A baby?" His uncle repeated slowly. Peeta watched as his Uncle digested the news and was surprised to see a smile grace the man's visage. "A Mellark heir to take over the family business…" He mused to himself. "This is the perfect time, my boy! You're at the helm of the Mellark Corporation, you are having a child, and you are engaged to Katniss…what's her last name?"

"Everdeen," Peeta responded.

Snow stopped at the namesake, his eyes widening. "Your fiancée is Katniss Everdeen? As in the Everdeen Wheat Plantation on Seam Island?"

"I suppose so," he replied carefully. Looking to Rue, she quickly nodded and stepped out to do research on his 'fiancée'. "Why?"

"We've been trying for years to get a contract with them for the bakeries," his Uncle explained. "They never wanted to work with a corporation, but they will work with family. Between you and Katniss, your net worth is closing in on the billions."

Now, he felt like even more of a jackass.

Katniss didn't need his money. The girl was rich all her own.

"Can you hold off the press?" Peeta asked. "I have to speak with her. Katniss is still upset with me and it's not going to help if there are thousands of cameras flashing in front of her."

"Miss Everdeen is with her family," Rue informed them as she walked into the room. "I've already arranged for your yacht to be at the Capitol docks for your journey to Seam Island. Also, I've taken the liberty of having a bouquet ready on the boat so you can…grovel."

And by grovel, Rue meant to bribe, beg, and hope that Katniss really didn't mean that she never wanted to see him again.

"That's perfect!" Snow clapped his hands, a genuine grin on his face. "Because I'll be going with you."

* * *

"How did this happen?" her mother asked as she handed Katniss her cup of tea. "I thought we had the talk about birth control. Also, I didn't know that you were involved with anyone."

"It's not Marvel, is it?" Prim said, her nose wrinkling. "Because you could do so much better."

"It wasn't him," Katniss said tiredly. She took a sip from her favorite toad mug before looking to her family. "In fact, the guy who did this rescued me from Marvel. He was kind."

Her mind went to that moment in the meeting when they stood next to one another and Peeta told everyone unabashedly that she was worth something—that she was superglue. The look in his eyes as he thanked her had been enough to make her heart race which, unfortunately, caused her to pass out.

"He made me feel like I was somebody."

Standing up, Katniss walked out of the kitchen. She couldn't take her mother or Prim's worried eyes.

Escaping out the back door, Katniss sat down on the steps overlooking the wheat field that her family had cultivated more than a hundred years ago.

This was her favorite place in the world.

She realized that she was still holding her toad mug, a present from her grandmother. When Katniss was younger, she had been fascinated with the story of the frog prince and how the kiss of a princess had transformed him back into a human.

Katniss always used to giggle telling her grandmother that she was the toad. Toads were stumpy and rough in oppose to the smoother, longer-legged frog. It was not hard to kiss a frog. A toad would be much more difficult to break the spell with.

Before her grandmother died, she had told Katniss that she was never the frog or the toad of the story.

She was the princess.

Katniss only needed to find the right toad to kiss.

Because in doing so, both would be transformed.

Her eyes went to the flat stomach and she put a hand to…it.

"You don't seem like an 'it'," Katniss said quietly. "What should I call you?" Immediately, her gaze went to her toad mug. "I know. For now, I'll call you Toad." She took a deep breath. "We're going to transform one another even if we can't transform Peeta."

"Is that his name?"

Katniss whipped around to find her Uncle Haymitch joining her on the steps.

"Yes," she responded truthfully before meeting his eyes. "I really messed up, didn't I?"

Her Uncle Haymitch put an arm around her and she rested her aching head on his shoulder.

"We all need a little mess once in a while. It's how we rise up that shows just how strong we can be." He gave her a small smile. "So this Peeta, is he a bad guy?"

Katniss shook her head. "No, he isn't. Peeta might run hot and cold but there is something good deep in his core. He saw me when no one else did." She wiped her suddenly watery eyes. "I really don't mind that it's just me and Toad."

"Toad?" Prim was suddenly sitting next to her sister along with Cato and her mother. She put an arm around Katniss. "Is that what we're calling the baby?"

"I think it's cute," Cato offered. "We'll raise them together—Toad and Cato Jr."

"We are not naming him Cato Jr." Prim responded, shooting Cato a look of exasperation.

"I like Toad," her mother said as she sat down on the step just below her. "You're going to be alright, Katniss. Because you're made of strong stock. Because we're the Everdeens."

"And, the Abernathy," her Uncle replied.

"Yes, I'm aware big brother," her mother said with a smile. "This plantation and our family have made it through a lot and we're going to get through this. Together."

They all fell into a content silence.

"By the way," Cato suddenly said, interrupting the calm. "If I ever run into this Peeta guy, I'm socking him in the face!"

* * *

The next morning, Katniss found herself walking through the main part of town.

Seam Island had a small commercial section with only a grocery store, a few restaurants, and a bar where they hosted karaoke nights during the weekends. The island was very popular during weekends when families coming from the Capitol or the other Districts came for mini-vacations.

She looked ahead of her, seeing the old chapel that had been on the island long before anything else. Spanish monks had built the large stone building with its bell tower to convert the native islanders. This chapel was where her grandparents married, her parents married, and where her sister and Cato were married. Their child would be baptized here.

And, what about her?

Slowly, Katniss made her way into the chapel and sat down in the nearest pew. The chapel was empty—just herself, Toad, and the statues that were posted on each corner. Her eyes focused on the stained-glass window behind the altar that depicted Mary holding the Baby Jesus.

She wasn't necessarily religious but she could empathize with the whole virgin pregnancy situation.

Here she was, the Virgin Katniss with her Baby Toad.

"You okay?"

Katniss turned to see a man who was about her age in a black t-shirt and pants; he was in the clergy from what she could gauge.

"Just talking to myself." She looked down at her still-flat belly. "Maybe not just myself. How long do you think it takes for babies to hear from the stomach?"

"I suppose the child could probably hear you right now," the man replied with a slight smile. He ran his hand through his dark hair, his grey eyes looking her over. "So you're having a baby?"

"Something like that," Katniss replied off-handedly.

"And, where's Dad?" he asked.

"Somewhere being a big jerk," she responded. "Actually, there's a better word for him, but we're in a church." Katniss wiped her eyes. "He's actually a really good guy. We just made a mistake."

"The baby is a mistake to you?"

She shook her head, a smile spreading onto her lips. "More like salvation." Katniss met his dark eyes. "Is it horrible to feel like this baby is the only one that needs me?"

"Not at all," the man replied. "It is human nature to want to be loved and needed." Holding out his hand, he offered her a smile. "I'm Gale Hawthorne."

She shook his hand. "Not Father Gale?"

"No, I'm not a priest," Gale informed her. "I just like wearing black. My family lives here on Seam Island. And, your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Ah…" He nodded. "Well everyone here knows you then."

"An unfortunate side-effect of my last name," she retorted. "But, no one really _knows_ me."

"Do you let them?" Gale asked.

"No," she admitted. "It's much too dangerous."

"Katniss!" She turned to see her mother at the doorway of the church. "There's a situation at the dock."

* * *

"Your father and I used to come to Seam Island—" Snow said as they looked out at the island they were approaching. "—when we were just kids and didn't know any better. Your father even had a crush on some girl here. Her last name was Abernathy and she had this really mean older brother…"

Peeta's mind was elsewhere. That somewhere was with the girl who was his supposed fiancée. Katniss, who was having his real baby. He realized he hadn't really thought it through and there was a high probability that she would let him fall on his face.

However, something also told him that she believed in the good in people, that maybe she'd be nice enough to give him a chance.

As the yacht docked at the island's port and the anchor was lowered into the water, Peeta walked onto the pier where a familiar-looking man with tied-back hair was transferring several baskets of wheat onto a nearby boat.

He gave Peeta a smile. "Fancy yacht."

Peeta reddened, realizing how ostentatious the boat looked on the tiny dock. "It's a company transport." He looked at the baskets. "Do you need help?"

"Sure," the man replied. "Hope you don't mind getting your hands dirty."

Pulling up his sleeves, Peeta helped place the dozen or so baskets into the carrier boat. Manual labor soothed him in some way, giving him the chance to let go of all the pent-up anxiety about seeing Katniss once again.

He was actually nervous.

Fear of rejection was not something he was used to.

"Good work," the man told him and held his hand out. "Haymitch Abernathy."

He shook Haymitch's hand before introducing himself, "Peeta Mellark."

As soon as Peeta said his own name, something shot up his spine as he remembered where he had seen the man's face before.

Haymitch was in Katniss' family photo.

"Haymitch!"

Peeta turned to see his Uncle rushing over to them, an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

"I don't know if you remember me, but my brother and I used to come here when we were kids. I guess I look different. I'm Coriolanus Snow."

"Yeah, I remember you…" Haymitch's eyes zeroed in on Peeta, his stare cold. "And, how do you know this young man?"

"Peeta is my nephew."

"Did you say Peeta?"

They all turned and the man that Peeta recognized as Katniss' brother-in-law was stomping towards him. Behind him was Katniss' sister, her glare evident even from a distance.

Then, there was Katniss.

She was rushing over along with her mother and a dark-haired man, her grey eyes panicked.

With her hair down and in her flowered dress, Katniss looked quite pretty.

That was his last thought before Cato's fist collided with his face.

* * *

When Peeta opened his eyes, Katniss saw nothing but blue.

As he awoke, there was something different in his usually solemn eyes. She realized that there was an openness in his features, his expression was confused and a little scared. However when Peeta focused on her, the fear dissipated and Katniss saw relief, almost happiness at seeing her in front of him.

Like she thought, hot and cold.

Katniss had spent the majority of the hour getting the townspeople to bring Peeta into their house. Many of them who were Cato's friends weren't very gentle as they placed him on the bed. With the help of her mother and his Uncle, they managed to plop him onto her daisy-flowered comforter set.

"Don't talk," Katniss told him when he attempted to open his mouth. "Cato got you in the jaw." She put an ice pack to the bruised spot. "It's funny. I was just in this position just a few days ago." Peeta attempted to laugh but the sudden pain hit him and he grimaced. "I told you not to talk. For now, let me."

Peeta nodded, his eyes looking over her and she was surprised to see that he was admiring her. He reached to touch a tip of her loose hair and there was softness in his gaze as his thumb and forefinger moved along her ends.

Her mother had given him some painkillers; she wondered if maybe it had been too much.

"You are in my home, Peeta," Katniss said in quiet calmness. She turned to see her mother along with her Uncle Haymitch talking to Peeta's Uncle in hushed tones, just outside her bedroom door. It didn't look like a bad conversation—for now. "You will not humiliate me by saying mean things or accuse me of getting pregnant on purpose. You know that isn't true. And obviously, you know now that I don't need your money."

He nodded vehemently in agreement, his eyes wide and glazed.

"Honestly, I don't know if having your baby is a good idea. The good thing is that I can do this all myself and you won't ever have to worry." Katniss leaned closer to him, the hurt rising inside her. " _We_ don't need you." He attempted to speak and she moved the ice pack away, ready for whatever might come out of his mouth. "Here's your chance. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Peeta reached, his hand wrapping around her wrist and his fingers pressing lightly to her pulse. Her heart jumped into her throat at the sensation of his touch and the intensity of his gaze.

"Katniss…" Her name pushed through his pained voice. "…will you marry me?"

* * *

Did I ever say thank you? You have been amazing rock stars who have sent me such wonderful feedback. Please keep it coming.

If you are a guest reviewer on FFN, I can't reply if you have a question. So please go on Tumblr or e-mail me.

This will be my last chapter for FTL in 2015. I will be working on my Christmas story this weekend. Check it out when it's up!

So just kind of a recap—

Yes, Snow and Peeta's father are half-brothers.

They share the same mother but have different fathers. Both of their father were businessmen, I almost think that they were business partners. After Snow's father died, their mother fell in love with Mr. Mellark thus birthing Peeta's father.

Also, Haymitch and Katniss' mother are brother and sister, similar to TIPY, and Haymitch came to stay with them after Katniss and Prim's father passed away. So Mrs. Everdeen was the girl that Peeta's father had a crush on, 'the one with the really mean brother'.

If you've watched Fated to Love You, I'm sure you've seen that it had indeed deviated from the storyline a bit at this point. Also, you probably know that the nickname for the baby in the series was a lot uglier than 'Toad'.

I'm pretty sure that some of you already know how Gale's character comes to play. ;)

Don't you like a hot and cold Peeta? He all kinds of cray.

Also, if you wondering where Johanna, because she's my fave, is-she's coming. She is part of the Mellark/Snow side.

As always, please keep the feedback coming. I love hearing your words!

Next, Part Three or Chapter Three-the reluctant newlyweds.

Until then, JLaLa


	3. Part One, Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the love! Keep it coming!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Three_

As Peeta slept, he dreamt of his son—the joy of his heart, full of light, fire, and hope. He could hear the boy's laughter as Peeta swung him in his arms.

" _Daddy!" came the joyous cry from the grey-eyed boy._

 _He had always thought he would be seeing Madge's baby blues in his boy's eyes but the slate of them seemed to fit, filled with youth and innocence though eerily penetrating like his mother's pair._

" _What's your name?" he found himself asking the boy._

" _Toad" was his reply. "It's time to wake up now, Daddy."_

So he did.

The same greys from his dream greeted him in his awakened state along with a throbbing pain in his jaw.

"Don't talk," Katniss instructed kindly. He wanted to thank her but the disconnection between his mouth and his jaw was perturbing. "Cato got you in the jaw." The woman put an ice pack to his face and the relief of its coolness numbed the pain. "It's funny. I was just in this position just a few days ago." A slight chuckle rose from his throat followed by a spike of hurt and he growled. "I told you not to talk. For now, let me."

Fair enough. It looked as if there was nothing to do but let the woman holding the ice pack speak.

"You are in my home, Peeta. You will not humiliate me by saying mean things or accuse me of getting pregnant on purpose. You know that isn't true. And obviously, you know now that I don't need your money."

That was true and he nodded in agreement.

Katniss didn't need his fortune. She could have their child and raise him as the future heir of the Everdeen Plantation. Her sister and the very punch crazy Cato's child would come first but Katniss was the eldest and legally, it was what was right—for her child to take over.

However, Peeta always imagined that he would have a little one to bring to the office one day. A child that would walk around in a matching suit and who would sit next to Peeta at meetings, coloring pictures of himself in his office which, of course, would be right next to Peeta's. On downtime or while he was on calls, his kid would pretend to stamp contracts and drink chocolate milk from a Mellark Corporation coffee mug.

Katniss leaned towards him and her warm, sweet breath filled him with a longing that he never knew he had in him—a yearning to have someone to come home to and to watch the little boy in his dreams run towards after their day at the office.

"Honestly, I don't know if having your baby is a good idea. The good thing is that I can do this all myself and you won't ever have to worry."

Her mouth was just close enough that if Peeta wasn't writhing in pain, he could reach for the nape of her neck and draw her down for a desperate, hungry kiss. He was never usually this sentimental and wondered just how much drugs the Everdeen matriarch had given him.

" _We_ don't need you."

Seriously, what the fuck?

Her words tore into him, a shock of reality invading what had been a wonderful dream. She gently removed the ice pack from his throbbing jaw and waited expectantly.

"Here's your chance. What do you have to say for yourself?"

There was a weariness in her eyes. Katniss, the so-called Post-It girl, who never asked for anything but to be respected. Katniss, who was actually super glue, never backing down and her words reminded him just how firm she could be when it came down to it.

Those were definitely top qualities in a wife.

On its own accord, his hand reached to wrap around her wrist. Under his fingers, Peeta could feel her full pulse, quick under the pads of his finger and he knew that it was his doing. They couldn't remember their night together but he could remember this—the feel of their skin against one another.

His next words seemed only natural.

"Katniss…will you marry me?"

"You've got to be kidding," was her response.

Then, her eyes rolled back and her head fell to his chest.

It wasn't the answer Peeta was expecting.

* * *

Katniss roused, her eyes adjusting to the sight of her daisy pillow case.

"You had me worried for a second," came the injured voice that whispered into her ear. She turned her head to the man who had just proposed to her. "You were out for only a moment. I managed to bring you to the pillow."

"What are you playing at?" she found herself saying. Slowly, Katniss rose from the bed and after steadying herself, she went to the open door where Peeta's Uncle—who had asked her to call him Uncle Snow—as well as her mother and Uncle Haymitch were chatting. "I'm going to close the door."

"Is that really appropriate?" her mother asked in concern.

"She's pregnant," her Uncle responded. "I don't think that they're going to be in there trying to repeat the process."

Uncle Snow blushed, nodding effusively. "Haymitch is right."

Katniss smiled at them before closing the door gently and turning back to the man in the bed.

"I'm going to pretend that what you're saying has something to do with the painkillers," Katniss told Peeta. She walked over, pulling up a chair to sit by the bed. "And honestly, you're not exactly father or husband material."

"You don't know me," Peeta responded, his voice hardening. "And, you're not exactly mother material in my mind, either."

"Then, why are you proposing?" Katniss folded her hands on her lap. "We don't know each other. I'm not even sure either one of us likes the other."

"Because two negatives can make a positive," Peeta countered. "Yes, we're not the best people…but maybe we can be good parents. Our child will have two parents and will be adored by both. We don't have to like each other, but we can respect each other and respect our duties to the kid."

"Funny. I thought that people were supposed to marry for love," she responded.

"That's silly." Peeta sat up slowly, taking a slow breath. Katniss stood to help and adjust the pillow behind him. "How many marriages do you know of that were for love?"

"My parents." Her eyes filled with tears and she sat down on the mattress. "My parents were very much in love."

"Mine weren't, according to Uncle Snow," Peeta explained plainly. "It was a business arrangement and they weren't happy, but they did it. However, he did say that in the end, they actually did learn to love each other and when they went, he was sure that they had fallen in love."

"And, this will be a business arrangement?" she asked carefully.

Peeta went quiet for a moment.

"I don't know. Maybe a new kind of marriage," he said to her. "Part of me, I think, still loves Madge. I thought that was going to be a marriage with love included. But, it didn't work that way and it just taught me that marriage and relationships can't live on love alone—there has to be more. There has to be loyalty and collaboration." Peeta stopped and looked to Katniss. "Also, I want this baby. I think you do, too. If we can't love each other then we can love him with all our hearts."

Katniss bit back her tears. "How do you know it's a boy?"

"Gut instinct," Peeta responded with a slight smile. "Also, why does the word 'Toad' seem to be said when people refer to the baby?"

"Toad is what I call the baby," she explained softly. "It has something to do with my Grandmother. Also, if you call the baby something not very cute then it keeps the evil eye away."

"How very superstitious." Peeta clapped his palms to the tops of his thighs. "Then, we'll call him Toad..for now." He met her eyes once more. "And, getting married? What's your answer?"

"I need a day." Katniss squared her shoulders. "You've given me a lot to think about."

Slowly, Peeta reached into his pants pocket and finding the object he was looking for, he presented it to the mother of his child.

Katniss looked down at the Mockingjay pin that she had given him.

"You gave this to me with all your hopes for me. You wanted me to live a love-filled life. I think I could have one with our child," he told her. "My hope is that you'll accept my proposal and we can give him a life with two parents who will one day, I hope, care and respect one another. We can put our hopes in Toad instead."

And, maybe it was Toad speaking through the womb but Katniss suddenly found herself not needing the day to contemplate his proposal.

"Yes," she just barely answered. "I'll marry you."

* * *

 _Two Days Later…_

The news spread throughout Seam Island that Katniss Everdeen would be marrying corporate mogul, Peeta Mellark. The citizens were thrilled, everyone volunteering to assist with the wedding in any way possible. The older folks thought of the Everdeen girls as their own children and the younger citizens were their friends and former classmates.

In the backyard of the plantation, in her favorite place in the world, Katniss would be married. Through the bedroom window, she could see a number of people helping with the ceremony setup. Cato, who had apologized to Peeta, was in charge of the layout. Her fiancé was outside with her brother-in-law as they both surveyed the area. The two had become fast friends as when it came down to it, Cato was no longer the only Everdeen husband and needed an ally.

"You're a lot tinier than I was," her mother remarked as they stood in her room. Katniss was in her mother's wedding dress; a sleeveless silk chiffon with an illusion neckline showing off a sweetheart top that would cradle her chest. "So I'll take it in but because the skirt is so billowy, you'll probably get away with not even showing that bit of baby bump."

"It's not fair," Prim said good-naturedly from where she rested on their mother's bed. "At two months, I was already ballooning out. You're almost at twelve weeks and there's practically nothing there! Toad is a tiny one, isn't he?"

"Don't tell me that you're calling Toad a he, too?" Katniss responded with a sigh. "Now that Peeta is set on a boy, I'm afraid everyone will be disappointed if it is a girl."

Her mother's eyes looked over her worriedly.

"Sweetheart, is this really what you want to do?" her mother asked. "If you're really concerned about raising Toad alone, you can both share custody. You don't have to get married."

"I'm aware of that," she responded evenly. "However when I see myself raising Toad, I see both of us giving him or her goodnight kisses in one house. And, if I'm lucky, separate bedrooms."

"So you won't be sleeping in the same bed?" her sister asked. "How about a honeymoon?"

"I'll be moving into the Mellark compound," Katniss informed her with a smile. "I won't have time to think about sharing a bed with Peeta or a honeymoon."

She turned to go to the mirror, hiding the tenseness of her body. The thought of sleeping arrangements had occurred to her and that discussion was something that she was not ready to approach Peeta about.

Prim moved her hand along her belly, admiring Katniss' elegant movements in the flowing dress, as she continued to interrogate her sister.

"And, are you going to keep working?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "Uncle Snow asked if I wanted to continue working and when I mentioned going back to art school—"

"Coriolanus found an art school for you," her mother finished with a grin. "Even as a boy, he was very take charge. Peeta's father was more of the lax one. I suppose that's why I liked him better; he was filled with life."

"It's so weird that you knew Peeta's father," Katniss said as her mother adjusted the flower wreath atop her dark hair. "I don't think Peeta remembers him at all."

"People change, Katniss." Her mother pinned the wreath to her hair as Prim stood to zip Katniss up. "I would be hard-pressed to find something to tell your fiancé about the man that his father used to be—"

She suddenly snapped her fingers and Katniss watched as her mother went to her closet, reaching easily for a box on her top shelf.

"Peeta's father was very good at folding, being a baker's son and having to fold dough and such. So when we were kids, we used to do origami." Sitting on the bed, Katniss' mother opened the top of the box and pulled out an intricate newspaper orchid. "He gave this to me as a present." She unfolded one of the petals showing the penned initials, ' _PM_ '. "See? He even initialed it."

"May I have it?" Katniss asked and her mother nodded with an obliging smile. "Thank you."

"Katniss."

She looked to her sister who was holding out her hand. Together, Prim led her to the full-length mirror so that Katniss could see herself for the first time in full regalia. Beside her, her sister grinned from ear to ear and her mother followed behind them, wrapping her arms around Katniss's waist.

The wreath was made of baby's breath and roses, fitted to her crown as the rest of her hair fell in soft waves on her shoulders. Prim had done her makeup and her sister had done a good job of bringing out her grey eyes. The dress floated around her and she felt unbelievably calm for someone who was going to be married in an hour.

"You're a beautiful bride," her sister finished, her voice choked with tears.

Her mother simply smiled and kissed the side of her hair. "Be happy, be brave."

Katniss took a deep breath.

She was ready.

* * *

Peeta finished his message to Rue, letting her know to make arrangements for Katniss' move to the Mellark compound. Before locking the phone, he caught sight of Madge's name in his contacts. Peeta sighed, wondering how everything had changed in just a matter of months.

Madge had always been part of his life. Would it be so easy to let her go?

Going to his albums on the phone, Peeta looked through the many pictures he had taken of her during their years together. She was always beautiful and perfect, her smile shy yet alluring. However behind those smiles, he had to wonder if they were ever for him or what he represented to her—safety, stability, and loyalty. Was love ever a factor to her smiles?

Peeta looked to his phone screen: _Delete Album?_

Taking a slow breath, he pressed the OK button.

Then going to his contacts, her number was quickly taken away.

There. Madge was completely erased from his phone. Now how long would it be until she was erased from his head?

Standing up from his seat, he went to the full length mirror in Cato and Prim's bedroom. His new brother-in-law, who was actually pretty cool not counting the punch, had let him use his own navy suit from his wedding to Prim. It didn't look half bad on Peeta, a little long on the sleeves but it wasn't a big deal.

Walking to the wall next to the mirror, Peeta looked over the pictures of the Everdeens. The wedding photo for Prim and Cato was in front of a church which according to his brother-in-law was in the main part of Seam Island. The couple was a good-looking pair, tall and golden. Katniss looked surprisingly enticing in the short rose dress that she wore, her long gams on display while Haymitch and his mother-in-law flanked the couple's sides.

Hani, his mother-in-law, had taken to him. She, like Katniss, was kind and gentle. She made Peeta miss his own mother who he never knew though he could still recall the soft tones of her perfume, smelling of fresh rain water.

Then there was Haymitch who watched his every move and mostly communicated with Uncle Snow.

Haymitch would not be an easy man to break through to and he was a hell of a negotiator. Katniss now had a majority of stock in the bakery chain as part of the contract agreement between Mellark Bakery and Everdeen Wheat Plantation. The man was shrewd and it had everything to do with protecting his beloved niece.

Peeta had to give him that.

Going to the window, he looked out at the gathering guests in front of the wheat plantation and took another shallow breath.

In just a few minutes, Peeta was going to be getting married to the mother of his child.

His Uncle had arranged for a photographer to come and take pictures of the 'happy' couple. These photos would be sent to all the local media to keep the half-naked photos of himself from leaking. Currently, Uncle Snow was greeting guests along with Haymitch, happy to be back in his childhood playground. He could see that his Uncle was charmed by the Everdeens and even more excited by the coming child.

Probably because Johanna refused to settle down.

There was a beep on his phone and he looked at his screen at the text message:

' _HOW DARE YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT ME THERE, BRAINLESS!'_

Speaking of his wayward cousin, he responded quickly, ' _Where are you, anyway?_ '

' _Somewhere where I couldn't get there in time to see you cuffed and shackled. I'll see you at the compound. Congrats to the unfortunate, Mrs. Mellark. –J_ '

There was a knock on the door and Peeta turned to find Katniss stepping into the room, bouquet in her hand.

She looked beautiful, practically floating towards him in her off-white gown.

"I know we're not supposed to see each other before the wedding but I figured that tradition doesn't count in this situation," Katniss said with a careful smile. "I just wanted to talk before we go on with this."

Peeta nodded, inviting her to have a seat on her sister's bed before sitting beside her.

"You look pretty," he told her.

Katniss blushed, the pink rise making her glow.

She looked him over. "You look…nice in a different colored suit."

He let out a laugh at her words. "You are an honest woman."

"I am." Katniss put her hand to her stomach. She took a breath before meeting his eyes to speak. "Can we try to get along? For Toad? The only reason I'm playing this game is because I want Toad to have the same happy childhood that I did. I know from what Uncle Snow told me was that he wasn't much of a father figure and more a teacher of the trade. You didn't get much of a childhood. But, Toad here is going to get that. We're going to be the ones who give it him."

Peeta nodded. "I know that. I want Toad to be happy, too."

"So we can pretend to love each other when Toad's around," she continued in a tight voice. "I will be your perfect wife and smile for the press—"

"I'm not asking you to do that," he told her. "I'm only asking that we get along for Toad's sake. I didn't have the family that we're going to give him. I want to give him that. We can make our family real. That will be good enough for me."

"Even if we're not real?" she asked shakily.

Peeta looked at her for a moment, the epitome of loveliness. His hand reached, lifting her chin with his finger and his gaze went to her mouth. She had put on a berry shade of lip gloss, making her lips full and luscious.

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against hers tasting the bit of sweetness of the gloss. Katniss complied, her mouth parting just so to let him touch his tongue to hers.

Finally, they pulled apart as the din of the crowd below them rose.

"I can't remember if we ever kissed each other," Peeta said to her. "At least, we can tell Toad that our first kiss was something memorable."

Katniss let out a quiet laugh. "And, it was a pretty good one, too." Standing up, she did a quick check in the mirror. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She went to her bouquet, pulling out an intricately-made paper flower.

As Peeta rose from his seat, Katniss went to him to adjust the paper flower to his front pocket like a boutonniere.

"Your father was apparently very good with origami. He gave this to my mother and I thought that you'd like to wear it so he could be part of the wedding too. His initials are under one of the petals—interesting to be named after a son of the sun."

"He got too reckless," Peeta said. "I'm not that way at all."

"You were for one night and you're going to be an Everdeen," she retorted in a calm voice. "Your life is going to be nothing but recklessness now."

"And, you'll be a Mellark, where we know about control," he countered with a smirk. "You want to walk down there with me?"

Katniss nodded and he held out his arm. "I never liked the thought of making the walk down the aisle alone."

Taking his arm, they walked to the door together and Peeta opened it, letting her lead as they went down the hall and down the stairs. Together, they went towards the kitchen where the door to the backyard led.

In the kitchen, her mother looked surprised to find them coming down together and so did Haymitch.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Haymitch said as he went to Katniss and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He sniffed at Peeta. "You clean up well, can hardly see that bruised jaw."

"Thanks," Peeta responded.

If this was the best he could do with Haymitch then it was what he would take.

Hani went to her daughter first, giving her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

She then went to Peeta. "I'm trusting you with one of my most prized treasures. Treat her like she is one."

"Katniss will have everything that she deserves," he assured her.

Brother and sister went to the open door, getting ready to step outside.

Suddenly, Hani turned to the soon-be-wed couple, a sly grin on her face.

"Peeta, you might want to wipe the lip gloss off of your mouth."

* * *

"You did well, Peeta," his Uncle said as they sat at the round table, observing the reception. On the dance floor, the citizens of Seam Island danced to the bluegrass band playing. "Katniss is a beautiful woman."

Peeta looked across to where his wife stood talking to an older couple before leaning down to kiss each of them. He could see that despite the cheerfulness in her smile, she was exhausted.

"She's selling herself short with me," Peeta responded. He looked to his uncle and gave him a smile. "Thanks for being supportive. Though Johanna is pissed that there was such a rush."

The older man shook his head at the mention of his daughter. "I was too hard on you and coddled my daughter," the man responded with a wry smile. "I suggest that you don't ask any advice from me on your little one."

"You took care of me," Peeta told the man before him. "That's all that anyone can ask for." Standing up, he took a water bottle from the table. "I should go check on her."

"Good man," his Uncle said, his dark eyes on Peeta. "I am very proud of you."

Peeta nodded before making his way to his bride. Katniss turned to him and he could see that she was at the brink of falling over.

"Don't push yourself," he chided and opened the water bottle. "Did you take your prenatal vitamin?"

"Yes, Dad!" Katniss responded before taking the bottle from him, gulping it down quickly before placing it on a nearby table. "It was a nice wedding." She looked around. "Everyone looks to be having a good time."

"You don't." Peeta held his hand out. "We should dance."

She raised a brow at him. "Why?"

"So you don't have to play the hostess," he responded and Katniss sighed in resignation before taking his hand. "Thanks for holding me up during the vows."

"Same." They crossed through the tables to get onto the dance floor. On the wooden floor, Peeta pulled her close and Katniss rested easily on his shoulder. "Is it bad that I feel like big fat liar?" A thin laugh escaped her lips. "It's the reason that we didn't get married in the church. There's no way that I'm lying on holy ground." She stopped for a moment. "Also, all the real couples in my life were married there. It wouldn't be fair."

His lips found their way to her hair. "Thus the lovely outdoor wedding, I get it."

"Plus, this is my favorite place in the world," Katniss explained as she pulled away to look into his eyes. "My family has been here for a hundred years. I was born of this ground."

"Like Aphrodite, did the wheat part and you stepped out fully grown?" he teased.

Katniss chuckled and shook her head. "No, more like I spent my days as a kid, working like everyone else."

They were suddenly encircled by a group of guests and Cato stepped forward, a broad smile on his handsome face.

"Okay, everyone! It's time for the newlyweds to start their night!"

Peeta was suddenly lifted off the ground. Katniss yelped as she was lifted by another group of people.

"This is not funny, Cato!" she yelled at her brother-in-law. "What are you doing?"

Prim went to her husband, a smirk on her pink lips as she looked up at the pair.

"It's Seam Island tradition for all newlyweds!"

Peeta was defenseless as their group rushed to the side of the house and towards the town. Looking over at Katniss, he could see that she was just as confused but looking around steadily to figure out a plan of escape.

When they got to the main dock, the group veered to the left and Peeta was back on the ground being shoved into an open door of a small boathouse. He heard an angry yell as Katniss was brought in quickly and the metal door was shut.

She pounded against the door. "Not funny!"

"Sleep well," came the sing-song voice of Cato.

"I'm kicking his ass once I'm out," Katniss muttered.

"Hold him down and I'll give him one, too." Peeta looked around the dimly-lit room, surprised to see an air mattress with fresh bedding, a picnic basket, and their sleeping clothes by another door. He went to look through the other door, finding only a bathroom with no windows. "What is this?"

"A boat house," his wife said. "I forgot that they did this. The last time I remember this happening was for Prim's wedding."

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"We're here for the night," Katniss informed him. "Every new couple of Seam Island is put here."

Peeta looked at the mattress. "That's a clean one, right?"

"Yes." She shook her head in exasperation. "Groom's family usually shells out for the supplies so Uncle Snow is probably in on this."

"That clever, white-haired fucker!" Peeta stomped his foot and Katniss raised a brow at his childish behavior. "Are you going to be okay?"

She went to the picnic basket and looked inside. "Lots of delicious bread from your bakery and some fresh deli turkey. They even put my favorite mustard and potato chips. There's also some apple cider and bottled water, too. Uncle Snow is keeping us well fed."

"So we should just have some dinner and go to bed." Peeta looked to the mattress. "Go ahead and get dressed first then take the bed."

"That's silly," Katniss concluded. "We can sleep in the same bed. Trust me. We're too tired to do whatever they think we are going to do."

"So exhaustion is the only reason that you're not jumping me?" Peeta joked, trying to ease her annoyance.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "I'll go change."

Taking her sleeping clothes, she went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Going to the basket, he pulled out the bottled waters and the apple cider. The smell of fresh bread eased his nerves and Peeta put the loaf back into the basket before going to where his sleeping clothes were.

He changed quickly though made sure that the newspaper flower was untouched. Raising the petals, he looked until he found his father's initials, moving his finger over his father's writing before placing it on a shelf for safe-keeping.

There was a soft cough and he turned to find Katniss in a long white nightgown, her face beet red and arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This nightgown is completely sheer," she responded in a tight voice.

Peeta nodded, his own face growing warm. "I'm going to turn around and you can just…get in the bed."

Turning, Peeta could hear the quick steps and her shuffling as Katniss got under the blankets.

"You can turn around."

He swiveled, finding her staring up at him from the mattress, blankets drawn to her chest. His breath stuck in his throat, seeing her there, staring up at him with those glossed lips.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her. Katniss nodded and he took the basket to the mattress, sitting down at the end of it. "I'll make us something to eat."

"Turkey, pickles and mustard on top of them," she told him in a rushed voice. "Toad likes pickles."

"Extra pickles then." Peeta began to prep their food. "Uncle Snow says that you're thinking of going to art school. I didn't realize that you were an artist."

"I actually interviewed at my company to be on their artistic team," she explained, watching him create her sandwich. "Unfortunately, they thought that I was more qualified to stick Post-It's on and get Seneca coffee."

"As of today, you're Seneca's boss," Peeta told her with a grin; she snorted in response. "Your sandwich." She took her sandwich eagerly and bit ravenously into it. "Glad you have an appetite." Making his sandwich, he settled on his side and began to eat. "Throwing a wedding is tiring."

"Mm-hmm…" Katniss agreed. "Having a baby is, too. You're either throwing up or eating. Or in my case, you're both."

After they were finished, Peeta went to wash his hands and after throwing a pillow over his face, Katniss went to do the same. He felt the mattress shift as she got back into the bed and placed the pillow down to find her covered once more.

They went quiet.

"I guess we should sleep," Peeta said after a moment.

Katniss nodded, settling down against her pillow. Doing the same, he laid down and closed his eyes trying to not focus on the warmth radiating from her body.

"Peeta?" His eyes opened to find her staring at him. "Did you always keep my pin with you?"

"Yes," Peeta told her. "It reminded to keep hoping for better." He smiled tiredly. "And, I got you…and Toad."

"That's real nice of you," Katniss replied. "Can I ask you to do something?"

"Sure."

"Can we try to make this real?" she asked him in a shaky voice. "I'm just comprehending how scary this marriage is. I'm supposed to trust you and I don't even know what your favorite color is."

He watched her for a moment, hearing the panicked rambling, and his hand reached to cup her cheek trying to calm her.

Katniss put her hand to her mouth to suppress her sobs.

"Orange. Like the sunset, the very one that set when we made our vows." Katniss sniffled and he brushed a tear away from her weary face. "We're going to be okay, Katniss. We'll take care of each other and there has to be some love in that."

Katniss wiped her eyes and nodded quickly.

"Green," she said in trembling voice. "Like a toad."

Pushing himself up, Peeta moved over to where she lay. Slowly, he leaned down to kiss her and Katniss arched against him, the thin cloth of her gown pressing her hard buds into his own chest. An unfamiliar longing took hold and he found himself deepening the contact, letting his mouth savor the taste of her—his one and only wife.

Almost reluctantly, they pulled apart and he smiled down at her. "Good night, Mrs. Mellark."

* * *

 _Manhattan, New York_

"Great job, Madge," her instructor Madame Cashmere told her with a smile. "You fit right into our troupe." She handed the ballerina a towel and Madge quickly wiped her brow. "Go home and rest."

She nodded, eager to sleep and eat. "Thank you, Madame."

Going down the hall and into the dressing room, Madge waved to some of the other dancers who were just getting to the studio. As prima, she was expected to be there earlier and stay later than everyone else and she was going on her tenth hour.

Walking into the dressing room, Madge went to her locker, tossing her towel on the bench behind her.

She turned back, her eyes catching a newspaper under the towel.

It had Peeta's photo on it and he was wearing a suit with a large, origami flower in its chest pocket.

Picking it up, she was surprised to see a photo of a pretty raven-haired woman with almond-shaped eyes alongside Peeta's. She was wearing a long white dress and a flower crown on her head.

Madge dropped the paper as she read the headline above their photos:

 _ **CEO Peeta Mellark weds Plantation Princess Katniss Everdeen: Corporate World Rejoices!**_

* * *

Happy 2016!

These two are both running a bit hot and cold, aren't they? I kind of like that. However, it's nice to know that they're sharing the common goal of child rearing. Also, Katniss is fine, that fainting was just shock. I'm sure you're curious to know if anything further went on in the boathouse. You'll find out in the next chapter.

I'm really into mythology and if you look for offspring of the sun god, you will find the name of Peeta's father.

Yes, Johanna is Snow's daughter. However, she will be using her mother's maiden name, Mason. She's a bit of a wayward one, that girl.

Also, are you wondering where Gale is? Don't worry, he'll be back. If you missed him.

Then there's Madge, this character in FTL was the one I disliked the most...so yeah.

Next chapter: Welcome to the Mellark Compound—Katniss moves into her new home, makes her first appearance as Mrs. Mellark, and Johanna makes her grand entrance.

Till then, JLaLa


	4. Part One, Chapter 4

Thank you so much for your feedback! I really appreciate it.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Four_

Katniss slept during the whole car trip, her head on Peeta's shoulder as their limo drove up to the Mellark Compound. Sitting across from them was Uncle Snow, who busily flipped through his tablet. Every once in a while, he would look up and smile approvingly at the couple.

Peeta turned his eyes to his wife. He still couldn't believe that just two days ago, he had married the woman currently snoring against his Versace shirt. The weekend was now over and they would be starting their week as Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark.

Katniss shifted, unconsciously pushing the center of her round glasses up her pert nose, burrowing deeper into the expensive shirt.

"She's exhausted," Uncle Snow remarked as he locked his tablet and looked to Peeta. His gaze went between the two and behind the bright white beard, his cheeks colored. "It seems that you two have been…busy. That night in the boat house has been in your favor."

If only Uncle Snow knew.

Peeta had awakened the morning after the wedding to the new Mrs. Mellark passed out against him, her messy-haired head atop his chest and her long leg hiked across his hip. It was a lovely sight and the feel of Katniss in her sheer nightgown, bared to his hungry eyes in the morning light, was enough for his usual morning erection to spring immediately to life.

Slowly, Katniss awoke and her grey eyes shyly found his longing gaze.

She smiled at him—

Suddenly, the smile was covered by her small hand and her brow furrowed, her complexion becoming ashen. Peeta could barely recognize what was going when she jumped over him and into the small restroom to vomit.

It went on that way for the rest of the morning. Peeta had no idea of what to do and she kept shaking her head at him, telling him that this was all normal; that Toad was just doing what fetuses do to their mothers, that Toad was perfectly alright and healthy...

Toad was actually starting to be a bit of an asshole by the third round of sickness.

That baby was Peeta's, through and through.

However when they were finally set free from their boathouse 'sanctuary', Katniss was practically crawling to stand up. So Peeta did the only thing that he could do—he carried his wife out of the boat house and back to the Everdeen Plantation. Hani was already waiting for them on the porch, opening the screen door for him so that he could put Katniss to bed.

"It will pass," his mother-in-law assured him with a smile. She presented him with some water and a packet of Saltines. "You go to bed, too. When she feels up to taking something, give her some water and some of these."

He looked to Hani. "Where should I sleep?"

"Next to Katniss, of course." She guided him up the stairs as she continued talking. "I have a feeling that Coriolanus thinks that this is the real thing." Hani turned to him as she opened Katniss' bedroom door. "I know better. However, I know that you both are trying to make this work for Toad. It looks right to have you both in the same bed, don't you think?"

"It's not that," Peeta said to Hani. He placed Katniss gently onto her mattress. "What happens when she gets sick again? Or what if it gets worse? I wouldn't know what to do." He placed a blanket over his snoozing wife. "She seems a little fragile."

"Trust me. Katniss is stronger than you think," Hani replied. "She's born of tough stock because she's always known who she was. She's just like her father. You just have to be able to bring that out of her. That's what marriage is, bringing out the best in each other." She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You'll know what to do, Peeta. Because you know yourself, too."

Giving him a smile, Hani left them alone, closing the door behind her.

He panicked hearing the click of the door latch.

"I'm not as weak as I seem." Peeta turned to see Katniss staring at him from her pillow. "Toad is just being a little mean right now." She smiled. "This will pass. At least, I hope it will."

"Your mother tells me that it will," he replied as Katniss got under the comforter but not before lifting it for him. He removed the slippers that he was given to walk around with and crawled inside to join her. "You can tell me if you feel like shit."

Katniss laughed softly. "I feel like shit." Laying back on her own pillow, she looked to Peeta. "I bet that this wasn't the honeymoon you were expecting. Hell, I bet I wasn't the wife you were expecting."

"Honestly, no." His wife nodded in understanding. "I think you're better. People come into marriage with so many false expectations. We're not going to have that. We know that the other person isn't perfect and that there are parts that we might not like about the other. We took our vows knowing that. I plan on seeing this marriage through, Katniss."

"Till death do us part," Katniss whispered, almost to herself.

His fingers reached to her chin to tease a smile onto her lips. "Exactly."

They had spent the rest of the weekend in her bed. He fed her saltines and water, guided her to the bathroom when she needed to throw up, and told her a little bit about her new home. She was as enthusiastic as she could be in-between the bouts of morning sickness, which was actually at all hours.

"Best wake her up, Peeta," Uncle Snow suddenly said, pulling him from his reverie. They had reached the front gate of the Mellark Compound. "We're home."

* * *

"Katniss."

Peeta's warm breath tickled her ear and she batted him away.

"No, Peeta," she responded. "Not now. I'm still sleeping."

There was a hearty laugh and Katniss opened an eye to see Uncle Snow's red face and chuckling form. Slowly she sat up and turned to her husband, her face warming at her words. She meant to tell him no to another damn Saltine, which he had been force-feeding her the past weekend—though they did help.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way," she explained.

Peeta shook his head, a handsome smile gracing his lips. "Uncle Snow has a notoriously dirty mind. When you meet Johanna, you'll see it at full speed." He pressed the window button to bring it down. "I just wanted to let you know that we're home."

Katniss peeked out and gasped. They were surrounded by luscious greenery, akin to actual forest, and it smelled wonderful—like sweet flowers. Ahead was a number of buildings, rectangular in shape. However, the main building was brick with tall columns surrounding the front porch. The staff had lined up to greet her and she felt her stomach turn.

She was no good with making acquaintances.

"Oh, I'm going to be sick," she whispered to her husband.

"Breathe," he responded. "Is it Toad or is it anxiety?"

He knew her eerily well for someone who had only known her for about a week.

"A little bit of both," Katniss admitted. She smoothed down the peach dress that she wore. "Do I look alright? Not really knocked up?"

"You look exactly as the new Mrs. Mellark should," Uncle Snow assured her. "Beautiful, intelligent, and elegant."

Peeta nodded in agreement as the car came to a smooth stop. "You've exceeded my expectations. Someone like me doesn't deserve someone as good as you."

Her lips pressed to his without warning and she pulled back in embarrassment. "I'm sor—"

"We're newlyweds," Peeta simply responded, his expression pleased.

"I'll go warn the staff that they might catch you two in some dark corners of the house," Uncle Snow informed the two. The door opened and he stepped out. "Don't take too long."

"That was nice and humiliating," Katniss remarked and then turned to Peeta. "Your staff is going to think I'm crazy."

He laughed, brushing a quick kiss to her lips. "You mean _our_ staff."

Getting out of the car, Peeta held his hand out to her.

Reluctantly, Katniss took it.

The ground felt shaky beneath her, but she looked at the smiling staff and the anxiety within her lightened up as well as her slight stomach ache. Peeta put an arm around her waist, leading her down the line so she could greet everyone.

They stopped at a man about their age and Peeta shook the man's hand.

"Katniss, this is Brutus Sloan, who helps me out when I'm around the house," Peeta started. "Brutus, this is my wife, Katniss."

She looked to the large, bald man with his roguish smile. "So, you're like Peeta's…main man?"

Brutus chuckled and winked at her. "If that's what you want to call me, ma'am."

"Katniss, please." She sighed. "Not of that ma'am sh—"

Peeta cleared his throat and she looked down to see a little boy with dark hair and hazel eyes staring up at her. She could see Brutus's charming smile on the boy's lips.

Quickly, Katniss knelt down. "I'm Katniss." She held out her hand to the boy. "Katniss...Mellark."

The name was still foreign on her lips.

"I'm Sam," the boy said shyly. "Sammy Sloan."

"Nice to meet you."

They shook hands before he reached forward and wrapped his arms around Katniss' neck. She lifted him and swung him around easily, his laughter ringing in her ears. Would Toad's laugh be anything like Sammy's? The thought alone filled her with a joy that she couldn't quite describe.

"You two seem to be getting along!"

Katniss turned to see a beautiful, dark-haired woman joining Brutus' side. The woman's bright eyes sparkled watching them, a laugh escaping her rose lips. Katniss could see where Sammy had inherited his musical giggles from.

This long-legged woman could only be Sammy's mother.

"MOMMY!"

Sammy wriggled from her grasp and rushed over to the woman, just as Peeta put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come meet the better half of the Sloan family," Peeta said to her. Walking to the family, he presented her to the beautiful woman. "Katniss, meet Enobaria. She runs this house."

Enobaria shook her hand. "Welcome home, Mrs. Mellark." She looked over Katniss, beaming at her. "You're positively glowing!"

"Call me Katniss," she replied. "So everyone lives here?"

"Yes." Enobaria led her up the porch steps. "Brutus, Sammy, and I live next to the pond in the Southern quarter. The domestic staff lives in the lower level of the main house. Mr. Snow and Johanna live on the main level."

They walked into the entryway with its marbled floors and crystal chandelier. Katniss looked up at its high ceilings before looking to Peeta, who stood with Uncle Snow.

"There's only the four of us living here?" she asked. "Including Johanna?"

"Well, five of us," Peeta responded with a small smile. He looked to Enobaria and Brutus. "By the way, Enobaria will be your assistant. She is also one of only a few people who knows that we are having a baby."

Brutus grinned, his arm around his wife. "Congratulations, Mellarks."

Katniss took in a slow breath. All of this grandeur was beautiful, but it frightened her. She never imagined that she would be in situation like this. But here she was, married to Peeta Mellark and having their child. Now she was living in this gigantic house. It was all a little overwhelming.

"Katniss." There was a tug on her hand and she looked down to see Sammy, smiling up at her. "Let me show you our house!"

She took a calming breath before taking his hand.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"So here are your quarters," Enobaria explained to Katniss as she opened the double doors. "When we have time, Brutus can create a fingerprint recognition so that the door will open for you automatically. It will come in handy when you're carrying a baby plus a hundred million other things."

Peeta walked behind her, watching Katniss' tentative steps into their spacious living room. Rue had outdone herself with the decorating. The living room was perfect for a young family—plush couches for Toad to jump on when he was old enough, and a dark mahogany coffee table with soft corners. His assistant had also carpeted the entire suite.

"She's pretty." He turned to see Brutus grinning at him. "Not your usual type, but I think she's much more suited for you."

"This is all for the best," Peeta replied stiffly. "I want a child and so does she. Plus, we both have similar visions of parenting and marriage."

"I see…" Brutus' response reeked of disbelief in his words. "It doesn't look that way to me."

"We all can't be romantics like yourself." He looked over to where Enobaria was showing Katniss their state-of-the-art kitchen. "You've got yourself a keeper."

Brutus smiled lightly. "So did you."

Peeta peered at the man once more before joining his wife. "How do you like the suite?"

"It's...interesting," Katniss responded as she opened the fridge to look inside. "There's a lot of pickles in here."

"I told Rue about your pickle craving and she supplied," he informed her.

"Now let's look to another important room." Enobaria guided them towards a similar set of double doors and opened them. "This is the Master Bedroom, equipped with a California King bed, as well as His and Hers closets and a private bathroom for when you're feeling particularly dirty."

Peeta felt himself color. "Enobaria!"

"Lighten up, Peeta," she replied. "This is a lovely room and look how hard the staff worked on it."

"Putting condoms on the bed in a heart shape?" Katniss walked over to the bed. "You've kept the secret well, you two."

"It's part of the job," Brutus responded then looked to Enobaria. "Let's leave the newlyweds to explore on their own."

She nodded before giving Katniss and Peeta a wave. "Have a good day...exploring."

Then, she closed the double doors behind her.

"They aren't subtle folk, are they?" Katniss remarked.

Peeta grinned, gathering the condoms from the bed and putting them in one of the nightstands.

"Not since I've known them," Peeta said. "We all went to school together but Brutus and Enobaria were bussed in from another District. Brutus is brilliant with computers and Enobaria is the best at organization. You could call her the Hermione of the group. She was always bossing us around and making me study."

"I like them both," she told him. Looking around, Katniss awkwardly met his eyes. "So the bed situation?"

"I don't mind sharing." Peeta couldn't admit that the feel of her against him was something that he was really enjoying. "But if you're uncomfortable—"

"No!" Katniss stopped for a moment, her cheeks darkening. "I meant that it's a big bed and just because we sleep in it together, it doesn't mean that there will be any contact."

Peeta nodded in agreement.

Then, there was silence.

The sun was just beginning to set, the floor-length windows beaming light into their bedroom made of gold and green. He had texted Katniss' favorite color and Rue had obliged.

The woman deserved a raise.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No, I'm just a little tired," Katniss replied. "Taking a tour of the Mellark Compound was exhausting."

"Actually, there's one more thing that I wanted to show you." He held his hand out to her. "If you wouldn't mind."

Katniss took his hand, her smile gentle. "No, I welcome anything you want to share with me."

Hand and hand, they left the room and took the elevator to the main house. At the entryway, Peeta went to the door that was to the left of the main entrance. Katniss watched him curiously as he went to the speaker box next to the door.

"Always," he whispered before looking to her. "I'll program it for your entrance later on."

Going into the room, they headed towards the end of what looked like a gallery. On the shelves were photographs as well as other memorabilia like books and silver baby rattles. Peeta guided her towards the front display where a photo of a golden-haired couple rested in a golden frame.

"Phaeton and Ophelia Mellark," Katniss read aloud the inscription underneath the photo. She looked to him, her gaze comprehending. "Your parents."

Peeta nodded. "I don't remember them. But, I always keep them updated on the news of the house." He squeezed her hand before looking to the portrait. "Mom, Dad...this is my wife, Katniss."

"They both look like really nice people," Katniss told him before looking to the display. "It's nice to meet you, Mr.—Mom and Dad. You have a really good son. He's done nothing but take care of me. I'm going to do the same for him. Maybe in the end, something better can come out of this marriage."

"I was thinking that we could put your father's picture in the display," Peeta said. "Maybe even your grandmother, if you'd like."

He turned away from Katniss. It felt strange to share so much with a stranger. But, this woman was his wife and who better to share these things with than the woman that he's sharing his life with? There was also something about Katniss that made him feel as if she could be trusted wholeheartedly.

"I'd like that." At her words, his gaze went to her. In the soft light of the room, her eyes were hypnotizing and Peeta put a hand to her waist to draw her closer. Katniss gasped, her jaw dropping at the motion and her look welcoming, almost daring him to go further. "You're going to kiss me now, aren't you?"

Peeta pressed his forehead to her, his mouth just barely against hers, practically tasting the sweetness that awaited him.

"Do you want me to? Would you allow it?"

Her eyes met his boldly.

"I'll allow it."

* * *

It felt very strange to be sitting in on the board meeting instead of making the coffee for it.

Katniss looked over at the intern, bright-eyed as he pushed the cart into the board room and prepared the much needed caffeine jolt. She shifted uncomfortably in her navy Chanel suit. Enobaria assured her that it looked great and her baby bump would remain unseen.

"Our profits aren't what we projected," Peeta responded to the man across the table. "Can you tell me why?"

"The application doesn't seem useful to users," the man said nervously. "People don't want to know factoids about the streets they're on and they find the alerts cumbersome."

Katniss remembered this application; it was actually a neat little project that they had started. During walks, people would get notifications as to the history of the surrounding area. She thought that it was innovative. Unfortunately, the company had spent all the money on advertising for investors.

Grabbing the packet in front of her, she looked over the estimated budget. Nearly 60% was being used to lure investors into the app. However, they were quickly hemorrhaging from the looks of things.

"Excuse me," she suddenly found herself saying.

Everyone turned to her, including Peeta, and her nerves found her, her mouth too heavy to speak.

"Go on, Madam Chairman," her husband encouraged, a smile on his once-harsh face.

"People are interested," she began. "But, you're advertising the app to the wrong people. The target age demographic should be teenagers to people in their late 40's. You're spending most of your budget on luring people to invest in something that's honestly going to flop if you don't get the right people interested."

"Then what do you suggest, Mrs. Mellark?" the man across from her inquired snidely.

"More advertising through the media," she responded. "Commercials geared towards defined age demographics, better factoids talking about movie locations at certain places, and even local gossip. Also, give the user control over what they want to know about. They can customize their app for sports facts, if they're into that, and every time they walk past an arena or stadium they'll get demographics. We could also offer an upgrade so the app adds in local businesses. If you're a busy mom and need to buy dinner, you can just go to a place that you're walking up to, if needed. You can also go to local businesses and see if they're willing to have us help in advertising. In exchange, a special coupon or discount for the person who walks into their shop with the app or a discount code just automatically appears."

Katniss felt a little winded by her rant.

"The point is that you can get people on this." Sitting back, she looked around the room before stopping to look at her husband. "You just have to put some heart into it."

Peeta squeezed her hand before turning to everyone. "I hope everyone was writing this down."

Quickly, the room was scrambling to grab pens or type the information into their phones.

"You should be running this project," her husband remarked, pride in his voice.

Katniss shook her head. "No. I have other priorities." Her hand went to her stomach. "I do know someone who would be good for the job."

"Any suggestions?" he asked her.

Leaning towards him, she quickly told him the name.

"Seneca!" Peeta called out and Katniss' former boss rushed over to them. "We want you to run this project."

"Of course, Mr. Mellark…" His eyes went to Katniss. "…and Mrs. Mellark."

"But, you should have someone working with you to keep you in check," Katniss continued. "Delly Cartwright."

* * *

"And, what do you call this?" Katniss asked Sammy as they sat in the garden.

"Oh, this is Joey," the little boy explained presenting the stuffed duck to her. "He used to sleep with me in my crib when I was a baby." He held it out for her. "Now Toad can have it!"

"Where did you learn the name Toad?" she asked as Sammy crawled onto her lap.

"Uncle Peeta told me," he said to her. "He told me that Toad was going to need me to show him the ropes."

"And, what if Toad turns out to be a girl?"

Sammy mused for a moment before meeting her amused eyes. "Then I guess I'll marry her."

Katniss laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Am I interrupting?"

She looked up to find the familiar face of Gale Hawthorne standing before her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your Uncle hired me to be your art teacher," he responded. "I didn't know that you were an artist."

"Just barely." Katniss gave him a smile. "Have a seat."

Gale pulled out a chair across from her, placing his messenger bag on the table. "This is a great place." He looked around the abundant greenery that they were surrounded in. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks," Katniss replied before looking to Sammy. "I think your Mom probably has your snack ready for you." The little boy nodded before rushing back into the main house and she turned to Gale. "I didn't know that you lived in Panem."

"I just moved here," Gale explained. "I'm opening a small art school in the main part of town." He reached into his bag. "I just wanted to do a quick analysis of your level." Placing a sketchpad and a pencil in front of her, the man smiled at her. "So I want you to draw something."

"Like what?"

"You have great scenery around you," he suggested with an amused smile. "You have this house…"

"I can just draw you," Katniss responded simply. Taking the sketchpad, she examined him for a moment. "Do you think you could hold still?"

"For you?" Gale grinned. "Always."

She lifted the cover of the sketchpad, quickly looking down at the blank piece of paper.

Something about Gale's 'Always' felt wrong, like the word belonged to her husband and him alone.

Katniss took a deep breath before starting her drawing.

* * *

Peeta undid his tie as he entered the house. He and Katniss were in for a busy night. Uncle Snow usually threw an annual ball for his employees and the new Mr. and Mrs. Mellark were expected to attend.

According to his Uncle, there was great buzz about getting to see the Mrs. Mellark as she was rumored to be a shark when in the boardroom. He was brimming with pride since the launch of 'Panem Walks'. The update to their app had been successful and the download count was coming in on the millions. Seneca and Delly were definitely a good team with Crane's organizational skills and Delly's know-how.

"Hey Peeta," Enobaria greeted with a smile, clipboard in hand. "Just finished the inventory for the kitchens. Katniss is out in the gardens with her art teacher." She smiled at him. "The female staff is going a little gaga over him, you know. It seems like he and Katniss have become fast friends, too."

His curiosity was piqued by Enobaria's words so Peeta decided to check in on their progress. He assured himself that it was not because of the supposed good looks of the man or that there seemed to be a connection between said teacher and his wife.

Soft laughter greeted his ears as he entered the shady garden and he looked out to see Katniss doodling as she chatted with her teacher. She looked even lovelier in the emerald of the forest, her grey eyes bright behind her glasses.

Peeta cleared his throat and his wife looked up, beaming at him. "Peeta!"

The man stood up and turned to him, those grey eyes of his looked vaguely familiar. Peeta observed as the man watched Katniss rush over to him, admiration in her gracefulness.

"Apparently, I'm not that bad."

Katniss handed Peeta a drawing of the main house. She was truly gifted, his wife.

He put an arm around her and gave her a quick kiss. "You're more than 'not bad'. You're talented." He looked at the man triumphantly and held out his hand. "Peeta Mellark."

The man shook his hand firmly, his own gaze unreadable.

"Of course. I'm Gale Hawthorne, Katniss' art teacher." He turned to Katniss, his expression brightening. "Same time next week? We can go over shading techniques."

"Sure. I'll let Enobaria know," she replied.

"I need to speak with my wife," Peeta suddenly said. "Would you mind walking yourself out?"

"Sure," Gale responded before going into the house and towards the exit.

He turned to find Katniss gathering her drawings. "I've seen him before."

His wife stopped and looked to him. "He's from Seam Island. I met him the same day that you came."

Peeta looked to the drawing, his eyes going to the one of Gale. The rise of jealousy rose inside him and he took the picture.

"You seem to know much more than you're letting on." He stuck the drawing in her face. "Nobody draws someone like this unless they _really_ know them."

Eyes burning with anger, Katniss drew back before flipping through the drawings and pushing one in his face.

"Well, I didn't know the person in this drawing was such an asshole!"

With that she walked off, leaving Peeta with the taste of paper in his mouth. Slowly, he unrumpled the paper to reveal a drawing of himself during their wedding with his origami flower.

Katniss really was a damn good artist.

* * *

Taking a shaky breath, Katniss entered the ballroom.

Enobaria had assured her that she looked perfect and not at all puffy from crying. After pushing Peeta out of their bedroom, her friend had helped her get dressed for Uncle Snow's event.

Katniss was frustrated, the tears a clear indication of her annoyance. Peeta was utterly confusing. One moment, she couldn't wait to wrap her arms around him and the next moment, she wanted to wring his neck.

Enobaria had apologetically admitted that she had unconsciously told him how all the girls in the kitchen were swooning over her art teacher which most likely sparked the fight.

Sure, Gale was an attractive man. Anyone could see that. However upon really getting to know him, she found that their personalities were too alike. There was no spark on her end. While she enjoyed his company, it was strictly a teacher/student relationship.

"Listen, Katniss," Peeta began. "I'm sor—"

"Just stop," she hissed under her breath. "If you keep talking to me, I might start crying."

Taking her hand, he led her to the center of the room. "I know that I acted rash. But, how do you think it looked to see that man in our house? It's like he followed you from Seam Island!"

"He opened an art school nearby," Katniss argued. "Uncle Snow hired him. Not me…Uncle Snow!" She wanted to shake her fist at him in frustration. "God, you're so annoying sometimes."

"One of my better qualities," he muttered in return. The reception was crowded and Peeta could see people watching them. "I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I want to talk about this. I'm serious about trying to make us work."

"I just really don't want to make a scene," she told him. "I have my pride, too. And I know I don't deserve this type of treatment." Katniss looked over to the podium at the stage in front of them. "You have a speech to make."

"I can't go up there knowing that you're upset," Peeta said quietly. "Believe it or not, Katniss, I can't remember a time when I didn't look to you for approval."

Katniss sighed, waving her hand at the stage. "Get up there."

He kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful. Purple really works for you."

She looked down at the dress; the empire dress hid her stomach well along with the flowy layers that traveled all the way to the floor. Katniss felt sophisticated, her hair twisted in an elegant chignon. However the downtrodden feeling of the fight seemed to stick with her and it made her stomach churn.

Quietly, Katniss turned to go get a drink to fight the nausea. As she reached the serving table, a petite woman with jet-black hair and a flowing red dress stepped in front of her.

She tried to step in front of the girl. "Excuse me."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the woman suddenly said to her.

Katniss met her hard eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you think that just because Peeta married you that he's still not thinking about Madge?" The woman sneered at her, her eyes suddenly going to her stomach. "You trapped him into marrying you and my poor friend is in New York trying to gather what is left of her pride. You conniving little bi—"

"Watch your fucking mouth, Clove." A slender woman in a tight, black dress stepped in front of Katniss. "Mrs. Mellark here didn't have to marry Peeta. In fact, you're looking at the heir to the Everdeen Plantation fortune."

She moved toward Clove until their noses were practically brushing.

"Take that information back to your passive-aggressive friend, who doesn't even have the nerve to fight her own battles. This is not a money thing or a baby thing. Peeta picked her, not Madge. Get that through your thick head."

Clove huffed before marching out of the door, not bothering to hide her anger.

Around them, the guests whispered.

She could feel the room closing in on her.

The woman turned to Katniss, her deep-set eyes softening. "You okay there?"

"Yeah…" She was surprised to find her eyes filling. "It's just been a tough night and I got into a fight with Peeta—"

"Katniss!" Her husband was walking over to her, his blue eyes full of worry. "I had no idea that Clove was coming tonight. Her family works for my Uncle and she is one of Madge's best friends."

The woman in the black dress suddenly smacked the back of Peeta's head.

He rubbed the back of his head and glared at her. "Ow! What the hell?"

"You fed her to the wolves, you moron!" she lectured. "And, why are you fighting with her? Don't you know how bad stress is for a pregnancy?" And then, just as quickly, she was pulling Peeta into her arms. "For someone so smart in the business world, you're completely idiotic when it comes to relationships."

"I learned from the best," Peeta retorted.

"I'm expecting you to grovel for Katniss' forgiveness," the woman responded, running a hand through her shoulder-grazing hair. "I won't have any negative energy around my niece or nephew."

The smile, the boldness in her steps suddenly clicked in Katniss' head—all of it so similar to Uncle Snow.

"You're Johanna."

Johanna turned to Katniss, her smile wide, and her arm still around Peeta's shoulders.

"In the flesh."

* * *

Yay! Johanna is here!

Anyway, no Madge yet, but she's coming.

Yes, Gale is back and the claws are out between him and Peeta, but Katniss will definitely try to keep things smooth.

I'm really enjoying Katniss as Madam Chairman because she's truly getting her voice heard and it's a great part of her character development. Also, it's a bit of a turn-on for Peeta.

The Sloans are going to be a big part of Katniss and Peeta's lives. Sloan means 'Warrior' in Gaelic, you know' those two are going to be putting it down when needed. Also I imagine them as somewhat Amazonian. I actually see Enobaria looking a bit like Kimora Lee, the model.

Next: A little Toad appointment, a parenting class, and we'll see the Everdeens once more. Also some Johanna time and maybe someone will make her appearance.

Until then, JLaLa


	5. Part One, Chapter 5

Thank you so much for your patience!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 ** _Part Five_**

 _Dear Toad,_

 _It's me—Mommy._

 _Actually, why don't I properly introduce myself? My name is Katniss Everdeen Mellark. I am 23 years old and from Seam Island._

 _I wasn't actually expecting you or your Dad. You both came into my life very suddenly and I was definitely surprised. However now, I can't imagine my life without either of you._

 _I suppose that you want to know how your dad and I met. Well…_

Katniss stopped, putting her pencil down, and let out a sigh.

That story was a complicated one.

Her gaze went to the open door of their bedroom where Peeta slept. After the party and Johanna's grand entrance, they had spent the rest of time greeting Uncle Snow's guests. Most of them were cordial, their felicitations full of sincerity and warmth, but there were others who looked at her in suspicion.

Her husband stayed by her side the whole night. Peeta wanted to protect her from the whispers, but he also wanted to make up for their fight. For someone who exuded such confidence in public, Peeta could be unbelievably insecure over personal matters.

In the limo, Johanna dominated the conversation telling her father, Peeta, and Katniss about her time in Japan. She was researching some of the country's newest engineering endeavors in Tokyo and, in-between that, making trouble with the Harajuku crowd.

Behind the snark, Johanna was actually a very business-oriented person. She spoke to her father about her finds with her head on his shoulder. It was obvious that despite the occasional exasperation with his daughter, Uncle Snow adored her. Peeta was excited to see his cousin and the two got along like they were siblings.

Katniss' stomach growled and she looked down at the bump.

"You're hungry, huh?"

Closing the journal with her barely-written words but abundance of drawings, she rounded the counter and went to the fridge. She wasn't quite sure what Toad was looking for, but she figured that the baby would just tell her on sight or by scent of it.

Inside the fridge, Katniss found an array of food selections, but nothing seemed appealing. She remembered that there was a main kitchen, so she threw on a robe and walked out of their section of the house and down the hall to the elevator. It had taken her two or three trips to find her way to the main house, but now her feet led her easily out of the elevator at the ding and to the right where the kitchen was.

The large kitchen was empty; the staff had long retired for the night. Her eyes found the restaurant-grade fridge and she went to it, quickly opening the door.

Scanning its contents, nothing looked appealing and her eyes filled with tears.

Oh God, this was upsetting and Toad was starving.

A strong scent suddenly invaded her nostrils and she bent down to the bottom shelf, removing a large plate of ham and sticking her head inside. The large metal bowl called out to her and Katniss pulled it out eagerly to inhale the pungent scent. Her mouth watered at the wilted leaves and salty smell.

"Fork." Searching, Katniss found a fork in a nearby drawer and sitting on the kitchen island she started to engulf the salad. Shrimp paste assaulted her tongue and the texture of peanuts made her eager for more. "Toad, this is totally disgusting but totally good."

At the moment, she was sure that even if she remembered the sex that she had with Peeta, it would not be as satisfying as this.

"Then my cousin must've really sucked at it." Katniss turned to find Johanna at the doorway. "I'm still on Tokyo time and couldn't sleep." The dark-haired woman hopped onto the counter, sitting across from Katniss and handing her a napkin. "You're going to get indigestion eating that fast."

"I can't help it." She looked at the smelly salad. "I don't even know what this is, but it's delicious."

"It's tea leaf salad from Burma," Johanna informed her. "I'll tell the staff to make some more tomorrow and have them put it in your fridge."

"Thank you." Katniss examined the woman in front of her; there had been little chance to during the party and it had been dark in the limo. She had shoulder-length hair, deep-set oak eyes, and a long face. There was very little of Uncle Snow in her, so she assumed that Johanna looks came from her mother. "And, thank you for defending me."

"That's what family is for," Johanna told her with a smile. "You don't fuck with a Mellark, a Snow, or a Mason."

"That's not as many people as everyone thinks." Katniss chuckled. "I still feel very much like an Everdeen, too."

"My Mom was like that." Johanna folded her legs as she watched Katniss continue to eat. "Dad loved a rebellious nature and Mom had it in spades. Even when they were together, she kept her maiden name and refused to conform to what people thought about her. We'd walk barefoot through the gardens here and go swimming." She met Katniss' gaze. "I miss her every day."

"I didn't see her picture in the gallery," she said to the woman.

"I think the sight of her hurts Dad," Johanna replied. "Sometimes I think even looking at me is painful for him." She looked to Katniss. "Is it weird that I'm talking to you about this?"

"No, I don't mind, if you don't mine me sharing things with you," Katniss replied. "Peeta is great…but sometimes he confuses me. Sometimes, it's hard to know what exactly to tell him. He got so jealous over Gale and it's utterly ridiculously because I lo—" She cut herself off. "I want to make this work."

"Peeta told me everything." Johanna grinned at her slyly. "So you were that messed up on cold meds, huh?" Katniss nodded. "Does it bother you that you can't remember your first time?"

She looked to Johanna in interest. "Did I miss out on much?"

Johanna shrugged. "Everyone says that their first time sucks, so probably not."

"Peeta is a pretty good kisser," Katniss mused as she scooped the last of the salad into her mouth. "I can't help but be a little curious about it. But, sex tends to complicate things as far as I've heard."

"You can say that again," Johanna said. "And, as much as I love Peeta…it's so gross to talk about his kissing habits."

"He still loves Madge," Katniss concluded. "I can't compete with a memory."

Johanna shook her head. "There's no competition, Katniss. Peeta always looked at Madge through rose-colored glasses. But you…he sees you clearly and adores you with all the imperfections that you think you may have. Love is being able to look past faults and still be loyal to a person. I know that he's not perfect either but you take him with all those quirks. That has to mean something—the start of a successful relationship maybe."

"You don't even know me," Katniss said to her. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because the last time that I remember Peeta smiling so big was when we were kids—when his parents were alive," Johanna replied. "You and your baby brought that smile back. Not even Madge could draw that out of him."

Katniss moved off the counter and went to the sink to wash her dish. "It's all Toad." She rinsed the bowl easily before placing it on the drying rack next to the sink. "Nothing to do with me."

"Mrs. Mellark, don't underestimate yourself in the slightest." Katniss turned to Johanna. "You'd be surprised about the effect you can have. My cousin is proud of you. Dad told me how you've completely turned your company's app around. I mean it is the highest rated, top downloaded, and your new features have only been recently implemented."

"It's just work," she replied softly. "That's not love in the slightest."

Johanna went to her, a hand going to her shoulder. "But it could be the beginning of it."

Katniss nodded. "Thanks…soon-to-be Aunt Johanna."

"By the way, your breath reeks of that tea leaf salad," Johanna suddenly said. "You might want to brush before going to bed."

The two burst into laughter, the sounds echoing through the kitchen.

From behind the doorway, Peeta smiled before heading back to their quarters.

* * *

"How is married life?" Rue asked as she sat in the chair in front of Peeta's desk for her 1-on-1. "Is Mrs. Mellark handling everything well?"

"She's made fast friends with Johanna," Peeta replied. "And, I am a jealous ass. I freaked out over her handsome art teacher."

Shaking her head at the man, Rue noted to herself to start an account with the local florist as it seemed that Peeta would be sending a lot of apology bouquets.

"No, it looks like Madge is being a jealous ass."

Rue opened the cover of her tablet and unlocked it, showing him a guest's photo of Clove standing in front of Katniss, anger evident on her elfin face. On the sidebar was a picture of Madge with a small note about her being his former girlfriend.

"The press is all over the Clove/Katniss confrontation. Everyone is buzzing over the fact that Clove revealed Mrs. Mellark's pregnancy, too. I've managed to have PR respond with a 'No Comment'."

"But, that's pretty much a confirmation," he stated and his assistant nodded. "Katniss is not going to be happy with this. She craves privacy especially when it comes to Toad."

"Toad?"

"It's what we call the baby," Peeta told her off-handedly. "By the way, we'll need to get to work on the nursery."

"I have a decorator coming in next week," she reported. There was a ding on Rue's phone and looking at the message, she immediately stood up. "Mrs. Mellark is coming up."

Peeta stood from his chair. "What's going on?"

"I just got a message from security that she's coming up the elevator!" Rue rushed out of his office. "I have to go greet her!"

Was something wrong with Toad? Or, did she hear about everything going on with the press?

Katniss had crawled into bed after her talk with Johanna, her breath minty and her movements gentle. She had fallen asleep quickly and remained slumbering when he left for the office earlier that morning.

There was a knock on the door and Rue stepped in with a smile. "Mrs. Mellark, sir."

His wife entered the room in a sweet burgundy dress and her hair in its usual side braid. When their eyes met, Katniss gave him a tentative smile and his own lips rose at the motion.

"Hello!" She held up a basket. "I brought lunch." Katniss reached into the basket and handed a small Tupperware to Rue. "I heard that you were a vegetarian from Enobaria so I made this for you."

Rue took the small pack and smiled, a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, Mrs. Mellark."

"Katniss, please," Katniss insisted before looking to Peeta. "Are you busy?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "No, not at all." He went to the coffee table and reached to clear off the magazines. "Let me clean up—"

"I got it, Mr. Mellark!" Rue grabbed the magazines from him. "Will you two need any silverware?"

"No, I've brought everything we need, Rue," Katniss assured his assistant.

Rue glowed at her. "You know my name?"

"Of course. Peeta tells me that he wouldn't know what to do without you," Katniss told her. "You're his right-hand woman."

"I try…" Rue went to the door. "Please let me know if I can get anything for you."

"Thank you, Rue," Peeta called out.

His assistant mouthed at him, ' _I love her_.'

He wasn't too surprised.

Katniss looked to him when the door closed. "I hope you weren't busy. I got bored at the compound after my lesson," she informed him. "So I started helping the kitchen staff with food prep and Enobaria caught me."

"I bet she wasn't very happy," Peeta replied as he took the basket from her hands to place it on the table.

"I think that everyone was surprised that the new Mrs. Mellark was so handy in the kitchen. However, she insisted that I have Brutus drive me over and feed you." Sitting down, Katniss began to unload the basket. "I used to help my father bake in our kitchens and eventually my mom taught me to cook. The more talented cook, however, is Prim. She and Cato are actually thinking of opening up a restaurant."

"Cato told me about that." The table was filling rapidly with Tupperware. "They're trying to buy a spot here in the city, right?"

"Yes." Plates and silverware along with napkins were being set neatly down in front of him. "Very close to my old office."

"That's exciting." His stomach growled and Katniss turned to him, her grin amused. "I guess that I'm hungry." He clapped his hands and awaited her explanation. "So, what do you have?"

"Pick a cuisine." She waved her hand over the stacks of food. "I've been trying to find something else less unappealing than Toad's craving, but it doesn't seem to be working."

"What does Toad crave?"

"Tea leaf salad," Katniss explained. "It tastes incredible, but smells so strong." She took a small Tupperware and held it up. "This is it. I'm sorry if it stinks up the office."

"Can I try?" he asked.

Katniss lifted the lid and the scent immediately sprang forward. Peeta held his grimace in but attempted to smile as she scooped a portion onto his plate.

"Eat up," she told him cheerfully. "Because if you don't then I will. Don't worry, I brought a toothbrush."

Taking a fork, Peeta examined the dark salad before taking a portion and shoveling it into his mouth. It was definitely salty-tasting due to what he knew was shrimp paste, but the crunchiness of peanuts and shredded lettuce definitely added a fresh element to it. He enjoyed the combination and finished off his portion.

"It's actually very good," he told her. "Do you usually like Burmese food?"

"I've never had it," Katniss said as she ate. "Except for this."

"Maybe we can go to Burma one day…after Toad is born." Peeta smiled at the idea, thinking of their hands holding the little one's as they traveled the world. "Our first family vacation."

"I forget that you're Peeta Mellark and you can do things like that." Katniss looked sheepishly at him. "Just travel the world and such."

"You're Katniss Mellark and can do the same thing," he pointed out.

"Ah…yes. The press is constantly reminding me," she said quietly. "I'm sorry if there was any trouble with the press for Uncle Snow's event."

"PR is taking care of it." Peeta opened the lid of a random Tupperware to reveal linguine in pesto sauce. "Wow, this is very multi-cultural. From Burma to Italy."

"I told you, I had a lot of time on my hands."

"Tell me about your art lesson," he said as he twirled his fork into the pasta.

"You're not going to get weird, are you?" she asked doubtfully. "I know that Gale isn't your ideal teacher for me."

"Yes, he's no Van Gogh but if he is actually teaching you then I shouldn't have problem—contrary to my behavior."

Katniss reached over to wipe his mouth. "You know that Van Gogh shot himself, right?" She chuckled and he felt his throat tighten hearing the sweetness in it. "I don't think you'd want him as my mentor."

"But that's how talented I think you are," he said to her. "And, I didn't mean to pry but I noticed the open book on the counter with all the little doodles."

"It's a baby book for Toad," she explained. "Kind of a journal of everything that we're going through, physically, emotionally, and food craving-wise."

"Do you think I can read it one day?" Peeta placed the now-empty Tupperware on the table. "Wow, you're a great cook."

"Thanks, but it wasn't all me." She put her own empty case on the table. "I'm expecting you to contribute to the book. I don't know too much about you."

Peeta took her hand. "Of course." He looked her over. Katniss rested her other hand on the bump, her grey eyes contemplative as he caressed the soft skin of the top of her hand. "I heard your conversation with Johanna—about us and how neither of us remember that first time."

She stood up abruptly and rushed over to the window, her stare choosing to focus on the view ahead of her instead of responding to his query.

Peeta slowly rose from his seat to join her. He could see her faint reflection in the glass of the window. Her legs were unbelievably long and made longer by the shortness of her sundress. His arm wrapped around her waist and she relaxed against him.

"I make you nervous," he stated.

"You're my husband," Katniss reasoned though her breath was shaky. "We sleep in the same bed. Why would I need to be nervous?"

"Because you've thought about what it would be like if we did remember." Peeta pressed his nose to her shoulder, feeling soft linen and smelling sunlight. "I'll admit it. I've searched my memory for that moment." His lips went to her neck to sample a little bit of that sweet skin and Katniss sucked in a breath. "I've wondered if you enjoyed it despite me being inebriated and you hopped up on cold meds."

"Sometimes I think I dream about it," Katniss admitted, her voice just above a whisper. "I always take the lead."

His free hand moved along her side, searching for bare skin and finding it at the edge of her skirt. He felt her breath hitch when his palm found the rich skin of her outer thigh.

"My wife—leader in the boardroom and apparently the bedroom," Peeta trilled into her ear. He was excited by the thought of her boldness, inflamed by her soft skin and willingness in his hands. She was his and this hunger between them was only kindled at the thought. "We can try again, but only if you want, and only if you're willing. I want you to remember me."

Katniss whipped around, her usually sweet smoke eyes now burning with something akin to hunger.

"How could I forget you?" she murmured tightly. The longing in her tone caused his chest to jumpstart. Her body pressed to his and even through his suit, her center was hot. "Even when you piss me off, Peeta, I want…I want…"

He tightened his hold on her, feeling their little one against his abdomen, and Katniss' grasp on his arm.

"I'll give you everything you want. You need only ask."

There was a knock on the door and Rue quickly entered.

Katniss attempted to pull away but he held her close.

Rue colored at seeing them in a provocative position. Peeta suspected in her few minutes with Katniss that his assistant had developed a bit of a crush on his wife. He didn't blame her because Katniss was indeed very enticing when she wanted to be, glasses and all.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Enobaria called to remind Mrs. Mellark of her prenatal appointment," she informed them. "Brutus is downstairs with the car."

"Oh!" Quickly, Katniss went to the couch to grab her tote bag. "I'll come back and clean all this up after!"

"Don't worry about it, Katniss," Rue assured her. "I'll have it sent back to the Mellark Compound."

"You have a prenatal appointment?" Peeta said suddenly.

Katniss nodded. "I mean, I should be going to an appointment. I'm over three months already if you haven't noticed. I know I have."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

"I thought that you'd be busy," she responded. "It's the middle of the day and you're in the office—"

"Cancel my afternoon meetings!" Peeta took her hand and they went to the door, rushing pass Rue.

Rue held her hand up in confirmation. "Will do, Mr. Mellark! Bye Katniss!"

"Bye!" Katniss looked to Peeta, surprise in her eyes. "You're coming with me?"

He grinned at her. "I wouldn't miss the official introduction of Toad for anything in the world."

* * *

"Don't play with that," Katniss scolded Peeta from where she sat on the exam table, clothed in a hospital gown and nothing else. "God knows where they'll be inserting that thing."

Peeta put the long-stick Q-tips back on the tray in front of her before sitting back down. "Yes, Mom."

"You're such a child," she responded. "Please sit down and stop looking in the drawers or touching things that might go into my vagina."

"You've gotten cranky," he remarked as he sat down. "Anything I can help with?"

"I'm nervous." Her eyes circled the sterile peach-colored room. "What if something is wrong with Toad? I mean, now that I think about it, there could be a hundred things wrong. I'm not that far along and things happen—"

Peeta jumped from his seat and rushed over to her. "Hey now. What's with this panic?"

"I don't know," she said earnestly. "Call it motherly anxiety."

He reached over to hold Katniss' chin to steady her. Warming blood rushed through her and it was all traveling south at the sight of him, his blue eyes full of her concern for her and Toad. Why did he have to be so cute?

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

Katniss gave him a withering stare before closing her eyes.

"Everything will be alright." Katniss could feel his warm breath against her skin and her body hummed in longing. "Toad is fine because you have been doing a great job keeping him nice and warm. I don't expect anything different from Katniss Mellark."

Then there was a gentle press to her lips and her jaw relaxed tasting that little bit of Peeta.

Her eyes opened and she chuckled. "That was nice because of the kiss but gross because pesto and tea leaf salad are not good together."

"I agree," Peeta said to her, his smile soft.

"You two look cozy." They looked to the door where a young dark-skinned woman with piercing coal eyes entered the room. "I did knock but you were distracted." She gave them a smile as she approached. "I'm Dr. Ananda Paylor, your obstetrician."

Walking briskly to them, Dr. Paylor shook Peeta's hand and then Katniss'. There was an authoritative yet gentle way in her approach. She appeared young but there was a wisdom in her gaze as she quickly did an once-over of Katniss.

"I looked over your chart, Mrs. Mellark," she started as she sat on the stool in front of Katniss' exam table. "Your blood pressure is good and weight is fine. I understand that you've fainted before?"

"Please, call me Katniss. And yes, I have fainted before—once during a meeting and the second time when Peeta proposed to me."

Dr. Paylor chuckled. "Sounds right. Any symptoms that have been out of whack?"

"I heard that the vomiting is normal," Katniss replied. "I've had a great love for tea leaf salad and I'm tittering before weeping then laughing like a maniac. Not to mention—" She looked to Peeta abruptly. "Can you go outside and count to a 100?"

Peeta look to her. "But—"

"Just do it." Katniss fixed him with another stare before he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. She looked to Dr. Paylor. "I really, really want to…"

"You want your husband more than usual?" Dr. Paylor suggested and Katniss nodded. "Perfectly normal, hormones can cause more blood to certain areas causing bursts of arousal. Sex is something that can be done during pregnancy though it can get tricky later on, so you'll have to restrict yourself to certain positions." She smiled at Katniss. "Though Mr. Mellark is adorable and he clearly loves you so I'm not surprised by your need for him."

If only this woman knew.

"Can I come in now?" Peeta yelled from behind the door.

"Yes, you may!" Katniss responded.

Peeta quickly entered and rushed to his wife's side. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing." She took his hand. "Just a woman thing."

"You're lying but because you're carrying my child, I'll let it slide," he responded.

"Now that Katniss has asked her questions, do you have any Mr. Mellark?" Dr. Paylor asked.

"Uh...is there anything we can do about the morning sickness? I don't want it to cause any health issues with Katniss." Peeta looked to her. "She had a bad spell after our wedding and I just want to make sure that we're covering our tracks."

"There is nothing to do but keep her hydrated," the doctor informed him. "Make sure that you have dry foods around like toast and crackers in your pantry to settle her stomach. If it is very bad to the point that she's unable to make it through the day, then give me a call."

Peeta nodded. "Duly noted."

Reaching to the machine on her left, Dr. Paylor started to type in Katniss' demographics. "So, let's check out this baby." Standing, she went to wash her hands before putting on examination gloves. "You're just over your 12 weeks so I'm going to try out the ultrasound wand on your belly. Just lay back."

Katniss did as the Dr. Paylor instructed and she adjusted the blanket on her lap. Her eyes went to Peeta. "Hold my hand, Peeta."

"Of course," he said and took her hand as Dr. Paylor moved Katniss' gown to expose her stomach. His gaze was drawn to the slight swelling of her stomach. "Look at that."

"Yes, my little tea leaf belly," Katniss responded. The doctor placed the warm gel over her abdomen. "Does this harm Toad?"

Dr. Paylor looked to them with a grin and shook her head. "Toad?"

"The baby's nickname," Peeta informed the woman.

"I like it!" Dr. Paylor placed the wand to Katniss' belly. "Now let's look for your Toad." She moved the wand along Katniss' skin, one hand on the wand and the other writing notes in a chart. A smile suddenly lit up the doctor's face. "There you are…"

Katniss pushed up on her elbows and looked to the screen, her eyes focusing on the delicate profile of Toad and the thick mass of a body. "That's…Toad?"

"Amazing," Peeta breathed next to her. "Toad definitely has my profile." She turned to see him turning his head to the side. "What do you think?"

"Sure, Peeta." Katniss smiled at the pride in his voice. "Toad has your profile. Also, something tells me that Toad will have your eyes."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "As long as Toad has your hair—thick, wavy, and dark as night."

"You can be very sweet when you want to be," she whispered, her hand reaching to cup his face.

"So…do you two want to hear the heartbeat?" Dr. Paylor asked as she watched the two.

Katniss nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

"Always," Peeta added, taking Katniss' hand once more and pressing a kiss to it.

Dr. Paylor turned the sound on.

* * *

 _Dear Toad,_

 _Today, we heard your heart beat._

 _It's amazing to know that you're in my stomach with a heartbeat that's your very own. You're in there with your own personality, your own thoughts and dreams. Are you a dreamer like me? Or are you ambitious like your Dad?_

 _Your Dad thinks that you have his profile. I don't mind. He has graceful lines and a turned-up nose with long lashes that shine when the sunlight hits them. However, your dad and I hope that you'll have my hair. My coloring came from my maternal grandmother as did the dark hair._

 _God help you on rainy days though._

"That's a nice drawing." Peeta sat next to her on the carpet as he looked at the doodle she made in the book. "Is that Toad?"

She nodded as she taped the sonogram below the drawing. "Based on our imaginations."

"Like I said, you're really good," he told her. "Can I write something?"

"Of course." Katniss moved the notebook on the coffee table towards him. "We should both be doing this together."

Peeta grinned at her. "Just like the parenting class?"

Dr. Paylor had suggested that they take a parenting class, handing them a list of recommendations. Rue had already booked them a class for next week.

"I can't wait to see you learn how to change a diaper," she joked.

"Yeah…yeah…"

Peeta began to write, his blocky penmanship a stark contrast to her cursive words.

 _Contrary to what your mother says, she has lovely hair. I remember when I first met her, I wasn't very nice and I didn't seem like I was intrigued, but I was. Her braid looked soft at the tip and I wanted to reach out just to feel that bit of her hair._

 _And, her eyes…they are the loveliest shade of grey. You can't help but notice them._

 _Trust me, when you are looking at her, you will find yourself entranced. I know I was a goner._

"You don't have to lie," Katniss told him. She was flattered by his words, but they weren't real. "Toad will see through it."

Peeta met her eyes, truth within the blueness of them.

"I'm not lying. I would never lie to Toad…or you."

Suddenly, Katniss launched herself at him, her arms encircling his neck and her mouth pressing to his. She didn't know how she found herself atop his lap, her center grinding on him and her body goaded by the hardness under her.

This wasn't real.

None of this was real—

"Stop!" Katniss ripped herself away, standing up with a gasp. "We shouldn't be doing this…"

"Why not?" Peeta questioned in response.

"Because I don't want to be someone's second choice," Katniss told him. "I'm already your second choice in this marriage. I don't think I could be your second choice here, too." Her hand went to her chest. "I can get hurt too, you know."

Peeta rose from his place, putting his hands to her shoulders. "I know." She fell against him, willing herself not to cry. "I'm sorry. I was out of place."

"We both were," she agreed. "I think I need to get some rest."

"Go to bed," he told her. "I'll clean up here."

Katniss nodded before trekking towards their bedroom.

Peeta looked down at the open pages, his finger tracing over the doodle of Toad before closing the book.

* * *

 _JFK-Manhattan_

The click of a woman's heels echoed against the floor, causing the men in the waiting area to look up as she walked gracefully toward the gate.

"First class?" The attendant asked and she presented her ticket which was quickly scanned and handed back to her. "Have a good trip, Miss Undersee."

Madge looked to the uniformed woman in front of her and gave her a determined smile.

"It should be."

* * *

Don't you love a good drama? I swear that this story has it in spades.

It has also deviated very much from the original storyline. If you've watched the series, forget most of it now.

I know I wanted to get into the parenting class but it didn't feel right in this chapter's timeline.

And, no Madge either—but she is well on her way.

The temptation seems to be getting to the marrieds, but will they succumb? We'll see.

You don't even know but I have a love for Tea Leaf Salad. My sister makes it for me and I actually sit by myself to eat it out of the metal bowl that she leaves it in. It is smelly as hell but well—there are a lot of foods that I eat that look gross.

Thank you for your reviews and comments.

They keep me nourished and feeling good. I've been going through a lot at work and my poor dog has been really sick. I'm a doggy mom and it's been painful to watch my pup suffer.

Next, Part Six—the parenting class, another art lesson (under Johanna's watchful eyes) and finally…Madge.

Until then, JLaLa


	6. Part One, Chapter 6

Thank you so much for your feedback and encouragement. Also, thank you to all of you who sent your well-wishes to my pup. He's so much better now.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _ **Part Six**_

 _Dear Toad,_

 _Today, you are 16 weeks, which is about four months. Honestly, you feel much bigger and I'm starting to understand your Aunt Prim's complaints about bloating. Everyone tells me that I look fine but I can feel the extra inches, like I've eaten a submarine sandwich and never passed it—_

"Are you craving a sandwich, Mrs. Mellark?"

Katniss looked to see Johanna pulling out the chair next to her, holding a glass of orange juice, though it smelled mixed with something heavily-proofed. She looked at the journal, realizing just below her entry that she had been sketching a foot-long with multiple layers of deli-meat, cheeses, pepperoncinis, and olives.

"Oh, I guess I am," she replied, her finger smudging the top of the loaf. "I skipped breakfast for a wonderful rendezvous with my toilet. I don't understand why this isn't over yet."

"You're carrying Peeta's child, so it's just naturally a dick," Johanna retorted with a chuckle. "Later this afternoon, I'm going to be heading into your former office to check out the progression of the new app."

"Say hello to Delly for me." Katniss shaded the loaf of bread, giving its edges a toastier look. "She and my old boss, Seneca, are the leads for the project. You can just give Seneca a good kick in the rear from me."

Johanna rested back against her chair. "Wow. So he was that bad of a boss, huh?"

"He called me Kathy, even though I had been under him for more than a year," she replied. Katniss grinned at her new cousin. "But the last time I came to the office, I was Mrs. Mellark."

They high-fived and Johanna took a sip from her glass. "Revenge is sweet."

Enobaria walked into the garden, followed by Gale with his art supplies. "Katniss, it's time for your lesson." She stopped next to her and looked at the drawing of the sandwich. "Looks delicious, but what's in the middle?"

"Either honey mustard or peanut butter," Katniss replied. "Either one is good…or maybe both." She looked to the woman. "Actually both."

"Submarine sandwich with the works," Enobaria said with a laugh. "Give me five minutes."

Her assistant walked back into the house leaving the three alone. Katniss turned to find Johanna regarding Gale coolly.

"Hi Gale," Katniss greeted to ease the tension. "This is my cousin, Johanna Mason."

Gale offered his hand, giving Johanna a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Sure." She stood and shook the man's hand tersely. "Are you any good?"

Pulling out a chair, Gale took out his sketchpad as well as a charcoal pencil from his satchel. He looked up at Johanna quickly before he went to the surface of the paper, his hand moving quickly.

"What is the boy doing?" Johanna asked, her gaze focused on the man currently scribbling away.

"Just wait." Katniss caressed her stomach. Toad needed the submarine sandwich and let out an audible gurgle to let her know. "God, I hope that sandwich comes soon."

After five minutes, Gale presented his work to Johanna—and he had her down perfectly, right to the annoyed scowl on her face.

"Fine, you can stay." However, she sat down once more. "But, I'll be watching you."

* * *

"Johanna is scary," Gale remarked as she finished her latest sketch. He moved over her to take a look. "You need to be a little heavier on this rounded corner, it will give it more depth." His arm moved out, almost brushing against her shoulder and Katniss shifted away. "She seems to really hate me."

"Well, she's part Snow," Katniss told him. "So there is a bit of that renegade in her, but her protectiveness is all her mother."

"She's cute," he responded. "Though I think she'd probably rip my head off for saying so."

"You have a crush?" She laughed as she placed her sketchpad down. "I just might tell her what you said."

Gale looked to Katniss as he settled in the chair next to her. "Or, maybe it's because I have a thing for brunettes."

She squirmed, feeling the intensity of his words. Placing her sketchpad down, she stood up, taking the empty plate for her quickly eaten sandwich.

"I'm going to take this to Enobaria," she informed him stiffly. "I'll also let her know to have Brutus bring the car around to take you home."

Quickly, Katniss walked into her home to avoid his penetrating stare.

* * *

"Maybe you shouldn't have him as your teacher," Peeta said as he looked at the array of containers that his wife placed on the office table. "This is not a jealousy thing. You just seem uncomfortable."

"I don't think that he realizes that he's crossing the line," Katniss reasoned, settling back with her usual tea leaf salad. "But, you're right. I think that I'll have to stop for a while."

"Don't stop drawing though," he urged, picking out a random container. "Just keep working on your own style. Keep working on your craft." Opening it, Peeta found spaghetti with meat sauce. "This looks normal enough."

"I know." Katniss chuckled. "My palate has been all over the place."

Forking the pasta, her husband wrapped some noodles before taking a hearty bite. "Sweet…" Katniss watched him muse over the cuisine, admiring his chiseled cheekbones with a sudden longing. "…but delicious."

"It's spaghetti with pasta sauce and banana ketchup," she informed him, pressing her legs together to dampen the heat. However, it seemed to have the opposite effect. "There's a lot more at home. So if you really do like it, then you'll be eating it for dinner for the next week."

"I really do," Peeta responded before placing the Tupperware down. He turned to her, his arm rounding her shoulders. "I'm glad that we're doing this."

Since that first time Katniss came to the office, they started making lunch together a regular thing, barring any meetings that ran long and other events that would stop one of them from making it.

Earlier in the week, the PR for the Mellark Corporation made the formal announcement that Peeta and Katniss Mellark were expecting their first child. It had caused a sudden frenzy and the couple were now fending off invitations to various social events.

It meant that Rue was now managing both of their professional calendars which she didn't mind since she adored Katniss…and tolerated Peeta.

Speaking of Rue, there was a knock on the door and _their_ assistant peeked inside.

"Hey, you two," she greeted as she stepped into the office. "I thought since I've trapped you in here with the smell of tea leaf salad and whatever sauce has stained Peeta's shirt, we'd run through your schedule."

"I stained my shirt?" Peeta looked down at the pasta sauce stain and grimaced. "Aw man!"

"There's extra shirts in the cabinet on your left," Rue informed him.

Standing up, Peeta went to the long cabinet. "Go ahead and start, Rue." He quickly removed his shirt revealing a muscular back and a firm bottom that filled his tailored navy pants perfectly to his wife's hungry eyes.

"I'm a lesbian but even I can appreciate that ass." Katniss turned to find the woman snickering at her. "Might want to wipe the drool off your mouth, Mrs. Mellark."

"I'm out of control sometimes," she replied before taking a slow breath and folding her hands on her lap. "Go ahead."

"Tomorrow, you both are attending an event for the Daughters of the American Revolution in the evening," Rue began as she looked through her tablet. "You'll be donating a substantial amount of money to the soldiers at Fort Benning and Mr. Mellark will be making a speech. You, the lovely Mrs. Mellark, will be schmoozing with the ladies and letting them pet your stomach."

"Remind me why we do this again," Peeta said as he stood with his back to them, tucking his shirt into his undone pants.

"Because your mother was part of the DAR," Rue responded. "Also, because of the tax break. Is your family part of the DAR, Mrs. Mellark?"

Katniss didn't hear the question, her stare going back to her husband who was just finishing up.

The pants were very well tailored, she could see every…flex.

There was a loud snap in front of her face. "Yo, Mrs. Mellark!" She found Rue, trying to hold in her laughter. "You okay there? Still breathing?"

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry…what did you say?"

Rue shook her head lightly and repeated her words. "Is your family affiliated with the DAR?"

"No," Katniss said as Peeta joined her, fiddling with his tie. She turned to him, swatting his hands away, and began to arrange the blue tie. "My family is actually half Native-American and the other half is Dutch. My great-grand-something left her tribe for a man with the land that we now own and they cultivated the Everdeen Plantation." She finished the Windsor knot before folding down the collar and straightening the tie.

"So I imagine that you'll have very little to talk about with these women," Peeta remarked. "Your family was here first."

"That's probably a debate that I don't want to get into," she replied as she patted the tie down. "Okay…so the day after that?"

"You have your first parenting class!" Rue reported with a grin. "Brutus will be taking you to the class first. Mr. Mellark has a morning meeting, but will be pushed out to join you as soon as he can. I'll be sure to try for a hard stop." Moving her finger along the screen, she stopped. "Also…there's Friday." The woman looked to Peeta. "Have you told her?"

Katniss looked to her husband. "Told me what?"

"I was actually going to tell her today," Peeta replied with a conspiring smile. Standing up, he held his hand out to his wife. "They should be ready now."

"Who should be ready now?" Katniss repeated as she rose from her seat.

Peeta put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Katniss, do you trust me?"

She snorted, mirth on her lips. "No."

Her husband laughed, taking her face in his hands, and kissing her fully. "Smart woman."

* * *

"Prim!"

Katniss rushed towards her sister, who was waddling towards her. The two embraced, their stomachs carefully pressing to one another's as if their children were greeting each other as well. Peeta stepped out of the open Sedan door, watching the Everdeen girls reunite.

He had told his wife where they were going just as they rounded the corner to Cato and Prim's new restaurant.

Watching the smile burst onto her face had caused his stomach to flip in a way that Peeta never knew; he wanted to cause that smile over and over.

"Peeta." Cato approached and his brother-in-law beamed at him. He shook Peeta's hand before pulling him in for a hug. "My family is hugging folk so you're going to get a hug—especially after everything you've done."

"What did he do?"

They turned to find Prim and Katniss approaching. His wife was obviously still confused by the amount of his involvement. Prim walked over to give Peeta a hug and he swore that he felt a slight push to his abdomen from her soon-to-be-born child.

Katniss went to him, taking his hand. "Why do I feel like everyone is in cahoots?"

"Peeta helped me finalize the deal for the property then assisted in some of the programs that we would need for our point-of-sales cashiering," Cato told his sister-in-law with a jaunty smile. "Also, because we've been able to turn it all out so quickly, our grand opening will be this Friday."

Katniss turned to him, her grey eyes shining prettily at him. "So that is our Friday event?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "I know how much you've missed your family. In fact, your mom and your Uncle are heading down on Friday, so you'll see them too."

Clapping her hands, Katniss encircled her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth firmly to his.

"Thank you, Peeta," she whispered against his mouth. "You don't know how happy you've made me. I don't know how I can repay you."

"Keep kissing me like that and I'll do you a million favors," he told her, affection warm and full in his voice. "Now let's go see what your future niece or nephew's livelihood will depend on."

* * *

 _Dear Toad,_

 _Aunt Prim and Uncle Cato will now be living in the City. Your Dad helped them find the space for their restaurant! I'm so excited, because that means that your Grandmother and Grand-Uncle Haymitch will be coming to visit a lot more frequently, seeing that the rest of the offspring are here._

 _Tomorrow will be your father's and my first parenting class. I don't know what to expect, but it should be productive…_

"The worst that they can do is make us join hands and chant." Peeta rounded the couch and joined her on the couch that she laid across. He gently lifted the bottom half of her legs before sitting down to let her feet rest on his lap. "What are you worried about?"

"That I'm woefully underqualified to be a mother," she admitted. To her surprise, her eyes filled and she removed her glasses to wipe off the steam of her warm tears. "Just like I'm woefully underqualified for a lot of things."

"Did anyone give you a hard time at the DAR function?" he asked, his fingers going to her feet.

She let out a sigh when he hit a particular pressure point at the top of her feet. "No, they were actually very nice—gave me advice. But at the end of the day, we'll be the ones raising Toad."

"No one has all the parenting knowledge in their brain right away," Peeta said, massaging her feet firmly.

The act relaxed her body but heightened her arousal. This was her constant battle; warring to stop the hunger from taking her over. If Katniss let him, she could have Peeta inside and satisfying every aching nerve in her body.

It was getting harder to fight.

"That is true," she said softly, her voice tightening at the edges. "I don't feel like I'm in control of anything right now and it frightens me. If I can't get it together for Toad…then what?"

"Listen, you're more on top of things than you think," he reasoned. "Look at the way that Uncle Snow is right now. I've never seen him sing to himself. He's doing it because of you and Toad as well Johanna being home. Johanna seems more assured about remaining home to be here for both of you. Sammy is thrilled—" He looked to the stack of picture books on their coffee table and chuckled. "I mean, look at this."

"I found it here along with the drawing inside the first book," Katniss told him.

Peeta reached forward and took the book. Inside he pulled out a crayon drawing of two kids, Sammy and Toad—he was guessing, both playing in front of a roughly-drawn Mellark Compound. The lake and a large sun were also major contributors to the drawing.

"That sun…" He chuckled softly. "Do you remember when your sun was that big?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katniss grinned at him presenting the baby journal. A large sun was drawn in the corner of her entry. "The sun will always be that big to me."

"Touché." Peeta gazed at the book in his hands. "I think my mother used to read this to me…" His hand moved over the cover. "My memories of them are just barely there."

"That must be hard," she responded. "I couldn't imagine not having an iota of a memory of my Dad or Grandmother."

"What's a memory of your dad?" he asked curiously.

"Well…he used to work all day in the wheat field," Katniss told him. "I used to wait on that back porch for him and I'd always see him coming home just as the sun hit the horizon. He looked like he was inside the sun…gold along his frame. Then my mom would rush out of the house and they would run towards each other before giving each other a kiss. It was like a movie."

"That's a nice one." Peeta looked to her. "Don't you want that kind of romance?"

"Uh…I've been a lot more practical than romantic." Sitting up, Katniss met his stare pointedly. "This marriage is a great example of that."

"Why does it have to be that way?" Peeta took her hand. "Why can't we be more?"

"Can you give me more?" she questioned. "Especially after her?"

"I think so," he answered truthfully. "I sure can try."

"That's not romance if you have to try. It should fall together…seamlessly. As easy as the sun setting." Katniss let out a short breath to recover before smiling congenially at him. Peeta could see the mask of indifference on her face.

He found himself missing her genuine expression of calm beauty.

"Would it be okay if I read this?" Peeta held out the book in his hand to her. "I want to get some practice in—for later."

She nodded, a real smile gracing her lips as her hands went to the swell. "Sure."

Clearing his throat, Peeta opened the book and began to read:

" _In the great green room…there was a telephone…and a red balloon…and a picture of…"_

* * *

Looking at her watch, Katniss sighed. He was late.

The teacher, Mags—an older woman with peppered, long hair—approached her gently. "Running late?"

"Yes," she replied, a faux-easiness on her face. "That's what happens when your husband runs a corporation."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Mellark," Mags assured her. "He'll come. I'm sure of it."

The other couples looked at her with sympathy in their eyes.

Oh God—if there was anything she hated, it was pity.

"I can take notes for Peeta," she replied and took out a notebook from the Birkin bag that Enobaria gave her to keep her things in. "He's amazingly quick when it comes to catching on."

"Theory doesn't start until next week," the instructor said. "We're going to do a project."

"Oh." Katniss placed her notebook aside. "What is it?"

The woman gave her a kind smile. "How well do you know how to sew?"

"I know that there is a needle and thread involved."

"That's a start," Mags said. "This beginning part can be a single person project."

She patted Katniss' shoulder before heading to the front of the room to introduce herself.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Mags. I just wanted to give you a little bit of my background. I've been working as a parenting theory instructor for about 15 years and a full-fledged doula for about 20. So I've been around."

The class chuckled at her words. Even Katniss, angry as she was, let out a small laugh.

"I'd like us to start with a small project," she continued. "How many of you thought about what you'd bring your baby home in?"

Some of the more far-along mothers raised their hands.

"Alright, that's a good number," Mags stated. "So today, we are going to make onesies for your little ones. Maybe this will be the outfit you bring your baby home in or maybe it'll be the outfit that you put on whenever he or she gets food all over themselves. Whatever it is, make it something meaningful _but_ functional."

The instructor began to hand out the onesies from the boxes on her desk.

"These are just scraps of fabric," a woman in the front called out.

"That is where the sewing part comes in." Mags turned to the board. "I'm going to write out some instructions on how to start. You can both change off between sewing…" She looked to Katniss who remained stone-faced despite wanting to rip Peeta a new one. "So let's get started!"

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Later…_

Katniss slowly pulled the needle through the fabric. So far, it had been alright though she was far behind the others and had pricked herself a few times. The onesie was coming along—not as nicely as she wanted, but it was what it was.

It would have been better if she wasn't thinking of various ways of making Peeta pay—

"I'm here!"

From opposite entrance of the room, Peeta walked in all his flushed glory, his arms out in triumph, and looking too good in his grey suit—Armani, she suspected, since Rue had told her once they had an expense account with the designer.

Katniss growled, ignoring him and going back to her work.

However, she did peek once to see Mags speaking to him, the instructor's gaze on her, and Peeta solemnly nodding in agreement.

After a few minutes, she heard the chair next to her being pulled up as Peeta sat down.

"How mad are you right now?" he asked frankly.

"I'm not mad," she responded abruptly.

Peeta gazed at her, his blue eyes full of apologies that he was dying to say.

"You are mad."

Her head shot up from her work. "No, I'm not mad. In fact in some ways, I was expecting you to do this," Katniss told him. "I get it. Work can be tough and schedules can't be moved. However, marriage and parenthood are even harder—especially when it's us."

"Katniss—"

She held her hand up. "Don't." Shaking her head, Katniss went back to her work. "I've reached my fill of you today."

"I haven't even been here five minutes!" he protested.

"That should tell you something!" Katniss threw the onesie at him. She could feel the burn in her eyes and, removing her glasses, she brushed her tears away. "I'm going to the bathroom."

With that, Katniss jumped up from her seat and headed out of the open door.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

Peeta looked up from his work to see Johanna standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

He held up the onesie. "I was late to parenting class today because there was an argument about contracts that I needed to mediate. Rue practically screamed in my ear that I needed to leave. Katniss was there alone and there was a project for the parents—"

"And, you're in the doghouse," Johanna replied with a smirk. She walked in and sat next to him by the kitchen island. "Not like you don't deserve it. Seriously though, you have to make time for this. If it means that you block out your day, then do it. The Mellark Corporation is a well-oiled machine because of your dedication. Now, you have to have a little dedication to this marriage if you want it to work."

"I do want it to work," he replied as he made another stitch. "God knows I'm trying—shit!"

"What?" Johanna grabbed the onesie and examined his work. "It's not horrible, but you need to move the stitches closer." She began to quickly weave the needle through before showing it to Peeta. "Take your time, this is a work in progress—like your marriage."

"I'm doing a crappy job," Peeta said with a sigh as he continued his sewing. "One minute, I can't stand the thought of being away from her, then other times she does something that completely drives me up the wall."

"Like what?" his cousin asked, a smirk on her face.

"She just leaves her crap everywhere!" He replied. "Books on the coffee table...bras on the shower rack—we have people who can clean up for us."

"You're being such a brat," Johanna responded bluntly. "She leaves her things around because she lives here. This is her home, too—and maybe she doesn't want anyone else touching her lingerie so she does it herself. I'm sure that there are many men who would gladly let her hang her bras on their shower racks—like that art teacher of hers."

Peeta snarled. "Don't talk about him."

"You sound like you're in love, Peeta." He put down his work hearing her words. "You drive each other crazy, but there's love behind it all. You never did that with Madge. To you, she was nothing but this perfect little being and everything you ever did that made her upset was some part of yourself that you needed to get rid of. Love should be all-encompassing and all-accepting."

"And, you think I have that with Katniss?"

"Don't you?" Johanna questioned.

Peeta thought of all the times that they had pissed each other off and how, at the end of the day, he was just happy to crawl into bed with her, just to smell her perfume or see her peacefully asleep.

Yes, they weren't perfect, but he cared for her despite of everything and was endeared by the same qualities that drove him nuts.

"Yes, I think I do," he said after a moment. "You know, Katniss thinks that she's second place in my heart. The truth is that I didn't have a heart until she and Toad came along."

"Then maybe you should say something," Johanna supplied, her dark eyes glittering with pride at his realization.

Standing, he kissed her cheek. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"One day, I have a feeling you'll be advising me on the same subject," his cousin replied. "Go to your wife, Peeta. Hold her tight even when she wants to push you away. Katniss is not used to people being there for her. She's used to being a…what did she tell me one day? Oh yeah—a Post-It Girl."

He shook his head. "She's superglue."

"Then be her superglue."

Walking out of the kitchen, Peeta went down the hallway and to the elevator leading to their suite. The rooms were dark and he placed the onesie in his briefcase so he could work on it in the office.

In the bedroom, Katniss slept on her side with her back turned away from him. Quietly, he got into bed and wrapped his arms around her burgeoning waist. In her sleep, she still resisted him but he held on tight, knowing that if she let him then he would never let her go.

Eventually Katniss relaxed against him. Peeta pressed his nose to her hair, smelling her sweet shampoo, and let out a content scent.

God, he really did love her.

He fell asleep, dreaming of sweet greenery.

* * *

"Mom!"

Katniss hugged her mother who stood behind the bar of Cato and Prim's restaurant, Arena, named after the place where they got engaged. Her brother-in-law proposed to Prim at her college's arena after a flash mob performance that ended with Cato on his knee with her engagement ring in his hand.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful," her mother gushed as they pulled away. "Toad seems to be coming along nicely."

"Yes, feeling bigger every day," she said with a laugh.

They looked around the restaurant, filled already with friends and family, as well as random customers who were brought in by the advertising at the mall nearby. Uncle Haymitch, who she had already hugged, was playing host and assigning tables to waiters and waitresses.

"Where's Peeta?" her mother suddenly asked. "I have a few girlfriends who wanted to meet your husband. Believe it or not, they had a feeling that you were dead-set on never being married."

"What? Me? With my chipper personality?" Katniss chuckled. "I think he's at work or something."

She had not spoken to her husband since their disastrous class, though they had woken up in a warm embrace that had her squirming.

Thoughts of punishing him for his tardiness came to her mind and none of them were unpleasant.

"Or, he's heading over."

Katniss whipped around to see her husband in his business suit walking towards them with Uncle Haymitch, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Mom!" Peeta went to Hani and gave her a hug. "It's really good to see you."

"You taking care of my girl?" Katniss' mother asked with a bright smile.

Peeta looked to her, his blue eyes warm. "I do when she lets me."

Katniss quelled her urge to roll her eyes. He always did this; piss her off while simultaneously making her want to part her legs for him.

"Are these for Prim?" she asked and then took the flowers from his grasp. "I'll go give these to her. She's in the kitchen with her sous chef."

Turning abruptly, Katniss walked towards the kitchen and away from the three.

"Those were actually for her…" she could hear Peeta say.

Uncle Haymitch's laugh pierced through the crowd of people.

"I'd say that flowers aren't going to do the trick to cover whatever you did!"

* * *

"On behalf of myself and my wife Prim, who is head chef, we'd like to thank everyone who came out to tonight's grand opening of Arena!"

As he stood on stage, Cato's words were met with raucous cheers from the crowd, all buzzed on champagne and excitement.

"It couldn't have happened without the help of our great staff, who are some of our friends and family. My mother-in-law came from Seam Island to be our head waitress since apparently she used to be one—"

"I used to do this with roller skates on, too!" Hani shouted back at him, a bright grin on her lips.

"Now that's hardcore!" Cato responded on the mic. "Also, Haymitch, our Uncle, who is currently bartending but drinking more than serving!"

Haymitch raised his glass before taking a sip.

"Thank goodness we have back-up," Cato continued. "Also, I wanted to thank one more person who is a key investor and one of the best business advisors that Prim and I could ever asked for...Peeta, where the hell are you?"

Katniss turned to her husband, who she had been sitting with, along with her mother's friends Wiress and Octavia.

"You never told me that you were an investor," Katniss said to him.

Peeta took a sip from his glass of wine. "You never asked." Leaning over, he kissed her fully on the lips. "Better get up there. Excuse me, ladies."

"He's adorable," Wiress remarked. "I like the way he looks at you."

Katniss felt her cheeks burn. "How does he look at me?"

"Like you're the reason."

She tilted her head in confusion. "The reason for what?"

"For everything," Wiress responded cryptically, her hand going over Katniss'. "You're good for each other."

"How can you tell?" Katniss asked.

"Sweetie, we've known you since you were a little girl," Octavia said. The squat woman grinned at her. "We can see the glow on both of you."

"Hello everyone."

Katniss looked to the stage to see her husband at the mic. Someone in the crowd wolf-whistled and Peeta looked over at the whistler.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I'm happily married to a gorgeous smoky-eyed woman." A wave of laughter rippled through the crowd. "Anyway, as investor of Arena, Cato has given me the auspicious duty of starting our karaoke roulette challenge. Now, I get the grand duty of picking someone to be my first victim—"

A familiar voice sliced through the crowd:

"Why don't you and Katniss do it?"

Turning, Katniss looked to find Johanna at the bar hanging out with Uncle Haymitch and her mother, a glass of something already in her hand.

Peeta looked over at Katniss, challenge in his eyes.

"You want to get up here, Mrs. Mellark? I mean, are you any good?"

Without a thought, she snapped up and stomped over to the stage.

"You really want to do this?" she responded when she reached him.

"My lovely wife, Katniss, everyone!" Peeta said into the mic. Putting it down, he winked at her. "I never turn down a challenge."

A stage hand held out a mic and she grabbed it from him. "So how do we do this?"

"Glad you asked, gorgeous," her husband responded. "Our state-of-the-art karaoke machine over in the corner will pull a random song which we will have to sing. If we pass its test then we can stop. If we don't, we'll have to sing until we do."

Suddenly this didn't sound like a good idea at all.

Katniss looked to the corner of the stage where a flat-screen television stood, a roulette on it currently spinning with song titles.

"Since my cousin Johanna decided to be a giant pain, she gets to say when it stops," Peeta told the excited crowd.

Watching the titles, Katniss waited, her heart pounding.

"STOP!"

The spinning slowed down before finally stopping on a title…

"Know the song?"

Turning, Katniss found Peeta by her side and she nodded anxiously.

"Then, we'll be fine." He kissed her quickly as the tune of 'The Munsters' theme song began to play. "Break a leg. First part together?"

Katniss nodded. "Together."

Turning to one of the smaller screens, she put the mic up to her mouth and began to sing the words on the screen.

" _I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
I'll keep you like an oath  
'May nothing but death do us part'..."_

The crowd jumped to their feet as she and Peeta began to sing, cheers and shouts of encouragement coming at them. She grinned, bouncing to the movement, and letting out a laugh to see that Peeta was also following her movements.

" _She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
Bury me 'til I confess  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
And I can't get you out of my head…"_

Peeta quickly took off his suit jacket and tossed it towards their table and her mother caught it, pretending to faint at receiving his clothing.

Her husband took her hand, pulling her close, and pressing his pelvis to her as he sang into his mic.

" _The stench, the stench of summer sex  
And CK Eternity, oh hell yes!  
Divide me down to the smallest I can be  
Put your, put your v-v-venom in me…"_

Her senses had heightened during her pregnancy, smelling his cologne mixed in with the sweat of their movements, and she felt her heart leap as they danced while singing the chorus.

Katniss was lost in the excitement of the audience and the man currently urging everyone to jump along with them.

She put her mouth to the mic again just as Peeta turned to her.

" _The blood, the blood, the blood of the lamb  
Is worth two lions, but here I am!"_

Peeta grinned at her, raising his own mic so they could sing together.

" _And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams  
But they're not quite what they seem…"_

The words clicked and suddenly a memory flashed in her mind, like a flipbook of pictures—

 _His lips on hers… her hands moving along his length…parting her legs and feeling the wetness of her arousal…the pain followed by a pleasure that she could never imagine that she'd ever feel…_

She remembered their first time.

It hadn't been horrible, it had been wonderful.

For months, Katniss anguished over this memory, wondering if it had been a colossal mess. How would she be able to tell Toad that sex was a beautiful thing when she couldn't even remember the time that had created him or her?

Now she could tell Toad.

It had been scary, but Peeta was gentle, despite not even realizing that she had been a virgin.

"Katniss!" She looked to Peeta, who was beaming at her. "I can't believe that we just did that!"

Turning, Katniss saw the whole restaurant up in arms. She had been on auto-pilot the whole time and didn't even realize that they were finished.

Peeta held his hand out to her and she took it so they could bow.

He put an arm around her shoulders as they looked to the screen and waited in anticipation as the karaoke machine calculated their results.

Suddenly, the score flashed in front of them: **100**.

Katniss let out a triumphant yell and she threw her arms around Peeta's neck, jumping to wrap her legs around him. His arms encircled her waist, carrying her easily and she leaned down to kiss him thoroughly, her tongue sweeping into his mouth to taste that bit of champagne.

Somewhere a camera flashed in front of them. Katniss couldn't care less.

Pulling away, she looked into his eyes. "Peeta, I remember our first time."

"How was it?" he asked, oblivious to everything but her.

"It was perfect," Katniss replied with a thick voice. "You said I just had to ask. So I'm asking."

She waited, hoping he'd get her words.

Finally, a smile rose on his full lips. "Well, okay then."

With her body still wrapped around him, Peeta walked them out of the restaurant.

* * *

"I know I remember, but I'm still nervous."

In the darkness of the room, Peeta approached her and she felt herself jostle seeing the intensity in his eyes. He stopped when they were nothing but a breath apart, her chest just about pressed to his.

"My beautiful wife," Peeta whispered, looking down at her. His hands reached out to gently undo the buttons of her simple white dress. "You told me once that you thought you were second in my heart."

He stopped his motion to press a deep kiss to her lips.

Pulling away, Peeta teased her lips with feathery caresses of his own.

"How could you be second in what you discovered?"

She stared up at him, breathing in his scent. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't have a heart until you and Toad came along. You're both my livelihood, my being…my heart. There's no way in hell that you would come second."

Katniss laughed through her tears.

Peeta kissed her again, his hands reaching to finish the job of removing her dress. It fell in one swift, graceful movement revealing her growing body to him. She closed his eyes when his mouth moved along her neck, then to one shoulder as his hands went to undo her cotton bra easily.

Her swollen breasts and peaked nipples were presented to her husband. Katniss could see that the sight of them kindled something in his eyes, the blues of them burning as he stared. She felt her center gush seeing him lick his lips before he gently knelt, dragging his mouth along her collarbone. She sighed feeling her skin tingle in anticipation as Peeta's lips closed in on a full breast.

"Ahhh…" His mouth found her nipple and her body coiled at the sensation. "…Peeta..."

Her husband moved away, looking up to her. "Too much?"

She shook her head, a shy smile on her lips. "I just don't know how to tell you that I like it."

"Sweetheart…" His tongue snaked out to flick her puckered nipple and Peeta grinned when she gasped, her hands reaching to cradle his head closer to her chest. "I _know_ that you like it."

"How?"

His hands went to the elastic of her panties, demure and flower-patterned, as he kissed down her slight swell where their child rested.

"Here," Peeta explained, his adoring gaze resting on her face.

He pressed his mouth to her clothed mons, inhaling deeply, before sucking just slightly at her hooded clit.

"Fuck!" she yelped at the pulse of warmth in-between her thighs.

"Yes, I promise," he assured her. "You will get fucked—after this first time."

Katniss nodded eagerly and Peeta gently tugged her panties down, bringing them off her full hips and down her legs. She stepped out of them and Peeta inhaled the cloth, drenched in her arousal, before stuffing them in his pocket.

She chuckled breathlessly. "I guess I'm not getting those back."

Peeta shook his head, his blue eyes filled with hunger.

"I'm going to need them when it's a bad day in the office."

The thought of her husband, having them at his desk, caused something feral in her to cry out in triumph. This man kneeling in front of her, kissing her thighs, was hers.

She loved him so much.

"Open up for me, Katniss," he beckoned, his hands now at her thighs, urging her to part them. She obliged and he kissed at her inner thigh, nipping at her sensitive skin.

When he found her core, engorged and slick, his tongue swept her slit from her perineum all the way to her swollen bud.

Her knees buckled as her body arched, cresting at her center where Peeta's mouth latched onto her clit, and she felt her body release as pleasure washed over every inch of her body. Every bit of her buzzed with pleasure and she barely recognized her own voice crying out Peeta's name.

Peeta caught her easily, lifting her into his arms, and he grinned at her slacken expression.

"You okay there?"

"What happened?" she asked him.

Peeta carried her to their bed, laying her gently on her side. "Have you ever come?"

"Like an orgasm?" She shook her head. "I mean I've touched myself and it felt good, but I've never gotten to that point."

Peeta unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it on the ground, and Katniss admired his bare chest, muscular and richly golden.

She managed to push herself up on her knees on the bed. "Come here. I want to see you."

He approached until he stood in front of her side of the mattress. Her hands went to his shoulders, her palms pressing against his heated skin and she danced her fingers over his collarbone towards his chest.

"I thought that you just wanted to see," Peeta said in a tight voice.

"Being pregnant allows you to use senses in different ways," she explained. "My touch can cause my mind to create memories of you, all hard planes along silk skin—" Her fingers brushed along his nipple and Peeta hissed. "—and I can close my eyes and see this memory over and over."

Her hands stopped at his waistline and Katniss made quick work of his belt, undoing him hurriedly.

"I told you that I dreamt of taking the lead," Katniss continued, her hands moving his pants off his hips uncovering his black boxer-briefs to her. "It was actually pretty close to reality."

Peeta kissed her, his tongue moving roughly against hers before pulling away with a hard gasp.

"Tell me, Mrs. Mellark. What did you do?"

Her hand moved along the waistline of his boxer-briefs before her fingers reached inside, searching along coarse hair before finding him in her hand. Grasping his length, she moved her hand up his smooth steel and her thumb brushed along the tip feeling the gathered moisture and spreading it along his head.

Curiously, Katniss pulled her hand away, bringing her thumb to her mouth to taste that bit of essence from Peeta. It was an interesting taste—not sweet, salty, or bitter…just him.

If she could taste masculinity, this would probably be the base of it.

"Holy fuck," Peeta breathed. "Do that again."

She laughed, dropping her hands to her sides. "Come here, Peeta."

Her husband quickly bent to remove his boxer-briefs before joining her on the bed. Katniss laid back, suddenly nervous once more, and she looked up at Peeta. He was gazing at her with something that looked like love.

He had called her heart. Was that the same as being in love with someone?

"You're thinking too hard," he admonished softly before lying next to her and turning. His body grazed hers, half-covering, but keeping her belly safe from being squished. His hand reached to tenderly caress her chin. "We don't have to keep going. I want you to trust me."

"I do," Katniss told him firmly, her eyes looking to his luminous blues. Taking his hand, she guided it in-between in her legs, letting him feel her wetness. "I'm ready."

"I'll be careful," he promised and Peeta pressed a finger inside. Katniss sucked in her breath at the intrusion, but she could feel her muscles easily accepting him during his motions. After a second, he drew out and then met her eyes. "I'm going to try two fingers this time."

His index and middle finger pressed into her and she arched as a shock of pleasure ran through her.

"Peeta, I need it…" She gasped in pleasure, the pad of his thumb moving along her clit. "…please."

"I told you, Katniss," he teased, pressing his thumb with a little more pressure, causing a groan to escape her lips. "All you have to do is ask."

"I want you inside me," Katniss told him, her voice tight with want. She had never heard herself like this—so desperately manic and aching to be quenched. "I _need_ you."

Something snapped in Peeta and suddenly his mouth was on hers, his tongue plundering hers as they both shook with hunger. Just slightly above her, his hands moved to thumb her nipples and her back arched, her insides throbbing and her legs parting for him.

Getting on his knees, Peeta lined himself in-between her legs. "Move forward, sweetheart." She followed and Katniss could feel his head teasing at her folds. "I'll go slow."

Inch by inch, her husband slid into her. Katniss felt the pressure as her body accommodated him, thick and hard, inside her. She looked up to see Peeta, eyes closed in concentration, hands on each side of her.

Her hand reached to his cheek and his eyes open slowly. He looked desperate to move.

"It's okay, Peeta," she told him.

"You're so tight," his voice strained. "I don't want to hurt you, Katniss."

"It's not going to hurt." Katniss gave him a shaky smile. "I love you."

Those words seemed to break him as Peeta suddenly thrusted and a cry escaped her mouth as the want took her over. Her legs parted further, allowing him to drive into her relentlessly, and causing her body to draw him in deeper.

"Oh God…" Peeta's jaw twisted at the sensation. "…so good…my beautiful wife…"

He kissed her before yanking his mouth away and dragging his lips towards her breast. He latched onto her nipple teasingly and Katniss felt that tightening begin in her core.

Every single nerve and neuron in her body was on fire, burning her with licks of mouth-watering pleasure. Katniss wanted to come…no, she needed to come…or else it would drive her mad. Her hand traveled to where her clit rested, puffed with arousal and brushing against Peeta's coarse pubic hair.

Katniss brushed her index and middle fingers against the damp bud and moaned when it caused her to thrust up in-sync with Peeta's movements.

She did it once more, putting more pressure, and the spike of intensity caught her by surprise.

"Fuck!"

Peeta met her eyes, a smile gracing his lips. "Katniss…do you know how sexy you look right now?"

"I want to come," she told him desperately.

He continued his movements, pushing up fully on his knees. "Wrap your legs around my waist." She followed his instructions and he closed his eyes. "Yes…" His hands went to her chest, thumbing her nipples.

The next thrust was different—tenser—and Katniss could feel herself on the edge. Her hand moved back to her clit and she lost herself in the movements...in Peeta's rough pads on her aching ducts...and the slick pressure of her fingers on her pearl.

The orgasm was sudden, starting from her tightening pussy before releasing into the rest of her body, and she fell apart in a haze of golden.

"Peeta!" she screamed.

In the distance, Katniss saw him, teeth gritting together before he came undone inside her and cried out her name over and over.

After, Peeta moved off her, returning to spoon her gently and pressing kisses along her shoulder.

His voice brushed against her dreams. "Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"You love me. Real or not?"

She thought she heard nervousness in his tone.

Katniss moved closer to him, her body sinking into a sleep-lulled plateau.

"Real."

* * *

Katniss loved him.

Peeta looked to the sleeping woman, her mouth open in a slight snore.

How did he find himself so deep-in and so far along in their marriage?

Still on his high, Peeta sat up and after making sure that his wife was resting easily, he got out of bed.

Donning a pair of boxers, he went to the living room and took out the onesie from his briefcase.

He wanted Katniss to wake up to his completed class project.

Sitting on the couch, Peeta set out to continue his stitching.

* * *

 _Monday_

Peeta stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall towards his office.

One of the interns, a dark-haired girl with pixie cut, walked past him and he gave her a jaunty wave.

"Good morning, Posy," he greeted before continuing his walk.

She turned to watch the man practically skip to his door.

"What's going on?" one of her co-workers asked, seeing her frozen in place.

Posy shrugged. "I think Mr. Mellark got laid."

There had been truth to those words as he and Katniss had made up for lost time during the weekend.

She had thanked him thoroughly for completing the onesie. They had decided on what they wanted to do with it, before Katniss dragged him back to their bed.

The staff had been warned by Enobaria and Brutus that no one was allowed near their suite after one of the cleaning staff caught wind of what the Mellarks were up to. All of their meals had been delivered to their door.

Entering his office, Peeta went to his cabinet to hang his suit jacket, whistling the tune of 'Uma Thurman' under his breath.

"You never get in this late on Mondays," a lithe voice said to him.

Peeta froze, his spine stiffening at _her_ remark.

Almost reluctantly, he turned.

There, sitting in his chair, was Madge.

She gave him a pretty smile.

"Hello, Peeta."

* * *

Yes, she's here.

With about the worst timing ever.

I won't write many notes as I know this chapter needs digestion.

There are a few scenes that come from the series, like the karaoke scene, the regular office lunches, and the book reading.

Peeta admits to liking spaghetti with pasta sauce and banana ketchup (aka Jufran), which is actually Filipino spaghetti, though hot dogs or sausage are usually added to it.

The excerpt that Peeta's reads is from the book _Goodnight Moon_ by Margaret Wise Brown.

The song that Katniss and Peeta sing is "Uma Thurman" by Fall Out Boy (a song that I scream to myself in my car).

I know…I know…they've finally gotten together—in some way.

Feedback is love.

Part Seven—Madge makes her full return. Confusion and other things ensue.

Until then, JLaLa


	7. Part One, Chapter 7

Thank you for your kind words. Y'all are lovely.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Seven_

"Madge."

Her name sounded foreign on his lips.

Peeta straightened, his eyes narrowing as he approached her. His ex-girlfriend stood up, smoothing her form-fitting white dress and giving him a smile. He looked over his desk, wondering how long she had been there and his eyes went to the wedding photo that Rue had not-so-subtly placed on his desk, just two days ago.

He stared at the stranger in front of him. "How did you get in here?"

Madge held up a ring of keys from her index finger. "You gave me a set of keys for the office."

Peeta took a short breath, steeling his features, before meeting her eyes.

"Put them on my desk. We have no business with one another—anymore," he told her evenly.

"We were together for years, Peeta," Madge responded, rounding the desk and walking over to him. Her stilettos clicked against the marble floor as she approached, stopping only when they were less than a step apart. "Don't act like that."

"Madge, you broke up with me," he stated simply. "It was hard, but I learned to live without you. I'm better now, especially with the baby and Katniss—"

"Yes." Madge's mouth thinned out at his wife's name. She took the photo of Katniss from his desk. "Your wife." She examined the photo before giving him what he used to think was her sweetest smile. "She's very…different. Does she know how serious we were?"

"The operative word is _were_ ," Peeta told her bluntly. "We are not together. I am married to a good woman and Katniss does know about us. She was a very good friend to me after…" He smiled to himself, remembering that first evening at the Odair Resort. "She got me through. In the end, it turned out for the best."

Madge frowned at his words, placing the frame down. "I'm a little hurt that you got over us so easily."

"Well, so did you," he responded in a steely tone. "You made your choice and I've made mine."

"And, if I regret my decision?" she burst out, her sky-blue eyes filming with tears.

"Then that's your cross to bear." There was a buzz at the door and Rue stepped inside. She stopped short, seeing Madge practically pressing herself to Peeta. Peeta stepped back and looked to his assistant. "Rue, please escort Miss Undersee out—"

Madge retreated, giving him an easy smile. "I'll escort myself out."

She turned and made her way towards the door.

"Madge."

The woman swiveled, a hopeful grin on her pink lips.

He took another steady breath before speaking, "Please leave your keys on Rue's desk."

She didn't respond, only turning back and walking out the door.

Rue looked to him, her wide eyes shocked. "I'll go and make sure that she's gone."

His assistant rushed out the door, her own heels snapping rapidly along the floor.

Peeta's gaze went to Katniss' photo, beaming beautiful and bright at him.

How did things go from wonderful to utter crap in just a matter of minutes?

Rue ran back into the office, gasping for breath.

"Madge left her key," his assistant reported. "However, I've alerted security that she is no longer allowed in the building. I think that we should also change the locks. You never know."

Peeta nodded numbly. Walking to the couch, he sat and put his face in his hands.

A hand went to his shoulder and he drew up to meet Rue's worried eyes. "Are you going to tell Katniss?"

"I don't know," he told her. "Her health isn't the best with all the fainting and we've just gotten to a good place. I don't want to hurt her."

"Wouldn't it hurt her more to find out from someone else?" Rue pointed out.

"No." Peeta shook his head tersely. "I will take care of this and Katniss won't be bothered." He slapped his hands against his thighs. "Now, let's go over the day."

Rue shook her head at his final words. "Alright, I'll pull up the schedule." She stood up from her seat, looking down at him. "But, let me just go on the record and tell you—keeping Katniss in the dark is a dumbass idea!"

His assistant stomped out of the room before he could respond.

* * *

"You look happy."

Katniss looked up from her sketch to meet Prim's eyes. "What?"

"There's a glow." Prim tilted her head, her loose gold waves moving with her, as she examined her sister. "You seem more content and a lot calmer than last week." She sat back in the patio chair and her hands went to her stomach. "What's going on?"

Johanna strolled into the garden where they sat, giving Prim a kiss on the cheek and patting her belly.

"Didn't you hear?" She sat down in the chair, adjacent to Katniss', and winked at her. "Mr. and Mrs. Mellark spent their whole weekend locked in their bedroom. The staff had bets on who would be taken to the hospital for exhaustion."

"You're over exaggerating," Katniss informed her cousin though she couldn't stop the blush from invading her cheeks. "But yes, I had a very, very, very good weekend."

"Wow." Prim smirked at her. "Peeta literally banged a smile on your face."

Katniss placed her sketchpad on the table. "The thing is…"

"What?" Johanna leaned towards her. "It's doesn't go slightly to the left, does it?"

"No!" Katniss flushed at her words. "Also, why would that effect anything?"

"And, why are you interested in your cousin's junk?" Prim retorted with a chuckle.

"I'm not interested in Peeta's junk!" Johanna protested. "Not since we were little kids and our nanny made us bathe together, anyway." The two sisters stared at her in question and she growled in exasperation. "I asked why Peeta had a knob and I didn't. I also asked what the deal was with the bags right under it."

Katniss burst into a fit of laughter. "Poor nanny!"

"Anyway," Johanna said in faux-annoyance. "What's going on?"

She sighed before responding, "Peeta has never said that he loves me. I know that it shouldn't be a big deal and he definitely shows it. But, there's something inside that wishes he would just say it."

"Oh, Katniss." Prim placed a hand over her sister's. "I'm sure he does. But, you shouldn't be afraid to tell him how you feel about him not telling you."

"He's a tough cookie to break," Johanna added. "I mean he thought he loved Madge and I think he put himself a little too much into that relationship. Then when she dropped him just like that—" She snapped his fingers. "He had no idea how to pick up the pieces. I think he tells himself that if he says those words to anyone else—they'll leave, too."

"I guess that makes sense," Katniss mused for a moment. "I just don't like hiding things from one another. The worst feeling in the world is being left in the dark, unaware and blindsided." She let out a breath. "But, I do understand his feelings."

"You're one hell of a wife," Prim told her.

"True. It's not easy being Peeta Mellark's wife," Johanna said.

They went silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

"So how long did you and Peeta bathe together?" Prim suddenly asked.

"Oh shut it, little mother." Johanna's eyes went to Prim's belly. "Your mother is a terror. If I were you, I'd stay in there."

Prim's eyes went wide and her hands grasped her stomach.

She looked to Johanna and beamed.

"I guess he's decided to not listen to you."

Katniss sat up in attention. "What do you mean?"

Prim met her eyes.

"My water just broke."

* * *

"Katniss!" Peeta rushed over to her in the long corridor of the hospital. "Are you and Toad alright?"

She smiled benignly, taking his hand and putting it to her stomach. "We're perfectly fine."

"I just got this message from Johanna to come to the hospital and I thought the worst—"

"No." Katniss led him down the hall. "She was probably just freaking out herself. When Prim's water broke in our garden, Johanna went grey."

"Prim had the baby?"

They continued down the hallway, hand in hand. Peeta watched as Katniss smiled to herself, her hand contently on Toad.

The small niggle of guilt seeped into him, urging him to tell her about Madge. He had a feeling that his ex was still around, waiting for the best opportunity.

"Katniss, I need to tell you something. Something important."

They stopped and his wife turned to him, her expression furrowed with worry. "What's going on?"

He took a calming breath. "You see—"

"Peeta! Katniss!" Hani walked over to them, her expression bright. She gave them each a hug. "Prim and Cato are looking for you two. They're all cleaned up and ready to see you now."

Peeta grasped his mother-in-law's shoulder. "Wait—in there?"

His eyes went to the double doors leading to the maternity ward.

"Of course. How else are you going to meet your nephew?" Hani replied with a grin.

"You're going to have to get used to this." Katniss pulled him towards the doors. "We'll be here soon enough."

Pushing through the doors, Peeta became faintly aware of how the sounds of the hospital ceased. Everything was calm...peaceful. His eyes went to the windows where the nursery was and he saw a group of new fathers gathered as they looked at their children.

He saw himself in that group—he'd be the one handing out the cigars and giving the nurses gift baskets. Rue knew someone who was great at creating them. He saw himself inviting Dr. Paylor for dinner at Arena, courtesy of himself, Katniss, and Toad.

"This is it," Katniss said as they stood in front of a door. "We're going to meet our nephew."

Squeezing her hand, they entered the room after Hani and Peeta waved to Haymitch who was taking photos on an old Canon of Prim holding the baby. Cato sat on the bed beside her and when he saw the two, his brother-in-law beamed.

Standing, Cato approached and Katniss gave him a hug. "Congratulations, Dad."

"Did I ever thank you for inviting me to dinner during our school break?" Cato said to her.

Katniss gave him an amused smile. "Why would you thank me for that?"

"Because if you hadn't, I would've never talked to Prim," her brother-in-law replied. "I would've never been able to discover how one-in-a-million she is. We would never be here." His eyes went to Prim, cooing over their son, before looking to Katniss and Peeta. "I could only wish the same for you both."

"Thank you, Cato," Peeta said and they embraced one another. "We married some special women."

"Really, these Everdeen girls—they get you right in the heart." Cato looked over to where his wife watched Katniss take hold of their son. "Come meet Jace. I think you'll like him."

"Jace?"

"After my Dad," Cato replied. "He passed away when Katniss and I were still in high school." The man looked to Peeta. "Since we found out we were having a boy, it just felt right to name him Jace."

Peeta went to Prim and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, big brother," she replied. His sister-in-law looked exhausted but thrilled. "Soon this will be you." Prim looked over to her sister who was cradling Jace in her arms. "Even if Katniss doesn't even look pregnant."

"I'm sure it will be one of those last-minute things," Hani replied. "She'll just wake up and not be able to see her feet."

"I'm standing right here," Katniss called out softly so to not bother Jace. "And, if you think I don't look huge, don't worry because I feel huge." She rocked herself over to Peeta. "Isn't he beautiful?"

Jace was round-faced with thick flaxen hair. His lips were small and pink. Curiously, Peeta put his finger to Jace's cheek and the newborn immediately perked in a snoozing smile.

"He likes you!" his wife exclaimed. Katniss moved toward him. "Your turn."

Peeta shook his head in panic. "No, I can't."

"Yes, you can," Katniss replied firmly. Slowly, she lifted the baby and maneuvered him into Peeta's reluctant arms. "Just support his head in the crook of your arm." She smiled gently at him. "And don't forget to breathe."

"You're enjoying this a little too much, Mrs. Mellark," he responded.

"It's nice to see you in a tizzy." His wife rested her head on his shoulder, her hands going to move the bundling from Jace's face. "Makes you more human."

He smirked. "Less robotic?"

Katniss shook her head, her smile amused. "More imperfect."

Peeta kissed her gently before pulling away and looking to the little boy. "I can't wait, you know."

She grinned prettily. "Neither can I."

* * *

"Everything is looking good," Dr. Paylor told them. She looked over Katniss' chart, writing some notes from the latest sonogram. "I have noticed that there is a jump in your blood pressure. Anything going on?"

Katniss shook her head. "Things have been busy with our families. My sister just had her baby…"

"So I'm just going to keep an eye on it," the woman replied. "However, you're going to have to keep yourself stress-free. I don't want any chance of preeclampsia occurring." Dr. Paylor looked to Peeta. "Your job is to keep the Mommy calm, Dad."

Peeta grinned, giving Katniss' hand a squeeze. "So be at her beck and call?"

"Without a doubt," his wife told him. "But really, I feel great. No need to worry."

"I'm going to worry," Peeta retorted. The doctor excused herself so Katniss could get dressed, leaving the two alone. "Maybe you should pull back on working on the app and going to board meetings."

"No." Frowning, Katniss got off the exam table and went behind the changing divider in the corner. "I really am alright. What is stressing me out is that I'm being dictated to!"

"Hey now!" Peeta rushed behind the divider, his hands going to her bare shoulders. "We're on the same team. I'm not doing this to bring you down. I'm doing this to keep you and Toad healthy and stress-free. I'm doing it because I care and because…"

Katniss moved forward, pressing herself against him. "Because what?"

He lifted her chin. "Because I—"

"Mrs. Mellark?" A nurse burst into the room. Her eyes widened seeing them behind the sanction. "I'm sorry!"

The door slammed behind her.

Katniss sighed. "I better get dressed. You better go set up my next appointment."

Peeta chuckled. "Dr. Paylor is going to have words with me about her terrified nurse." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be outside."

As soon as he stepped out, the realization hit him.

He had almost told her that he loved her.

* * *

"How's married life, Mrs. Mellark?" Delly said as they sat in her new office. "You're barely showing! I look bigger during my premenstrual cycle!"

Her hands went to the slightness against her Gucci skirt, Katniss could feel the small flutters beginning. They were becoming a lot more frequent. Even if no one could feel Toad, he or she was there.

"You're crazy." Katniss chuckled. "I mean, you look beautiful! And, this office—" Her eyes went around the large cream-colored room with red accents. "It's great. The app is doing well from what I've heard in the last board meeting."

"I hear that you have them cowering in their seats," Delly said with a grin. "Since you first suggested the upgrade, those old boardroom gents have been wondering just how useful they are."

"Like I thought, this all just needed a woman's touch." Katniss looked to her friend. "How are you?"

"I'm happy," Delly gushed, her cheeks brightening. "I have this great job, thanks to you, and I've been able to pay off my college loans. I'm looking for a new apartment. Then, there's guy…"

Katniss leaned closer. "A guy? Now that's new." It had been so long since she got to catch up with Delly. She missed seeing the exuberant woman in her daily life. "Tell me about him."

There was a knock on the door and Seneca peeked inside. "Delly, are you ready?" His eyes went to Katniss sitting in the chair adjacent to Delly. "I didn't mean to interrupt, Mrs. Mellark."

"It's Katniss." She gave him an easy smile. "Not that you'll forget now."

Seneca offered her a roguish grin before meeting Delly's bright eyes. "Delly will never let me forget."

He nodded at the two before closing the door.

Katniss looked to her friend, finding her cheeks a startling shade of scarlet. Slowly, she put it all together—remembering Delly's excitement over a new guy…Seneca's gaze at her friend…the current flood of color currently residing on Delly's cream skin…

"Oh crap!" She swiveled to look at her friend. "Delly—no!"

Delly nodded frantically, her hands over her mouth. "Yes!"

"How did that happen?" Katniss asked. "I mean, the last time I saw you two you were yelling at him for just being in your vicinity."

Her friend blushed. "Yeah well, one late work evening, he got a little too in my vicinity—and other things."

"Wow, how the tables have turned," Katniss said. She smiled at Delly. "Stranger things have happened. I lost my virginity and gained a baby, then a husband."

"And, I got a promotion and found out that Seneca is actually a really good man," Delly replied. "I really like him—maybe even love him. You know how that is, Katniss. When you know, you know."

Actually, Katniss didn't know.

She thought that Peeta was going to say something of that sort at the hospital, then at her appointment. However, nothing had come to fruition and both times they went home to have dinner with Uncle Snow and Johanna before going to bed.

"I guess you're right," Katniss said. "Delly, has he told you that he loves you?"

"Yes, last night." She tried to keep Delly from seeing her grimace. "I know…and he asked me to live with him. We were actually going to meet our realtor during our lunch break."

Who was she to judge?

So, Katniss took her friend's hands—and she lied.

"I hope you have all the love that Peeta and I have."

Because she did want Delly to have the love she had. She just didn't want it to be one-sided.

* * *

"How do you know you're in love?"

Johanna looked to Peeta. "Come again?"

They sat in the solarium of the house. It was Johanna's favorite place to work since her mother had loved it so much. The roses planted were grown by Perdita Mason herself and Peeta knew that it made his cousin feel a little closer to her mother.

"How do you know you're in love?" he repeated. "I know that this started out as some sort of arrangement, but lately—"

"Like everyone in this house, you've fallen in love with your wife?" Johanna shook her head, going back to the paperwork on the table in front of them. "Katniss is not that hard to love. She is sweet and unselfish as well as strong and smart. Who wouldn't find that ideal?"

"Then why am I so scared to tell her how I feel?" Peeta fiddled with the cufflinks on his wrists. "It shouldn't be this hard because she is perfect."

"Well, maybe it's because that she-beast Madge held you in her furry, clawed grasp for so long, then played kickball with your heart, till you had no ability to feel," Johanna countered. "Maybe it wasn't love in retrospect, but that kind of disrespect for someone's feelings can linger."

"I saw Madge," Peeta suddenly revealed. "She came to the office. Actually, maybe more invaded the office."

"Bitch can't help it," his cousin scoffed. "Un-fucking-believable. I can't stand her and how she hurt you. Now look at you!" Johanna waved a hand at him, ink from her pen flying on the papers. "You're like a wounded puppy who got kicked by its master."

"She was never my master!" Peeta argued.

"Oh, Madge _was_ ," Johanna stated bluntly. "She said fetch and you did. Why do you think I stayed away so long? I did not like her—and you cared so much about her happiness that you changed who you were. You weren't always so uptight. You used to bake with the staff and doodle during business meetings. Then one day, she told you that you needed to be a mogul and you did as you were told. You can blame Dad for making you a work robot, but you gave him the tools to steer you that way."

Peeta was shocked at her words. He settled back, thinking about how he had blindingly followed Madge's pretty smile and beckoning blue eyes.

Slowly his hand went over Johanna's. "I'm sorry if I made you stay away so long."

"Me too." Her eyes were wet, making the darkness of them glitter. "I missed being home. I just couldn't see my family deteriorate in the Mellark Corporation." Johanna offered him a weak smile. "But, every time I see you with Katniss, I feel the old Peeta come back. She is good for you. You need to show her that."

Nodding, Peeta stood up and kissed his cousin's cheek before walking out of the solarium.

He knew that his wife was in their room, resting after a meeting with Delly.

Finding his way to their part of the compound, he entered and found it empty in the living room.

Katniss was in their bedroom, asleep on the bed, still in her work outfit. She hadn't even taken off her shoes.

Chuckling to himself, he went to the edge of the bed to pluck the black heels with the red bottoms off her feet before marveling over the smoothness of her tanned legs. Beside her was the baby journal, her glasses, and a clay Mason jar, all resting on his side. He took the book and jar to place at the end of the bed before putting her glasses on his side table.

"Hey."

Peeta looked to find rapturous smoke eyes gazing at him.

"Hey," he greeted before removing his own shoes to climb onto the mattress. "You look like you had a productive day."

"Oh you know—meeting, meeting, meeting with Delly," she told him offhandedly. "Oh and there's the whole growing-a-human-life thing."

Peeta moved next to her, his hand reaching to brush her cheek. "You're lovely."

"It must have been the nap." She smiled at him. "I see that you wrote in the journal." Her eyes went briefly to the book that he moved to the edge of the bed. "What is this whole thing about not being a good man?"

"I don't know," he told her. "I was mean to you the first time we met...and I haven't done anything remotely humanistic—until you came along."

"It was there, Peeta," Katniss said to him. "All those beautiful qualities were always inside. Toad just brought them out. Children can do that, they can make you a better person."

"Not just Toad, never just him," he told her in a hushed voice and she beamed. Peeta moved his lips over hers and she pressed against him willingly. "Close your eyes, Katniss."

She did what she was told and Peeta stared down at the woman—beautiful freckled skin, dark hair framing her heart-shaped face, and rose-colored lips. How could so much beauty radiate off of one person? It wasn't just outward, but all the goodness and pureness in his wife seemed to glow from within her.

Peeta kissed her once more, peppering her skin with kisses along her jaw then down her neck. Katniss arched, a small moan escaping those pretty lips of hers. His hand moved to unbutton the ruffled top she wore before going to her parted thighs. He could feel the heat on his fingers immediately and he searched for that warmth emanating from his wife.

He groaned finding her wet and ready for him.

"I like hearing that," Katniss whispered shyly. "I never thought that I could want someone or have someone want me the way you do."

"I'll always want you," he told her. "I'll always need you."

Slowly, Katniss sat up as he rested back on his knees. She straddled him, deftly unzipping him and seeking his cock, hard and eager to be in-between her legs.

Her slit teased the ridges of his length and she met his eyes. "You really are at my beck and call."

"Come on, Katniss." Peeta arched up, capturing himself in her warm, wet sheath. Her jaw dropped at the sudden, explosive pleasure of their joining. "Don't tease." He thrusted up as his arm wrapped around her waist and the other went to the back of her head to weave through her thick hair. Katniss let out a guttural cry, her forehead falling against his. "That's right, sweetheart. Just look at me…"

He looked into her hungry eyes, knowing his own reflected that same feeling.

Peeta was not good with words, he knew that without a doubt.

But, he could show her he loved her.

Oh God, he was so in love with her that the thought alone made it hard to breathe.

So Peeta would show her, even if he couldn't say the words.

He'd show her over and over.

* * *

 _Dear Toad,_

 _It's me...Dad._

 _I thought I'd tell you a little more about myself. I was born here in Panem. Your grandfather and grandmother met at a gala run by the Mellark Corporation. Your grandfather was heartbroken at the time because the woman he had been in love with since he was a boy had married someone else. Your grandmother helped him through it, they struck up a friendship, and inevitably fell in love._

 _Funnily, the woman who broke my father's heart turns out to be your maternal grandmother, Hani Everdeen. So fate worked out that I would end up marrying your mother._

 _Life is strange like that._

 _When my parents passed on, I locked myself away for a long time, Toad. I know that doesn't seem likely for a little boy but it's what happened. I told myself that love would only hurt you in the end and that the pain was just too hard to bear. I was just a child but I wasn't stupid_ — _so I kept myself hidden._

 _I'm not a good man. I've made mistakes_ —a _lot of them towards your mother, but I try every day to be a better person and a better man for you both. Your mother deserves that. So do you._

Katniss put the baby journal aside and let out a slow breath. She could feel him radiating off the pages with his words.

There was love in there—in them. She hoped.

Taking a sip from her tea cup and looking out onto the street in front of her, Katniss didn't notice the elegant figure approach her in Prim and Cato's restaurant.

"May I sit down?"

She looked up to find Madge Undersee standing before her, graceful and poised in her baby blue dress.

Katniss nodded once, steeling herself, before extending her hand to the chair in front of her.

"Please, have a seat."

"You're just as pretty as your pictures in the papers—" Madge remarked, her blue eyes roving over Katniss in her own burgundy dress and single braid. Her glasses were perched delicately on her face. "—though the way Peeta described you wasn't at all how I imagined you would be."

"Did you see Peeta on your way here?" Katniss asked calmly.

Inside, her stomach was churning but she refused to let this woman see her anguish.

Madge shook her head, smiling at her and revealing perfect white teeth. "No, I saw him last Monday." She looked around before meeting Katniss' shocked stare. "Didn't you know?"

It was obvious that she didn't. "My husband wouldn't keep something from me."

Madge toyed with the edge of the plate in front of her.

"That's a very lovely picture that he has of you at his desk, you're such a natural bride. And, Rue even added that new closet space opposite his desk. It's a good thing; I used to buy him all these button-down shirts and they needed space."

Katniss took in a sharp breath at her words. She wasn't lying.

But, Peeta had.

He had kept something from her and the realization was worse than a hundred knives coming at her, because at least she would've seen saw that coming.

"Men lie, Katniss," Madge said simply. "Peeta included. I mean, when Peeta had my father draw the codicil before he showed it to me, I was shocked."

Her mouth went dry. "What codicil?"

Madge reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope with the Mellark Corporation logo on the front of it.

There it was, plain as day, and Katniss reluctantly reached out to take it from the woman's hand. She read through the simple document—typed on Peeta's stationary—and quelled the urge to vomit.

This couldn't possibly be real.

But the cold, hard fact that Peeta had not told her about Madge's visit was also something that she never expected.

"In the simplest of terms: you two get divorced, then he gets the baby." Madge mused for a moment before meeting her eyes. "Or, what did he call the baby? Toad...I think?"

She nodded numbly, her heart beating erratically in her ears.

"I would never want to be in that kind of marriage." Katniss remained silent, her eyes still on the document. "I should go. My parents are expecting me for lunch."

Madge stood up, her cool blue eyes looking around Arena.

"Peeta told me I would really like this place."

With that she left, leaving everything in her path destroyed.

* * *

Insert graphic expletive for me here.

My husband had a few just reading the beginning of this.

So many things still unanswered and I think you will find it interesting that the next chapter starts from Madge's POV of this very meeting. She explains a lot of how this all went down.

If you're not sure, a codicil is almost like an addition to an official document like a will or a pre-nuptial agreement.

Did anyone catch the Seneca/Delly thing? To me, it was kind of setup from the start. Katniss just spearheaded the relationship without even realizing it.

There is a bit like the confrontation in the series along with some weird storyline that I'm not bothering to put into this story.

Oy, I feel trouble brewin'.

We are 2-3 chapters from the end of Part One, I think.

Feedback is love, even if you probably hate me right now.

I'll see you in Part Eight, JLaLa


	8. Part One, Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the love!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Eight_

Madge had to admit it.

Katniss Everdeen—she would never acknowledge her by her married name—was a lovely woman. Genteel without realizing it, there was something appealing about the dark-haired, mousey girl. She had a pretty shade of hair, dark like raven feathers, and almond eyes the color of shining coal.

There was also a fire in her look telling Madge that she would be in for a fight, especially when it came to Peeta and their child.

Madge grimaced seeing Peeta's writing on the open journal in front of his wife. She could read just that bit to see his offspring's nickname: " _Toad_ ". The fact that he was writing to _it_ irked her.

She was never a baby person, but she would deal with it if she had to.

And, there was always boarding school.

Katniss looked to her, a broken expression in her eyes.

"My husband wouldn't keep something from me," she told Madge quietly.

There was thinness to her words and Madge picked up on it right away. Her own gaze went to the place setting, her fingers tracing the edges of the plate as she contemplated Katniss' response and everything that had transpired over the past week.

Peeta had never changed his locks.

It had been easy to walk into the high-rise and into his office. She had spent nearly two hours looking through his office, seeing the picture of his new bride who was surprisingly plainer than she thought, and looking inside his drawers to find the sonogram of their baby.

If he would have waited after Madge had finished her dance career, this could've been their child instead of some random stranger's.

Maybe by then, she would've warmed up to the thought of children.

Her mind went to that look in her ex-boyfriend's eyes when he spoke of his wife and the odious "Toad".

It was almost akin to love.

"That's a very lovely picture that he has of you at his desk, you're such a natural bride. And, Rue even added that new closet space opposite his desk. It's a good thing; I used to buy him all these button-down shirts and they needed space."

There was a quick intake of breath from the girl, her hand going to that bit of swell.

This was it; that moment of impact.

"Men lie, Katniss," she explained further. "Peeta included. I mean, when Peeta had my father draw the codicil before he showed it to me, I was shocked."

Her father worked for the firm that handled most of the Mellark Corporation's business contracts and had very little contact with her ex. However, Katniss didn't need to know that and judging by the look on her face, she knew very little about the legal end of her husband's position.

Madge reached into her purse to take out the last card in her stack. She held out to Katniss the envelope with the Mellark Corporation logo.

While she was waiting for Peeta, Madge had perused her ex-boyfriend's desktop. He never bothered to change his password, giving her access to his personal files. When they were together, she insisted that nothing would be kept a secret, including his codes—which were still his mother's name.

She found the prenuptial agreement easily and read over it as she waited for her ex.

It really wasn't fair.

Katniss would be getting everything if they were to get divorced—a large stock in the company, alimony, and an extra trust fund for Peeta's child. At the moment, Peeta's wife owned a majority of company shares with him barely getting a quarter of the Everdeen Wheat Plantation.

The agreement was clean-cut.

Except for additions.

There was a stack of papers that Peeta had waived, most of them supplemental.

Her father had taught her that all prenuptial agreements usually came with these appendixes—that included the _Termination of Parental Rights_.

Which was the very paper that Katniss read as her face went ashen.

Printing it out on his stationary was easy enough and also made it appear more official.

Also, Peeta programmed his signature into the PDF reader—just about anyone could stamp a document with his signature.

They just had to have enough guile.

And, Madge was chock full of it.

"In the simplest of terms: you two get divorced, then he gets the baby," she explained to the silent woman. Her eyes went to the open journal. "Or, what did he call the baby? Toad...I think?"

Katniss simply nodded.

There was that small flicker of regret inside her.

However, Peeta was always a little wayward. He had been that way since he was a boy, dealing with his parents being gone. Madge often found him doing silly things like helping out his staff, especially the Sloans who were his good friends.

He gave them jobs for goodness sake—talk about giving them an easy life.

Then there was his mindlessness when it came to his career. Peeta wasn't too thrilled with corporate life. He had actually wanted to be a baker—like his father. She knew that he was meant for more, even if it wasn't what he wanted.

So Madge just…pushed him in the right direction.

And, if it meant giving him her virginity during prom, she'd do it for the greater good.

"I would never want to be in that kind of marriage." Katniss was silent, her stare on the 'codicil'. "I should go. My parents are expecting me for lunch."

Standing, Madge examined her own reflection in the restaurant window—perfect as always.

She looked to Katniss once more, trying not to bristle at the shimmer of tears beginning to film in her wide eyes.

"Peeta told me I would really like this place."

Madge turned and began her walk, taking a deep breath, and suppressing the guilt.

In the end, it would all work out in her favor.

* * *

Katniss would fight this.

The paper in her hands was trembling and she released her tight hold on the codicil to keep it from being crumpled. She would probably need to show it to someone.

Reaching for her bag, Katniss threw everything on the table into it, not realizing the rapidity of her movements until her mother and Uncle Haymitch rushed over to her.

"What's wrong?" Her mother placed her hands on her shoulders, steadying Katniss. She felt dizzy and confused, her gaze going to the broken plates on the floor. She must've been going too fast; it would account for the tingles pinching at her cheeks and the shakiness in her body. "You look sick."

"What did that girl say to you?" Her uncle suddenly demanded to know.

Hani looked to her brother. "What girl?"

"I just came up from stocking the bar downstairs and there was this girl talking to Katniss." Haymitch looked to her stiff form worriedly. "The next thing I know, there are dishes everywhere and Katniss is shaking like a leaf!"

"I'm fine," Katniss found herself saying. "I can handle this." She looked at the mess. "I'll replace the plates."

"Katniss, don't you think of leaving!" Her mother eyed for a moment. "You're going to sit down. You're going to drink some water and you're going to tell your Uncle and me what the hell is going on!"

"No, Mom." Katniss responded, her voice steadying. "I'm an adult and I don't have to tell you anything, okay?" She could feel the codicil in her purse, just pulsating with all the hurt and deception that it contained in-between all its official capacity. "I'm going to be a mother now. I can't keep running to my Mommy every time something bad happens."

"So it's bad." She looked to her Uncle Haymitch. He approached her steadily, lifting her chin. "You can't lie to me, Katniss. I can see it in your eyes." Katniss turned away from the man. "And yes—you're an adult and mother-to-be, but you're still family. We have to stick together, even if Peeta and Toad are going to be of your very own, you still have us." Haymitch didn't fail to see the brokenness in Katniss' greys and he looked to his sister. "Let her go, Hani. She has to solve this on her own or make a lot of stupid mistakes."

"Alright," her mother said in a tight voice. "But, you can always come to us—day or night." She reached to touch Katniss' cheek. "I know that you don't want our help but you have to remember that it's not just you anymore. It's Toad, too. You have to take care of yourself and this pale, shaky person before me does not look like she's taking care of herself."

"I just need to do this on my own," Katniss replied quietly. Taking her things, she gave her mother and Uncle a final nod. "I'll call if I need anything."

Turning, she headed towards the exit trying to keep the tears at bay.

Too proud to show her pain, it would be better to find a place—just about anywhere—to cry it out.

Katniss suddenly whipped around at her mother and Uncle Haymitch.

"We have a good lawyer, don't we?"

Haymitch and Hani looked to one another, silently communicating, before her Uncle finally nodded.

"One of the best," her Uncle assured her.

Katniss gave them a stiff nod. "Okay."

With that, she walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

' _SOS. Something is going on with Katniss.'_

' _Wow. You totally didn't have to write SOS in the text, Haymitch. I mean, what century are we in?'_

' _Stop being a smartass, Johanna, and help the family out!'_

' _Sorry. Jace is just going down for a nap. What is going on?'_

' _Something's happened to your sister. She's disappeared from Arena—and broke two dishes in the process.'_

' _Fuck the dishes, we'll get more. What is going on with Katniss?'_

' _Some woman spoke to her while she was here and all of a sudden, she got all pale and shaky. Then, she asked me and your Mama if we had a good lawyer.'_

' _Wait—was the woman a blonde with blue eyes and a pitchfork-shaped tail?'_

' _I didn't see a pitchfork tail but she was a blonde—kind of icy-looking.'_

' _Fuck. That's Madge.'_

' _Madge? As in ex-girlfriend Madge?"_

" _Precisely, Prim. I'm going to find her and use her own pitchfork tail against her.'_

' _Don't leave us all out. We want a piece too.'_

' _Ladies, let's focus. We need to get to the bottom of this. Hani is sick with worry but we agreed to keep out—but nobody said that you two couldn't figure out what's going on.'_

' _I'll try to find Katniss.'_

' _Good idea, Prim. You'll be able to get to her. As for me, I'll just pull my dumbass cousin away from whatever meeting he's in. Peeta needs to get to the bottom of this and keep me from murdering Madge.'_

' _Good luck, ladies. Hani and I will be at the restaurant. I'll alert Cato about what's going on.'_

' _10-4.'_

' _Yes, Captain.'_

' _I'm never texting either of you again.'_

* * *

"The perimeter for the West end of the complex is clearly over the property line," Peeta explained to the man in front of him. "I have an inspector coming in two weeks. That means this needs to be fixed—now."

"Mr. Mellark," the foreman began. "Two weeks is not enough time to tear down the structure—"

The door to his office burst open and Johanna marched in, Rue in tow. "Meeting's over, boys!"

His assistant looked to him helplessly. "She couldn't be stopped."

"That's fine, Rue," Peeta told her and nodded to the foreman as well as the other two men with him. "Please excuse me, but it seems I have a family emergency. Have Rue check for my next free day and we'll solidify plans."

The men nodded, shaking his hand, before promptly leaving the room.

After Rue closed the door, Peeta looked to his cousin. "What is going on?"

Johanna pushed her cellphone in his face. " _This_ is what is happening."

He read over the conversation between Johanna, Haymitch, and Prim before looking to her.

"What has Madge done?" Peeta asked in a panicked voice. He went to his desk and picked up his own phone, quickly dialing Katniss' number and his heart jumped when it went straight to voicemail. "Katniss, sweetheart—where are you? Please call me back. Even if you don't want to talk to me, call someone." He hung up quickly. "What is being done?"

"The more important question is—what have you done?" Johanna asked him. "Your wife knows that you kept something from her!" She looked as troubled as he felt. "Madge has gotten to her somehow and you have to figure out what it is. Or, you're going to lose the woman you love."

Peeta looked to her. "You can tell that I love her?"

"You're so dense. Anyone can see that," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Now what are you going to do?"

His eyes went to his computer.

"Shit." Peeta sat at his desk, unlocked his computer, and went through his files. Running his security software, he looked through the logs and found what he was looking for. "I can't believe this."

Johanna joined him behind his desk. Skimming through the logs, she shook her head.

"I have to talk to the Everdeens." He grabbed his jacket and threw it on. "Have Rue call IT to override the whole Mellark Corp Portal, I want them to make sure that Madge hasn't compromised anyone else. Then I want you to tell your Dad what happened and have him take Mr. Undersee off the payroll in the legal department."

Johanna nodded. "Anything else?"

Peeta looked to his cousin. "Just pray that she'll forgive me."

She looked to him, her eyes heavy. "And, if she doesn't?"

He took in a shaky breath. "Then all is lost."

* * *

"Where is she, Peeta?" Hani asked in panic. "I shouldn't have let her walk off. She's pregnant and prone to fainting. She wasn't thinking coherently and that look in her eyes…"

Peeta placed his hands on her shoulders to stop the woman from pacing. "What?"

"She looked like she didn't know what was real and not real anymore," his mother-in-law replied softly. "Who was that woman?"

He sighed. "That was Madge Undersee, my ex-girlfriend. She came to see me last Monday and I was so stupid! I kept on trying to tell Katniss, but we were always getting interrupted and that's no excuse—"

"You're damn right that's not an excuse!" Peeta looked to find Haymitch stomping over with Prim and Cato behind him, both with grim looks on their faces. He stopped in front of Peeta, squaring his shoulders off. "Since Katniss met you, her life has gone completely crazy."

"And, so has mine—in the best way possible," he replied truthfully. "I know I've messed up and I know that she is somewhere thinking that I am the worst person alive. But, I don't care. What I care about is that my wife is safe and sound—that our family is okay." Peeta met their gazes. "That my marriage is alright. So I need your help, I need your help to find my wife."

Cato went to his side and clapped his shoulder. "We'll find her." He looked at his wife, who held a swaddled Jace in her arms. "When Katniss was upset on the Plantation, where would she go?"

"Somewhere that no one would ever think to find her," her sister replied. "Somewhere she could get lost in a crowd."

"Somewhere that made her feel invisible," Hani added and looked out onto the street. "You know, she always felt the loneliest in the most intimate of places."

"When her Dad died, she picked a place important to them and hid there," Haymitch told him. "There was this old dock at the far end of Seam Island and she stayed there the whole day after his funeral."

"You're right," Cato said. "I remember seeing her there, late into the evening. I gave her a lantern just so she wouldn't get lost if she stayed out there too late."

"So somewhere she could get lost, somewhere crowded, and somewhere that might have meant something to us," Peeta concluded. "There haven't been a lot of places that we've been to and we got together at Odair Resort…"

Then it came to him in a clear sudden wisp of memory.

"I know where she is."

* * *

Katniss sat in front of the children's play area. She watched as the mothers helped their little ones onto the plastic slide. The children squealed as they slid down and clapped their hands when they got to the bottom.

Would Toad like slides? She wasn't a playground sort of kid; she was more of the dig in the backyard type. Her Dad used to help her plant apple seeds and told her that they would someday grow into trees. She didn't think to ever check up on whether or not that actually happened—whether her seeds grew into something more.

After her Dad died, she never wanted to go back to the place.

Maybe if she went back, Katniss would've seen her apple trees—tall and strong. At least she would know that she brought something to fruition. Katniss didn't know if all of this drama was good for Toad. She suspected it wasn't, but she never would give Toad up.

Even if it meant sacrificing her marriage—and her heart.

"This wasn't here the last time we were at this mall."

Peeta sat next to her on the bench—the very one that she found Madge's engagement ring under. He told her that it was bad luck to where someone else's ring.

So far, it seemed that the theory was correct.

Katniss remained silent at his words.

"Katniss, what happened?" he suddenly asked her.

She whipped over at him, feeling the hurt rising. "You kept something from me!"

"I know I did." Peeta gazed apologetically at her. "I tried to tell you—"

"You should've tried harder!" Katniss stood up, no longer caring that they were in a public place. "You fed me to your ex-girlfriend on a silver platter. You just proved to her as well as me that I know nothing of your true character or who you are." She took the codicil and shoved it in his face, practically pressing it to his nose so he could pick out the notes of betrayal. "And, you had this heinous piece of paper created for her to show me!"

Somewhere she could hear a child crying, probably from all the yelling she was doing.

Peeta yanked the paper from his face, reading over it quickly. His blue eyes flared in shock over what it said.

Madge really was a piece of work.

"This…this isn't real," he told her helplessly.

"So this document is fake," she gasped out, her eyes trained on the paper in his limp hand.

"No." Peeta looked to her. "It was part of the prenuptial agreement, but I waived it—"

Katniss burst into tears. "It should have never been there in the first place!"

She hugged herself, her arms wrapping around their child.

"You made me believe you, Peeta! You made believe in magic and love and all that bullshit. Then you humiliated me for your ex-girlfriend—the very one that you were going to propose to—to see!"

"Katniss, don't do this to yourself," he pleaded, unaware of the people around them. "Don't do this to us or Toad. You're supposed to keep yourself healthy and safe."

"But, I'm not safe and neither is Toad—especially when we're around you," Katniss told him bluntly. "You did this to us. You broke us. You broke me—but what did I expect from someone who came into this marriage without any love behind him?"

"And how the hell would you know that?" he retorted.

"Can you really say that you love me especially after all of this?" she asked him, her eyes going to that wretched codicil in his hands. "I was just some vessel to hold the Mellark heir in. Someone there for everyone to put their crap on—a Post-It Girl."

"That's not true," Peeta told her in an anguished voice, his eyes beginning to burn. "And, I'm sorry if anyone ever made you feel that way."

"No, _you_ made me feel that way," she intoned, face flushed and shiny with tears. "That's the worst part of loving you, Peeta. You knew exactly how to break me and you did a damn good job of it." She looked to the codicil. "I will fight you on this."

Peeta met her fiery gaze, feeling as if he was sinking. "I won't fight back."

A security guard approached them. "Sir? Ma'am? You two need to leave the premises."

Mothers clung to their children as they stared disdainfully at the two. He would not be surprised if this whole fight appeared on YouTube. But it didn't matter, not when Katniss stared at him with an expression so pained that it felt like tiny slashes on his skin.

Katniss nodded at the man before turning and heading towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Peeta called out.

She didn't respond.

* * *

Johanna knocked on the doorway of the kitchen where Peeta sat on a stool, his eyes staring at the phone in front of him. He didn't respond, simply staring at the screen of his phone.

In all their time, she had never seen him this way—and it scared her.

She heard a shuffle and turned to see her Dad standing beside her. His hand reached to cup her cheek, caressing her chin affectionately, before looking to her cousin who was like a son to her father and a brother to her.

Moving aside, Johanna watched her father go to Peeta, his hand going to his shoulder.

"Don't do this to yourself, Peeta," her father told him gently.

Burying his face in his hand, her cousin began to sob.

Quietly, Johanna approached and her father handed her Peeta's phone.

On the screen was a text message:

 _I want a divorce._

* * *

There was actually going to be another ending, but it seemed like the best (worst) place to stop. At this point, we are very far off in characterization and even the plot line from the series.

I didn't want y'all to be too dependent on the source material.

I know some of you are upset. I don't blame you and it's not going to get better at this point. The next two chapters will be the hardest for me personally to write.

I'm thinking there will be a trigger warning at Chapter Ten.

Anyway, please be gentle with me about these next few chapters. I cried a lot during the series at this part of it—it hit a little too close to home.

Feedback is love—or dislike—depending on how you see it.

Thanks for reading, JLaLa


	9. Part One, Chapter 9

**Please read the author's notes at the end. Thanks!**

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Nine_

"Hey Katniss?"

Katniss turned to see Seneca, suited up and ready to head off to the office. Delly had already left their apartment since she had to work with IT to setup for her and Seneca's presentation in an hour.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," he responded awkwardly. "Delly would've stayed but you know the board members—"

"No, no…" Katniss approached, sitting down on the couch that she had been using as her bed for the last two days. "I know the board members. Peeta is one of them." She wrapped her arms around herself and gave him a weak smile. "Even his name hurts to say."

Seneca sat down in the armchair across from her. "You know us guys aren't very good with our words." He flushed as she looked to him, eyebrows raised. "I don't know what fully went on with you two but I think that at some point you're just going to have to sit down and have a real talk."

Katniss looked away for a moment, contemplating his words, before looking to her former boss once more.

"Why?"

"Because you are still married and you are still having a child together. Delly told me that you asked for a divorce—but something tells me that you don't really want one. There is love between you two. Anyone can see that. However the big question is: why can't you both get it together?"

She sighed, sitting back, and her hand went to the bump that was Toad—the one thing that held her and Peeta together.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Katniss asked, her eyes beginning to feel heavy with the onset of tears. "Promise you won't tell Delly?"

Seneca nodded solidly.

"I don't know when it happened but there is a part of me waiting for that one big gesture. Something that will tell me that Peeta loves me, just for me, and not for Toad. That one moment where I can be assured, that if there was no Toad, Peeta would still be able to say that he is in love with me—Katniss Everdeen, Post-It Girl."

"That's not a nice name to call yourself." Seneca gave her a grim smile. "Peeta, Delly, and I would tell you that you're more than someone who's considered a 'Post-It Girl'. You've proven to not only Peeta but to me that you're someone strong, smart, and innovative—someone who people want to emulate and admire." He clasped in hands together. "Like I told you, I'm not good with words, especially when it comes to the people I love the most. I mean…I've always admired Delly. She wasn't intimidated by me and treated everyone equally. She's beautiful and intelligent. When someone like me or someone like Peeta comes into contact with that, things can be difficult. How can you even come close to touching the sun?"

Katniss grinned at his words. "You think that Delly is the sun?"

Seneca nodded bashfully. "And, I know you're Peeta's."

"How did you figure out how to touch the sun?" she asked curiously.

" _She_ let me in." Seneca smiled to himself. "In the end, we're all just people trying to keep love, find love, be loved. And, you're angry with Peeta—you should be. But, you have to look for the signs that he's trying to let you in too."

Katniss wiped her eyes. "How will I know?" She accepted the handkerchief that the man in front of her offered. "I'm scared. Even if Madge was the one who did all of that, it broke us so easily. It broke me bad. So I lashed out in the only way I knew how—by giving him the easiest way out."

"Easy for him or for you?" Seneca countered.

Katniss had no answer.

Instead, she turned to him. "Don't you have a meeting you're going to be late for?"

Seneca peered at her for a moment. "You're avoiding answering the question." He stood up. "But, I do have that meeting, so we'll discuss this further with my beautiful girlfriend during dinner."

Katniss smiled indulgently. "Yes, Mr. Crane." Gathering his suitcase, he headed to the door. "Seneca?" She stood up, going to him. "How did you know that it was right? With you and Delly? I mean—how will I know?"

He shrugged. "You just know. You won't want to fight it. Because I sure as hell know that you _don't_ want a divorce. Who knows what will happen when Peeta calls your bluff?"

She looked at him with skepticism. "You're so sure that it's a bluff."

Seneca looked down to her left hand and smirked.

"You're still wearing your wedding ring, Mrs. Mellark."

* * *

"Mr. Mellark…Peeta?"

Peeta pulled out of his reverie to look at Rue, who sat next to him on the couch.

It was lunch, usually he and Katniss would be enjoying their smorgasbord of food that she had made for them. Her with her tea leaf salads and him—with everything else.

However that was not what was happening in his life anymore. Katniss was gone and he was alone…naturally.

"Yes?"

"We were going to go over your schedule for the week," Rue replied gently. Sighing, she placed her tablet on the coffee table in front of them. "Has she called you?"

"No." He looked down at the table, imagining that it was loaded with food and next to him, Katniss with her hand on Toad. "That's what people do when they plan on getting divorces. They wait for their lawyers to go over the details."

"She sent you a text, Peeta," Rue told him bluntly. "That doesn't exactly say that it's over…in the legal sense."

"But in the emotional sense, it does!" Peeta turned to her. "When she sent me that message, it brought me back to that moment when I found out my parents died. That horrible pain that nothing will ever be okay again. That feeling that you'll never have that kind of love again." He felt his lips tremble. He wasn't used to this kind of loneliness. "I miss her."

"Then don't just sit here," his assistant insisted. "Do something! Because it's not over until you're signing those papers and negotiating custody for Toad."

"That's it." Peeta straightened and looked to her, a solid look in his red-rimmed eyes. "Get my lawyer down here."

"What are you doing?" Rue asked, staring incredulously. "Are you completely stupid?"

"You have to trust me." Peeta looked at her and his assistant could tell the cogs in that maniacal head of his were turning. Knowing how his mind worked was one of the many quirks of being Peeta Mellark's assistant. The man could go from manic to calm in half-a-second. "Now let's go over the schedule."

She shook her head. "Alright…so today, you have that follow-up meeting with the contractors. You know the ones that were interrupted by Johanna? Then you have a photo op with your Uncle and some of the board members. Tomorrow—" Rue paused and then looked up at him, her eyes somber. "—you have a parenting class."

Peeta faltered. Here was a chance to see Katniss. But, did she even want to see him?

"Yeah, we're supposed to be presenting to the class," he told her in a tight voice. "Do you think I should go?"

"You're still wearing your wedding ring, Peeta." Rue's dark eyes traveled to his left ring finger before giving him a small smile. "That has to mean something."

* * *

"And, so we're going to name our daughter Pearl," the red-headed woman said brightly as she stood in front of the class, showing off the bright pink onesie. "So Mike and I decided to sew little pearls onto our onesie."

Katniss looked around expectantly. She knew that Mags was also waiting, her own eyes were trained at the door next to her desk.

"Isn't that a choking hazard?" A quiet voice said next to her.

She turned to find Peeta, dressed in a simple button-down and jeans. He gave her a nod as he sat down and pushed a white box towards her.

"They should worry more about poor little Pearl swallowing those massive things," Peeta added.

Katniss took the box, her throat constricted at the sight of him. Even though her chest still hurt seeing him, part of her was comforted to find him sitting next to her. His eyes wandered over her trembling figure and he put a hand over hers to calm her down.

The class clapped, signaling the end of the current couple's presentation, and Mags looked to them relieved seeing Peeta beside her. The teacher nodded and Peeta stood up. He looked to Katniss, offering his hand, and she carefully took it.

Presenting in front of a boardroom was simple enough to her, but going before six sets of judgmental soon-to-be parents was a whole other ordeal.

Going to the front of the class, Katniss looked to Peeta and he nodded in that confident, assuring way that always annoyed her yet made her feel slightly breathless in his presence.

"I'm Peeta and this is Katniss," he began and gave everyone a charming smile. "I know. Weird names." A chuckle rolled throughout the room and Katniss felt herself relax. "We're the Mellarks."

The Mellarks.

It seemed so solid, so real.

But, they weren't real. They didn't start out as real.

They were just two people who wanted to be good parents.

Then she had to go and mess things up by falling in love with him.

"So Katniss and I have a nickname for the baby." Peeta looked to her, his blue eyes warm. "Did you want to tell them?"

She was so caught up by his thick, feathered lashes that she forgot where she was for a moment.

"Katniss?" Her…husband stared at her. "Are you going to tell them?"

Abruptly, Katniss turned to the class.

"Oh yeah! So we call the baby Toad…it's about keeping the evil eye away. Also, Toads are kind of my favorite amphibian…and kind of a funny, little thing that I shared with my grandmother before she passed away."

"So…we dyed our onesie green." Peeta presented the dark green onesie and her eyes widened in shock. "Like toad green."

"What's the emblem on the front of it?" one of the fathers asked curiously.

"When Katniss and I first met, I was getting over a break-up," Peeta told the class. His eyes went to her and she swallowed slowly, willing herself not to burst into tears in front of the class. "She helped me get through it and we became really good friends. Then I helped her out with a horrible shit of an ex, so we were even."

The class laughed once more.

"Katniss gave me this." Peeta held up her Mockingjay pin. "And, she told me that her grandmother had given it to her and that it held all her hopes and dreams for Katniss." He met her eyes and she was caught in the intensity of his gaze. "Then my future wife told me that the pin held all her hopes and dreams for me. She didn't know that my only dream was her—and our family."

Somewhere, one of the mothers was crying.

And, somewhere else—one of the dads was sniffling.

Katniss, however, could only focus on the man standing next to her with Toad's first onesie.

* * *

"How are you?"

They sat together outside of a Burmese restaurant that Peeta had found close to their parenting class. Katniss looked up from her plate of tea leaf salad at the man looking solemnly at her. She could see that he was just as stressed out as she was.

Katniss placed her fork down. "I'm…doing as well as I can." She looked to him. "And, yourself?"

"I'm lonely," he admitted. "I miss you. I miss Toad. This is all a mess and I hope that you really don't believe that I would ever sign something like that codicil."

She sighed. "I know. But, I can't trust you now. You kept Madge from me. That makes things even harder now because we are on such a tenuous rope with this relationship. We have Toad to think about. I don't know if I can see him or her being with parents who can't even trust one another."

"I trust you with my life," Peeta said. He stared at her for moment, seeing the doubt in her steel eyes. "But, you won't trust me."

"Trust has to be earned," Katniss responded evenly, her eyes beginning to water. "I don't want to be the kind of wife who always wonders who you're with every time you go out. That's not a marriage. That's co-dependency. I think that's how we came into this—we were co-dependent because we were afraid of becoming parents."

Peeta bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep the pain from rising in his chest. "And, now?"

"I can do this alone," she replied, her own pain sweltering inside and making her feel nauseous. "Or, we can just work on being parents who just share custody."

"And, us?"

"Was there ever really an us to begin with, Peeta?" Katniss looked at her plate, suddenly feeling her food solidifying in her stomach. "Let's not kid ourselves."

Peeta dared to ask, "Do you love me?"

Katniss blinked back her tears. "How could you even ask that question?"

"Then please…just wait," he begged her. "Just wait."

She took her cloth napkin and wiped her eyes. "I don't understand…"

"Wait until my birthday."

Katniss turned to him. "Your birthday?"

"This Friday," he informed her. "I'm turning 26. Can you wait until then, Katniss?"

"Fine," she relented. "Where can I meet you?"

"At Arena." Peeta gave her a wary smile. "Johanna arranged something with the family…so you'll come right?"

Katniss felt something shoot up her spine. She didn't know if it was Toad or something else.

Despite this feeling, she accepted.

* * *

"What are you making?" Delly ask later that night.

Katniss looked up from the round dining table. She placed the ceramic cup down and the paint brush before turning to her friend.

"It's a birthday present…for Peeta." Pulling up a chair, her friend sat beside her so Katniss could go on. "Our family is throwing him a dinner party at Arena. He asked me to just wait until then."

"Wait for what?"

Katniss shrugged. "Wait to get the papers drawn up, I guess."

"Are you sure you want to get them drawn up?" Delly questioned.

"No, I'm not. But, I need something more—just like I told Seneca." Katniss looked to her friend. "Am I being too demanding?"

Delly shook her head.

"No! In fact, I'm proud of you, Katniss. You should get the love that you deserve. If it's supposed to be Peeta then he'll prove it and you won't have to doubt him at all. You deserve to have some grand gesture happen to you."

"Then I'll ask you what I asked your boyfriend," Katniss said. "How will I know when it's right?"

"You won't run away from him," Delly declared, a gentle smile on her pink lips. "You'll be running to him."

"Thank you for being my friend, Delly." Katniss hugged her. "Toad and I can't thank you enough for letting us stay."

"It's really our pleasure. Though I wish we had more room in this apartment so you wouldn't have to sleep on the couch."

Katniss shook her head in understanding. They had not found the right place yet so they were ensconced in Delly's apartment for now.

Her friend kissed her forehead before standing up.

"I better get to bed. Seneca thinks that I stepped out here for a drink of water. Truth is, I'm craving one of those eclairs you brought home from Arena."

"You should marry him," she suddenly told Delly. "He's about the only guy that I'll allow with you."

Delly snorted as she headed back to the room. She stopped and gave Katniss a beaming grin.

"I just might."

* * *

Johanna hated shopping.

However during her travels, she didn't have the time to build up a wardrobe. Also, truth be told, there were times when Johanna didn't need much clothing.

Her father had granted her access to the Bloomingdales account and so here she was, standing in her underwear, looking at the choices that her stylist made behind the curtained dressing room.

Peeta's birthday was the upcoming Friday and, with the help of Prim, she had planned a simple dinner at Arena to celebrate her cousin's big 26. She hoped that maybe Katniss could be convinced to change to her mind about the divorce, seeing them all together as a family.

It tore at Johanna to see Peeta so down. He functioned, though only barely, burying himself in work and sleeping on the couch of his and Katniss' quarters. Prim told her that Katniss was the same, insisting that she stay at her friend Delly's instead of with her sister, Cato, and Jace because she didn't want to bother them.

Without even knowing it, Katniss and Peeta were more alike than they realized.

They kept their pain to themselves, not wanting anyone to help or solve their issues for them.

While that was great and selfless of them, it was also pretty stupid. Neither of them could approach one another and nothing was solved in their marriage.

Nothing would be unless they talked.

Johanna and Prim would make sure that happened.

"So you don't even feel an iota of guilt?" A familiar voice said in a room close to hers.

"No." That voice caused Johanna's blood to run; she'd know that hiss anywhere. "Peeta needed an instructive push and he was being obstinate. You know that he actually thinks that he's in love with his wife? Nobody falls in love that quickly. It took me years to make him that way and that blip of a girl reaps the benefits? That is not happening."

"And, what about New York?"

"New York will wait," Madge responded haughtily. "Primas aren't easy to find—" Johanna noted the slight waver in the witch's voice. "So, of course, they'd accept me back into the troupe."

"Whatever, Madge." There was doubt in the other girl's voice—Johanna suspected it was Clove—and a curtain opened. "I'm buying the dress."

"I have a few more things to try on." Madge's airy voice was coming from the room next to hers. "Leaving so abruptly left me without a wardrobe."

The sound of stilettos walking out of the room set her off and Johanna pulled her own curtain open. There was only one other heavy curtain closed and it was indeed the one next to her dressing room.

Without a thought, Johanna stomped out of her room and practically ripped open the curtain.

Madge shrieked, her hand holding the designer dress over her partially-clothed body.

Her blue eyes widened in panic as Johanna closed the curtain behind her. "Johanna?"

"Don't act like you don't know who the fuck I am." Johanna rushed forward and Madge pressed back against the floor-to-ceiling mirror. "You are a pathetic excuse of a person. Just because you convinced Katniss, it doesn't mean that you've convinced the rest of us that you didn't sign that stupid little codicil."

She inched closer, not caring one bit that Madge was emitting a small high-pitched whistle of panic from her throat.

"There are cameras in the Mellark Corporation," Johanna continued. "Also, firewalls in the computers that keep track of all login activity. Peeta didn't badge in until an hour after the codicil was printed."

Madge's eyes widened in fear and Johanna nodded, feeling her mouth rise in a triumphant grin.

"It won't take a goddamn genius to connect your entry into the building with the logs. That's falsifying identity…fraud…and tampering with confidential information…"

"I'll scream," Madge threatened feebly.

"Go ahead." Johanna stepped back, her eyes narrowing at the woman, and she quickly looked around the piles of clothes in the woman's dressing room. "By the time anyone gets here, there won't be anything left of you."

Madge bristled. "What do you want?"

"I want you to watch your back." Johanna glared at those terrified blue eyes. "No one fucks with a Snow, a Mason, a Mellark, and now an Everdeen. We won't hesitate to protect our family."

Kneeling down, she picked up a Gucci scarf that was thrown on the floor.

"By the way, you know your father is off the Mellark Corporation payroll? Doesn't look good for his firm." She met Madge's eyes. "I would start saving your pennies—especially if we decide to move forward with the suit."

Johanna straightened, tossing the scarf haphazardly to her left, before giving Madge a smirk.

"Have a good day."

Turning, Johanna went back to her room, throwing her black sheath dress on and heading out.

Her stylist rushed forward, her eyes simpering, and Johanna looked up just in time to see Clove at the register.

"How did it go, Miss Mason?" her stylist asked.

"I'll take everything hanging on the left side of my room," she told the woman. "Have it delivered to the Mellark Compound." Leaning closer, her eyes were trained on Madge's best friend as she spoke into her stylist's ear. "There's a woman in a dressing room—the one beside mine—who said that she put a scarf of yours into her purse—a Gucci one. You might want to look into her bag right now."

"Oh yes!" The stylist ran into dressing room.

Johanna continued forward, nodding at Clove.

The girl went ashen and she held in the urge to laugh.

"Hi Johanna," Clove greeted eagerly.

Johanna walked past the elfin-looking girl. "Fuck you, Clove."

Like she said, no one messed with her family.

* * *

"So no Peeta today?" Dr. Paylor asked. She watched at the screen as she spoke, her hand on the ultrasound wand. "Everything looks good, though there is not much growth on your end. You haven't gained the weight that I thought you would. I'm going to recommend some supplements for you to take."

"Alright," Katniss agreed, her eyes trained on the image of Toad. "As for Peeta…I didn't tell him about this appointment."

Dr. Paylor turned off the machine before looking to her.

"Katniss, you can't freeze him out." She gave her a sympathetic smile. "You need to have these experiences as a couple and even if you aren't together, you need to realize that there is another life coming into this world. You want to make it the best world possible for Toad, don't you?"

"Of course!" Katniss said vehemently. "It's just that, after our fight at the mall—"

"Oh, I've seen that," her doctor responded and Katniss blushed. "I had to let go of a nurse after I found out that she was trying to copy your medical records to sell to the press."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Katniss told her shamefully. "That recording is everywhere. It's embarrassing and immature. Not to mention, a recording of me getting my heart stomped on is something that will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"I didn't see that," Dr. Paylor replied. "I saw marriage. Couples have fights, some are light and some are heavy—but you can't just walk away. You love one another. Anyone can see that. What I don't understand is why you're trying so hard to push him away."

Katniss sat back, her eyes looking down at the exposed swell.

It still wasn't much—but maybe like her, Toad was hiding.

"I don't know," she admitted and a set of tears rolled down her face. "Maybe because despite everything, I still love him. And, I want to have faith in him. But that's scary to be thrown out there. That fight was just one of the many obstacles that we're going to face and it broke me. I'm scared to be torn in half."

"Katniss," the woman called kindly to her. "If you're torn in half, you know how to mend yourself together. But, Peeta—he'll be there mending things with you." She took a tissue from the counter and touched it to Katniss' cheek. "You just have to let him."

"Tomorrow is his birthday," Katniss told her in a thick voice. "I made him something. It's not much, but what do you get the man who has everything?"

Dr. Paylor looked over the ultrasound printouts before smiling at her.

"You tell him the sex of your baby."

* * *

"How are you, sweetheart?" Uncle Haymitch asked as Katniss entered Arena.

He embraced her, an arm going around her shoulders as they walked further into the restaurant. They had closed up for the evening to celebrate a private family event, according to the sign on the entrance door.

Anxious to see Peeta, she smoothed out a wrinkle on her black sheath dress and rested a hand on her small bump.

"I'm doing just fine," she assured him. "Delly and Seneca are taking real good care of me."

"You know you can always come back to Seam Island," he told her. "It's dead boring with you, Prim, and Cato gone."

"Thanks a lot, big brother!" Hani went to them, kissing her daughter and entwining their arms. She looked to her brother. "So I'm not enough entertainment for you?"

"Yes, because who doesn't love spending Thursday evenings listening to you scream at the television during _Grey's Anatomy_ ," Haymitch responded with a smirk. "Because I really care who's sleeping with who at the hospital."

"You're just mad because Christina is gone!" Hani argued and looked to her daughter. "Your Uncle had a terrible crush on Sandra Oh."

"She was the only one focused on actually being a doctor!"

"That is exactly why I'm not back on Seam Island," Katniss interrupted as they went to the table. She spotted Uncle Snow and Johanna. "I'm going to say hello to everyone."

Going to the father and daughter, she was relieved when Uncle Snow gathered her in his arms.

"You doing alright, Katniss?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. "We really miss you at the Mellark Compound."

"Yeah, Sammy and I don't have our playmate," Johanna added with a smile before hugging Katniss. "We're glad you came."

"Of course," Katniss said, her eyes searching the restaurant. "Where's Pe—"

"I'm glad you came, too." The voice sent a warm shiver through her body. No one made her feel that way except for _him_. She turned to see her husband, still in his business suit, but looking handsome as always. "Thank you for coming, Katniss."

She nodded, a gentle smile on her lips. "Happy Birthday, Peeta."

"Thank you." His eyes glowed at her and Katniss felt breathless, caught in the haze that was Peeta Mellark. "Will you sit next to me during dinner?"

"Yes." She found herself beaming. "Yes, I will."

* * *

"That was fucking delicious, Prim," Johanna proclaimed, her champagne-glazed eyes going to Prim who sat on the opposite side of the table, next to Katniss. Beside her was Hani, who chuckled lightly at her toast and then Uncle Snow, whose face was crimson from the alcohol.

"Language, please!" Prim responded. She looked to Katniss, holding the sleeping Jace in her arms. "There is a child at the table."

"Jace can't even find his nose," Johanna pointed out. "How can he distinguish what's a good or bad word? Honestly, it's all about tone." She looked to the baby. "I could rap some Wu-Tang Clan lyrics and as long as I did it in sweet, dulcet tones the kid will still snooze on."

"It's kind of true, babe," Cato said to his wife from his seat on her opposite side. "I sang Meatloaf's 'Everything Louder than Everything Else' to Jace two nights ago and he was out like a lightbulb."

"Damn. I tried Aerosmith and he cried the whole time," Prim said, shaking her head. "I guess he isn't into Steven Tyler." She smiled at her sister. "Hopefully Toad isn't this weird."

"Toad has us as parents." Peeta looked to Katniss, an easy smile on his lips. "We're weird enough."

"That is true," Katniss contributed, rocking Jace gently, and looking at her family. "But, we're all a little strange."

Uncle Snow stood up, his eyes bright as he clinked his champagne glass.

"I wanted to propose a toast to my nephew, Peeta," he started. The man looked to Peeta from across the table. "Since the day you were born, it's been an adventure. You've inherited your mother's charisma and your father's kindness. It breaks my heart that they're not here."

Uncle Snow's eyes shimmered with tears.

"But, I'm so glad that I got to be part of your life, Peeta. I got to watch you earn high honors in school, build your empire, marry this lovely woman." He paused. "Now, I'll get to see you become a father."

Johanna wiped her eyes hastily before standing with her father.

"And, I just wanted to add that I'm glad that we've all become a family. We stick up for one another. We're there for the good times and for the bad ones. Jace and Toad are coming into a good group."

"Here, here," Haymitch called out from his seat opposite of Peeta.

Uncle Snow cleared his throat. "So let's raise our glasses to Peeta. Happy Birthday, son—and to our family."

They all clinked glasses and as Katniss turned to Peeta, he gently clinked his champagne glass to her apple cider glass.

"Happy 26th, Peeta," she said tenderly, her eyes trained on him.

"To our family, Katniss," Peeta replied softly. "Will you take a walk with me after this?"

They could make this work. She desperately wanted it to.

Katniss nodded, her throat too constrained to reply with words.

If Peeta asked her to come back, she would say yes.

All he had to do was ask.

* * *

"So where did you want to go?" Katniss asked as they stepped out of Arena.

It was a cool night, clear and quiet. Since it was almost midnight, the streets were empty though behind them they could hear Cato and Prim singing 'Crazy in Love' on the karaoke system.

"I wanted to take you to a favorite place of mine," Peeta told her. "We need to talk. Like, _really_ talk."

"Of course," she agreed. "Just lead the way."

"It's just a few blocks up." Peeta looked to her, his hands in his pockets. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She gave him a small smile. "Delly and Seneca have been really gracious about letting me stay at their place."

"I thought you would've stayed with Prim and Cato," he said.

Katniss shook her head. "They're just starting out here in the city. Also, they have a newborn and need to learn how to parent on their own. I couldn't impose on them and their time with Jace."

"I understand," Peeta told her easily. "Rue told me that there was an appointment with Paylor on my schedule. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I didn't know if you wanted me there—"

"I should've asked you," she interrupted. "It's just hard, you know."

"We have horrible communication skills," Peeta added.

"Just one of the many things wrong with our marriage," Katniss retorted tersely. She turned to him abruptly, the guilt of her words rushing though her body. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Maybe you should have." Peeta stopped in his steps. "It might make telling the truth to one another a lot easier." He turned to her. "We're here."

Katniss turned to look up at the archway of the park. "'Victors Village'." She looked to Peeta. "Why would you bring me here?"

"It's one of the last places that I remember going with my parents before they died," Peeta explained. "I wanted to share it with you." He met her eyes. "Listen, Katniss. I know that I'm not the easiest person to know or be with. I kept something from you, I'll admit it. I only did it with the intention of protecting you." Peeta sighed, smiling at her sadly. "I should've realized that you're much stronger than I am. I let you down and in the end, I didn't protect you. So it makes all of this much easier."

Reaching inside his suit jacket, he pulled out an envelope and held it out to her.

"What is this?" she asked, her voice cracking at the edges.

"What you wanted," he told her quietly. "Divorce papers. I know that this is usually a much longer process, but I have good lawyers."

Her hands quivering, Katniss opened the envelope. She read over the document, seeing his signature along with Rue's, who served as his witness.

Tears welled up inside her and her heart raced.

So he didn't want her back.

It served her right, really, for reacting when she was angry.

"All you have to do is sign," Peeta told her wearily, his own eyes shining with tears.

Another paper in the agreement fell from her shaking hands and hastily Katniss picked it up.

Reading over it, the blood dropped from her face. "What the hell is this?"

"A codicil giving you all parental rights to Toad," he explained. "Signed, dated, and notarized. I just want you to feel safe, Katniss—to feel like you're not going to have our child taken away from you. I'm sorry if I didn't do that when we were together, but now…I can never give you a reason to feel unsafe around me."

She gasped, wiping the tears escaped her eyes. "Why would you do this?"

"Because I love you, Katniss." She looked up to see his own face streaked with tears. His lips trembled as he spoke. "But, I messed it all up and I can't change that. I hope that we can get to a place where I can find my way back to your heart—because it's such a lovely, beautiful place to be."

Leaning forward, Peeta kissed her cheek.

"I should go," he told her hurriedly. "I've already made a fool of myself."

Katniss watched him rush out of the park, heading across the street.

The tears came steadily, painfully, and she took the papers throwing them into her tote bag.

Reaching in, her hand felt her birthday present to Peeta—a coffee mug that she had created with Toad's face on it; his eyes and smile with her thick hair.

A perfect combination.

She needed to give it to him…to tell him that she didn't want the divorce…that she loved him…

That they were having a son.

Katniss grabbed the mug and ran out of the park.

"PEETA!"

She could see him across the street, hunched and defeated in his steps.

Delly and Seneca were right.

She knew that she didn't want to let them go, she wanted to fight for them.

She was running after him, crossing the street to tell him that she would love him no matter what happened.

"PEETA!"

There was a sudden squeal of tires…a blinding, vibrating pain through her body…the sound of her Toad mug shattering on the concrete…

Then silence.

* * *

If you've watched the series, you know what is coming. If you did not and you think that the upcoming chapter's trigger warning might affect you, then please message me.

I don't want you messaging me if you're anti-Galeniss or something like that. That is **not** a trigger warning.

Triggers are in regard to serious issues like depression, self-harm, suicide, abuse, etc.

We're getting to the end of Part One. In fact, Part Ten marks the end of it.

Part Two, to me, is very fun and there are a lot of changes for everyone, including our couple.

Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I know that I don't get to answer all of them, but I read every single one as does my husband. You are very passionate readers who care about these characters and I love y'all so much for feeling the same way I do.

This chapter was very difficult for me on a personal level and the next chapter will be as well.

I hope you'll stick around for Part Two.

Your feedback is fire to my writing hearth; leave your words for kindle.

Until Part Ten, JLaLa


	10. Part One, Chapter 10

Thank you for your feedback! You are amazing.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

 _ **Trigger Warning: Late-Term Miscarriage**_

Fated to Love

 _Part Ten_

Katniss could see colors.

Bright, iridescent swirls of colors—glaring reds…pulsing whites…florescent, muddied yellows…

Then blue.

Blue, howling eyes staring down at her.

" _Look at me, Katniss!"_

His voice cut through the spectrum.

And, Katniss was suddenly on fire.

She screamed.

* * *

"Twenty-three-year-old female involved in a head-on collision with a mid-sized vehicle," the EMT reported as the medical team entered the hospital. The emergency room nurses encircled the stretcher as they rushed down the hallway. "Patient is conscious, however, her blood pressure is in the 200's. Several fractures including in the ribcage—there's also likelihood of a concussion."

As the team continued down the hall, Peeta ran alongside them, his hand gripping Katniss' as her bewildered eyes tried to focus on what was going on.

It had all happened so fast.

Peeta barely heard her call out when he turned just in time to see the sedan barrel into her. The impact seemed to happen in slow motion—the force of it all thrashing her small, fragile body onto the car's windshield before she disappeared from sight in front of the vehicle.

He didn't even know how he got to her side.

Katniss had been twisted into a strange angle, her eyes wide open and unblinking.

His heart had stopped at that moment—and it had yet to restart.

Behind him, the driver of the car called for help.

That's how they found themselves at Panem Medical Center—rushing down the longest corridor in the world.

"We need to take her to radiology for a scan," one of the nurses concluded.

There was a whimper and Katniss forcefully gripped his hand.

"Katniss, look at me!" he told her. "Stay with me, sweetheart…"

She let out an excruciating howl and Peeta took a breath, pushing down his need to sob.

"Are you the husband?" a nurse asked him and he nodded in hurried response. "We need to take her to radiology."

Peeta looked to them helplessly. "She's pregnant. Will you be able to take an X-ray?"

The team looked at one another for a moment before letting out a series of orders.

"Get Obstetrics down here—STAT!"

"Someone get an ultrasound machine!"

"We need to start an IV! Her blood pressure needs to be lowered immediately!"

Suddenly, Katniss' chest spiked and her head snapped back.

"She's seizing!"

Peeta let out a sob, watching Katniss as she writhed in pain, her mouth flopping helplessly.

Her jaw was broken.

"Someone help my wife!" Peeta bent down, watching as the emergency room team worked to stop the tremors. "Don't leave, Katniss. Don't go, sweetheart." He pressed his lips to her stiffened fingers. "I swear to God I'll follow you if you do…"

"Sir—" The nurse next to him placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're doing everything we can for your wife."

"P-P-Please…" Peeta could hear himself warbling wetly, his throat squeezing open and shut at a rapid pace. "I can't leave her…I can't lose her…" He could feel the dampness covering his cheeks and fill his sinuses. "Don't take her from me."

"The best thing you can do right now is let us do our job," the man said sympathetically. "Now what is your wife's name?"

"Katniss Mellark," he managed to tell the man.

The nurse nodded. "And, your name?"

"P-Peeta."

"Okay, Peeta." The man held out his hand and Peeta shook it weakly. "My name is Beetee. I'm Head Nurse here in the ER. Your wife's seizure is being controlled, but we need to make sure that the baby is okay as well as her. So you're going to have to wait."

"Peeta!" He turned to see Dr. Paylor running over to him. Her dark eyes looked in shock as she slowed to look over a limp Katniss. "Oh God…what happened?"

"Doctor—she's the reason we paged you," Beetee explained. "She just seized, but our team is continuing to monitor her. We've administered hydralazine to bring down her blood pressure…we were about to take her to radiology."

Dr. Paylor nodded, her hand reaching to take Katniss' free one and Peeta could see her pressing her thumb to Katniss' wrist.

"Run a CT for now," the woman informed Beetee. "Someone get me a fetal monitor!"

One of the nurses nodded. "Right away, doctor!"

Then Dr. Paylor looked to Peeta.

"This is where we part for now," she explained. "Call your family. Get them down here."

Peeta's gaze went to the doctor, his words thick through his lips. "What am I going to tell her mother?"

"Let us work and we will contact you as soon as we know anything," Dr. Paylor responded evenly. "As for you—you can't be alone. Not with this. Not with the possibility of—"

"The possibility of what?" he questioned.

The doctor didn't reply.

* * *

Peeta looked up hearing the rapid rush of footsteps.

They were all there, still dressed in their party clothes.

Their family.

Hani ran to him, her blue eyes glistening and he stood up just as she was in front of him.

"What happened to my baby?" Hani sobbed. She looked as if she had bit through a hurricane, hair mussed and make-up smeared. "Where is she?"

Peeta pulled her into his arms. "It's been thirty minutes. Dr. Paylor was apparently on a night shift, so she is working with Katniss…I don't know anything."

Prim whimpered next to Hani, her arms wrapping around the bundle that was Jace. Cato looked at the scene grimly as Haymitch paced around them. His Uncle and Johanna finished the group, both looking helpless and on the verge of falling apart.

"Peeta…" Johanna went to him, her eyes full of unshed tears. "...are you okay?"

"No," he responded hollowly, still holding a crying Hani. "I wish it was me in there—because if something happens to her, then there is nothing for me."

"Don't you dare say that!" Johanna told him, her voice shaking. "Don't you dare give up! I refuse to believe in any other possibility but for her to be alright."

"Peeta?" They turned to see Dr. Paylor heading towards them, her pallor grey. She nodded at everyone, her eyes then focusing on him. "We have her in a room right now—but we have to speak in private."

Beetee followed behind the doctor.

"We can let everyone see her for a moment—but afterwards, we have to act fast."

Peeta turned to the man. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone," Beetee called out instead of responding. "Please follow me."

The family gathered and they were led past the double doors before heading down another hallway.

They were then ushered through a set of doors labeled ' _ **ICU**_ '.

Katniss was in the first room, barricaded behind a glass door, which Beetee opened with a scan of his badge.

The family surrounded the bed with Katniss' mother taking her daughter's hand and pressing kisses to it. Prim burst into tears, holding Jace to her face, before Cato pulled her close. Haymitch went to Katniss' opposite side, kissing his niece's forehead just as Uncle Snow pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his eyes.

Johanna looked behind Katniss, her eyes examining the machines connected to Peeta's wife. There was an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, an IV atop one of her hands, and a tubing line connected to her neck.

"Peeta." A hand went to his shoulder just as he tried to enter the room. The Doctor slid the door closed in front of them before meeting his eyes. "We need to talk about Katniss."

"Please tell me what is going on," he asked her. "I need to make sure that she's alright."

"Katniss is bleeding internally—" the doctor told him bluntly. "—and rapidly. It can be repaired, but it will be very dangerous for your son—"

His hand reached to steady himself against the glass door, letting out a choked gasp. "We have a son?"

Dr. Paylor's face fell. "Katniss didn't tell you?"

Peeta shook his head. "Maybe she was going to, right before…" He stopped to make eye contact with the woman in front of him. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"That if we're going to do this surgery, it has to be soon," Dr. Paylor replied. "Every moment is precious for Katniss…and for Toad." She examined him for a moment. "Have you two ever talked about what would happen in the case of any complications or what she wanted to do in terms of prolonging life?"

"Hers or Toad's?"

"Both." Dr. Paylor's eyes began to fill seeing his distress. "I hate to do this and I'm so sorry, but we need a decision and there are papers to sign—"

"You're asking me to choose between my wife or my child when it comes down to it," Peeta croaked out.

The doctor nodded solemnly.

He turned to look at Katniss, who was lying so still in that hospital bed. When it came to him and her, time seemed to never be on their side. So much time was wasted on fighting and in silence.

Peeta closed his eyes, imagining every moment with his wife; every laugh, every smile, every kiss, every touch…

He understood his Uncle and Hani—to lose that one true person left you empty, unable to love in that way ever again.

And, if Peeta chose what he knew Katniss would want, then he knew that he would never love anyone like he loved her. All his hopes and dreams that she had for him would be buried with her.

There would be no hope left for him.

"I've made my decision," Peeta told the doctor after a moment. "But, I need to speak with her mother."

* * *

With a trembling hand, Peeta signed the consent form. Then looking to Hani, he handed her the clipboard for her own signature.

"It's what is right," his mother-in-law assured him, her voice breaking before she went to say goodbye to her daughter.

Everyone else had been ushered out. Prim had been hysterical and Cato had quickly handed Jace to Johanna to pull his wife away from her ailing sister. Haymitch had pressed kisses to his niece's palm, telling her to hang on and Uncle Snow had whispered gently into Katniss' ear before placing a kiss to her dry cheek.

After Hani joined everyone else and the prep team readied Katniss for transfer, Peeta went to the chair next to his wife's bed.

"Katniss, I don't know if the choice I made was the right one," Peeta told her hoarsely. "But for a long time, I always ruled with my head—not my heart. This choice was made with my heart and my heart only. You should know that. I hope you can understand." He placed his hand over hers. "I should've told you that I loved you every day—because it was what you deserved."

Standing, Peeta leaned down to press a kiss to her cool forehead.

"You're my superglue, Katniss. Always."

* * *

 _Katniss watched him move along the clouds._

 _He laughed, the music in the air drifting through everything around them. This was beautiful, peaceful, eternal bliss—bathed in the golden shimmer of pure love. Toad was all around her, eyes like his father's and a smile like hers with that telltale Peeta dimple._

" _Let me fly with you," she said to him._

" _No, Mommy," Toad replied in gentle voice. "This eternity isn't for you. It's for me."_

 _Her eyes watered. "Why can't I come with you?"_

" _Because you're not ready to touch the sun," he whispered, his kindness and infinite love wrapping her like a warm blanket. "This is for me and me alone."_

" _What is this?" Katniss asked._

" _The place where I love you and Daddy," Toad told her. "The place where your soul and Daddy's are interwoven. I am just one thread of what draws you together."_

" _It's so warm here." She breathed in the scent of sweet spice, so familiar and welcoming._

 _A tiny hand pulled her along. "This is where Daddy keeps us."_

" _Where is that?"_

 _Toad pressed a kissed to her cheek. "In his heart."_

* * *

Peeta watched her as she slept.

Dr. Paylor, along with the resident surgeon who worked on his wife, decided to keep Katniss sedated while she healed.

So she laid there, ethereal and sweet, as she slept with her hair spread out and her hands to her side. He clung to her hand, feeling that faint pulse of life along the pads of his fingers, knowing that after this, he would never get to hold her again.

Spans of time went on and bit by bit, Peeta watched the bruises fade from her face and her skin regain its slight rosy blush.

Their family came; Hani visited every day to brush her daughter's dark locks, which now reached past her shoulders, and to help massage her legs with the physical therapist. Prim and Cato would come by every other day to tell her about the restaurant and they brought Jace, whose tiny hands would touch hers. He seemed to recognize her, his blue eyes widening when his parents helped press his palm to Katniss'.

Haymitch would visit on the weekends from Seam Island and Peeta would wake up in his cot, next to her bed, to the man's gravelly voice reading Walt Whitman to his niece. His own uncle would come in, talking to Katniss about the comings and goings of the Mellark Corporation which he was in charge of while Peeta was on leave.

Seneca and Delly also visited, telling Katniss about their new apartment, and how the app was doing. They were a formidable team and were planning to go to Japan the following Spring to negotiate with a software engineering team to make improvements.

"She looks better," Johanna remarked. She came every evening to bring Peeta things to eat other than hospital food. Her eyes roved over Katniss' sleeping form. "Very Snow White."

"Not funny," Peeta rasped, running a hand through his hair. It had been a day or two since he showered—he wasn't quite sure—but the fear of leaving Katniss alone too long gripped at his insides, keeping tethered to her bed side. "Almost two months, Johanna. She's going to wake up to a completely different world—a world without our son."

Peeta closed his eyes, remembering the feel of that tiny boy in his arms. Toad had dark hair and his mother's nose; he inherited Peeta's slight grimace. He was so small and fragile, but still so solid in his arms—their one and only Toad. He didn't know how long he had been in the small room before Dr. Paylor came back for him and a nurse took his son away.

The surgeon had done everything he could, using his skilled hands to close a rapidly bleeding artery inside of Katniss. However the bleeding had been too much on their Toad and with Peeta and Hani's consent, Dr. Montgomery—Cinna—let him go.

"Peeta, none of this is your fault," Johanna said softly. "This was just a horrible circumstance."

"How can I look her in the eyes?" he replied. "After all is said and done, I was the one who made the decision."

"What choice did you have?" his cousin argued. "There was no other choice to be made. It was going to be Katniss. Even Hani knew it."

"It will be my fault that she will be in pain." Peeta looked to her, not bothering to hide his anguish. "I did the most selfish thing in her eyes. I picked her above all else. Because I want her. I want her in this world—laughing, crying, angry, happy—any which way. I just need her. I picked selfishly and it's horrible because I don't feel like I made the wrong choice. But, she'll feel that way—and I'll live with the consequences."

"You don't know that." However, Johanna's words were weak. She looked to his wife. "Not until she wakes up, anyway."

* * *

The blink of an eye should be easy.

Simple, muscular movements that were instinctual and easy to master.

However, Katniss was struggling with it. The drugged grasp of slumber held on strong, beckoning her back. She pushed it away, fighting the exhaustion as her blinks became stronger.

The room was dim except for the singular light above and her gaze went to her hands where thinned fingers and papery skin greeted her. She could see the outline of her legs, already noticing that she lacked muscle mass.

"Katniss?"

Slowly, she turned her head and found Peeta sitting beside her. He looked worse for wear, unshaven and dark circles around his eyes.

Her husband looked like she felt inside—exhausted.

"Peeta…" Her voice felt unfamiliar and he rose, grabbing a bottled water, and putting a straw in its opening. Gently, Peeta placed it to her lips and Katniss sipped, letting the coolness soothe her parched throat. Finally pulling away, she looked to him in question. "What happened?"

He lowered the railing of her bed, sitting to face her. "What do you remember?"

"We were in Victors Village," she recalled, pulling the pieces of fragmented memories from her mind. "You told me you loved me—and you gave me the divorce papers." Peeta let out a sharp breath at her words. "And, I wanted to tell you that I didn't want the divorce. I wanted us to raise Toad together." She let out a gasp, giving him a smile. "We're having a boy, Peeta."

Katniss watched the flicker of something travel through his face and her eyes went to his dimple—piercing even in the dimness.

And, she remembered her dream of Toad.

" _This eternity isn't for you. It's for me."_

Her hand went to her stomach, feeling dragging skin instead of a lush swell.

Katniss' eyes welled up and she looked to her husband, her lips trembling.

"Peeta…where's Toad?"

Peeta swallowed as she waited in panicked anticipation.

Finally, he met her eyes, his own blue eyes glassy. "He's gone…I told him to go away."

She shook her head in disbelief, her hands still running over the resting place where her son once slept.

"Then bring him back…bring him back…" Katniss turned to Peeta, the fury rising seeing him so defeated. "BRING HIM BACK, PEETA!" She writhed, her jaw throbbing as a tormented, sharp wail poured out of her, filling the room with her encompassing pain and drowning her until she could breathe. "Why did you tell him to go away?"

Peeta was climbing onto the bed, pulling her close to his chest, and she could feel him crying against her—his heartbeat hitting her thin cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" His own weeping was buried in the thickness of her hair. "I'm sorry, Katniss…"

"Why did you pick me?" she asked, her arms reaching to push him away. "You should've let me die! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!" Katniss pounded at him, the anger and pain echoing in her hits. "I HATE YOU!"

The doors suddenly opened and Dr. Paylor, along with a nurse, rushed in.

"Katniss." Dr. Paylor walked over to her calmly, her hands going to her shuddering shoulders. "You need to calm down. You're still recovering from your injuries and surgery—"

"My baby…" Katniss crumbled, her eyes closing as she sobbed.

This was a nightmare.

She wanted to be back in that light with Toad, watch him fly around her, feel their hands clasped together as they walked along oblivion.

There was a slight pressure against her veins.

Katniss fell asleep once more.

* * *

"Peeta."

He looked up from the corner of the room that he backed himself into.

Dr. Paylor knelt in front of him, her eyes glistening at the scene around them.

In the doorway stood Haymitch and Johanna, shock in their eyes.

The room was wrecked. Somehow, Katniss had thrown her blankets and they hung from the sides of her bed. He had toppled over when she pushed him, knocking the rolling tray table to the ground along with the bottled water he had offered her.

The nurse who sedated Katniss was now placing a clean blanket on her and propping her head up with a pillow.

"Are you alright?" the doctor asked.

Peeta shook his head, his arms wrapping around his knees.

Dr. Paylor nodded in understanding.

Johanna approached, followed by Haymitch.

They looked to one another before joining him on the floor.

He began to cry.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Peeta was gone.

But her mother was there.

Hani jumped from her seat, blue eyes teary. "Katniss."

"Mommy…" Her shoulders shuddered as the tears took over her. "Mommy…Toad is gone!" She wept as Hani cradled her face. "Why?"

"I don't know why, sweetheart," her mother whispered, holding Katniss against her. "God decides when someone needs to come home—and it was just what was needed."

"Why did Peeta choose me?" she asked. "It feels wrong for me to be alive and Toad dead. I don't even feel real. And, I can still feel Toad inside me, like I can still feel his heart beating."

"Why do you think Peeta chose you?" Hani looked at her daughter, wide-eyed and looking very much like she did as a child with her knobby knees and thin face. "Because your husband loves you and did everything he could to save you—and Toad. It just wasn't in the cards. He didn't go into this blind, Katniss. Peeta talked to me, too."

Katniss pulled back to meet her mother's eyes. "He did?"

Hani nodded. "Yes. I also signed those consent forms. So if you're going to be angry with him then you're going to have to be angry with me as well."

Katniss took in a shaky breath. "I'm not angry at either of you." She shook her head, her face scrunching in another onslaught of tears. "I'm angry at myself—because I wasn't strong enough to keep…" The tears hit her skin, falling onto her hospital gown. "…strong enough to keep him safe."

"You got hit by a car," her mother replied. "You're not Superwoman—" Hani kissed her forehead. "—despite what Peeta believes. You are flesh and bone, blood of my blood, and you feel hurt just like any human being. What you've been through, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to look Peeta in the eye anymore," Katniss admitted, her gaze going out the window to the rain falling outside. "Not after all of this. I've failed him as a wife and as Toad's mother—I'm not good enough to be either."

* * *

Johanna went to Peeta's quarters just as Enobaria left, a full tray in her arms. She shook her head as they approached one another.

"He hasn't eaten the whole day," Enobaria reported. "It's like he's given up."

"I know." Johanna sighed. "It's been two weeks since he's gone to see Katniss. Not like she is pining to see him either." She snorted. "They have the most complicated relationship."

"But when it was good, it was good," Enobaria responded. "Anyone could see how much they loved each other."

"Well, except for them." Johanna smiled wryly. "The good news is that they're weaning Katniss off the sedation and she'll get to come home."

"But, what home?" Enobaria questioned.

"That is a very good question." Looking to the closed door, Johanna squared her shoulders. "I better go and check in. The last time we left Peeta alone too long, he made friends with a whiskey bottle."

"Good luck. Brutus and I will be upstairs if you need anything."

With a nod, the two women separated and Johanna turned the knob, walking into the dark quarters, and heading towards the lit room in the far corner. Peeta often slept there, to the worry of herself and her father. Because in true fashion, her cousin had retreated into himself. He was bitter with pain and grief and from her texts between Haymitch and Prim so was Katniss.

"You know that this isn't healthy, right?"

Peeta looked from where he sat on the cot in the corner of the room. Besides the crib, it was the only other piece of furniture in the nursery. He had disassembled the crib himself last week and gave it to Jace since the little one was currently sleeping in a bassinet.

"Probably," Peeta replied and she sat next to him. "So what will you be nagging me about today?"

To her surprise, Johanna found herself tearing over the crassness of his words.

"Everything." She felt her lips tremble seeing him so detached from everything. "God, Peeta—you don't have to be such a fuckface." Johanna swiped her eyes against the sleeve of her shirt. "You're going to push everyone away until we hate you."

"It's what I deserve," Peeta told her simply. "Katniss hates me."

"She just woke up from a medically-induced coma and your child is gone!" Johanna wanted to shake him—get him to muster up just a little bit of life. "Did you think that she was going to be cheery and say that she was completely fine? NO! And, for the love of God, Katniss tends to say things and not mean them! Remember wanting the divorce?"

"Where do you think we go from here?" he asked his cousin.

"You talk, like you should be doing, you mourn your child, and you wake up some days like you don't want to get up—but you both wake up to one another." Johanna placed a hand over his. "Don't you want to give your marriage a chance?"

"Of course I do," Peeta explained. "I don't know if she wants to though."

"Then you two should talk," Johanna said in frustration. "I can't stand either of you sometimes. Why do you have to make things so complicated?"

"What love isn't complicated?" Peeta responded, a small smile gracing his lips. He felt his stomach growl. "I haven't eaten today."

"Yeah, brainless." Johanna stood up, tugging him to his feet. "Let's go eat something together. You know, Dad misses you, too. We can have a real family dinner."

"Maybe I can ask Enobaria to pack something to bring to Katniss tomorrow," he said feebly.

Johanna flicked at his chin affectionately. "Now there's the cousin I know and love."

* * *

"Hey stranger."

Katniss looked up from her bed, surprised to find Gale in her hospital room doorway. She gave him a tired smile. "Hey."

Carefully, he walked inside. "Are you feeling better?"

"No," she stated as Gale sat in the chair in front of her bed. "I don't think I'll be okay for a long while."

"Can you maybe take a walk?" he suggested. Gale glanced nervously around the room. "I don't know what the hospital's policy is on you taking a turn. There's a courtyard if you're up for it—"

Katniss nodded. "The doctors say that I should be getting my strength up since I'll be leaving in a few days." She held her hand up, freed from the IV and the line from her neck—though she had a scar from both in remembrance. "I'm not connected to anything."

She reached for the call button and asked the staff nurse if she could get a sweater or a robe.

"I'm kind of only sporting this hospital gown," Katniss explained as the nurse walked into the room. The woman nodded at Gale before lowering the bed rail for Katniss. "So I'll need a little backup if it gets windy."

He chuckled at her words. "Your sense of humor seems intact."

"Well at least some part of me is." She rose gingerly and Gale offered his arm. The nurse carefully helped her into a long robe and a pair of slippers. "Let's go."

They headed into the hallway and out of one of the open doors. There was a small courtyard with a stone fountain and wooden benches. Other patients, mostly from physical therapy, were walking around the stately hospital gardens.

It was nice to be outside and get some air.

Katniss and Gale settled on a bench, next to the fountain, before merging into a content silence. She, however, could feel Gale's stare on her. When she looked to him, she was surprised to find guilt in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry that I offended you," Gale told her. "You kind of pulled away awhile back and I realized that I came on a little strong. I'm aware you're married, but I can't help but want to know you. I'm not sure what for, but I feel like we're connected in some way."

"We kind of look alike," Katniss replied. "Maybe you're my long lost brother or something."

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't the case," he told her. "My parents were like high school sweethearts and totally in love with each other."

"My parents were high school sweethearts, too," she said with a smile. "Actually, Peeta's father and my mother dated for a while but then she met my dad—and fell in love." Her eyes looked out towards the garden. "I guess it was fate that I married Peeta because our parents weren't meant for each other. But us…"

Katniss stopped for a moment. She hadn't seen Peeta in nearly two weeks.

She missed him.

However, there just seemed to be some invisible wall between them that neither knew how to climb to get to one another.

"Have you been drawing?" Gale suddenly asked and she shook her head. "You're talented. Don't waste that."

"I don't have any of my art supplies," she replied. "I left them all at the Mellark Compound."

Gale reached into his jacket and pulled out a sketchpad. "For you." He reached into his pocket and produced a box of charcoal. "In case you get bored during recovery."

Katniss breathed out, feeling the first inkling of herself coming back. Drawing had always been an escape for her, a way to leave the world when it became too hectic. She missed this part of her life.

"Thank you for giving this to me," Katniss told him sincerely. "I forgot for a moment that I was someone who really loved to draw."

"Well, when you get caught up in your husband, your child, and your business, that can happen," Gale replied simply. "I also wanted to tell you that I'm going to Paris. I got a job at an art school there." He pulled out a brochure from his pocket. "Maybe you can come and visit. We can start up our lessons again."

Katniss looked to him. "When are you going?"

"In a week." She nodded and Gale gave her a bashful smile. "Don't worry, Katniss. I'll come say goodbye."

Together, they stood up and headed back to the hallway where her room was.

"So this is where I leave you," Gale told her. "I'll be back soon. You might be out by then."

Katniss nodded. "I probably will…but I don't know where I'm going to be."

He raised a brow at her. "Not at the Mellark Compound?"

She shrugged. Seeing as she and Peeta could hardly look at one another, much less speak, her plans were tenuous at best.

"Take a look at the brochure," Gale informed her. "I think there's a program that you'd be interested in."

Katniss gave him a smile. "Thank you for visiting. You've helped me more than you realize."

With a final wave, the man walked away.

* * *

As Peeta entered the hospital room, his eyes went to the easel next to Katniss' bed. His wife was asleep, her hand still holding a charcoal pencil. He had heard from the nurses that a dark-haired man resembling Katniss' cousin had come to visit her and dropped off the art supplies.

He had to give it to Gale—it was a thoughtful gesture, better than anything that he himself could manage, anyway.

Peeta placed the array of food that Enobaria had prepared for his visit on the tray table before sitting on the chair. He watched her sleep, knowing that it was best that she not know that he was there.

"I'm sorry," Peeta started. "I was never the best husband for you. I didn't speak up. And, I know that you think that I didn't fight for you, but I did. I fought myself—I knew that you would hate me for picking you when it came down to it. But it was for the best because you need to be out in the world doing all the wonderful things that you're capable of…even if I'm not in your life."

He looked down for a moment.

"I love you, Katniss," he continued. "But maybe we just couldn't get it together this time around. Maybe we weren't making each other better, after all. I need to become the person who doesn't break your heart. I need to be the person who mends it."

"We're breaking up, aren't we?"

Peeta looked up to see Katniss staring down at him, tears rolling down the sides of her face.

He nodded. "You know we are."

Katniss closed her eyes for a moment, letting his words seep in.

Finally, she opened her eyes and Peeta's stomach dropped seeing the pain in her smoky eyes.

"We tried for so long to make this work," she said, her voice catching. "We're like a drug to one another—an addiction that neither can break, and we keep coming back for more, despite hurting each other in the end." She let out a soft sob and Peeta stood up to take her hand. "Why can't we make it better?"

"Because we started off wrong, maybe," Peeta reasoned. "Maybe if we were older and wiser—if we had a little more life under our belt—maybe then it could have worked."

"But, we're just too far gone," Katniss finished for him. She gave him a tremulous smile. "I really wanted us to work, Peeta. Because I really do love you."

Bringing the bed rail down, Peeta pulled her close. "I really love you too." Katniss sniffled into his shoulder and he closed his eyes smelling her sweet hair. "My beautiful, brave girl."

"My dear, sweet boy," she said against him. Pulling away, Katniss looked to him. "But that's what we are—just a boy and a girl, barely grown up." Her hand reached to cup his cheek and he shook in her gentle caress, turning to press his lips to her palm. "Thank you for always seeing me as superglue."

"Of course." Peeta lifted her chin with his finger. "Thank you for always seeing the good in me."

Katniss nodded and a track of tears danced down her weary face. "Of course." She took a deep breath and gave him shaky smile. "Close your eyes."

Peeta did as he was told, letting his eyelids drop, and he waited.

Her kiss was like breathing for the first time, tasting of sweet, honeyed love, and laced with the passion they once shared.

It was the best last kiss that he could ask for.

When his eyes opened, Peeta looked to find an envelope in his hand.

He didn't need to open it to know what was inside.

They were now officially divorced.

"I'm getting out tomorrow," Katniss told him, her words still wet. "I'm going to Paris—to an art school there."

Peeta looked at her in worry. "Will you be okay?"

She nodded. "It's just something I need to do."

"Some of your things are still at the Mellark Compound," Peeta informed her. "I won't be there in the day so you can come get them if you want."

"Thank you, Peeta," she whispered.

He stood slowly, feeling the weight of their decision bearing down, and the reluctance in himself.

"I'm glad we got to talk," Peeta suddenly said.

Katniss smiled wryly. "If only we had learned sooner, right?"

He nodded in agreement. "Get some rest, sweetheart."

Going to the door, Peeta turned the knob and quickly exited the room.

He closed the door behind him, pressing his palm to its wooden surface.

Reaching into his pocket, Peeta pulled out a long chain—the Mockingjay pin hanging from it—and hung it on the doorknob.

Now, it had all of his hopes and dreams for her.

* * *

In the daylight, their suite looked less intimidating.

Katniss took a breath before moving forward. She looked around, noting that their bedroom door was closed. It looked as if Peeta had been sleeping on the couch, judging by the pillow and blanket on it.

Katniss' was breathless as she looked to the room on the other end—Toad's nursery. They had just finished painting and were setting up furniture—before all of this.

Steeling herself, she went to the room and looked around.

Peeta had cleaned it out and painted it again. It was once a buttercream yellow—until recently.

A box sat in the middle and she went to it, kneeling down, before opening it carefully.

Sammy's books…the Toad onesie…and the baby journal…

Gingerly, Katniss opened the book. Her eyes went to that first sonogram when Toad was just barely there—a small being with nothing but a large heartbeat. She read over the small bits of writing from herself and Peeta and laughed at her food doodles.

When she turned to another page, her smile seeped off her face.

There he was—Toad—staring up at her and drawn from her own heart.

Her fingers danced over his delicate chin and bright eyes—eyes from a father who she adored.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Toad. "Mommy is so sorry…" She hugged the book to her chest, sobbing as she drew into herself. "I just wasn't strong enough…I wasn't brave enough…" That all-encompassing feeling of not being able to breathe took over as she choked out tears and let her nose run. "Don't be angry at your Daddy…or me. Because we love you so much…sometimes I swear I still feel you…and it makes me miss you like crazy…"

Katniss didn't know how long she stayed in that room.

However, the sun was well on its way down when she finally stood up with the box in her arms.

Upstairs, Katniss hugged Johanna and Uncle Snow goodbye, promising to call as soon as she landed in Paris. She told Sammy that she would send him a beret and promised to send over something absolutely Parisian for the Sloans.

"Did you say goodbye to Peeta?" Johanna asked carefully.

Katniss nodded. "We said our goodbyes a few days ago. It would be too hard to say it again."

Johanna looked to her curiously. "Why?"

"Because if I saw him again, I don't think that I would be able to get on that plane."

* * *

" _Flight 531 to Paris is now boarding…"_

Katniss pushed up her glasses, taking a deep breath before following behind Gale as they went through airport screening. He agreed to help her find her way, seeing as he could actually speak French, and was going to be teaching at the school she was going to attend.

"You okay?" Gale asked.

She nodded nervously, pulling her luggage as she handed her ID to the officer. "I'm fine."

"It's an adventure," her friend joked. "Try not to look like you're going to a guillotine."

"Looks like I have four years of listening to your stupid French jokes," she responded before moving forward.

Gale guffawed at her words. "Maybe you'll discover something else other than my horrible French humor."

Katniss looked back, her eyes trained on the airport entrance in the distance.

"Ma'am," the airport official called out gruffly. "You need to move on."

There was too much truth in those words.

Katniss turned away, heading towards the metal detectors, and onward.

She never saw Peeta rush through those doors just as she passed through security.

* * *

 _Four Years Later..._

Elegant, shoulder-grazing waves, a fitted black Chanel dress, and Louboutin heels traveled down the corridor of Panem airport. Both men and women turned to watch the woman's graceful figure move along the crowd, eyes hidden behind her designer glasses and her Louis Vuitton carry-on in her delicate grip.

Her cellphone rang and she reached into the pocket of her carry-on.

" _Bonjour_!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Oh please, Katniss!" Delly responded through the phone. "Tell me that you're here…your Godson is waiting for you and Seneca is setting up the guestroom as we speak."

"Yes, I'm here." Katniss looked out at the exit, seeing a Sedan pull up in the line of private cars. "I think my car is here so I'll see you, Sparrow, and Seneca soon."

Walking out, she took her first breath of Panem air before smiling at the man holding the 'Everdeen' sign.

"That's me." The driver nodded admirably before opening the door so she could get into her seat. "Thank you."

"Your first time in Panem?" he asked her.

"No." Katniss smiled up at him. "I've just come home."

* * *

Peeta stepped out of his Sedan, looking around to see if Madge had arrived. Her workshop upstate had ended yesterday and he had agreed to pick her up so they could grab some lunch.

A sudden frisson rushed up his spine and he whipped to his left just barely spotting a delicate figure of a woman stepping into her own Sedan, her slim ankle intriguing him for some reason.

There was something about the curve of it that seemed familiar.

For a moment, he thought it might be Kat—

"Hey!" Peeta looked to see Madge approaching, an exhausted smile on her travel-worn face. "Thanks for picking me up. These workshops can be so arduous but, well—they keep the business going, right?"

She followed his gaze to the Sedan pulling away.

"Someone you know?" she asked.

Peeta shook his head. "No, I don't think so." He nodded stiffly. "Shall we go?"

Madge beamed, getting into the car and, after watching the car disappear into the traffic, Peeta followed.

 **END OF PART ONE.**

* * *

I can't believe that I've gotten this far and I hope that you'll stick around to see what happens in Part Two.

Like, what the hell is happening with Peeta and Madge? Katniss and Gale? How are Johanna and Uncle Snow? The rest of the Everdeens?

Also, when will Peeta and Katniss reunite?

Yes, Delly and Seneca have a little boy—he's about two—and Katniss is his favorite.

Are there any more children?

Yes, there are.

Any other relationships happening? Oh, yeah.

There are about two that I'm thinking of developing, but we'll see.

I know that this part was hard and I'm proud of you if you got through it. It wasn't an easy chapter for any of us. However, I hope that I did it justice.

If not, I'll just have to live and let live.

Now I hope to hear your feedback, your predictions for Part Two, and hope that you're enjoying this so far.

From the bottom of my heart, thank you for reading.

I'll see you in Part Two.

-JLaLa


	11. Part Two, Chapter 11

Part Two…here we go.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Just a recap: this takes place four years later.

Fated to Love

 _Part Two, Part Eleven_

Peeta and Madge sat across from one another in an empty café, tea cups in their hands, and the encompassing silence between them.

Peeta's lunch companion placed her cup down and looked to him. "How was work?"

He shrugged in return, putting down his own cup, and looking to anything but her. "It was work."

"Oh, come on," Madge urged, attempting to lighten the dark mood that Peeta seemed to be in. "I read that you just broke ground on the skyscraper in the West End…and you're investing in that new art studio downtown…and that you've just closed a deal with Apple for the app—"

Peeta suddenly banged his fist on the table, the sound echoing through the café, and causing Madge to immediately go silent.

"We don't talk to one another about the app," he replied in a harsh tone. "We don't talk about my work or my life." Peeta met her eyes, ice in his own sharp blues. "You will _never_ have that part of me again."

Madge felt the harsh sting of hurt—something she was used to with each of their meetings.

"Why do you even bother to hang out with me?"

"I do it because I made a promise to my Uncle." Peeta crossed his arms as he sat back barely regarding her. "Because after your father got let go from his firm for something he didn't do, then suffered that heart attack, my Uncle felt bad for your mother. She begged him to watch over you, even if she and your father can't stand the sight of you."

He took a sip from his cup before continuing, ignoring the fact that Madge was biting her lip so hard that it was drawing blood.

"Johanna will make good on her promise to hurt you. She hates you."

Madge took a breath, steadying the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She had lost everything; her career, her family, and her self-esteem. She was well aware of what she had done and that it was reckless. It had caused Peeta's marriage to disintegrate and, with that, his one and only child.

She wasn't expecting mercy, but she didn't want to be treated like she was dirt on his shoe.

"And, you?" Madge managed to ask.

"I don't hate you, but I don't feel anything," Peeta replied, his tone cold…robotic. "So of course, my Uncle stuck us together. He stuck us together because you have no effect on me whatsoever. Nothing does."

They went back to sipping their tea.

* * *

"My God, you're a good looking man!"

Katniss kissed Sparrow's cheek as the umber eyes of his father stared back at her. The toddler was fascinated by Katniss, pressing his warm palms to her cheeks as he looked her over. She was his Godmother, though they had only seen one another through Skype video calls with his parents, Delly and Seneca, as well as having been at his christening via Seneca holding out his iPhone during the ceremony.

School had taken up a lot of her time as well as her thoughts—it helped a lot those first two years in Paris.

"He adores you already," Delly said as she joined them at the small round table in the kitchen nook of Seneca and Delly's home. She poured them each a cup of tea, putting one scoop of sugar in Katniss'. "You still like it that way, right?"

Katniss nodded, settling Sparrow in her lap. "Yes." She grinned at Delly, hair up and wearing an old flannel along with a pair of leggings, looking very much the on-the-go mom. "I can't believe you had a baby. More so, I can't believe you conceived him with my former boss!"

"Hold your tongue," Delly retorted with a grin. "It's not like either of us was expecting it. I don't think I've heard a man stutter that badly than when we found out."

"Let's not get into that." Seneca joined them at the table, kissing the top of Delly's head and ruffling his son's golden hair before grinning at Katniss. "I might've stuttered but you were the one threatening to sue because you were unaware that there was a 1% chance of ineffectiveness in your birth control."

"Well, let's just say it," Delly retorted. "We were totally belligerent." She looked to Katniss. "You would've loved it."

Katniss laughed. "I love hearing about it now."

"So are you ready for the show?" Seneca asked Katniss as he pour himself a cup of tea. "The preview pieces look great, by the way. And that article of you in the New York Times? I'm impressed."

"Why thank you, Seneca." She stirred her tea before taking a small sip. "I'm glad that I was able to impress you after all these years." Delly chuckled next to her. "Now tell me…when are you going to marry my friend?"

Seneca nearly choked on his drink. "What?"

"Sparrow is two now," Katniss said simply. "He's going to start asking why his parents refused to share the same last name since they practically share everything else."

"I tell you, Katniss. " Seneca eyed Delly who blushed. "I keep on asking her and she keeps saying no." He winked at Katniss. "Maybe now that you're here, I'll have a little more luck."

Katniss reached into her pocket and tossed a small box to Seneca. "Maybe this will help."

"What the fu—" Delly looked to her son, before continuing. "—duck." Seneca slid off his chair to get down on one knee. "You can't be serious."

"I know we've always talked about it," Seneca began, his gaze on Delly who had sank back into her chair in disbelief. "I figured that you wanted Katniss to be part of the wedding and that it would help that she be here to watch Sparrow if we went on a honeymoon. So I enlisted her help."

"Actually, Cartier's help," Katniss quipped, her arms around her Godson.

"So will you put me out of my misery already and marry me, Delly?" Seneca asked. He opened the box, revealing a large, empress-cut diamond. "It's only the rest of our lives."

Everyone held their breaths. Katniss could feel her own heart racing. She couldn't imagine what Seneca was feeling.

"Oh God…" Delly's blue eyes shimmered with tears. "I'm not even wearing a bra."

"That's not exactly the answer I was expecting," Seneca retorted with a quizzical brow.

Delly beamed. "I just thought that when this moment actually happened, I'd be wearing a bra…but yes."

"Yes?" Seneca repeated and his fiancée nodded in excitement, her hand out as he slipped the ring on her finger. Delly threw her arms around Seneca's neck and he pressed a kiss to her lips.

Katniss clapped before helping Sparrow clap as well. "Mommy and Daddy are finally getting married!"

Her Godson grinned at her and her chest ached seeing his innocent smile.

It was how she imagined Toad's smile may have looked like.

With a calming breath, Katniss stood up to congratulate her friends.

* * *

Peeta stepped out of his car, heading towards the front door of the Mellark Compound where Enobaria greeted him. He gave her a weary smile, going immediately to the kitchen. Brutus sat at the island and he nodded at Peeta who joined him.

"Long day?" his friend asked sympathetically.

"Just like any other," Peeta responded. "Where are the little ones?"

Sammy rushed in, a grin on his freckled face. "Not so little anymore, Uncle Peeta!" Though he was just turning nine, the boy had inherited his dad's hulking stature. There was a flutter of footsteps and the dark-haired girl jogged to the table, Enobaria following her. "But, Lacey here—"

"No little," the girl said, her arms out so Peeta could help her onto his lap. "Me big girl."

"I believe that," Peeta told her and Lacey smiled sweetly at him. "Don't let anyone tell you any different."

Lacey was an unexpected addition to the Mellark Compound. Katniss had been gone nearly a year when Enobaria and Brutus hesitantly told him that they were expecting. It was like a knife to the gut but he accepted it with a congratulatory hug for each of them.

But goddamn—it hurt sometimes to look at Lacey with her olive skin and raven hair. His goddaughter didn't even realize how much she resembled the only woman he ever loved. Looking at the girl made him think of what could have been if Toad had lived—that maybe he and Katniss would have added to their family by now.

Maybe they would have a little girl who looked like Lacey, except with blue eyes.

"Hey Uncle Peeta," Sammy called out hesitantly. "You okay? You sort of zoned out a little."

Peeta shook himself out of his stupor and gave the boy a smile. "I must be tired." He stood up, carrying Lacey and handing her to Brutus. "I should get to bed. Work tomorrow." Peeta ruffled Sammy's dark hair and kissed his goddaughter. "Good night, Sloans."

As Peeta walked out of the room, he made a beeline for the door next to the front entrance.

He walked to the security lock. "Always."

The door unlocked and Peeta walked down the long room, stopping at the main display. His parents stared at him, bright eyed and young. He smiled at their photo before looking to what was in front of their photo.

He reached carefully for the cup, once broken and carefully glued together after he retrieved Katniss' belongings at the hospital. Going to the chair adjacent to the display, Peeta's thumb moved over the frozen portrait of what Toad might've been.

"Hey Toad," Peeta spoke quietly. "It's Dad. I've been very busy at work. Your Grandpa Snow keeps on telling me to go on a vacation—so does your Aunt Johanna. But vacations were never my thing…though I did meet your mother during one." He smiled softly, remembering the bespectacled girl with the braid. "She was a different one, your mom. I can't say that I fell in love with her right away, but I think in the end, we did love each other—loved each other enough to know that we needed to let each other go."

Toad looked back at him and Peeta felt that wave of pain that often accompanied the sad realization that he was talking to nothing but an inanimate object.

"Today I could've sworn I felt your mother—even thought I saw a bit of her," he continued. "I can't tell anyone though. Everyone thinks that I've pretty much gone insane. Maybe they're right, but you have to understand for that brief, fleeting moment, my life was absolutely perfect. And, it was perfect because I was loved by your mother."

It was as if Toad suddenly replied to him, ' _Why didn't you go find her?_ '

"Because I broke her. I broke us," Peeta explained. "I have nothing to offer her but hurt and pain. Someone as good and as pure as your mother deserves so much more."

' _And, if you had the chance—if Mommy was here—would you go after her?_ '

"I'd like to think that I would be brave enough to," he said. "Katniss won't come back to Panem though. Not when you're everywhere…swimming in the air."

' _Just because she was in Paris, it doesn't mean that she couldn't feel me, too._ '

Peeta nodded in agreement, not bothering to wipe away the tears.

He didn't know how long he sat in that room, but a hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Peeta looked up to see Uncle Snow staring down at him, sorrow in his gaze.

He looked so much older…frailer.

"How long was I gone this time?" Peeta asked.

"Brutus says you've been here for about two hours," his Uncle explained. "Have you eaten?"

"I think so," Peeta said in confusion. He went to place the mug back in the display. "I was in the kitchen…"

The door squeaked and the two men looked to find Johanna in the doorway.

She gave Peeta a strained smile. "I haven't eaten yet. Would you stay with me while I do?"

He nodded and his cousin weaved her arm through his. "How was your day?"

Johanna smiled brightly, trying to disguise the need to break down into tears.

She and her dad hated days like these.

"It was good."

Johanna led him out of the room, nodding quickly at her dad so he could close the door.

* * *

"My baby!" Hani hugged Katniss tightly, pulling back to look her over. "Let me take a look at you…" Katniss did a twirl, displaying her fitted dress with its flared skirt and high heels. "You have always been beautiful, Katniss—but you look so grown-up now."

"Mama, I've missed you!" Katniss felt the tears burning in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I haven't been around—"

Her mother looked at her solemnly. "I understand. You needed time." Hani reached to cup her daughter's face. Katniss looked a lot thinner than she used to be, which was saying a lot. "But, I hope you always remember that we're family and we stick together."

Katniss nodded, her head falling to her mother's shoulder. She took in her mother's scent—the scent of Seam Island and of home.

Just like that, she felt herself slowly come back to life.

"There were times when I wanted to call—in the middle of the night," Katniss said into her mother's sleeve and she felt Hani's soothing hand circling on her back. "Sometimes it was so hard and I'd hear him crying and I just couldn't get to him…no matter how many medications I tried…nothing could get rid of his tears."

Hani led her further into Arena, which was closed that day. They sat down at a table and Katniss remembered that this was the very place was where Madge had ripped her heart out. She took a long breath, willing her anxiety away, before meeting her mother's eyes.

"So what helped you?' Hani asked, her hand reaching to cover Katniss' trembling one.

"Sketching, painting…distracting myself," Katniss replied. "But even at night, I'd find myself talking to him. I'd look at Toad's picture in the journal and he'd ask me about my art work." She smiled to herself, looking out onto the lonely street. "Sometimes I'd draw something randomly and convince myself that Toad asked me for it."

She turned to her mother, her grey eyes uncertain.

"Do you think I'm insane?"

Her mother shook her head, blue eyes full of understanding. "You lost a child, Katniss. We all mourn in different ways."

"Acknowledging him was how I really came to feel like myself again," she said softly. "I told myself to walk around Paris, pretend Toad and I were there together—like we were sightseeing. There was only one moment when he wasn't with me."

"When was that?" Hani asked gently.

"During sunset," Katniss told her, a slight rosiness returning to her paled face. "The sunset, whether I was on a bridge overlooking the Seine or in my apartment watching the rays reflecting off the Eiffel tower, was always for Peeta."

It had been a long time since his name had rolled off her lips.

"I need to tell you something, Katniss," her mother began. "Peeta—"

The restaurant door jingled and Prim rushed in, looking even more beautiful than when Katniss left her.

"Katniss!"

She jumped from her seat, pulling Prim into her embrace. "Oh my God…Prim!"

Prim tightened her hold. "I can't believe you're here…I'm not letting you go back now."

Their hug was suddenly tighter when Cato's long arms engulfed the two. "Hey, Katniss."

She managed to look up at her brother-in-law, smiling at him. "Hi Cato."

"Mommy? Daddy?"

The three pulled apart to look at the little boy, head full of blond waves with cheerful blue eyes.

Katniss gasped. At four, Jace looked like a mini-Peeta.

She knelt before him, giving him a smile. "Hi Jace. I bet you don't remember me—"

"You're my Aunt Katniss!" Jace exclaimed. He went to her, his hand reaching to touch her hair in innocent awe. His eyes traveled over her, beaming seeing her in front of him. "You're a princess…just like Uncle Peeta said!"

Katniss looked to the adults. "Uncle Peeta?"

Jace grinned at her as she stood up, slightly less steady.

"On Sundays, Uncle Peeta takes me to the park or the carousel…he's teaching me to read and write—I can write some words now…like my name…Mommy's name…Daddy's…even Grandma's…Grandpa Haymitch…"

"How about me?"

Katniss whipped around to see Johanna standing before her; hair a little bit longer, eyes dark and full of wisdom, but there was still that telltale smirk on her thin lips.

A bright smile rose from within her.

"Johanna."

Soon, there was no space between their embrace.

* * *

Walking down the corridor of cubicles, Peeta stopped at the empty one that was once Katniss'. There were no longer Post-Its on its walls, pictures on the desk surface, or that funny little toad figurine that she kept.

He didn't know why he thought that he would still feel her in this space.

"Peeta." Turning, he found Seneca approaching him with an anxious smile on his lips. The two shook hands and Peeta nodded at the man congenially. "It's good to see you!"

"Haven't checked out the office in a while and I had some free time." Peeta met his eyes, giving him a brief grin. "I don't usually decide to just drop by. Rue is on vacation and there was no one in my office…"

"Do you want to join me and Delly?" Seneca asked suddenly. "We're just having a small lunch with Sparrow."

"Sparrow?"

"Our son." The man smiled proudly as they walked towards his office. "He's two and a bundle of energy—but his mother is Delly so I'm not that surprised!"

Seneca opened his office door and Peeta stepped inside to find Delly sitting on the floor in her navy pantsuit, heels off and placed next to her. Beside her was a little blond boy with deep-brown eyes wearing a button-down shirt and khakis.

They both turned at the sound and Delly stood up, scooping the toddler up with her.

"Peeta!" Delly rushed over and gave him a one-armed hug. "It's great to see you."

"Hello, Delly." He smiled at the woman and then looked to the little boy in her arms. "Hello Sparrow."

Sparrow looked to him before holding out his arms to be carried by the man before him.

"Have a seat, Peeta," Delly said as Seneca helped her up. "I'll set everything up."

Peeta walked to the beige couch, holding Sparrow carefully. "I hope I'm doing this right."

"Oh, Sparrow is fine," Seneca assured him as he brought the basket to the table. "He's a resilient boy." He gazed tenderly at his son. "He may look small but the kid can eat, he doesn't mind if he falls when he walks, and he'll run around our house until we give up and let him tear the place apart."

"Sounds like a future mogul to me," he said to the man.

Delly had set the food out on the coffee table in front of the couch and as Peeta looked at the setup, his mind flashed back to the lunches he used to have with Katniss. The containers that Delly and Seneca had even looked the same as the ones that Katniss used to bring from the compound.

His heart began to race, his mind filling with thoughts of lunches full of her sweet laughter…

"You okay?" Delly suddenly asked, her blue eyes full of concern. "We kind of lost you there."

"Sorry." Peeta gave her a sheepish smile, his mind clearing. "I get like this sometimes." He looked between the couple sitting in the chairs in front of him. "So what else is going on—non-office wise?"

"Well…" Seneca looked to Delly, who nodded in excitement, before turning back to him. "I proposed to Delly recently and she accepted."

Delly presented the diamond on her ring finger.

Peeta grinned at them, feeling the rush of happiness for the couple. "That's really wonderful. Congratulations." He looked down at the little boy in his lap, tickling his chin. "Your Mom and Dad are getting married!"

Sparrow nodded in agreement. "Yesh…yesh."

"He's smart," Peeta told the couple and they beamed. "So how did the proposal happen?"

Seneca and Delly looked to one another. When they met his eyes once more, Peeta could see the anxiousness in them.

"It was about two days ago," Delly said carefully. "And, I was having some tea with…" She stopped and Seneca took her hand in his. "Peeta, I don't know if anyone told you—but, Katniss is back."

* * *

"These are really great, Katniss." Johanna put down the booklet for Katniss' upcoming gallery show on the round table. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." She smiled at the woman in front of her. Her clasped hands fidgeted for a moment and she looked down at them before meeting Johanna's eyes. "So…how is he?"

Johanna sighed, her eyes downcast. "He's a little older, a little sadder." She laughed bitterly to herself. "But, aren't we all?"

Katniss took in a short breath before nodding in agreement. "I sure am."

"So what do you want me to tell him?" Johanna asked, her eyes trained on the woman in front of her. "Because he's going to find out you're back."

"I don't know," Katniss replied helplessly. "I don't even know how we'll react to one another. Will it be bad? Possibly."

"Brainless. The both of you." Johanna shook her head. "I don't want you to be surprised about this either, but a lot of shit went down after you left."

Katniss straightened in worry. "Like what?"

"He went after you, Katniss," Johanna said to her. "The day you got on that plane, he went to the airport and he tried to reach you. But, it was too late…and you were gone. Then Peeta…he just sort of gave up on himself."

Tears began to fill Katniss' eyes and she looked around trying to keep her herself calm.

Her gaze went to Prim with Cato sitting nearby while Jace colored in a book. Her mother was sitting up front, laptop on her table as she looked through the restaurant ledger. Her Uncle Haymitch, who had arrived a little after Johanna, was by the bar, drying glasses and watching her in concern.

She looked to Johanna. "What do you mean?"

"He's different…reclusive," Johanna started carefully. She didn't want to go further into her cousin's behavior including the nights of restlessness or finding him asleep in Toad's nursery. Or the fact that he kept a broken mug as some sort of shrine for their son. "Dad is kind of at his wit's end with him."

"Oh." Katniss smoothed her skirt tensely. "Is there anyone else?"

Crossing her arms, Johanna smirked at her.

"No, nothing even close. How could anyone even compare to you?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Katniss continued, "Then why didn't he come to Paris and get me?"

"I think that's something that you should be asking him."

* * *

"Your Mom is back, Toad."

Peeta sat in the long room, his laptop in front of him and the mug resting on the table next to it. After Seneca and Delly had explained to him that Katniss came back to Panem for her art show, he went off on an immediate hunt for information.

The New York Times ran an article on her featuring several photos of her and regarding her as the newest sensation of the art world. She looked lovely, standing in front of her painting of a highly-colorized version of the Eiffel Tower, with that same shy smile that had always caught him off-guard.

"She's always been an artist," he continued, his eyes on the pictures of her on his Google search. "But, you were her muse." Peeta looked to the mug. "This makes me look like some kind of stalker, doesn't it?"

' _You only want to know that she's doing well_ ,' Toad argued in his head.

"I guess," Peeta said unsurely. "She looks different...there's a bit of sadness in her eyes. Your mom hasn't forgotten you—I still see you in her gaze."

He continued to read up on Katniss' rise to fame; her beginning years as one of many protégés trying to find their artistic eye—she immediately stood out because she already had a clear-cut vision of herself as an artist. Her pieces were always bright, balancing between caricaturist and edge, and seemed heavily influenced by Margaret Keane with a much more saturated color palette.

Her portraits were doe-eyed—winsome—but there was a sadder quality to them, according to the interviewer. It seemed that Katniss Everdeen had gone through some heartache but wasn't ready to confront it.

So her art spoke for her.

Peeta smiled to himself, his finger reaching to outline that delicate face on his screen. He was unbelievably proud of Katniss.

The last bit of the article mentioned her show in the city—which would be starting the upcoming weekend. The gallery was close to her old office and was actually owned by his company.

' _So are you going to go?_ ' Toad asked, a hint of mischief in his childish voice.

Peeta couldn't answer.

* * *

Katniss turned on the light, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor as she walked further into the studio. Around her were large crates containing her art pieces, but she had come to see one piece and one piece only.

Towards the end of the space, Katniss found it set on the easel that she left it on that morning.

Pulling up a stool, she sat in front of the picture.

"Hey Toad." Katniss smiled at the portrait, her throat closing as she gazed at those familiar blue eyes and thick hair that haunted her dreams. "We're finally back in Panem. I saw your Grandma Hani and Grandpa Haymitch as well as your Uncle Cato and Aunt Prim. Your cousin, Jace, is so big now!"

' _And, Daddy?_ ' the sudden soft voice whispered.

"I spoke to your Aunt Johanna," she replied. "She says that he's different…sadder." Katniss caught herself, her hand gripping the sides of the stool to keep her from breaking down. "He acts like I feel. I mean, I was never that good at saying something like he was."

Reaching into the pocket of her dress, she pulled out her old glasses and put them on before looking to Toad's painting.

"Everyone thinks it's just so easy to smile sometimes, but we went through something that no one will ever understand. And, I want to shout and be angry…and cry…but I can't."

' _Why?_ '

"Because if I do, I don't think I'll stop."

* * *

"Where are you headed?" Rue asked Peeta as he stepped out of the office while adjusting his black tie. She gave him a smile. "You look nice. Hot date?"

"Not exactly." His assistant marched over to him and her hands reached to help him fix his tie, before making sure that the rest of his attire was in top shape. "She's back, Rue."

Rue's head snapped up, her already large eyes widening at his words. "You're going to see her." She grinned, her eyes watering at the thought. "You should bring flowers!"

"I'm not exactly going to see her," he replied anxiously. "I was going to go to the gallery where her art show is going to be. Maybe she'll be there…maybe she won't."

"You're Peeta Mellark. You have connections," the woman in front of him stated. "So you already know."

Peeta met her eyes worriedly. "But, I don't want to go in there and just be like, 'Surprise! It's me, your ex!'"

Rue chuckled at his words as she patted down his tie. "I for one feel that if you're meant to meet, then things will just fall into place."

"Maybe I should bring flowers," Peeta suddenly said.

Shaking her head, Rue put her hands to his shoulders to usher him towards the elevator. "I'll have Brutus bring you to the flower shop. A bouquet will be ready by the time you're there."

Peeta kissed her cheek. "Don't ever take another vacation."

Rue beamed at him. "It's nice to see you smile again."

* * *

The gallery was located at the corner of the street. Peeta approached, crossing the street, his grip on a small bouquet of pure-white tulips. His eyes went to the wide windows of the gallery and Peeta went to the display to look at the sign holder by the gallery with Katniss' photo in it.

His peripherals caught a movement inside the gallery and Peeta felt his body still—that rush of excitement and longing filling his body when he realized that Katniss was just a few feet away.

She was talking to a woman, pointing to marked spaces on the white walls, as the woman wrote furiously.

He was breathless at the sight of his ex-wife.

Indeed, she had changed. Her usually braided hair was now worn down in soft waves. Those glasses that he once thought were atrocious, but came to adore over time, no longer covered her heart-shaped face.

In her fitted white blazer, black trousers, and slinky cerulean top, Katniss Everdeen was the height of sophistication—the kind of girl that any guy would be proud to have on his arm.

However, he longed for the woman that he knew was inside—the one who wore glasses and simple sweaters, the one who sang 'Uma Thurman' with him, the one whose kiss made him want to hold her and never let go.

"There she is, Toad," he found himself whispering as he stared at her through the window, a smile grazing his lips. "Your mother."

However, just as Peeta raised his hand to the window, a dark-haired man walked up behind Katniss and tapped her shoulder. Her face lit up and she reached to engulf the man in an embrace as he easily lifted her off the ground.

Peeta turned away—he couldn't watch this.

He couldn't watch Gale Hawthorne kiss Katniss.

* * *

No! Yes!

I'm all about words…so read carefully, tread light, and try not to freak out. Not everything is what it seems—especially when it comes to relationships in this story.

We'll get more of Gale next chapter…and more of Madge.

Speaking of Madge, she's a bit of a pathetic creature, isn't she? I don't expect anyone to feel bad for her because she has a long road to redemption. Trust me, it's coming and not in the nicest way.

I think that it's cool that Peeta and Katniss talk to Toad—even if it's just in their heads.

Don't you love the new children? So many! I love that Lacey is like a mini-Katniss and Sparrow is like a mini-Peeta. In order, here are the children's ages: Jace-4, Lacey-3, and Sparrow-2.

Will there be more children? That is a definite possibility.

Any predictions on other pairings? There is one, but I doubt I'll mention it—it's more behind-the-scenes.

And, when will our couple meet again?

Also, how involved is Peeta when it comes to the Everdeen family? Judging by the fact that he sees Jace most Sundays, it must be a lot.

Reviews are love and I love hearing your happiness, anger, etc.

Next, Part Two, Part Twelve—the Art Show.

Until then, JLaLa


	12. Part Two, Chapter 12

Thank you for your feedback. It's been a tough couple of weeks and hearing your encouragement means the world to me.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Two, Part Twelve_

"I thought you were coming in the day of the show!" Katniss pulled away, socking Gale in the arm, before turning to the gallery director Portia and leading the man forward. "This is Gale Hawthorne, my business associate and former art teacher.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hawthorne," Portia said, giving him a congenial smile. The two shook hands before she presented the plan to Gale. "Feel free to take a look around, make suggestions, and so forth."

"Thank you, Portia," Gale replied. "Also, please call me Gale." He turned to Katniss. "Classes are already over so I thought that I'd come by. Plus, I'll be setting up my new place."

"I didn't know that you were both coming back," Portia remarked with a smile, looking between the two.

"Oh…no. Gale just rented out a new apartment—on his own," Katniss clarified. "I'll be staying with my friends, Delly and Seneca. After the show, I'll be staying in my art studio and apartment here in town."

Gale chuckled at her words. "I think she gets it, Katniss. We're not together."

"I actually thought you were related," Portia concluded with a grin. "Brother and sister, maybe?"

"Pretty much," Katniss replied.

"In that case—" Portia reached into the pocket of her blazer and handed Gale her card. "—if you ever have any…questions." She winked at him before turning to Katniss. "I'll be on a conference call for the next twenty minutes so feel free to show Gale the layout."

The woman walked off, a slight sway in her gait, displaying her elegant movements for Katniss' business partner.

Gale had been a good friend to Katniss for the last four years. She was aware that he _had_ harbored a crush on her, but as time passed, it seemed that the divide between friends and more was much too wide.

Katniss had no intention of closing it in and by then Gale discovered the Parisian dating life.

They had talked about their friendship two years ago and Gale realized—as Katniss already knew—that nothing would ever blossom between them.

Not when Peeta's eyes were what she dreamt about and Toad was always what kept her anchored to reality. However, he could see that she was hurting, so Gale became her confidant and with his encouragement, she flourished into the artist that she was meant to become.

"So…how were your first few days in Panem?" he asked as they walked along the empty walls.

"Delly and Seneca are engaged," Katniss began with a grin. "I'll be designing their wedding invites. Prim and Cato are doing great and so is Arena. Jace is huge…but what did I expect? He was only a baby when I left. Mom and Uncle Haymitch still travel between here and Seam Island though my Mom is thinking about moving here."

"Okay, cut the crap." Gale turned to her, his grey eyes firm. "Have you seen Peeta?"

"No." She moved herself away from him. "What do you think of this space for my _Lyon_ painting?"

"Looks fine," he told her. "Why are you avoiding him?"

"I'm not!" Katniss burst out. "I just need…time." She felt her eyes beginning to burn. "God, I don't know what we'd do if we saw each other."

"You think you'll fight?" he questioned tentatively. Katniss shook her head. "Cry?"

"Maybe," she whispered tightly. "Maybe we've distanced ourselves too much from we used to be. I'm not the same girl. And according to Johanna, he's not the same man. What could possibly come out of us meeting?"

"Something akin to love?" Gale suggested with a smirk.

Katniss looked to her friend, giving him a watery smile. "You've lived in Paris too long." She took a deep breath, looking around the empty gallery and picturing her paintings inside of it. "Everything will be sellable…except for one."

"You don't have to put that on display," Gale told her. "You're already putting a lot of yourself out there."

" _He_ needs to be seen," Katniss replied with a sigh. "Can you do me a favor and make sure that Portia has the right measurements for my _Prim_ portrait? I need to get some air."

Gale nodded and she swiveled out, the need to exhale overwhelming her.

Pushing the doors open, she walked out into the cool air and rounded the corner.

Katniss knew that she would eventually have to see Peeta. It wasn't as if they had ended things badly, but she was afraid.

Afraid to let him see how damaged she was—to see how damaged he was.

Johanna didn't go into details but she could see that there was something more going on with Peeta. There was sadness in her former cousin's eyes when she spoke of him and, by the strange glances passing between everyone else in her family whenever his name came up, she knew there was more.

The breeze swept down and Katniss reached into her jacket pocket to pull out a hair tie—

A bouquet of white tulips.

It rested right at her feet as if someone had accidentally dropped it in a burst of panic.

Picking it up, she touched the delicate petals before looking around to see if anyone was searching for it.

His bell-like voice suddenly rang out, ' _They're meant for you._ '

"Hardly," Katniss replied.

She took the bouquet, anyway.

* * *

"This is insane," Peeta said to himself. "I'm insane."

His Google search query for the last thirty minutes was 'Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne relationship'. There was no information confirming it but there were photos. Most of them were just of the two walking together—no hand holding or anything denoting that they were involved. They were Parisian darlings, lauded in the art world, and never seen at any public event without one another.

Only one article quipped that their relationship was 'close' at best.

' _This doesn't mean anything_ ,' his whispery voice assured him.

"Hey, Peeta?"

Johanna entered his quarters and he slammed his laptop shut causing her to jump at his sudden movement.

"Sorry," he said to her. "I was just finishing up some work."

"No problem." Johanna sat next to him, her eyes looking him over. He knew that she was taking in his rumpled appearance. He had abruptly called Rue to tell her that he was heading home and didn't speak a word to either Enobaria or Brutus before rushing to his room. "I have to tell you something."

Peeta took her hand. "Is everything okay?" He offered her a smile. "Man troubles?"

Johanna scowled though the telltale blush was prominent on her cheeks. "Not funny." She sighed before squeezing his hand. "Katniss is back."

He rested back against the cushioned couch before meeting her eyes. "I know."

Johanna raised a brow in surprise. "How?"

"Seneca and Delly," Peeta informed her. "She's staying with them."

"I saw her," Johanna abruptly continued. "About a day ago."

"And, how did you find out before me?" he countered.

His cousin stiffened. "I…have my sources."

He chuckled at her words. "Is that what they call it now?" Johanna shook her head at him in annoyance. "Is she still as luminous as ever?"

"Yes," she replied slowly. "But, there's something sad about her…and though she looks very beautiful, she also seems like she's on the brink of a breakdown."

"I'd never want that," Peeta found himself saying.

He really meant it.

For all Peeta's suffering, he never wanted Katniss to be that way. However, it seemed unavoidable. Their son was gone, their hearts were still broken, and he didn't know when they would get better.

"Neither would I," Johanna concluded.

They went into a calm silence, their hands still entwined, both contemplating how they were going to deal with the arrival of the lovely Katniss Everdeen-formerly-Mellark.

After a moment, Peeta squeezed Johanna's hand, bringing her back to reality. "Have you had lunch?"

"No. I was looking for you," his cousin replied.

"Then let's go," he told her. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in a while."

"You haven't," Johanna replied bluntly. She felt herself hesitate. "And, I've missed you."

"I'm sorry." Peeta gave her a grim smile. "I've been stuck having too many lunches with Madge. I don't know who your father is trying to punish—her or me."

"Her." They stood up and Johanna entwined their arms. "Dad wanted her to see what her actions have turned you into."

Peeta looked to her. "And, what did they turn me into?"

Johanna went silent—and he realized he didn't want to know the answer.

* * *

"Please Mom, can I just talk to him?"

Gale's gaze went to his apartment door and he stood up from his still-wrapped couch. He had finally gotten everything into his new place and was in the process of unpacking when he heard the muffled voice.

Standing, he went to the door and opened it to see a blonde-haired woman struggling with her key ring. Gale watched as she unsuccessfully tried to put her key into the lock before dropping the set to the ground.

"Crap!"

He reached forward, picking them up, and she whipped around at him.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't look like you're in the right mind to even open your door," Gale stated calmly. He easily put the key into the keyhole and turned it, opening the door for her. "There you go."

"Thanks," she muttered. Bending down, the woman gathered her purse and he could see that under her coat were a pair of tights with leg warmers. "Appreciate it."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Looking to him, the woman put a hand to her hip, her pink lips pursed in a tight line. "I don't think it's any of your business."

"Well, it's my business when you're shouting in the building's hallway," he retorted gingerly.

"I apologize," the woman said tersely. "The next time my mother refuses to let me greet my dad for his birthday, I'll let you know."

With that, she stomped into her apartment and slammed the door behind her.

Gale walked towards her door, reading her last name under on the viewer: _Undersee_.

The name sounded familiar.

He didn't have time to contemplate it before his phone rang and pulled him back into his apartment.

* * *

"I'm real proud of you, Katniss." Uncle Haymitch put an arm around her shoulders as they walked along the newly set-up gallery. Her paintings were now hung in their appointed places, ready for tomorrow's opening. "This place is amazing."

"From Seam Island to this," she replied with a smile. She looked over to where the rest of her family was along with Seneca and Delly. Her mom was currently cooing over Sparrow while Jace looked at each piece from atop Cato's shoulders. Katniss' gaze then went to her Uncle, clean-shaven and looking neater than usual. "You look nice. You doing anything fun later on?"

"Just hanging out in the city," he explained. They went to the final painting which was covered by a sheet. "And, what is this?"

Katniss stilled. "My pièce de résistance." She turned to him with a strained smile. "For four years, I couldn't get this image out of my mind…or my dreams. One night, I decided that I had to put it on canvas or I'd go insane."

The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts and Katniss found her family behind her. Her mother put a hand to her shoulder and Prim reached to take her hand.

"Will you take the sheet down?" she asked her Uncle, her voice thick. "You and Cato?" Katniss looked over at her brother-in-law with a small smile. "You're both tall enough."

"Of course, sis," Cato responded.

Cato and Uncle Haymitch went to the covered painting, each taking a side before carefully lifting the sheet off the painting. Her mother gasped, her hand covering her mouth as Prim's grip tightened on Katniss' hand when they saw the painting.

Her Uncle and Cato returned to the group and they all examined the painting in silence.

"I talk to him a lot. In Paris, we roamed the streets together learning about 'La Vie En Rose'," Katniss explained to the group, her voice cracking at its ends. "In the end, I knew he belonged in Panem, where his family was—where I came to know of him, where I loved his father."

"It's really beautiful, Katniss," her mother said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You've really captured a lovely moment for you," Delly said as she went up to her. Seneca and Sparrow followed behind with identical smiles. "This is a wonderful tribute."

Katniss nodded, looking back at the painting. "Thank you."

"Why the orange backdrop?" Cato asked curiously.

"It's orange—like the sunset," Katniss explained. "It was always a special time for me in Paris."

"It's also Peeta's favorite color." They turned to find Johanna walking towards them with a trembling smile. Next to her was Uncle Snow, who beamed at Katniss through watery eyes. "Sorry we're late. We came right over after we finished up at the office."

There was no mention of Peeta and Katniss breathed a sigh of relief.

She rushed over to them and towards Uncle Snow, who embraced her. He seemed to sag against her and she pulled him close, reminding her of a moment long ago when she slept in a hospital bed.

"Katniss, you're back," Uncle Snow said as they pulled apart. He cupped her cheek affectionately.

"I remembered when I was asleep—before the surgery," Katniss told him. "You whispered in my ear and I heard you."

"I said, 'Come back to us.'" Uncle Snow let out a deep breath, clinging to her hand. "And, now you have." He looked to the painting. "It really is perfect."

"It will be the centerpiece of the show but it's not for sale," she informed everyone.

"How will anyone know that?" Seneca asked from where he stood next to the painting.

"The red dot sticker by the painting's information sign," Katniss explained after gathering herself. "Tomorrow, the installation team will mark it indicating it's not for sale." She entwined her arm with Uncle Snow's. "It'll go back to my studio and apartment after the show."

"Your apartment?" Uncle Snow repeated and she nodded happily. "So you're staying?"

"I thought I'd keep it a surprise," Johanna supplied. She looked around at everyone else. "I brought some champagne so we could toast to the opening." She looked to Prim and Delly. "Either of you pregnant?"

"Not at the moment," Prim said.

"I think I'm done for now," Delly added.

"We can go to the back office," Katniss suggested.

Everyone agreed and Katniss shooed everyone along before going back to the portrait of Toad. She gathered the white sheet in her arms before looking up the portrait once more.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Katniss wished that Peeta would have a chance to see their son.

"He's staying late at the office." She turned to see Johanna waiting for her. "I may have slipped a little notice to Rue about the opening of the exhibition while he was in a meeting." The woman shrugged. "It might somehow end up on his calendar."

"You're too much," Katniss said with a smile.

Johanna put an arm around her. "But you like that about me."

The two walked towards the back office, not even glancing back to see the fallen red dot sticker on the floor.

* * *

' _Just go in._ '

"I'm going to look like a creepy stalker ex-husband," Peeta replied.

' _You're sitting in your car across the street from the exhibit, looking for her—you already look like a stalker_ ,' Toad responded bluntly.

"Where do you get that sarcasm from?" he asked softly.

' _Part you, part Mommy. Go!_ '

Opening the car door reluctantly, Peeta stepped out, looking around to see if anyone spotted him. Closing the door behind him, he headed across the street to the gallery entrance. The entryway was congested and he slipped in-between the crowd of people walking through the door, accepting a program from one of the gallery attendants.

He examined the program, _Katniss Everdeen: Outside the Seam_ , opening it and reading through the introduction she had written that explained her inspirations, her past, and how her time in Paris shaped her craft.

There was no mention of himself or Toad causing a slight sting within him. However, he understood that it was better for her to keep it to herself. The subject would definitely bring up more questions—questions he knew that she wasn't ready to answer.

Roaming about, Peeta felt himself swell with pride. Each painting was spectacular, her brush skills precise and exhibiting that bit of solemn whimsy. His eyes went to the painting of Prim as a young girl—large blue eyes, and curved rose lips crowned with two long golden braids.

As he walked further in, Peeta examined each painting, trying to get a grasp on the life his ex-wife led while they were apart. He saw her solitary walks along the Seine, her wonderment at the Eiffel Tower, and her melancholy during the _Fête des lumières_ in Lyon.

Something suddenly shot up his spine and Peeta felt himself slowing as he turned to a solitary display.

He gasped, slowly walking towards the medium-sized portrait.

The boy in the picture was a primary player in his dreams…thick, dark hair that he could still feel as he remembered cradling his small head…bright blue eyes holding all the happiness that Peeta once had…and that teasing smile of his mother's…

The boy extended his arms out as if he were flying, the sunset that Peeta used to love behind him.

Katniss had captured the essence of their son—luminous like his mother, confident like his father, and far too high in heaven for him to belong on earth.

Peeta let out a shaky breath.

In a few achingly heartbreaking brushstrokes, Katniss had made him fall in love with her all over again.

He could see her despair, but he could also see her hope for both of them in Toad's portrait.

"Sir?" An attendant approached him in concern. "Are you alright?"

Peeta turned to the young man in front of him, tall and dark-skinned with large brown eyes.

He looked to the attendant's nametag.

"Thresh, I'd like to buy this painting."

* * *

Katniss wasn't one to stand around her own work so she waited until closing to come to the gallery. The first day was over and Portia had declared it a success with several of her paintings being sold off—one was even taken home that very afternoon.

However when she found the space with Toad's portrait empty, she felt her heart plummet into her stomach.

"This painting wasn't supposed to be sold," she said tightly.

Beside her, Gale looked to Portia. "I thought there was supposed to be a placard to let visitors know that this painting wasn't for sale."

The woman's brow furrowed, a frown on her face. "Let me check with the installation manager."

Portia rushed off, leaving the two staring at the blank space.

"We'll figure it out," Gale assured her.

Katniss couldn't speak, the tears threatening to burst out of her at any moment. However, she was a professional and couldn't bear the thought of letting the whole gallery team see her fall apart in some crazy tantrum so she remained as cool as she could.

"Ma'am?"

She turned to see a young man around her age and about Gale's height, with dark skin and soulful eyes, looking shame-faced at her.

"Yes…" Katniss looked to him, her eyes going to his tag. "…Thresh?"

"I sold the painting," Thresh explained. "There was no sign indicating that it wasn't for sale…and the buyer was persistent." He looked at Portia approaching. "This is completely my fault."

"Thresh, what is going on?" Portia asked as she stopped in front of them.

Katniss took a long breath. "Thresh was just telling me how much he enjoyed my work."

Portia looked at her regretfully. "I'm so sorry, Katniss. The installation crew didn't see the sticker which makes me believe that it could've fallen off and swept up by the janitorial staff. The notes from the installation crew indicate no sign was created." She handed Katniss a piece of paper. "The buyer was anonymous and paid for their anonymity."

Katniss looked at the invoice before her head snapped back in shock.

Behind her, Gale let out a low-whistle seeing the amount.

"Someone paid a million dollars," she said slowly. "Cumulatively, my paintings aren't even worth that."

Portia handed her a Post-It. "I didn't get any other information from the buyer's form but I have a cell phone number. Maybe you can call or text the buyer. I really am sorry."

Katniss gave her a smile. "It's fine, really."

"Miss Everdeen?" She turned to Thresh. "If it makes you feel any better, your painting seemed to really effect the buyer—had the buyer in tears after spending nearly thirty minutes in front of it. Your paintings mean something, Miss Everdeen."

"Thank you, Thresh," she replied, giving him a genuine smile.

However, it didn't keep her from bursting into tears later that evening.

Meanwhile at the Mellark Compound, Peeta rested the painting against the wall of the half-finished nursery.

Reaching for the bottle of bourbon, he raised it to the painting.

Staring at the portrait of what Toad could have been didn't bring him the relief that he thought it would.

Instead, it made him lonelier.

"Welcome home," he whispered before bringing the bottle to his lips.

* * *

Madge waited impatiently for the elevator. She was running late for her class and those ballet moms were always intent on getting their money's worth. The job didn't pay much but she adored the little girls who worked diligently to be graceful.

Once upon a time, she believed that being a mother was a detriment. However upon getting her job at the small dance studio, Madge had come to look upon motherhood with a sort of longing.

She just had to find the right guy.

The elevator door opened and she quickly stepped in, pressing lobby button.

There was a sudden rush of steps and before the door could fully close, her dark-haired neighbor stepped in.

"Thanks for holding the door for me," he said breathlessly.

Madge looked to him, her eyes meeting his intense grey gaze. "I wasn't."

The man shrugged, looking her over. "So you're a dancer?"

"I'm an instructor." Why was she even telling him this? "There's a small studio a few blocks away where I teach little girls how to pirouette in front of their judgmental mothers."

He snorted. "Those dance moms." The man held out his hand. "Gale Hawthorne."

Madge shook it warily. "Madge Undersee." The elevator door suddenly opened and she rushed out. "Got to go, Gale. See you around."

"See you in our hallway, Madge," Gale called out as she walked out the door.

Despite her annoyance at being late, it felt nice to have someone look forward to seeing her.

* * *

The weekend arrived quickly.

Katniss spent most of her time with her family at Arena and with Delly, who was planning what she dubbed 'The Wedding to Surpass All Other Weddings'. Delly and Seneca agreed that they wanted to marry as soon as possible as they were hoping to add to their family—and this time, not out of wedlock.

Her Sunday was spent cleaning her studio and making it livable. The monotony of cleaning helped ease the pain of not having Toad's portrait around.

It hurt so much that her stomach twisted in all kinds of directions. Her depression had turned physical causing her body to feel lethargic. Every now and again, she still had phantom pain from the accident and her legs would ache until she could do nothing but lay down.

When she was finally done, Katniss decided to head over to Arena. Her studio was only a few blocks away and the evening air was still warm. She wrapped a green scarf around her neck to keep herself warm since she was only in a pair of jeans and a white button-down. It was serene, the streets calm in the Sunday lull.

As she approached Arena, her eyes went to the large windows and she froze.

Peeta was there, his back to the window.

Beside him was her mother and she recalled that he often came by for Sunday dinners. From her distance across the street, Katniss examined her ex-husband. His profile was still striking, but even from her perch, it was evident that he was a little gaunter.

But so was she.

' _Go inside!_ ' his voice suddenly urged.

"I can't…not right now…not looking like this," she groused.

There was a small laugh. ' _Daddy doesn't care what you're wearing. He only wants to see you._ '

Katniss wasn't ready yet. She could feel it in the trembling in her hands.

So she decided to enter through the back.

Rounding the building, Katniss took her key out and opened the employee entrance. She passed through the kitchen and found Prim in her chef's coat along with Cato. The two were chatting as they shucked peapods.

They turned toward the rear entrance and Prim rushed over, giving her sister a bright smile. "Katniss!"

"I thought I'd come in through the back this time…" she replied weakly.

"Or, you saw Peeta through the window so you chickened out," Prim finished for her and with a sigh, her sister waved her inside. "Well, come in!"

Katniss walked in and Cato pulled up a stool for her. "Let's put you to work."

"Please," she responded with a smile. "I taught Prim how to do this. Also, let's not forget who taught you some skills in Home Economics. You were barely passing, brother!"

"That is true." Cato looked to his wife. "That first dinner I made for you was with Katniss' help. I mean, I wouldn't have learned how to julienne without her."

"That dinner was remarkably adorable," Prim responded. She turned to her sister. "Did you know he made radish roses for me?"

"Now that's love," Katniss told her with a wink.

The two burst into a fit of laughter and Cato threw his hands up in mock exasperation.

"You Everdeen girls!"

The swinging door that led to the dining room abruptly opened and Peeta walked in, looking handsome in his button-down and jeans, his expression cheerful.

"Prim, can I get a cup of coffee?" He stopped seeing Katniss before him, his blue eyes boring into her. "Katniss."

Her chest felt tight, beating with dread and anticipation. Katniss jumped from her seat, causing it to tumble to the ground. She gathered her bag from the steel prep counter, walking backwards with her eyes still on him.

"I have to go."

With that, Katniss turned and pushed open the backdoor to run away.

* * *

"She was beautiful, Toad." Peeta sat in the nursery in front of the painting, the next evening. "And, I went and scared her off."

His trembling hand went to the nearly-empty bottle and he twisted the cap before bringing the head of it to his lips. He wanted to forget about Katniss and that look on her face—the look that made him remember how it felt to lose Toad and her all in one swift moment.

' _Don't do this_ ,' his voice whispered sadly. ' _You need to be better_.'

Instead, Peeta went in search of a new bottle.

* * *

Katniss had a headache.

She couldn't believe that she ran off like that. There was no reason to. However, years after what they had been through, seeing him in front of her was still too much. Her feet found themselves back at her studio, searching her bags for the sleeping supplements that her doctor in Paris recommended.

Tonight, she had returned to Arena with her tail between her legs. Fortunately, the dinner crowd was huge with two tables having at least seven or more guests seated, enough to keep her preoccupied. Katniss had helped out by taking orders and then 'assisted' Jace with pushing the dessert cart as he explained to their customers what their selections were.

"You're an expert on desserts," she told her nephew after Arena closed for the night. Cato and Prim were cleaning with the kitchen crew while her Uncle tidied the bar. Her mother was doing the closing paperwork at the table adjacent to her. "How did you get so knowledgeable?"

"Mommy and Daddy," Jace said simply as he helped her fold clean napkins. "Also, Uncle Peeta taught me about making cakes and eclairs like his Daddy did. I want to a baker one day. Then, there will always be fresh bread here for sandwiches!"

She beamed at her nephew. "You like sandwiches?"

Jace nodded eagerly. "My favorite is Nutella and banana on wheat."

"That's different," Katniss remarked.

"It's Uncle Peeta's favorite, too," he told her cheerfully.

It was obvious that Peeta was a big part of her nephew's life—even more than she was. Katniss wasn't jealous, but she was saddened to have missed out on Jace growing up—to miss out on all of their lives.

"Jace, I think it's time to head up to bed." They turned to find Cato walking towards them. "You have school tomorrow so give your Aunt Katniss a kiss."

Jace went to her, wrapping his arms around her neck and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She responded, giving him a kiss that ended with a loud smack on his round cheek. Her nephew giggled before joining his father. Their apartment was across the street and Katniss watched the two disappear into the stately brick apartment building.

"You look lost in thought," her mother said as she joined her.

"I was just thinking about how much I've missed out on." Katniss turned to her mother. "I don't have any memories with Jace or even Sparrow. Sammy is what…nine now? Johanna told me that he said hello and wants me to visit." She sighed. "And, obviously I'm not going to be visiting the Mellark Compound anytime soon."

"I'm sure that if you asked nicely, Peeta, Johanna, or Coriolanus would gladly have you back." Hani put her hand over Katniss'. "You and Peeta can grow from this. I don't know if it will become friendship or more but you can't go on like this—pretending that the other is not here. We're a family, Katniss. You and Peeta did that—you turned us all into a family."

"Mom!" came a garbled shout.

They both looked up to see Peeta stumbling through the entrance, disheveled and reeking of alcohol.

Hani turned to her brother, who nodded and rushed over. Katniss watched in disbelief as her mother went to Peeta, her hands going to his shoulders to steady him.

"Peeta, what's going on?" Hani asked gently.

"I can't get rid of her ghost," Peeta replied brokenly. "I can't get rid of Toad's either…" Katniss felt her throat tighten at his words. "At the same time, I don't want him to go…he's my only friend."

"That's not true, sweetheart," her mother explained. "You have me and Haymitch…Johanna, your Uncle Snow, Prim, Cato, Jace…that's a lot of people who love you."

"And, her?" His bleary eyes focused on Katniss who was standing by her table, frozen in place. Peeta staggered towards her until he stopped directly in front of her still body. "She looks like this in my dreams…" His hand reached to cup her cheek tenderly, drunken love shimmering in his blues. "…even feels like this." His other hand went to her hair, reaching to caringly touch the tips. "Are you real, dream Katniss?"

She swallowed, not bothering to hide her tears.

"I'm real, dream Peeta." Katniss covered the hand on her cheek with her own. "Wake up now."

Peeta nodded, his eyes rolling before he stumbled backward.

Uncle Haymitch caught him easily. "There, there Peeta." He chuckled roughly. "Bourbon always does this to you."

Katniss looked to her Uncle. "This has happened before?"

"Yes. It always happens around this time," her mother replied, brushing the tears from her worried blue eyes. "His birthday is coming up next week."

Peeta's birthday—and the hardened ache of what had happened after.

The end of their son, the end of their marriage…the end of them.

* * *

"Good morning, starshine."

Peeta looked up from his desk to see Rue walking over, a cup of coffee in her hands. He groaned at her before resting his head back down on the cool wood.

"What do you want?" he asked.

That morning, he awoke at the Mellark Compound on his couch with Johanna asleep in the adjacent chair. Peeta thanked his lucky stars that he closed the nursery room door lest his cousin see the Toad painting. She told him that Hani and Haymitch had dropped him off and his Uncle, along with Brutus, brought him back to his room.

"I need you to sign off on the expense account," his assistant replied. "Also, I wanted to ask you about this." Placing the spreadsheet in front of him, she pointed a sharp red fingernail to a line. "A million-dollar purchase at an art gallery?" Rue grinned at him. "It isn't like you. But, then I remembered that a certain pretty brunette had her exhibit recently. So what did you get?"

"Her masterpiece…our masterpiece, really," Peeta replied cryptically. "God if I told you, you'd think I was insane."

"Try me." Rue sat down in the chair in front of him, her brown eyes solemn. "I've watched you suffer for four years and I can't imagine what she went through…but she had an outlet. You didn't."

Peeta was too exhausted to fight her words, the hangover draping over him like a soaked coat.

He slowly told her about seeing Katniss with Gale, obsessively trying to find information about their relationship, visiting the gallery and buying the Toad painting, keeping it hidden in what was once Toad's nursery to talk to it.

Rue listened, never speaking, and digesting his words with an unreadable expression.

When Peeta was done, he waited for her response. "Should I be expecting your resignation?"

Rue shook her head after a moment. "I mean, you could've asked me to get some information on her and that Gale fellow." She smiled sadly at him. "You talk to your son? Nothing bad about that."

"Thank you." He reached over and squeezed her hand, resting on his desk. "You deserve a raise."

"I've fixed the books," Rue joked. "I'm making more than any other assistant I know."

There was a beep on Peeta's phone and he reached for it.

His eyes widened at the message. "Oh shit."

"What?" Rue grabbed his phone to read the message out loud. " _'Hi, my name is Katniss Everdeen. You purchased one of my paintings and unfortunately it wasn't supposed to be sold. Would you consider letting me buy it back or exchanging it for another one of my paintings? Please respond. This is an important painting to me.'_ " She gaped at him in panic. "What do I do?"

"I don't know!" He looked to Rue. "Say something…anything!"

Hurriedly, Rue began typing: ' _I'm sorry, my dear…I'm an older woman…and don't go down to Panem all that often. Going to your gallery was one of the few visits that I've made in years._ '

She sent the message and Peeta let out a yell. "Why did you write that?"

"I'm not good on the fly!" Rue screamed back. She tossed the phone at him. "This is your problem now!"

Peeta groaned as his assistant ran out of the office in a flurry.

Sinking back into his chair, he put his head in his hands.

What did he just start?

* * *

A rather abrupt ending, I know.

Oh and if you're wondering, Peeta has changed his number in the last four years thus the reason Katniss doesn't recognize the number.

If you've watched the series, this is definitely in there. There are actually a few references to the series in this chapter.

So now you see just how much Galeniss there is—there isn't any at all.

For all of you who made guesses on the mystery couple, most of you were right. I keep them behind the scenes—a backstory that's never mentioned.

Madge and Gale…those two will definitely play off one another…and yeah.

Thank you for all of your feedback. I'm going through a lot right now and am actually leaving my job. There's just too much going on in my life.

Some of you are truly upset with me in which I can only let you choose to continue reading or not. Keep in mind, a lot of this is from the source material—I'm just molding it to the THG characters.

However, the feedback that I've received just proves that people really care about these characters—though I do hope that no one places blame on any one person. No one is sadder than the other…no one is better than the other. They just deal with things differently—like any other human being.

Just trust me. Always trust me. I have a purpose for everything.

 **Everlark is endgame** —and if you don't want it to be, you should probably not be reading this story.

Next, Part Thirteen: Happy Birthday Peeta, Part Deux and of course, Toad's death anniversary.

Until then, JLaLa


	13. Part Two, Chapter 13

Thank you for your feedback. You're amazing!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Two, Part Thirteen_

Peeta stared up at the ceiling, his eyes counting the flecks of sunlight hitting it as he laid in his bed. It had been a long time since he had enough courage to stay in the room that he and Katniss once shared. However, it had been a long day of negotiations, arguments, and board meetings that had left his spirit drained.

He was tired.

30\. This weekend, he was turning 30.

Peeta never imagined that it would be anything like this. He was single, childless, and alone—save for his Uncle and Johanna.

There was an alert on his phone and he reached for it on what was formerly Katniss' side of the bed.

' _Are you an artist?_ '

He typed back his message to Katniss eagerly: ' _I was never an artist…but I knew someone who made me fall in love with art. This person made me see the world differently. Now that the person is no longer in my life, I find myself searching for pieces that make me feel the way I felt for that person._ '

Her response was immediate. ' _Ah…so you've been in love._ '

He could almost see her smiling as she responded.

' _At my age…yes. I have loved many times over. However, I've been in love only once. And you, my dear? Have you ever been in love?_ '

Peeta held his breath, expecting her to gush about Gale and their whirlwind Parisian romance. However, he knew that Katniss needed someone to confide in, someone to listen to her with a non-judgmental ear so he fought the urge to heave at the thought of the dark-haired man who seemed to be a constant in her life.

After all, in these conversations, he wasn't Peeta Mellark, her ex-husband. He was Mamie—named after Rue's great-grandmother—who lived outside of the city and not close enough to return her painting at the moment.

' _I was in love once—married even…then something happened that we couldn't recover from. However, when we were good…we were really good. Sometimes, I'm afraid I'll never feel that way again._ '

Peeta felt himself pause. Could there still be hope in any way for them? Could they find their way back to each other?

Probably not. Especially if he continued playing this game with her.

However, Katniss seemed like she needed someone to talk to.

And, Peeta wanted to listen.

' _You will_ ,' he typed. ' _I promise you will._ '

* * *

"So how do I look?"

Delly bounded out of her dressing room and up to the three-way mirror of the chic bridal shop.

From her seat on the gaudy pink couch, Katniss stood and approached her friend.

The bride-to-be wore an elegant lace gown that just barely swept the floor. Delly had designed the cream-colored dress herself, with its three-quarter sleeves and lace neckline that traveled across her delicate clavicle. Her friend would be wearing her hair down using a mantilla veil, given to her by Seneca's mother, along her golden hair.

"You look…" Katniss felt her eyes misting and her grin widen as she gazed upon her friend. "…perfect."

Delly beamed at her, twirling her skirt in excitement. "You're my Maid of Honor so of course you're going to be weepy." She looked to Johanna, who was sitting on the couch across from the mirror that Delly was standing next to. "And, what about you?"

"It's pretty," Johanna replied, sipping from the glass of champagne that was offered to her upon their arrival at the bridal shop. "But, more importantly—what are you going to be wearing underneath?"

"Oh you know…the usual. Corset, garter, tights, and nothing else." Delly smirked at them. "I don't like panty lines."

Johanna and Delly had become close working with one another on 'Panem Walks' and so Johanna had been invited to come along with Katniss to the small bridal shop in the mall. She had agreed to be a bridesmaid though Johanna mostly blamed Delly, who had nagged her into agreement.

Prim, the last of the bridesmaids, was unable to go with them because she was running an event at Arena. However, Katniss had been sending her regular updates and had just sent her sister a photo of Delly in the dress.

"Seneca will love it," Katniss told her, watching Delly preen in front of the mirror. "It's that perfect mix of elegance and sass."

"And, I have sass up the ass," Delly retorted, a glint in her round eyes.

"Better than something else up the ass," Johanna remarked with a smirk. She put her glass down and let out a breath. "Okay, that's enough champagne."

"You ever think that you'd want to get married?" Delly suddenly asked Johanna.

Johanna stared at her for a moment, her expression pensive before speaking. "I suppose so. At the same time, I don't know if it's that important to have a ring on my finger. It's more important to me that I've found the person I'm supposed to be with."

Delly nodded before looking to Katniss who was examining a dress on a nearby mannequin and avoiding the conversation.

"And you…would you ever want to get married again?"

Johanna looked to Katniss in interest at Delly's question. Katniss' face burned and she walked slowly to the couch, sitting down, and putting her hands on her lap. It had been a long time since she had thought about relationships, especially the romantic kind.

During the last four years, another relationship had never held much interest to her. Katniss was too lost in herself to bring anyone else into her mess.

Truth be told, she didn't believe anyone could take on her mess—or even relate to it.

Well, there was one person.

Her lips curved up in a soft smile and she looked to Delly then to Johanna.

"No," Katniss concluded. "I think that one time was enough for me."

Johanna reached over to squeeze her hand. "I agree."

There was a beep on Katniss' phone and she read over the message from Mamie, asking how her day was. She quickly messaged back telling her that it was fine so far and that she was currently carrying out her duties as Maid of Honor.

Putting her phone away, she turned to find Johanna staring at her. "What?"

"What's with the smile?" Johanna asked curiously.

"I've been talking to that woman—the one that purchased the Toad painting—and she's become a sort of texting pal. She's a lot older and not able to come to Panem that often," Katniss revealed before shrugging easily. "I feel like she needs a friend."

"That's really nice of you," Johanna said to her. "It's not easy being older and alone." Her cousin looked over to where Delly was talking to the saleswoman before turning back to Katniss. "Speaking of older—Dad is throwing a birthday party for Peeta at the Mellark Compound. Your family is coming…and I hope that maybe you might consider coming, too. I mean, it's a big event. It's his 30th birthday."

"I know." Katniss took a deep breath. "I just don't know if I'm ready to see him again. I mean, I nearly tore Prim's kitchen apart that first time and Peeta doesn't remember even coming to Arena that second time. I can't even imagine what a third meeting would be like."

"Yeah…maybe you won't knock shit over and my cousin won't have made out with a bourbon bottle," Johanna responded with a bitter chuckle. "Katniss, you two just have to talk it out. You deserve to have peace of mind. So does he."

"And, what if we don't get that?" she countered.

"Then at least it's a step forward." Johanna gazed at her pointedly. "Don't act like the past is done when you're actually knee-deep in it. You need to confront your relationship head on."

Katniss stared at her for a moment.

Finally sitting back on the couch, she gave Johanna a small smile. "Shouldn't you take your own advice?"

Johanna had the good grace to blush before letting out a soft laugh. "Shut up."

* * *

' _Will you tell me about the person you loved?_ '

Peeta stared down at the question on his phone's screen as he walked into the back garden of the Mellark Compound. He had just arrived home and found the place completely quiet. The Sloans were likely back at their home and Johanna, along with his Uncle, were probably already in their rooms.

Sitting down on the outdoor chair where Katniss often did when she had her art lessons, he contemplated the questions before answering:

' _It wasn't exactly love at first sight with this person. However, the more we got to know one another, the more I realized how perfect we were for one another. I am not the easiest person to get along with, but this person made me smile, made me sing, made me believe that we could have hope._ '

' _Why didn't it work out?_ '

Peeta sighed into the air. There were just too many reasons.

Finally, he responded, ' _Because I wasn't brave enough to fight for this person_.' Quickly, Peeta continued, ' _Why didn't it work out for you?_ '

There was a long pause after his question. He looked up, realizing how in the darkness of the gardens, the stars seemed even brighter. He could see why his Aunt, his mother, and even Katniss had enjoyed this particular spot.

' _Because we couldn't trust one another and we spent so much time trying to shield each other from the bad things instead of trying to work them out together. I loved this man with all my heart…but giving your heart to someone can be too hard sometimes. I know he tried and so did I—but in the end, we just needed to be away from one another_.'

Peeta felt his heart race at her words, feeling that warmth in her response. Katniss had loved him.

He had loved her.

Shit—he still loved her.

But was that enough?

' _If you were ever to see this person_ ,' he began. ' _What do you think would happen?_ '

Her response was immediate, ' _I don't know…that's what scares me.'_

* * *

For Madge, today had been the worst day.

One of the moms from her afternoon classes was livid over their daughter not getting the lead in the upcoming recital and let Madge know very loudly. Then during her break, she had met up with Clove who mentioned in a not-so-subtle way that she was invited to Peeta's upcoming party while Madge had not even heard a thing about it.

It wasn't that much of a surprise to her. While Madge did care for Peeta, it was clear that he would never forgive her. She didn't really blame him.

However, the road to redemption seemed to continually get longer.

Rummaging through her bag for her keys, she was surprised to find a box in front of her door.

Leaning down, Madge picked it up, feeling her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She sank down to the floor, feeling the bitter tears begin to prickle her eyes.

Her father had returned his birthday present from her.

She had very little money, being fortunate enough that her parents pay her rent, but she wanted to give her father something that was thoughtful yet useful. The knitted blanket was the color of his eyes—cerulean like her own—and had taken a month to make. Madge had one of the other teachers at the dance studio teach her how to knit, purl, and figure out a pattern.

All for nothing.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up, Madge found Gale standing in front of her with that annoyingly worrisome expression on his face. He had an unfortunate way of finding her at her worst.

She snorted wetly. "Do I look okay?"

Sighing, Gale shook his head before opening his door. "Get in."

"Why?" she asked. He took her bag and began searching through it, much to her dismay. "A little nosy?"

"Your keys aren't even in here," he told her flatly.

Madge groaned. "Oh crap, I probably left them in the studio."

"Well, come in. You can call the landlord." Gale widened his door's opening and gestured her in. "I'm assuming that you have a spare key in your apartment." She nodded. "Have some…" He stared at her for a moment. "…hot chocolate. You're too amped for coffee."

Reluctantly, Madge pushed herself up and crossed the hallway into his apartment.

His place was neat with comfortable furniture, worn wooden pieces, and a large flat screen television on a TV stand.

"Have a seat." Gale gestured to the couch where he placed her bag. "So what happened?"

She sat down, still gripping the returned present. "Do you really want to know?"

"I don't make hot chocolate for everyone," he replied. "Also, I already texted the landlord to let you in. He'll knock on my door."

"Thanks." Madge sat back against his couch. It was unbelievably comfortable. "My dad returned the birthday present I sent him." She held out the box to him. "Interested in a blue blanket?"

Gale sat down beside her, placing her mug on the coffee table adjacent to the couch. He took the box and she nodded in permission for him to open it. Madge watched him easily rip open the box before pulling out the heavy-knit blanket.

He examined it carefully as she sipped from her mug, allowing the sweet liquid to warm her up.

Finally Gale looked to her, a grin on his face. "This is great!" He folded it back neatly. "You're talented."

"Well, it's yours," she declared. "Enjoy."

"Thanks neighbor," Gale replied happily. "I know it's none of my business, but what is going on with your parents?"

"I did something bad." Madge stood up abruptly, walking to the window of his living room. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and willing herself from wanting to scream. "My dad lost his job because of what I did and then had a heart attack. He hasn't been the same since. My mother can't stand me because of all this."

It went quiet and she half-expected Gale to be holding his door open so she could get the hell out. However, Madge was surprised to find him standing next to her, understanding in his gaze.

"Everyone makes mistakes and has regrets," he told her quietly. "My best friend and business partner spent a long time hurting over something that was out of her control."

"And, what did she do?" Madge asked in a tight voice.

"She's still working on herself," he replied. "She painted as much of her pain away as she could. You can do the same. You can dance for yourself again…dance until you feel nothing but the joy you once felt doing it."

Madge let out a slow breath. "And, how do you know I feel joy in dancing?"

Gale gave her a kind smile. "Because there was a sweet little light in your eyes when you told me about your classes."

She looked into his eyes, swallowing the rising nervousness.

"Gale, there's nothing remotely sweet about me."

Tentatively he reached to brush his fingers along her chin. "I don't believe that."

There was a knock at the door and Madge tore herself away. "That's the landlord."

As she headed towards the front of the apartment, her peripherals caught something at his entryway table.

Madge picked up the photo before looking to Gale. "Is this your business partner?"

"Yes, that's her—Katniss Everdeen."

She placed the photo back down.

"I told you that there is nothing sweet about me," she told him bitterly.

Gale looked at her, confusion in his grey eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Ask Katniss. She'll tell you."

* * *

' _Why is this painting so important to you?_ '

Katniss looked at the message on her phone before putting down the book she was reading. She wasn't sure if she should be sharing the information with Mamie, but perhaps it would help the older woman understand why she wanted the 'Toad' painting back so badly.

Taking a deep breath, Katniss began to type:

' _When I was married, we were expecting a baby boy…and we lost him. When we lost our son, my husband and I fell apart. I blamed him and he accepted it. Then, there was nothing left but pain, regret, and eventually…heartbreak. That painting is how I imagine our son may have looked—it's how I see him in my dreams._ '

She wiped her eyes, reaching for the bottle of pills to help her sleep when the alert came.

' _I lost someone, too._ '

Katniss put the bottle down as she read over the rest of the message:

' _There was a boy I once knew…and he died. Sometimes I still talk to him as if he's there. He was there the day I saw your painting. I knew I had to have it. I stared at it for so long because standing across from that painting made me feel less alone—something I hadn't felt in years._ '

She wiped her eyes, feeling her lips tremble at the message.

Her fingers were tearstained as she texted the woman back: ' _I'm sorry for your loss._ '

The response was immediate: ' _I'm sorry for your loss. You never deserved that kind of pain._ '

Katniss typed her response quickly before turning off the lamp on her side table.

There would be no sleeping pills tonight.

On the other side of town, Peeta read Katniss' response before throwing the bottle of bourbon he held into the garbage in his kitchen.

Entering his bedroom, he pulled back the comforter to slip under the covers and before reaching to turn off the lamp on his side table, Peeta read her message once more: ' _Neither did you._ '

He turned off the light, laying back as midnight arrived and he readily greeted his 30th birthday.

* * *

"It looks like you're a success," Gale said as he and Katniss walked through the gallery.

Several of her paintings had sold stickers next to them and Portia had mentioned upon their arrival that there were a few pieces that were in the middle of a bidding war.

They walked past Thresh, who greeted her shyly and she gave him a bright smile. The young man still felt bad for selling the 'Toad' painting but she found herself hurting less, especially since she had gotten a friend out of it.

"The question is—what's next?" Katniss responded.

Her eyes went to the portrait of the old church on Seam Island, the very one where she and Gale had first met.

However, it brought back another memory and she stopped before her friend. "Can I tell you something?"

Gale looked to her and nodded. "Of course."

"It's Peeta's birthday," she said. "Johanna invited me to the Mellark Compound for his party. My whole family will be there and so will his."

"You thinking about going?" he asked and Katniss shrugged. "I could see why you would want to go. It's his birthday and you've only been thinking about him since you landed in Paris—four years ago."

"It would be weird, wouldn't it?" She shook her head in indecision. "I mean…just popping in like, 'Hey, your ex-wife is back!'"

Gale chuckled at her. "You're still so into him, Katniss." He put an arm around her. "If you decide to go, then pick something hot to wear. If not, then we can go get pizza. Someone contacted me about you creating some designs for a handbag company and we can talk about that over dinner."

"Thanks for the plethora of choices." She turned to Gale, her eyes at the brink of tears. "I miss him, Gale. Being back in Panem just reminds me about how I felt whenever I was around him."

"And, how did you feel?"

"Like I was somebody loved," she replied, her voice thick. "Somebody loved for just being me."

Gale looked at her for a long moment, his own chest tightening at her words, before pulling her into his embrace. He had watched her suffer for such a long time.

Suddenly, Madge's words of asking Katniss about her rushed into his head.

How could these two women be connected?

Katniss had never mentioned Madge in all the time that they had known one another. The truth was that he was almost afraid to find out about their connection.

By the look on Madge's pretty face, it wasn't a good one.

Gale decided that, for the moment, he needed to focus on his friend—the one who stood in front of him with that lost look on her face. In the end, all Katniss needed was to speak to Peeta. He had a feeling that her ex-husband had not forgotten her—not by a longshot.

Katniss never understood the effect she had on people.

"You are loved," Gale assured her. "More than you realize."

She pulled away after a moment, the look in her grey eyes lighter. "So…pizza?"

He nodded back, pushing thoughts of Madge's pained expression out of his head.

"Sure." Gale put his arm around her once again. "And, you can pick as many toppings as you want."

"Of course, I can." Katniss grinned. "I sign your paycheck."

* * *

"Happy Birthday Uncle Peeta!" Lacey rushed into his arms and he lifted her easily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I got a new dress." She held out the skirt of her burgundy dress.

"And, you look very pretty," Peeta responded. "Not to mention, very sophisticated."

Lacey hugged him tighter, her dark eyes overjoyed at his words.

Enobaria walked over, reaching over to keep Lacey from ruining Peeta's tux.

"Even if you're at grown-up party, you'll be sure to go to bed in an hour!" she told her daughter. "It's almost ten and you have ballet class tomorrow."

"Yes, Mommy," Lacey replied solemnly as Peeta placed her back on the floor. Her eyes lit up seeing Jace across the room with Hani and Prim, both looking like sisters in their similar shaded gowns. "Jace! Dance with me!"

With that, the little girl rushed off, leaving her mother and Peeta in the dust.

"Ditched for another boy," Peeta remarked, a smirk on his lips. Enobaria entwined their arms. "That's my lauded life."

"I never ditched you for a boy," his friend argued.

"Well, that's because Brutus already had dibs on you from the moment you walked into our school," he responded as they strolled into the living room where part of the party was going on. His Uncle had also opened their bigger dining room as well as the study on the opposite end of the house. "Your husband already had it all figured out."

Peeta sighed, giving the woman next to him a half-hearted smile.

"This wasn't what you were expecting at 30, was it?" Enobaria asked. He shook his head. "Well, 30 just started for you. There is still time to go after what you want."

Peeta stopped and turned to her curiously. "And, what is that?"

"I don't know…" Enobaria looked to him knowingly. "…maybe it's someone that used to wear a pair of glasses...who paints...and loved submarine sandwiches so much that she'd doodle them in her sketchbook."

Peeta mused over her remark, a smile playing on his lips. "Does a woman like that truly exist?"

"Tonight is just as important for her as it is for you," his friend said, seriousness in her dark eyes. She squeezed his hand. "Hani said that she was just going out for dinner then heading home."

A tuxedoed Brutus suddenly appeared alongside them, pushing a pair of keys into Peeta's hand.

"All gassed up." The man guffawed at his confused expression. "I even got you a bouquet of flowers." Brutus looked around the crowd of people before meeting Peeta's eyes warmly. "You've blown out your candles. Enobaria and I know what you were wishing for. Go get her."

Peeta looked at them in disbelief before pulling them both into an embrace.

"You really are the best friends that a guy could ever have."

* * *

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Peeta took a solid breath. Brutus had entered Katniss' address into the navigation system of the BMW and it would take an extra fifteen minutes to get to her place from where he was.

However, there was still something that he needed to do.

It had been almost four years since Peeta had come to this spot across from Victors' Village. He had avoided the area, taking longer routes home just so he didn't have to see where it had all fallen apart.

Tonight, Peeta needed to pay his respects.

He didn't want Toad to think that he had forgotten him.

With the bouquet of flowers in his grasp, Peeta found himself at the intersection where he and Katniss had lost their son—when everything had turned topsy-turvy and his life had changed forever.

Placing the flowers at the intersection's lamp post, he sat down. "Hey Toad. It's Dad. I'm 30 today." He clasped his hands together, staring at his fingers. "You would be turning 4 this year. Every day, I wonder what kind of person you would have become…how you would look…I still have that image of you walking around Mellark Corporation, both of us in matching suits—"

There was a sharp gasp and Peeta looked up just in time to see Katniss placing flowers on the opposing lamp post.

She looked as if she had just slipped out of bed in her jean jacket and sweat pants, her glasses perched on her slim face. He found his lips rising in a fond smile and Katniss stared in disbelief before giving him a slight upturn of her own rose lips.

Looking both ways, Katniss made her way over to him.

He stood up quickly, his throat tight as he greeted her, "Hi."

"Hi," she greeted Peeta in her own quiet, breathy voice.

He gestured for her to have a seat before he settled down, the bouquet of flowers between them.

They went silent; he didn't know how long, both of them not knowing how to begin.

Peeta could feel the air buzzing, his body tense at the feeling of Katniss only inches away from him. He turned slightly to look at her; her hair was slightly shorter and she looked tired, even thinner—but there was still that quiet, dignified beauty about her.

His eyes followed her stare to where the archway of Victors' Village stood.

"Why did it happen to us, Peeta?" Her question rang out into the thick, still air. She looked to him, her grey eyes shattered. "What did we do to deserve all this pain?"

"Oh, Katniss…" He turned to her from where he sat. "You did nothing to deserve everything you went through—"

Katniss shot up from her seat restlessly, her steps angry. "That's not a good enough answer for me!" He rose, watching her pace anxiously along the sidewalk as she reasoned to herself. "I want answers to why we lost Toad!"

She ran her hand through her hair, looking up at the clear night sky—the tracks of her tears causing her skin to gleam against the soft light of the street lamps.

He approached her carefully and their eyes met—her own manic with despair.

Katniss looked at him feebly. "We didn't deserve that…"

The rest of her words fell into a garbled sob and Peeta reached for her, pulling her into his arms, as his hand reached to cradle the back of her head. He could feel her sink against him, years of repressed pain rushing at them head on.

"No." Peeta felt his own eyes burn. "We didn't and I don't know why it happened—but you would have been a damn good mother, Katniss. I always believed that."

"And, you would've been a good father, Peeta…" she cried and a sob tore through him at her words. "We would have been the best…we would've been so good…"

Peeta couldn't speak, the tears crowding his throat. So he held her tighter, afraid that if he let go, she would just disappear before him.

As long as Peeta could feel her chest rising and falling against the rapid beating of his heart, he was alright.

"Let's pretend, Katniss," he whispered into her ear, rocking her slowly in his arms. "You didn't get hit by that car and I turned around—what would you say?"

Katniss took a shaky breath, her hands gripping the back of his tuxedo jacket. "I-I would have told you that we were having a s-s-son…" He could feel the shakiness in her chest. "…I would have told you that I didn't want the divorce…that I was still in love with you."

"I would have torn those fucking divorce papers to pieces," Peeta continued, his mouth pressing down to her jean-clothed shoulder. "I would have taken you back to our home and I would have told you over and over how much I loved you—how happy I was that you were the woman carrying our son and how happy I was that you were my wife. My beautiful, wonderful superglue."

He felt himself let go, the tears coming steadfast, and Peeta released her so he could step back, overwhelmed by it all.

But, Katniss wouldn't let him.

Instead, she held on tighter.

"I'm not ready to let go," she said against him.

His lips fell to the top of her hair. "Neither am I."

Katniss let out a damp chuckle. "What now?"

Slowly, they pulled apart but just enough to finally look at one another through clearer eyes—to see the kind of people that they had become while they were apart, and to realize that while they weren't sure where they were going with one another, they wanted to find out.

Peeta took her hand. "Can I walk you home?"

After a moment, she squeezed his hand. "Yes."

* * *

I'm a little emotional about this reunion—and, I'm happy about it.

I know that this was not the longest chapter, but it was so emotionally draining on my part. Thank you if you've stuck around.

I'm sure you have a crazy amount of questions because as great as this reunion is—there is still something that Peeta is keeping from Katniss. Also, Gale and Madge do not truly know how they are all connected. There is still so much more to get through.

I'm going to keep this short, but I'm letting you know that there will be a definite break after this chapter because soon I'll be going on vacation but I'll also be working on some of my other things.

Feedback would be great.

Hopefully I haven't lost any of you.

Thank you for all your love and support, especially with everything going in my life.

I'll see you in Part Fourteen-JLaLa


	14. Part Two, Chapter 14

Happy June! It's me and Hubbs' birthday month!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Two, Part Fourteen_

They walked in silence, hands still entwined.

It felt right, the quietness of them and this state of being content. Katniss looked to the man strolling next to her, his profile striking even in the deepness of the night. It was well past midnight and they were both bone-tired yet filled with anticipation of what was next.

She and Peeta could start again.

They just had to figure out how to go about it.

Her eyes suddenly went to the familiar building and Katniss halted before turning to him.

"This is me," she said and removed the tuxedo jacket that he placed over her shoulders, handing it to him.

Throwing the jacket back on, Peeta looked over the two-floored building in the quiet neighborhood that was only walking distance to his office and into the downtown area. He made a note of the address—she was definitely getting flowers—fucking bushels of them.

"I like it," he replied with a smile. "Gives me a chance to drive past this way whenever I get off work."

"It's my studio, too," Katniss informed him. "So I'm usually painting here. Oh—and I also just landed a deal with some handbag company to work on my own line."

"That's exciting!" Peeta was immensely proud of her. "You deserve it…" He looked down at his shoes bashfully. "I can't wait to see your designs—if you'll let me see them."

"Of course," she breathed out as a small titter escaped her lips. "I mean I would have never had the chance to draw if I was still working under Seneca…I would still be serving coffee and picking up dry cleaning."

"Maybe you should be thanking Gale. I mean, he is your teacher." Peeta examined her carefully. " _Just_ your art teacher, right?"

Katniss snorted at him, both amused and slightly exasperated by his jealousy.

"Gale was my art teacher and now my business partner—though I'm in control of the finances—but don't expect him to be very happy to see you. He's protective…" She tilted her head at him, gauging his cool façade before concluding that there was nothing for her to be worried about. "…like a brother is towards his sister."

"I'm sorry I'm acting jealous. I know I haven't been the greatest," he said quietly. "I don't expect forgiveness from you."

She reached for his cheek, savoring how he still felt the same—that familiar sharpness still etched in the elegant lines of his face. Her stomach twisted in pleasure feeling his strong jawline; the one that she used to press her mouth to during those cloying nights spent in their marital bed.

"We just have to begin again, Peeta," Katniss concluded. "Though I have no idea how."

"I think I might." Peeta looked to her earnestly, his cheeks coloring.

Her heart leapt seeing that old boyishness of her once-upon-a-time husband. Their last encounter at Arena was met with haunted blue eyes that took over her dreams during those first few weeks when she had returned to Panem.

"And, what is your suggestion?"

Peeta took her hand, pressing a kiss to the top of it.

Katniss felt her knees slightly buckle at the sensation of his lips pressed to her skin. Her eyes drew up to meet his stare, dark and heady in the moonlight.

"I intend to woo you, Katniss Everdeen." The pads of his fingers teased along her chin, causing a small smile to grace her face and Peeta's breath caught in his throat at the loveliness of her expression. "I want to do this right. I want to earn a little bit of space in your heart."

"Not all the space?" she questioned.

Peeta shook his head. "No. The rest of it belongs to Toad."

* * *

"Ugh." Johanna sat down on the couch of Peeta's office. "Do you have an antacid?"

Peeta nodded before reaching into his drawer and taking out the small packet. He grabbed a bottled water labeled with the Mellark Corporation's logo then joined his cousin.

"You okay?" He plopped down on the couch next to her before handing her the antacid and water. "I hope you're hungry. Rue went a little crazy when she called the café."

"I'm great," Johanna assured him. "I've just had this stomach thing going on, must be the stress of getting everything together. But, I can eat." Reaching into her open leather suitcase, she handed him the portfolio. "The latest numbers for 'Panem Walks' and the estimated budget for the upgrade from the engineering team."

Peeta looked over the summary, seeing that there had been an increase in downloads. Seneca had suggested that they join in with some touring companies around the globe as well as in Panem and have them use the app. It had caused a significant increase and Johanna was in negotiations with some major museums—she would be flying out to Paris in a few days to sign their contract with the Louvre.

"Looks good," he told her and closed the file. His cousin was already in the middle of her meal. "By the way, I talked to Katniss."

Johanna nearly choked on the massive sandwich that she created. "You're _just_ telling me now?"

Rue suddenly poked her head inside the office. "Did you just say Katniss?"

Peeta chuckled. "Yes, nosey—I said Katniss." His assistant sat next to Johanna, grabbing a bowl of chips and putting it in her lap. "We both went to Victors' Village for Toad's death anniversary at the same time. We got to talking…actually more like crying and talking…but the conversation ended with a promise to woo her."

"That's really sweet," Rue gushed, her brown eyes rounded and grin on her lips.

"Yeah…I'm not itching to throw up—at the moment," Johanna added. "So that was two days ago?" She looked to her cousin. "Have you done anything?"

"I've sent her some flowers," he supplied and his brow furrowed in thought. "The problem is that I don't know what else to do." Peeta looked to Rue and Johanna. "Any thoughts?"

"I haven't been on a date in a long while, but I've always found that doing things that interest her really help," Rue told him and he nodded, mentally noting to visit the local museums with her. Maybe they could even take a flight out to New York to check out some galleries.

"You could also ask to see her studio," Johanna added. "I know that a lot of her never-before-seen work is there and I think she'd enjoy showing you her new pieces."

"You're right," he told his cousin. "She mentioned that she's starting to design a new line of handbags for some fashion company. Thanks for the suggestion."

"No problem. Anything to get you two crazy kids back in your quarters and keeping the house staff speculating," she replied. There was a sudden ring on her phone and Johanna looked at the number before standing up quickly. "I have to take this."

She rushed out of the office leaving Rue and Peeta alone.

"I didn't mention this around Johanna…" Rue drawled. "…but what about the whole Mamie thing? You're using a phone with a dummy number and lying to Katniss."

"I know." He shook his head before meeting her eyes. "I just got her to finally talk to me and if I tell her, she's going to be mad. Not just mad—she's going to be pissed!"

"Well, keeping it from her is only going to make her madder," his assistant countered. "Tell her."

Peeta nodded. "Even better, I should probably show her."

* * *

' _I haven't been feeling well. Don't worry. It's just a cold, but I'm going to take a few days off to recover. Don't be surprised if I can't respond to your texts as much. Hope you're doing well!_ '

Katniss replied quickly, ' _Please get some rest. Take care of yourself. We'll talk when you're better_.'

"Is that Mamie?" Gale asked as he looked over the portfolio on the small round table in her studio.

"Yeah. She's not feeling well," she replied. "I told her to get some rest. Also, I do need some time to work on my pieces for Flickerman Design. Wasn't Caesar some television host?"

"Yes, a few years back," her partner said. "But, he's been really into designing lately and his fame from the show really helps to sell the bags. He's looking for a more youthful approach—and that's where you come in."

"I have a few concepts…" Katniss rifled through one of her sketchbooks. "Maybe something very floral against the leather?"

"Hey, Katniss?" Gale's stare remained on her portfolio though she could see the darkening against his olive cheekbones. "How do you know Madge Undersee?"

She felt her whole body turn to ice and she went to her partner, sitting down in the chair across from him.

"How do you know Madge Undersee?"

"Her apartment is the one across from mine," Gale explained. "She's a bit of a prickly girl. Doesn't talk much and not very friendly, but I helped her out once when she got locked out of her apartment. The day that she was there, she saw your picture—and, she told me that I shouldn't trust her." He met Katniss' eyes, a clear blush on his face. "Then, Madge told me to ask you why."

It was obvious to Katniss that her friend had a crush on Peeta's ex. However, part of her wondered how he would feel knowing that Madge obviously still cared for Peeta. Her ex-husband had told her that he occasionally took Madge to lunch at his Uncle's request though Peeta could not stand the sight of her.

She understood the feeling. In fact, just the thought of Madge Undersee made her stomach lurch.

Finally, Katniss met Gale's eyes coolly.

"Madge Undersee is Peeta's ex-girlfriend—the one who caused the whole mess, the one who caused our break-up in the first place." She folded her hands on the table stiffly. "On the other hand, maybe she just knew how to poke holes in Peeta and my relationship. She certainly knew how to break me."

"Oh." Gale reached over and placed a hand over hers. "I'm sorry." He looked to her shamefully. "Whatever she did has had an effect on her, too. Her family doesn't talk to her and apparently her Dad had a heart attack—"

Katniss slammed shut the notebook that she was looking through and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel any sympathy for her," she told him harshly. "I won't stop you from befriending her, but I can't possibly care for her well-being. Madge cared very little for mine."

The two went silent. This was their first argument—besides the ones they had about her talking to Peeta—and it struck a nerve in both of them.

"I don't want to fight with you," Gale finally told her. "And, I even understand why you don't want to acknowledge her." He let out a breath. "But, she is my friend…at least I think she is. And, I'd never ask you to choose between friends. Please don't make me, because I care about you, too."

She remained silent, shimmering in her anger.

It was difficult for Katniss to treat Madge like an equal just because she had never done the same. However, Gale was her friend and business partner, and Katniss didn't want to lose him. She had already lost so much.

Gale stood up. "I'm going to give you some time." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He headed over to the stairs going down to her front door.

"Gale?"

Turning, he found Katniss looking at him, tears in her eyes.

"Do you think she feels an iota of guilt over her actions?"

Gale thought for a moment, remembering the regret in Madge's sky-blue eyes before nodding.

"I believe so. But, I've never really approached her about it."

Katniss nodded slowly before turning to the vase of white tulips from Peeta.

"Then the next time you talk to her—" She let out a labored breath. "—you should ask her."

It was as much a truce that Gale would get on the subject.

* * *

"So you're meeting up with Peeta after this?"

As she put Sparrow back onto the floor, Katniss turned to Delly, who was sitting on the couch with the seating plan for the wedding reception on the coffee table in front of her. The wedding was a month away and after that Katniss would be on Sparrow duty for two weeks as the couple went off on their honeymoon.

"Yes, I'm taking him to my studio to see some of my designs," she replied off-handedly, her eyes on the little boy attempting to grab a nearby box of tulle that Delly was looking at for reception favors.

"That's all?" Delly looked to her with a smile. "I mean, you're all alone and there's a bed…"

Katniss blushed as she put Sparrow back in her lap. "We're not even close to that. Not to mention, nothing has been down there for about four plus years—that's enough time to declare my vagina legally dead."

"Am I interrupting?"

They both turned to the doorway to find Peeta grinning at them as he walked into the room.

"No, we were just talking about…the wedding," Katniss said as she stood up with Sparrow in her arms. Her face was on fire but she managed to give him a smile. "So, are you ready?"

Peeta nodded, taking Sparrow who was reaching out for him.

"Yes, Seneca is just finishing some things with accounting and he's going to hand me the final invoice for the upgrade." He turned to Delly. "Busy with the wedding, huh?"

"Yeah. If I had known it was going to be this much work, I would've just settled with living in sin," she told him with a grin. Delly held her hand out, admiring her ring. "Then I look at this gorgeous ring and then at my gorgeous fiancé and come off that ledge." She looked between the two. "Did Katniss tell you that she'll be taking care of Sparrow while we're on our honeymoon? Maybe you can join her. We allow boys in our house."

"Way to be overbearing, Delly!" Katniss said before looking to Peeta in embarrassment. "Do not take any of this seriously—"

"I wouldn't mind," Peeta told her. "I mean if you're willing to have a co-sitter then I'm up to help."

Delly stood up and took her son from Peeta's arms. She gave her son a kiss to which he let out a giggle before she looked to the couple.

"You two should take off. I've embarrassed Katniss enough. I don't think there's a darker shade of red than the one on her face." Delly winked at her friend before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, doll." She gave Peeta a one-armed hug. "Thanks for keeping the blush on my friend's cheeks."

Peeta turned to Katniss. "Should we head over?"

Shyly, she nodded. "Yes, let's go."

After a final wave, they headed out of the office and Peeta took her hand. "You okay?"

"Seeing as Delly has finagled you into babysitting duty, I think I've reached my embarrassment threshold," Katniss replied as they walked towards the elevators. "So tell me about the meeting."

Peeta could tell that she was not in the mood to continue talking about the wedding and babysitting. He could understand, especially since he had heard just that bit from Katniss about her lack of a sex life.

While he would be glad to assist with her celibacy problem, it wasn't that time for them yet.

If that moment would come up at all.

As they headed over to her place, Peeta told her about the upgrades and their contract with the Louvre. Johanna had just left for Paris, grumbling the whole time as he drove her to the airport, about having to get up so early and because of how much weight she was going to gain from the vast amount of boulangeries.

"You might want to look into San Francisco, too," Katniss told him as they reached her front door and she unlocked it. "They have some great museums. Also, the SF MOMA just reopened and would probably want to be added to the app."

"Good idea," he replied. They both walked through her open door and he closed it before they ascended the steps towards her studio. "I'll be sure to have Delly look into that when they get back from their honeymoon."

Katniss placed her purse down on the leather trunk by the stairs.

"Well, here it is." She walked further into the room, full of nothing but canvases. In the far corner was a neatly made bed and across from it was a small kitchenette with the door to her bathroom next to the dining area. "It's not much, but it's mine."

"It's perfect," Peeta replied. He was amazed by the sheer amount of work around him. Those beautiful doe-like eyes of her paintings stared at him warmly and he could feel her tenderness in each piece. They were almost like her children, each drawing carved in her image and holding a piece of the woman in front of him. "I can see why you're so wanted and loved."

She looked to him. "I'm loved for my work—and for no other reason." Her grey eyes were clouded for a moment and Peeta went to her, lifting her chin gently.

"You are loved, Katniss," he told her, his blue eyes never leaving hers. "Longer than you've realized."

She gave him a tired smile. "Can you just do me a favor?"

"Of course," Peeta replied. "You don't even need to ask."

"Just hold me." Katniss sighed, her shoulders slumping in exhaustion. "I've been working for three days straight and was nervous as hell about seeing you…now I'm just tired."

Peeta chuckled, his arms reaching to pull her close enough until their chests were pressed and he could delight in her nervous heart beats—or maybe they were his.

"I like you this forward," he whispered into her ear and Katniss suppressed the need to groan in delight at the feel of his hard planes along her body. Even now, she felt so perfectly carved into him, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle. Peeta nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. "You never have to ask me to hold you, Katniss. You just have to allow me to."

"Fair enough," she replied into his suit jacket. "I should probably show you those designs now."

"Katniss?"

She raised her head up to meet his gaze. "Yes?"

Peeta smiled down at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the warmth of his stare.

"Can we just stay like this a little longer?"

Katniss nodded, tightening her hold on him.

"I'll allow it."

* * *

"My concept is to depict foliage on each bag, maybe showing the seasons, but I want the design to look like it's growing out of the bag."

Peeta examined her designs on the small round table that they sat next to. Besides the drawings were the remnants of their lunch delivery—sandwiches from a nearby deli and open soda bottles.

After detangling themselves from one another, Katniss took him on a small tour of her work, showing him her early assignments at art school to her more current projects. He was proud of her accomplishments and it seemed that there had been much improvement since the last time that they had seen one another.

Katniss herself had become a more grounded artist—assured of her talent and what she wanted to get out of her work.

"What media do you think you'll be using?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Katniss said, her eyes on the drawing in front of her. "Caesar wants a more fashion forward look—young and chic—and so I'm looking into trying something different…spray paint…tattoo ink…who knows?"

"I was thinking," Peeta began. "Why don't you try flower meanings? For some of your designs?"

She turned to him, curiosity in her greys. "What do you mean?"

"Like the white tulips I gave you," he explained. "They mean 'forgiveness'. So you can make smaller designs for coin purses or wallets—if Caesar is tapping into the teens or young adults then maybe the designs can be transferred onto stationary or notebooks. You'll have an array of choices if you use flowers with meanings."

"That is true," Katniss mused. She turned to him, her elbow on the table and her cheek resting in her palm. "We work well together."

Peeta smirked. "I always thought so."

"Speaking of flowers, I miss the gardens at Mellark Compound," she said. "There were some beautiful gardens in Paris—but I always found myself missing that particular garden." Katniss wrapped her arms around herself. "Maybe because it was the only place I ever felt free."

"Why don't you come to the Mellark Compound?" he suddenly asked. "I know that Enobaria, Brutus, and Sammy would love to see you again. Also, you have to meet Lacey."

Katniss tilted her head at him. "Lacey?"

"Yes, the unexpected arrival that came about two years after you went to Paris," Peeta informed her. "She's kind of your doppelganger."

"Oh, really?" Katniss laughed. "Then I will have to see for myself." She reached for her phone to look at her schedule. "I'm free on Friday."

"How about I pick you up after work and you have dinner with us? It's Sloppy Joe night with the kids," he told her. "Then, Lacey will probably introduce you to all her dolls and tell you who her favorite Minions are."

Katniss raised her brows. "Minions?"

"It's from a kid movie…" Peeta took her hand. "So will you _please_ come to the Mellark Compound so you can sit with me when Lacey makes everyone watch that Minions movie for the thousandth time?"

She laughed, squeezing his hand before placing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"It's a date."

Peeta grinned before faltering when Katniss went to answer an e-mail that came up on her phone.

He hoped that she would be forgiving enough when he showed her the portrait that was residing in what was supposed to be Toad's nursery.

* * *

"Hey."

Madge turned to find Gale by her side in their apartment hallway.

Putting her keys into her coat pocket, she crossed her arms and frowned at the man.

"So how much do you hate me?"

"I don't," he told her. "But I need to hear your side."

Madge turned the knob and pushed open her door. "I don't think that it's necessary."

Gale yanked her door shut, the bang of it causing Madge to jump at the motion.

"You're my friend and it is necessary to hear," he argued.

She pounced on him, her blue eyes growing hard.

"Why is it so important?" she questioned. "Why do you, the wannabe-hero Gale Hawthorne, need to know what happened between Katniss and me? Tell me—are you concerned because you have a thing for her? Well, let me be the first to tell you that it's not fun to be the person that the other doesn't want!"

Madge sneered, her anger and hurt sweltering. It had been a shit day and she wasn't in the mood to deal with someone who needed to rescue her.

"How does it feel?" Her stare burned into the man before her. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Quickly, Madge opened her door and slammed it behind her. She rested back against the door, her eyes closing to keep the tears from falling.

"Madge." His voice came clear through the door and straight through her chest. "It's not Katniss that I have the thing for."

Then there was a click of his own apartment door closing.

She didn't know how long she stood pressed against the door, remembering his words.

* * *

"Oh my God, Katniss!" Enobaria embraced tightly. "It's so good to see you." The woman pulled away, still holding on to Katniss' shoulders. "You've grown up, haven't you?"

"I've come a long way from that 23-year-old you knew," she replied with a grin. Her eyes went to Brutus and Peeta, who were chatting a few steps away. "We've all come a long way."

There was a rush of footsteps and Katniss let out an excited shout seeing the wiry, dark-haired boy followed by a pixie of a little girl, her hair in pigtails. They stopped short at the sight of her before the boy ran over to Katniss and threw his arms around her waist.

"Hi Katniss!" Sammy beamed as he looked up at her. He was just about a head shorter but she could tell that he would be towering over her in a year or two. "It's me—Sammy!"

Katniss gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I could tell it was you by that mischievous smile!" Ruffling his hair, she hugged Sammy once more before putting an arm around him and then looking to the little girl who was hiding behind Enobaria. "And, who is this?"

The little girl suddenly hopped boldly from behind her mother. "I'm Lacey!"

Kneeling before the girl, Katniss smiled gently at her. "Hello, Lacey. I'm Katniss."

"I know you! You're Uncle Peeta's favorite princess! Your favorite color is green!" Lacey held out the skirt of her ivy-colored dress to present it to Katniss. "I wore this dress when Uncle Peeta told me that you were coming to see us."

"It is lovely," Katniss said quietly. "But, I think you're Uncle Peeta's favorite princess." She looked over the young girl to see Peeta watching her, the blueness of his eyes making her breathless and achy. "Will you allow me to draw a picture of you and your brother one day?"

Lacey jumped into her arms excitedly and Katniss took in the sweet scent of the little girl.

"Will you really?"

"Yes, but you'll have to stand really still," she instructed as she stood up with Lacey in her arms. The little girl wrapped her legs around Katniss and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Do you think that you could do that?"

"I can!" Lacey nodded excitedly. "I will!"

"If you could get her to stay still, then you're my personal hero," Brutus said as he went over to the two. He gave Katniss a kiss on the cheek before taking Lacey from her. "Come along, my little Mona Lisa. It's time for us to get dinner ready and give your Uncle Peeta and Auntie Katniss a chance to hang out."

Enobaria put an arm around her son. "And, you need to work on your homework before dinner."

The Sloans left for the kitchen, leaving Katniss and Peeta in the entryway.

"It looks like you've made a fan," Peeta remarked as he walked over to her.

"You're right," Katniss replied. "I looked at Lacey and saw myself as a little girl. She's smart for her age. I almost think—" She stopped, her eyes clouding over, before shaking her head. "Never mind."

He took her hand, leading her from the entryway, and gave her a sad smile.

"You're thinking that if it had all worked out—if Toad were alive—then maybe we would've had a kid about Lacey's age."

She nodded, her throat stuck with tears. "Her eyes would've been blue."

They found themselves at a familiar door and Peeta presented the speaker to her.

"Do you want to say the password?" he asked, his gaze tender. "It was programmed for you while you were here."

Katniss looked to him for a moment before leaning into the voice box and whispering, "Always."

The door clicked and Peeta held it opened for her.

She could still remember the room like it was yesterday; the soft quiet, and the safety of being part of the Mellarks. Her eyes went to the front display case where her former mother and father-in law's picture stood.

Behind their picture were photos of her father and grandmother and Katniss looked to Peeta in shock.

"I asked your Mom for them awhile back…it was going to be a surprise—after Toad came," he told her softly. "I put them up recently since I was going to take this out."

He reached into the shelf below and took out a mug.

Katniss put a hand to her mouth, covering the sob that threatened to escape.

Her Toad mug. He had glued it back together.

"This was our first picture of Toad." Peeta cradled the mug to his chest before holding it out to her. "The way you saw him in your dreams and the way I saw him in mine. You should have this back. Toad should be with his mother."

Taking the mug, she traced her fingers over that sweet face before looking to Peeta. Her free hand went to the nape of his neck and Katniss brought him close, her forehead touching his.

"Thank you for taking such good care of our son."

Peeta touched her cheek, his finger tracing over her chin, and Katniss let out a shaky breath.

"I want to kiss you," he told her. "But not when we're both on the verge of crying…" Katniss nodded in agreement. "When the time comes, will you allow it, Katniss? Will you allow me to kiss you?"

She blinked, letting the tears slide down her face, before giving him a hopeful smile.

"Yes."

* * *

"Auntie Katniss, which one of the minions was your favorite?" Lacey asked as she sat in Katniss' lap.

She mused over the question before looking to the little girl. "Um…I think the one with one eye?"

"That's Stuart!" Beaming, she turned to Peeta. "He's Uncle Peeta's favorite, too!"

Peeta looked up from the chess game that he played with Sammy to nod in agreement. He winked at Katniss before going back to the board.

The four sat in the garden while Enobaria and Brutus washed the dishes. The dinner had been a busy affair with Uncle Snow joining and attempting to eat a Sloppy Joe with a fork and knife, much to everyone's amusement.

Lacey had clung onto Katniss, even sitting next to her instead of Peeta during dinner. Her ex-husband, however, had taken it all in stride and instead sat next to Sammy to go over the baseball game he had played in the previous weekend.

After dinner, it was Peeta who suggested that they all hang out in the garden since it was Katniss' favorite part of the compound.

"Auntie Katniss, when will we do our picture?" Lacey asked.

She looked to Peeta. "I suppose the next time that I come back to the Mellark Compound."

"You used to live here, Aunt Katniss," Sammy said, his eyes looking for a counter-move on the chess board. "And, I'm sure Uncle Peeta will have no problem letting you come over whenever you want."

"Just remember to say please," the little girl advised. "It usually gets you what you want."

Katniss laughed, kissing the top of Lacey's head. "I'll be sure to do that."

"Kids, I think it's time to head to our place," Brutus announced as he approached them. "Say goodnight."

"Goodnight Auntie Katniss." Lacey hugged Katniss quickly before hopping off her lap. "Don't forget to say please." Then she went to Peeta. "Don't forget to say, 'Yes'."

"Will do, sweetheart," Peeta replied.

Katniss stood up and Sammy went over to give her a shy hug before rushing into the house in embarrassment.

"Goodnight, you two," Brutus called out as Lacey took his hand. "Keep warm."

When they were alone, Peeta sat back down, holding his arms out in offering.

Katniss snorted before going to him and sitting on his lap.

"May I stay a little longer?" she asked him. "Please?"

Peeta chuckled, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Stay forever." However after a moment, he let out an anxious breath. "I have to show you something—down in our rooms. Then we should talk."

She looked to him in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I just think that this is something you should see," Peeta explained. "Maybe it's better if we go down there now."

Katniss stood up and took his hand. "Alright."

Together they headed into the house and Peeta could feel his heart beating in his ears. She was going to hate him.

This was exactly what had gotten them in such trouble before—

The front door opened and Johanna rushed in, slamming the door shut and dumping her luggage on the floor. Peeta looked to her in surprise, his cousin had not been expected until the following Monday.

Johanna's eyes flew over to them and relief flooded her gaze.

"Thank God!" She rushed over, taking Katniss' hand. "I need to talk to you both, especially Katniss—"

"We were about to head downstairs," Peeta argued, clinging to Katniss' other free hand. "I have something important to tell Katniss—"

"So do I!" Johanna said, her voice rising. "I need your help!"

The two cousins pulled at Katniss, both determined to win the tug-of-war.

"Whatever it is—" Peeta said to his cousin. He needed to tell Katniss about the painting or he would never get the chance. "We can talk about it in the morning, okay?"

"No, we can't!" his cousin yelled. Her sharp eyes were suddenly full of tears and he raised a brow at the emotional display—so not Johanna. "I mean…I can't—"

Katniss put a hand to her shoulder. "Johanna, what is going on?"

Johanna let out a watery breath before looking between the couple.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Welcome back to the drama. I miss it. Didn't you?

If you're watching the series, we have completely deviated which is why I was always sort of against having people watch the series until after this story was over. Most people can't help but compare—and we're so far away from it now.

So is Johanna's news definite? Yes.

I wanted to see how Katniss and Peeta would react to such news together—how they will deal with this as a couple. Because as you can see, children are a bit of a sore spot for them.

And, I know—Peeta didn't tell her…again. When will he learn?

Thanks for your patience. I had a great vacation/anniversary and I appreciate your love.

As always, feedback is appreciated and keeps me motivated whenever I feel like poop.

Until Part 15, JLaLa


	15. Part Two, Chapter 15

Thank you for your patience! I know it's been a long wait.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Two, Part Fifteen_

"What do you mean?"

Peeta cocked his head, examining his teary-eyed cousin. She didn't look pregnant, but the dark poncho she was wearing could certainly hide a baby bump. Next to him, Katniss stood frozen, her mouth slightly agape by Johanna's revelation.

"I mean I wasn't feeling well so I took a pregnancy test in Paris," his cousin replied in exasperation. "And, the directions were in French, but I know enough to distinguish that the plus sign means ' _Oui_ '."

"Are you sure?" Katniss asked. "There can be false results."

Johanna gazed between them. "I'm scared."

Peeta wrapped his arms around his shaky cousin; Johanna was not one to show her feelings much less reveal that she wasn't as invincible as she wanted people to think. She could make mistakes and have fears.

They were family and he wanted to assure her that it would work out.

"Don't worry," he told Johanna. His eyes met Katniss' and she gave him a warm smile. "We'll be here for you."

"Thank you," his cousin sniffled. Pulling away, Johanna looked at the couple awkwardly. "I totally messed up your date, didn't I?"

"No, we're fine," Katniss said before reaching over and giving her a hug. "We just want to make sure that you're alright." She took in a breath as she rubbed Johanna's back. "First thing's first, let's get you another pregnancy test—an English one."

* * *

"Were you scared when you took your pregnancy test?" Johanna asked as she stepped out of her bathroom.

"Yes. I was in my cubicle when I realized that I was late and took the test in a café restroom," she replied, smiling in remembrance of those first memories of Toad. "Then, Delly called to tell me that Seneca needed coffee for a meeting, which Peeta was happened to be heading."

Her eyes scanned the room; Katniss had never been in Johanna's bedroom when she lived at the compound. It was all grey and blue, serene and comfortable. She sat on the couch looking around when something suddenly caught her eye. Standing, she went to Johanna's bedside table and picked up a silver frame with a black and white photo.

Perdita was a beautiful woman, made even more lovely by the glow in her eyes as she gazed at her little daughter.

"Oh, I can only imagine what she would think if she knew." Johanna sat on the bed, her eyes on the photo. "I really messed up. I swear, I was so careful. And it…has been going on for years. I thought that this would never happen—at this point, anyway."

Katniss joined her on the bed. "Are you going to tell…the father?"

Johanna turned to her, a grim smile on her pale lips. "I don't know."

"When did you realize?" Katniss asked. They had some time until the test processed the results and she could tell that Johanna was on the verge of either bursting into tears or vomiting. "I mean, were there any signs?"

"Probably," Johanna answered. "I've never had a regular period so I can't really remember when my last one was. I eat anything so I can't distinguish whether or not I've had cravings—and I'm naturally a bitch so a mood swing is like a regular day."

Katniss chuckled. "I guess if you are pregnant, it'll be a cakewalk."

Johanna snorted. "That's the nicest way to say that I've totally fucked up my life." She stood up, looking to the bathroom. "I guess I better solidify that fact."

She stood up and took Johanna's hand. "I'll go with you."

Johanna squeezed her hand in return. "Thanks."

Katniss half-dragged her friend to the opulent bathroom with its clear glass shower and marbled sinks. The toilet was in a separate room, door partially opened with the lid closed and the test on top of it.

Johanna suddenly whipped around, her dark eyes filming with tears.

"I can't do it! If it says yes, then it'll all be too real."

"Okay…okay." Katniss placed her hands on her friend's shaking shoulders. "I'll look."

Quickly, she slipped into the room and picked up the test, looking at the result.

Earlier, Peeta had gone out and bought the test, buying one with a digital reader to make it easier on everyone.

Johanna was not going to be happy.

Katniss turned to her friend, holding out the test. "It's positive."

Taking it, Johanna stared at the little plastic screen with the word ' _ **Pregnant**_ ' on it. She walked in a slow daze before turning and heading into the bedroom to sit back on the bed. Katniss followed her as Johanna went back to her mattress, her eyes going to her mother's photo once again.

"Do you think that I'll be a good mother?" Johanna suddenly asked. "As good as her?'

Katniss sat down, her arm going around Johanna's shoulders. "That's up to you."

"I'll try." Johanna looked down at the test in her hands. She broke down, her head falling as she sobbed. "I-I really fucking will…" Her glistening eyes went to Katniss. "I know that this is going to be hard on you, but I need your help…Peeta's too."

"We're family," Katniss assured her. "Of course we'll be here for you." She took the test from Johanna. "So I'm going to throw this out and you're going to lay down. Tomorrow, we'll go to Dr. Paylor and find out how far along you are." She gave Johanna a smile. "Change into your pajamas. You need to rest."

Johanna nodded numbly. "Okay."

Going to the bathroom, Katniss threw the test in the trashcan before washing her hands. After, she turned off the light in the bathroom and went back into the room. Johanna was sitting on the bed in the same spot, except now she had pajamas on.

Johanna looked exhausted and Katniss' heart leapt out for her.

"Get in."

She pulled back the comforter, making Johanna lay back before tucking her in. In the large bed, she looked so small; as if Johanna could be swallowed up in the king-sized mattress and its abundance of blankets.

Motherhood made Johanna so very vulnerable.

Without a second thought, Katniss turned off the lamp on Johanna's side table before rounding the bed, kicking off her shoes and scooting into bed next to her. She wondered if her friend would retreat.

Instead, Johanna rested back against her, letting Katniss wrap her arms around her shoulders.

In the darkness, they settled into a comfortable silence.

After a moment, Johanna spoke, "I texted Peeta and told him you were staying over. He's going to arrange everything with Dr. Paylor." She laughed to herself. "Everyone hoped you'd stay over, but I'm pretty sure they thought it would be with Peeta."

"I'm where I'm supposed to be," Katniss replied. "Now, get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay." It wasn't a minute before Johanna called out once more. "Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a good mother."

She took a shaky breath, holding Johanna tighter.

"Thank you."

* * *

Enobaria handed Peeta a cup of coffee as he waited in the kitchen for Katniss and Johanna. He had received a text from Katniss saying that his cousin was indisposed and they would meet him in the kitchen as soon as she was better.

He still couldn't believe it—Johanna was going to be a mother.

"So…Johanna's pregnant," Enobaria stated as she sat on the stool across from him.

He almost choked on his coffee. "How did you know?"

"Her breakfast—everything dry…toast, boxes of cereal but no milk, and no eggs…decaf coffee. Also, she'd ask for bananas and apples…she hates fruit." Enobaria took a sip from her own cup. "Without even realizing it, Johanna was taking care of her little one."

"I don't even know how she'll tell Uncle Snow," he mused.

"You'd be surprised by people's reactions," his friend replied. "Your Uncle never thought that Johanna would settle down."

"I'm certain that he hoped that she'd be married when this happened."

"But, Johanna was never one for convention," Enobaria remarked with a smile. "You excited to be an Uncle?"

"Yes." He faltered for a moment. "But—"

"You always thought that you'd be the parent first." The woman before Peeta smiled sadly at him. "I'm sure Katniss feels the exact same way. I'm sure that she was feeling very deer-in-the-headlights last night. She's probably up there remembering when she realized she was pregnant…how scary it must have been."

It never occurred to Peeta how this must be effecting Katniss. If he was feeling this much turmoil, then it was probably ten times harder on her.

"You're right," Peeta concluded before taking a sip from his cup. There was a shuffle from the two women heading down the stairs and he downed his cup before heading out to the entryway. Katniss gave him a smile as she helped a wan Johanna down the last step. "You okay there?"

"No," Johanna croaked. "It's like I'm being hit with these symptoms all at once."

He put an arm around his cousin. "Then let's get to the bottom of this with Dr. Paylor." His eyes went to Katniss. "Did you sleep well?"

Johanna snorted, managing a smirk. "She mumbles your name in her sleep."

"Traitor," Katniss muttered, her cheeks blushed.

Peeta winked at her. "I don't mind."

Katniss rolled her eyes in response. "Come on, you two. We'll be late." She opened the front door and walked out to the car waiting for them.

"Did she really say my name in her sleep?" he asked Johanna.

His cousin grinned. "I'll never tell."

* * *

"You don't have to stay, Peeta," Johanna said before looking to Katniss who stood next to her as she sat on the exam table. "You, too. I know that this is difficult for both of you."

Katniss looked to Peeta, who approached the two from the far end of the room.

"I'm alright." She gave him an assuring smile. "You can wait in the lobby if this bothers you."

Peeta took Katniss' hand, giving it a squeeze. "We're family. We stick together."

"Well, can you stick away from my cervix?" Johanna responded. "You're really like right there, enough for a full-frontal. Switch places with Katniss!"

"Oh!" Peeta quickly moved so he was closer to the back of the exam table. "Better?"

Johanna sat back and sighed. "Much."

"I think you're definitely feeling better," Katniss remarked. "You're looking much more rested."

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Paylor stepped in. Her eyes widened seeing Katniss and Peeta, but she recovered quickly as she closed the door.

"So, I hear we got positive bilingual pregnancy tests," Dr. Paylor started as she went to Johanna with a calm smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared shitless," Johanna responded. "Fortunately, these two managed to get me to a doctor."

Dr. Paylor gave Katniss and Peeta a happy smile. "How are you both?"

"Freaked out," they answered at the same time.

The doctor chuckled. "It's good to see you two again."

"I know," Johanna agreed. "They make me feel like the world is right again."

Dr. Paylor looked to Johanna. "As for you, can you tell me the first day of your last menstruation?"

"No, but I'm going to say it's been awhile," she replied. "I know it's irresponsible, but I was on birth control and the father…"

Johanna stopped, her gaze going to her hands.

"Was the father using protection?" Dr. Paylor asked and Johanna shook her head. "Was he at least tested?"

"We've been…involved for a while," Johanna admitted. "I wasn't sleeping with anyone else and I'm pretty sure he wasn't."

"I don't know if I should be hearing this," Peeta suddenly said. "Like, I want to punch this guy in the face."

Katniss turned to him, her brow furrowed. "That's not helping. I mean…" She looked to Johanna, who pleaded helplessly with those watery dark eyes. "…do you know who it is?"

"Some guy at the office?" Peeta looked to Johanna. "I mean, it's the only place you ever really go."

Katniss let out a frustrated groan. "God, you're dense."

"You sound like me," Johanna said with a laugh.

"Okay…why don't I just start with the exam?" Dr. Paylor interrupted. "Johanna, lay back and feet in the stirrups. Blanket on your lap and then pull your gown just a bit to expose your stomach." Johanna followed and Katniss gasped seeing the swell. "You look more than just one trimester."

"I gained some weight, but I've been able to wear my clothes," Johanna protested.

After putting on gloves, the doctor examined Johanna quickly before writing her notes in the chart of her findings. After a few minutes, Dr. Paylor turned on the ultrasound monitor before looking to the trio.

"You're over your first trimester," she told Johanna. "You're also carrying your baby unusually high so I'm not surprised that you didn't notice. You're going to have to start on prenatal vitamins today and I want to increase your visits as we've missed out on so much."

"So this is for sure?" Johanna asked in a tight voice.

Dr. Paylor carefully squeezed some moving gel onto the ultrasound wand and placed it against Johanna's stomach. She looked at the screen as she moved the wand around before reaching to turn a dial below the screen.

There was a strong, galloping sound coming from the speakers and on the screen the rapid beating of a heart.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure," Dr. Paylor said with a grin. She looked to Johanna. "Congratulations."

Johanna looked to the screen as the doctor pulled back revealing the distinct pearly spine, large head, and what could only be Johanna's upturned nose.

Her hand reached for the screen tracing the tiny profile.

"Holy shit." Johanna beamed. "I'm going to be a mother."

* * *

"This wasn't at all how I wanted our date to end," Peeta said as he walked Katniss to her door. "But, thank you for being there for Johanna…and for me."

"Of course," Katniss replied before letting out a yawn. "I'm going to catch a few hours of sleep before heading over to this design meeting with Caesar and Gale. Will I see you at Arena tomorrow?"

"For what?" he asked.

"Family dinner, of course," she told him with a grin. "You come every Sunday, right?"

"I'll be there," he responded. "Maybe I can walk you home after?"

"I'd like that." Katniss reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close. "Maybe I can show you more of my designs."

"And, we can finish our date?" Peeta suggested as her nose nuzzled against the crook of his neck and he hissed in pleasure. "Don't do that…"

Katniss pulled away slightly, a teasing smile on her lips. "Why not?"

"Because you have no idea of the effect you have on me," he replied.

"We get it! Katniss gives you a boner." They turned to see Johanna's head peeking through the car window, a grin on her glowing face. "We need to get to the pharmacy and I'm starving!"

"She's not that far from the truth," Peeta admitted before giving Katniss a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you Sunday."

It was only as he and Johanna drove away did Peeta realize that he had not told Katniss about the painting.

* * *

Katniss handed her portfolio to Caesar Flickerman before adjusting her navy blazer. Giving him a smile, she opened it to present her first designs.

"These are my initial ideas," she began. "I'm thinking of actually using spray paint for these larger graphics—gives it a little bit of an edgier look. The flowers each have different meanings, so we can name each bag."

"Fascinating," the tanned man with the slicked-back hair cooed. Caesar gave her a fluorescent-white smile. "I adore it already!"

"Think about the advertisement," Gale said from where he sat across the meeting table. " _'Who needs flowers? Say it with a Flickerman_ '." He smiled handsomely at the man. "We can create a love story in your ads."

Caesar waved his hand at Gale in interest. "Continue."

"We can do things like first date, first kiss, engagement…" Katniss rattled off to the man next to her. "The last one can be 'Happily Ever After'." She looked to her business partner. "Gale has a few connections in the fashion industry and we can find some gorgeous models."

"Tell me, my dear," Caesar abruptly said. "I heard a delicious little rumor that you were once married to Peeta Mellark."

Katniss stiffened though a smile remained on her tightening mouth. "Yes. We were married and now divorced."

"Well, you are sort of dating him again," Gale murmured from his seat.

Katniss glared at him and his eyes shot down to the table.

Caesar clapped in excitement. "Are you really?"

With a sigh, she nodded. "It's really recent. He's the one who gave me the idea for using flowers with meanings. He gave me a bouquet of white tulips. They mean 'forgiveness'."

"Très romantique!" The man flamboyantly exclaimed, beaming at her. "Also, I have a wonderful idea. You and your new-old boy will be my models! Imagine—the designer and the mogul!" Caesar suddenly jumped from his seat, his gaze on his phone. "I must be going! I have an interview in an hour and need to prepare."

Katniss and Gale stood up and Caesar bid them goodbye, going to each of them to give them kisses on both their cheeks.

He patted Katniss' cheek affectionately. "I want to meet this beau of yours before we begin the advertisement shoots!"

With that, the man left with a flourish of his scarf and another blinding smile.

Katniss turned and smacked Gale on the arm. "Thanks a lot!"

"What?"

"Did you really have to mention Peeta?" she responded in annoyance. "There is nothing that Caesar loves more than a good piece of gossip."

"I was trying to close the contract," Gale told her as he began to pack up. He handed Katniss her portfolio. "And now, not only do we have a contract—we have advertisement ideas."

They walked out of the meeting room and down the stairs. Gale held the door open for her and they walked out to the sidewalk where their car was parked. The driver quickly rushed over to open the door for the two and her friend let her get in first.

"This is all so new," Katniss told Gale as they sat down and she buckled her seatbelt. "I haven't even kissed Peeta and now I have to approach him about pretending to live out some love story in photographs." She shook her head. "Like we don't have enough going on."

"I'm sorry," Gale said. "It seemed right at the time."

"Forget it." Katniss looked out of the car window, her eyes looking out at the fashionable district where Caesar's office was located as her mind wandered to Peeta. He had texted earlier to wish her luck and to let her know that Johanna was safely ensconced in her room with her prenatal vitamins as well as some French toast, courtesy of Enobaria. "We had a really good time last night. It was nice to be back in the compound. Then, Johanna came home and told us she was pregnant."

"No shit!" Gale grinned at her. "I didn't know she was dating someone."

"She's not," was all Katniss could say.

"I've never pictured Johanna as a nappy-changer," he told her with an amused smile.

"Nappy?" Katniss responded. "Are you thinking about British Johanna, who will also push her baby in a pram? No, I'm talking about Panem Johanna, who didn't even realize that she's pushing onto her second week of her second trimester."

"Second trimester?" Gale raised his brows. "That's a hell of a lot of time to not know."

"Don't get me started. Johanna burst into tears remembering that she had a glass of wine with Peeta a few weeks ago," she recalled. "Dr. Paylor had to reassure that it happens and that the baby seems completely fine."

"Wow. Is it raining cats and dogs? Because I would've thought that would happen before Johanna showed any other emotion besides snark and anger."

"Stranger things have happened," Katniss responded. "Speaking of strange, did you talk to Madge?"

Gale turned away, his gaze going to his window though Katniss could clearly see that he was upset by his expression in the glass.

"She's not talking to me," he told her quietly. "Also, Madge didn't deny what she did—and I can tell that she still cares very much for Peeta."

"I'm not giving him up without a fight," Katniss replied.

Gale looked to her, a bitter smile reaching his lips. "There is no fight."

* * *

"I was unaware that you stayed the night at the Mellark Compound," Uncle Snow said as he kissed Katniss on the cheek. "Not that I mind."

"Me and Johanna had a sleepover," she informed the man. Behind them, Johanna was chatting with Prim and Cato while Peeta sat with Jace and Haymitch at the table that she stood by. "It was...an interesting night."

"I didn't know that grown-ups had sleepovers, Auntie Katniss," Jace said with a toothy smile.

"Yes, sometimes we need girl nights like your Aunt Johanna and I had," she replied.

"Mommy and Daddy told me that only married grown-ups can have sleepovers," her nephew informed her innocently.

"Ask your Mommy and Daddy about a sleepover that happened the summer before they got married," Haymitch told him with a snort. "I think they'll switch their tune."

Katniss met Haymitch's eyes. "And, how would you know about that sleepover?"

"I know things," her Uncle responded in all seriousness as he stood to go to the bar.

Her gaze went to Johanna. "So do I."

"I'm starving," Peeta said suddenly. He clapped his hands together in anticipation, just as Prim and Cato approached. Johanna followed, going to her father and entwining their arms together before joining everyone. "What's on the menu?"

"Mom just finished baking a branzino and I made a beautiful medley of our seasonal vegetables," Prim informed everyone with a smile.

"It's ready!" Hani walked in with the tray of the large fish in her hand. "Cato, can you grab the vegetables and Peeta, get the bread?"

"Of course, dear mother!" Cato said and then turned to Peeta, a large smile on his face. "Come along. She waits for no one!"

Peeta stood up, going to Hani and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You're a slave driver."

Hani patted his cheek affectionately. "But, you love me."

He laughed, winking at Katniss before disappearing into the kitchen with Cato. Hani placed the tray in the middle of the table before walking to her daughter and giving her a hug.

"How did your date go?" her mother asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"It was…interesting," she told her.

"Just interesting?" Hani put an arm around her. "I was expecting fireworks!"

"We were interrupted," Katniss explained, her gaze straying to Johanna, who was eyeing the table with disdain. "I'll be right back, Mom." She quickly headed over to her friend and gave Uncle Snow a smile before walking Johanna gently away. "What's wrong?"

"The fish." Johanna's voice was tight, her lips pursed together. "I didn't realize how strong it would smell."

"I don't smell anything," Katniss said, sniffing into the air. "Can you try to sit away from it?"

Johanna took in a deep breath. "I can try." She smiled at Katniss. "I'm going to tell my Dad later tonight—when we're back at the house and he's full of dessert and port."

Katniss nodded as they headed back to the table. Peeta and Cato had just returned with the bread and vegetables, smelling delicious and warm. Johanna leaned against her in support and her gripped tightened as they got to the table.

"Oh God…I can't do this." Johanna grimaced and then turned in the direction of the restrooms. "I'm going to be sick!"

"Johanna, are you okay?" Hani called out. She rushed over to the two. "You're so pale."

"I'm fine, Hani…really…I have a headache…I'll just grab some aspirin from my purse—"

"I got it!" Prim held up the black Louis Vuitton tote bag and looked inside. "Oh, here!" She pulled out the pill jar with the pink lid, reading over the label and then looking at Johanna in shock. "Wait, these are—"

"Prenatal vitamins." Johanna sat down in the nearest chair. Her eyes rounded on the group before stopping at her father, eyes filling with tears. "I was going to tell you after dinner, Dad. In about five and a half months, you're going to be a grandfather."

Somewhere behind Katniss, a champagne cork popped and everyone turned to see Haymitch at the bar, foam spilling from the bottle's opening. He quickly placed the bottle on the bar counter before joining everyone at the table.

"Johanna, I didn't know that you were involved with anyone," Uncle Snow said as he sat beside his daughter.

"I'm not," she replied in a strained voice. "However, I'm not afraid of doing this alone. I can do it…by myself."

"Oh sweetheart." Uncle Snow reached to cup her cheek. "You're not going to do this alone. You have me." The man burst into a happy grin. "I'm going to be a grandfather!"

Everyone swarmed to congratulate the new mother. Hani put a hand to Johanna's stomach before kissing her cheeks, Prim embraced her and promised to give all of Jace's baby clothes to her. Cato was shaking Uncle Snow's hand, telling him about the things that they would need for the nursery while Jace hugged Johanna carefully so not to hurt the newest addition to the family.

Peeta and Katniss hung back, their eyes on the scene before them. It hurt to remember how everyone had once shared their happiness, how supportive they all had been—even at the worst moments.

"It's going to be okay." Peeta took her hand. "We'll get through this as a family."

She turned to him, giving him a smile and squeezing his hand back. "Yes."

Her eyes scanned the room, noticing the missing occupant.

"I'll be right back," Katniss told Peeta. "You still walking me home? There's something I have to talk to you about in regards to my meeting with Caesar."

Peeta beamed at her. "I wouldn't miss walking you home for anything."

She nodded before heading through the kitchen doors, finding the room empty—but, the backdoor leading to the alley in the back of Arena was open.

Katniss found Haymitch, throwing the champagne bottle forcefully into the trash. She coughed and her Uncle turned to her, surprised at her sudden appearance.

"I was tossing these out," he told her weakly, holding a bunch of towels in his grasp. "They were a waste."

Haymitch was obviously flustered, overwhelmed, and hurt. He also did a piss-poor job of hiding it. However, Katniss felt a twinge of sympathy knowing that all choices were already made for him—whether he liked it or not.

"Did I tell you that I slept over at the Mellark Compound last Friday?" she suddenly said to him.

Her Uncle approached and nodded as he wiped his palms on the tops of his pants. "I heard."

"I slept with Johanna in her room," Katniss continued. "She was sick and scared. I think it had more to do with not finding out that she was having a baby, but being scared of being a bad mother. Johanna is not one to be soft or gentle—but to me, that doesn't necessarily mean that she has the inability to love."

Haymitch sat on the step, just below her, his back to her. "Johanna will do fine. She's not the type who fails or has regrets. That's left for all of us older folks." Katniss sat down beside him. "We regret things all the time."

"I think regretting things is more about being scared to hope for more," she told him. He didn't respond. "Anyway, back to my story; Johanna was ragging on me because apparently…I say Peeta's name in my sleep."

Her Uncle snorted, gracing her with a small smile. "Not a big surprise."

"Didn't I tell you that I know things?" Katniss said and Haymitch nodded. "Anyway, don't tell—but I know whose name she says in her sleep."

Her Uncle gaped at her for a moment and she could see the inner turmoil in his dark orbs.

Katniss stood up, wiping her hands on her printed midi-skirt. "Just something to think about." She squeezed his shoulder in support. "Don't take too long coming inside."

Walking back into the kitchen, she found her mother standing by the door, her arms crossed in shocked contemplation.

Katniss gave her a knowing nod before heading back out into the main dining room to give them time to talk.

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Katniss flopped onto her back on her bed as Peeta removed his suit jacket and placed it on one of her chairs. She pushed up on her elbows and met his eyes. "Join me. I'm so tired and full from all that food that sex will not be in our cards."

Peeta snorted before walking over and lying back on the bed. "Who said that I wanted to sleep with you?"

"The boner that I felt yesterday morning," she retorted as she rested back onto the mattress. Sighing, Katniss looked to him. "I wanted to tell you that you might have been recruited to be in our new campaigning ad."

Peeta took her hand, turning to look at her with an amused smile. "Oh, really?"

"Blame it on Gale—that asshole." The man beside her guffawed at her declaration. "He mentioned to Caesar that we…reconnected. Now he wants to feature us as the couple in his advertisement ads. We would be depicting a love story."

"Not our actual one, I hope," Peeta said ruefully.

She chuckled at his words. "That would definitely not sell purses."

"I'm game if you are," he answered after a moment.

Katniss stared at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes—but for a price." Peeta smirked at her. "I am a businessman, after all."

She shifted from where she laid beside him. "Name your price, Mr. Mellark."

He contemplated her for a moment before answering, "Tell me what song reminds you of us."

"Huh." Katniss smiled before reaching into the pocket of her skirt to pull out her phone. "Not what I was expecting."

"I'm too tired for sex, too. So you lucked out," Peeta retorted.

Looking through her music list in her phone, she pressed play and then placed the phone in-between them.

"This song."

" _Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style someday  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're going, I'm going your way…"_

Peeta grinned at her. "I never saw you as an Andy Williams fan. Why this song?"

"My Dad sang a beautiful rendition of this song," she explained. "And, when I really missed him I would play it. This song reminds me of all the important men in my life—and of myself." Katniss entwined their fingers. "When I was in Paris and really missed you, I would play this song. It gave me hope."

"Hope for what?"

" _Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see…"_

"Hope that we weren't really over, that we were just drifting—and we would find one another in the end," she revealed into the thickening air around them.

And, suddenly Peeta was propped up, half-turned, and gazing down at her. His hand reached to brush away that slight bang sweeping along her eyes, needing her to see what he was asking with those dark, longing blues.

Her hand reached behind the nape of his neck before she smiled up at him. "I'll allow it."

Peeta grinned before leaning down to press his lips to hers.

" _We're after that same rainbow's end, waiting, round the bend  
My Huckleberry Friend, Moon River, and me…"_

* * *

Ahh, l'amour…or the beginning of it once more.

Anyway, thank you for your patience. I had to finish up "Strong Enough" and I wrote a birthday story for my pre-reader, plus a little bit just because the inspiration came to mind one day.

I also wanted you to make note that sending me guest reviews and getting upset over me not updating this story while uploading others…just makes me go slower. Also, I have other things to do in real life, including dealing with some health issues that have come up and going on job interviews.

A little mention in regards to the Mellark Compound: Johanna and Uncle Snow both sleep on the top floor, but consider that their bedrooms are separate wings. So Uncle Snow can snooze through all this life-changing drama.

Yes, poor Johanna—she has been pregnant longer than she realized and all those symptoms are just suddenly coming through! I imagine that Peeta and Katniss will continue to be very active with her pregnancy, even living out parenthood a little vicariously through this whole thing.

And, if you don't know who the father is by now…you'll know by the birth.

Gale can be a big ol' turd as my husband would say but he's managed to get them a very lucrative advertising deal which also brings Everlark closer together.

No Madge this chapter—I think some of you are happy about that.

Music-"Moon River"-version sung by Andy Williams

Feedback is great and beautiful. Leave some to feed my little inspiration birdies!

Until Chapter Sixteen,

JLaLa


	16. Part Two, Chapter 16

We're back! There's a little flash forward, but not much. Thank you if you've stuck around.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated To Love

 _Part Two, Part Sixteen_

Kissing Peeta was like nothing else.

It was that first drop of cool water against your tongue on a hot, summer day. After that little bit, you needed more. This kiss, interwoven with rough and gentle swatches from Peeta's lips, was essential for Katniss' survival.

Her hand moved up the nape of his neck before her fingers found their place at the back of his head. Her body crowed in triumph when she tugged on those soft locks, causing that hungry groan to escape Peeta's mouth. She was the reason for those delicious, little sounds that were causing him to react—that were causing Peeta to tease his fingers along the curves of her body, and causing any coherent thought to leave her mind.

"Please, Katniss…" His mouth begged against her ear, nipping at her soft lobe. "…allow it."

She did not know what he was talking about until his smooth palm began its slow, torturous journey up the outside of her thigh. And, she could feel him _hard_ against her center.

It had been the first time in a long time since Katniss felt that pulse between her thighs.

Then his hand was in-between, moving in smooth eagerness, and she arched at the thought of sinking onto his long digits. It had been too long.

The sudden, jarring ring of a cellphone brought them both roaring back to reality.

"That's me," Peeta groaned before pulling the phone from his pocket to find out who was calling. "It's Johanna."

Katniss nodded, grasping for words from where she lay below him, and nodded, "You should answer."

He nodded back, but not before pressing one more deep kiss to her mouth.

Pulling away, Peeta pressed his forehead to hers, a plea in those blue eyes.

"Please don't tell me you regret this."

Katniss reached for him, her thumb grazing his chin, and smiled.

"I don't."

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later…_

"Somebody, just shoot me now," Johanna groaned as she looked at herself in the three-way mirror. "This dress is ridiculous on me." She turned, cupping her chest through the blush chiffon, and examined herself once more. "On the other hand, my boobs look great."

"That's what I love about you, Johanna," Katniss said to her as she emerged from the fitting room in a similarly colored dress. "You always see the good side of things." She joined her friend, smiling as Johanna tenderly caressed the bump through the long skirt. The dress was an empire-style with a sweetheart bodice. "You look lovely! Very Mother Nature and all."

"And, you look like Artemis with your Grecian gown—you're just missing the bow and arrows," Johanna replied. The woman sat down on the couch of the bridal boutique, letting out a shallow breath. "Oh boy, no one ever tells you having a baby takes all the energy out of you."

Katniss joined her. "I remember how that felt. I was always hungry…and horny. And, I was beginning to feel Toad. He was just becoming real at that point."

She stopped, trying to steady the painful tremble of memories invading her mind.

Johanna took her hand, weaving their fingers together. "I'm sorry. This is so not easy on you or Peeta." She smiled quietly at Katniss, her eyes watering. "Would it help if I told you that I couldn't do this without either of you? Me and baby…we want to say thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Katniss told her sincerely.

Johanna suddenly shifted, her hand going to the side of her swell. "What the hell was that?"

Katniss put her hand to the same spot, feeling the familiar rumble and she turned to her friend grinning.

"That's the baby kicking," she explained to Johanna.

Katniss' heart ached, remembering those beginning flutters of Toad's awakening. However, she was happy for Johanna, whose trepidation and wonderment of motherhood was something that she could relate to.

"This is weird," Johanna responded, a softness in her eyes. "Like I could feel the baby becoming a person—a person who hates pickles, because I just ate a whole jar before coming here."

Katniss laughed. "The cravings can be the worst and the best part of pregnancy."

"I say it's the horniness," Johanna retorted. "I almost came two days ago during a very bumpy car ride."

"Couldn't…the father…help with that?" Katniss asked suddenly.

She knew full well that Johanna wouldn't admit anything just yet, but denial was her friend's best ally right now. If it helped her deal with her impending motherhood, then who was Katniss to judge?

Her friend faltered at her question.

"He knows, but _this_ wasn't part of our plans. So…I'm alright with doing this alone." Johanna suddenly stood up, her eyes looking anywhere but at Katniss. "I should get out of this dress since I need to pee again."

Katniss nodded in understanding; it was a subject that was not going to be discussed.

"I'll change and grab Prim's dress," she told Johanna.

With that, the two separated.

* * *

"Did I tell you that I'm eternally grateful that you were able to make time for this?" Katniss said as she and Peeta stood in the elevator, heading up towards Caesar's office. "Or, should I be thanking Rue for finding time in your busy schedule?"

Peeta wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to brush their lips together.

"Send her flowers or a fruit basket," he suggested with a smile. "As for me, I have several thoughts on how you can thank me."

Katniss encircled her arms around his neck. "Like what?"

"Like you invite me to be your date to Delly and Seneca's wedding," Peeta replied carefully.

"I assumed you were coming with me—" Katniss reasoned. "—as my plus one."

"I don't just assume anything," he responded off-handedly. "Things like that get me in trouble."

Katniss pressed a teasing kiss to his jaw and he groaned richly, much to her delight.

"Peeta, will you be my date to Delly and Seneca's wedding?"

"Yes." Peeta dipped her and she felt the delirious rush of glee—as well as the blood rushing to her head. "I accept."

"You two are just perfect!"

They looked up to see Caesar Flickerman clapping his hands in excitement from the open entrance of the elevator.

Quickly, Peeta placed Katniss back on her feet and straightened himself before holding his hand out to Caesar as they walked out onto steady ground.

"Mr. Flickerman, it's wonderful to meet you," he began. "I'm Peeta Mellark."

"Of course I know who you are, dear boy!" Caesar led the two into the inner offices of Flickerman Design. "Who doesn't know who you are in this town? However, I am much more interested in seeing—" He turned to Katniss who was responding to a text from Gale. "You…and you—" He looked back to Peeta. "Together."

"Well, here we are." Katniss went to Peeta's side, taking his hand. "Together."

Towards the back of the office was a large studio where a camera crew was setting up. Katniss tightened her grip on his hand. Over the last two weeks, she had gone over the advertising concept with Peeta as well as the contracts which his lawyers go over before they agreed to sign.

There they were, official on paper once more—her wide cursive and his loopy scrawl joined on a legally binding contract.

She had almost signed her name ending with Mellark.

Katniss didn't know if it was force of habit or wishful thinking.

"What do you think of the set?" Caesar asked.

She examined the backdrop which she had designed; a cartoonish version of Central Park with a bright cerulean sky and the Manhattan skyscrapers, drawn in thick black markets and colored in gouache paint. A green bench sat at the front of the drop where the dog trainers chatted, their pups asleep on their laps.

The first advertisement would be her and Peeta's "First Meeting"; they would be walking their dogs and get their dog leashes crossed together, a meet-cute that would set the tone for the ads.

"It's perfect." Katniss walked to the wardrobe, examining the first production of her bags. She picked up a green leather tote; the inked pink roses bursting towards the top of the bag with a gold crisscross overlay in the background. This collection was called 'At First Sight'. "These came out beautifully."

There were three more totes—black, brown, and white, respectively—each with different colored roses and background patterns.

"I have to agree." Peeta put an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple gently. "I'm proud of you."

"It wasn't just me," she told him, their eyes meeting. "This was your idea, too."

"We create wonderful things together," he whispered in her ear.

Katniss knew immediately whom he was talking about.

* * *

"Body paint?" Delly pulled the metal canister from the gift bag, before rifling through it once more and pulling out a box with a picture of a candy G-string. "Edible underwear?"

Johanna sat back in her chair, her hands on her fuller belly—it seemed to be growing at a higher rate lately.

"Not like I'm going to use it anymore."

The bride-to-be placed the items back in the bag.

"Thanks Johanna…for giving me a very thorough view of your sex life."

It was two days to Seneca and Delly's wedding and Katniss had thrown an intimate tea party for Delly as well as Johanna and Prim at a local teahouse. The place was vintage-themed with doilies and flowery table cloths. A tier of tea sandwiches stood in the middle of the table as well as several tea pots and cups.

"Are you excited about the honeymoon?" Prim asked. "Enjoy it. It'll be a nice break after work and a baby."

Delly took a sip from her cup. "Tell me about it. I'm looking forward to not having to get out of bed."

Katniss chuckled. "Because of the sex or because of work?"

"Both, actually." Delly looked around the table. "Truth be told, I'm kind of hoping to try for another baby during our time alone."

"Sparrow isn't enough energy for you?" Katniss asked. "I'm a little nervous about having to watch him all by my lonesome for two weeks."

"Uh…dummy—that's why I told you to invite Peeta!" Delly responded with a laugh. "Play Mommy-Daddy so Seneca and I can get some 'Mommy-Daddy Time'."

"We haven't done any of that!" Katniss took a quick sip of her tea. "We just kissed for the first time a few weeks ago."

"It's all or nothing with you two," Johanna stated with a roll of her eyes. "You're either getting married or barely touching."

"We're just trying to find a happy medium," Katniss declared. She placed her hands on her lap. "And, it's scary, you know? This time is different for both of us. We're different people. In some ways, I think I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what, sis?" Prim asked, her arm going around Katniss' shoulders.

"Because it's like starting all over again." Katniss let out a slow breath before continuing, "We're not the same people we were four years ago. What if, in the end, we don't like the people that we have become?" She looked at each of the women in front of her. "I just want to enjoy my time with him, because I know how fast life can change in a second. It may turn out great or it could all break down. But, it's always in the back of my head that something can totally change us."

"Oh God, Katniss—you can't think like that," Johanna argued. "That's no way to live!"

"I agree that life can change in a second, but don't you think that Peeta will be there by your side when it does?" Delly asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Katniss felt the sob rise in her throat. "Because the last time it did, we spectacularly fell apart."

"But like you said, you're both different people now," Prim offered. "If anything were to happen, maybe this time around you won't fall apart. Maybe you'll pull tighter together."

Katniss wiped her eyes, smiling at the three.

"When did this become a discussion about my love life? I thought this was a bridal shower!"

"What do you want me to talk about?" Delly asked. "Seneca's penis? I can. It's…" She stuck her hands up, palms facing one another as she began to move them apart. "about this b—"

"I did not need to know that," Katniss interrupted.

"Kudos, Delly," Prim said with a grin. "To have and to hold, right?"

"And, seriously—who knew that much dick was behind that suit?" Johanna added. "I'm going to be taking a look at his crotch area during the wedding."

Delly looked to Katniss. "Would you like me to continue with the sex talk? Or, maybe Prim can go next?"

"Alright, alright!" She put her hands up in surrender. "I will definitely try to not worry, okay? I'll just go with the flow when it comes to Peeta."

Prim pulled her close. "You know we're going to hold you to that, right?"

And suddenly, Katniss was nervous for much different reasons.

* * *

' _I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you alright?_ '

Peeta looked at the message that Katniss had sent to Mamie as he sat in the lonely room. This was going too far and he knew it. His eyes went to Toad's painting against the back wall of the nursery. He kept the room locked lest one of the staff come in and discover his secret.

Should he answer her?

Peeta knew that Mamie was important to Katniss and if her texts were to go unanswered, he knew that she would investigate.

Quickly, he made his decision.

' _I'm very sorry. It's taken a little long to recover. The perils of old age._ '

' _Please take care of yourself. I just wanted to check in because I will be busy for the next few weeks. I'm babysitting while my friends are on their honeymoon and will be busy taking care of their son._ '

' _Don't worry about me. I will be right here._ '

His gaze went to Toad once more.

"Hey kid. I know that I'm totally messing up and I know she'll hate me after, but I want to have every moment I can with your mother until that happens. Is that so wrong?"

The painting didn't reply, but Peeta already knew its answer.

* * *

"I need tape!" Prim exclaimed as she rushed out of the hotel suite bathroom in her bridesmaid dress. "I must have lost my boobs because they are not even filling this top!"

"I guess I found them," Johanna responded as she looked at herself in the mirror. She placed her delicate bouquet atop her full chest. "Maybe I won't even have to hold it while I'm walking down the aisle."

"Katniss?" Delly turned around from where she sat in front of the vanity finishing her makeup.

"I'm right here, sweetie!" Katniss walked into the room, already dressed and prepped in her bridesmaid gown, her enhanced waves resting dramatically along her shoulders. "You ready to put on your dress?"

Delly nodded, her blue eyes panicked. "Do I look alright?"

Katniss went to her friend and smiled. "You look perfect."

The bride's hair was down, curled glamorously and pinned to one side with a blue-gemmed clip—her something blue from her husband-to-be. Delly's makeup was simple, emphasizing her doe-like eyes and her full pink lips. She stood before Katniss in her silk robe, her smile nervous.

Delly embraced her. "Thank you, Katniss." Her eyes filled. "For everything. I don't think that Seneca and I would have ever gotten together if it hadn't been for you and Peeta."

"Of course you would have," Katniss assured her. "Eventually." Delly giggled. "I mean, Seneca could be a little dense at times, but he would've come around and saw what a catch you were."

"Then, you sped up the process," Delly replied. "Now I have Seneca and Sparrow and I couldn't be happier." She looked to Katniss. "I want the same for you."

Her breath hitched at her friend's words. There it was, that long-buried wish inside her slowly recovering heart.

She, too, wanted the husband and child—as it had been before.

But, Toad was gone.

However, Katniss knew that she and Peeta were on the path to…something. She just wasn't sure where things would be heading just yet.

"Me, too," Katniss finally agreed. She cleared her throat before giving her friend a smile. "Let's get that dress on."

Together with the help of Johanna and Prim, they slipped the dress on Delly. Johanna went to work, buttoning the delicate pearl buttons along the back of the couture gown as Prim went on her knees and helped Delly slip on her cream open-toed kitten heels.

Katniss helped place the mantilla veil along Delly's hair, the delicate sheerness displaying Seneca's present.

"You ready to see yourself?" Katniss asked as Johanna finished the last of the buttons and Prim buckled both of Delly's shoes.

They all walked to the mirror so Delly could see herself for the first time.

The bride turned silent; her hands moving along the delicate cloth she wore and her eyes staring at the reflection in the mirror.

"Whoa." Delly grinned. "That's me."

"It's you," Prim agreed, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Welcome to the club, babe."

"You totally make me want to get married," Johanna told her. "I mean, after popping this little bubble out of me."

"Tell me who the baby's father is," Delly countered. "And, I might convince him to."

"He's not the marrying kind and neither am I," Johanna replied boldly.

"Before we get into the logistics of how that conception even happened—" Katniss began. "—we have five minutes to get down to the gardens. Your Dad will be waiting at the entrance."

Delly nodded and Katniss, along with Prim, gathered the veil, quite a bit longer than the train, as Johanna handed the bride her bouquet. Each bridesmaid took her own bouquet of blush and white peonies—each a miniature version of Delly's—before they walked out the door.

As they walked down the hotel hallway, guests who passed by gave Delly their congratulations, one man even holding the golden-doored elevator open for the bridal party when they got to their destination.

The hotel was built in the 1900's and Delly's father—an Army man turned business investor—knew the management. So the fact that Delly was able to get a wedding date in the posh hotel within a few months while other brides were still waiting for a response said something about his importance.

When they reached the lobby, Delly's father—General Lance Cartwright—was already waiting, tall and magnanimous in his service uniform. However, his stern face rose into a bright smile seeing Delly walk toward him.

"You look just like your mama, darling," he told her as they approached. Delly's mother had passed on when she was still in high school so it had just been her and her father for years until Seneca and Sparrow came along.

Katniss met her sister's eyes as they arranged the veil. They had not had their father at either of their weddings so it was hard for both of them to see Delly's father's reaction.

They headed to the left where the ceremony would be held in the gardens of the hotel. The sound of violins could be heard as they approached the venue and Katniss took in the scent of sweet floral wafting through as they got closer to the entrance.

Prim was first and, after a final smile at the bridal party, she walked out and down the creamy carpet leading toward the flowered archway and the nervous groom. Johanna followed, squaring her shoulders, and elegantly walked down the aisle with her belly leading.

Finally, it was Katniss' turn.

Giving Delly a grin, she made her way down the aisle with a trembling smile. Her eyes went to her mother, Cato, and Uncle Haymitch. They all waved at her as she passed.

Toward the end of her journey, her gaze went to Peeta. His blue eyes were full though his expression was unreadable. Upon seeing Katniss, he gave her a warm smile that caused her stomach to coil in pleasure.

God, even his stare did things to her.

She took her place next to Johanna and her eyes went to Delly, who was now beginning her walk to the simple harp version of "The Wedding March".

Katniss could still feel Peeta's penetrating gaze.

It frightened and intrigued her.

* * *

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch, except for the near misplacement of the wedding rings into Sparrow's mouth. Thank goodness for Seneca's quick reflexes or else there would have been a trip to the emergency room with the toddler.

Watching her friends exchange their vows, Katniss found her eyes straying to the man sitting in the second aisle in the impeccable navy suit. It had been a long time since they had recited similar vows, but she still found herself mouthing the words to herself.

After the rather thorough kiss to seal their union, the bride and groom were ushered away to take their photographs while everyone else enjoyed cocktail hour in the courtyard leading to the dining room where the reception would be held.

Katniss spent most of her time holding Sparrow's hand. The Cartwrights and Cranes were made of big families, all eager to coo at her friend's son. However, Sparrow had inherited his father's retreating nature when it came to too many people so he clung to Katniss' skirt the entire time.

Dinner had just finished; a selection of steak, chicken, or a vegetarian meal. Now, as they began to serve dessert, the host of the event—one of Seneca's cousins—was announcing that the couple would be having their first dance.

"Did they tell you what song they chose?" Prim asked from Katniss' right side.

Their table consisted of her family including Uncle Snow and of course, Peeta, who sat to her left. Johanna sat next to her father, followed by her Uncle Haymitch. Her mother was placed next to her Uncle on his opposite side with Cato rounding out the circle with his seat next to Prim.

"Delly told me it would be something fun," she replied. "She also left the song choice to Seneca."

"I don't know about that," Cato commented, his arm going around Prim's shoulders. "Seneca is cool, but I don't exactly see him jamming to anything."

"Give them a break," Peeta said with a grin. "I think he'll surprise us."

Cato raised a wary brow. "You want to bet, brother?"

Peeta held out his hand. "A twenty to whoever's right."

Katniss' brother-in-law shook his hand in agreement. "Deal."

The couple walked onto the floor, both grinning widely at one another. There was a pause as everyone quieted down when suddenly the sounds of drums and trumpets erupted through the room.

" _Hearts go astray  
Leaving hurt when they go  
I went away  
Just when you needed me so…"_

Katniss watched the two in astonishment. Her former boss was actually a very good dancer, easily twirling his wife along the dance floor before wrapping an arm around her waist as they pressed against one another.

" _Open up your eyes  
Then you'll realize  
Here I stand with my  
Everlasting Love…"_

"I never saw that coming from Seneca," Johanna said from her chair. "I think the baby likes the music. It's kicking up a storm." She stopped for a moment. "And, now I have to pee."

Her father and Haymitch stood up at the same time to assist her, but she brushed them off before heading towards the back of the room where the restrooms were.

"Delly and Seneca would now like to invite everyone to join them on the floor," Seneca's cousin announced on the mic.

Everyone was surprised when Lance was suddenly at their table, asking her mother to dance. Katniss chuckled seeing her mother flustered at the invitation. She accepted before letting the General lead her to the floor.

"Now you have to dance with me," Prim told her husband. "I can't have my mom one-up me!"

The two walked off, but not before Cato handed Peeta a twenty.

"I was going to ask if you'd be interested in a dance," Peeta told her. "Do you dance?"

"I might." Katniss watch him stand. "Depends on who asks."

He held out his hand. "Would you _please_ dance with me?"

Katniss rose, taking his hand and walking with Peeta to the dance floor. He twirled her around the floor before gently bringing her close, his hands going to her waist as her arms wrapped around the nape of his neck.

" _Need you by my side  
Girl to be my bride  
You'll never be denied  
Everlasting Love…"_

"It's a good night for you," Katniss said as they moved. "We get to dance and you won twenty bucks from Cato."

"That is true," Peeta replied, a gleeful look in his blue eyes. "And, I looked over the music choices with Seneca. I was there when he picked the song." She snorted at his words. "Big and small victories, all around."

Katniss laughed, her eyes closing as she dipped her head back and surrendered herself to the music—and to Peeta.

" _Where life's really flows  
No-one really knows  
'Till someone's there to  
Show the way to  
Everlasting Love…_"

* * *

"Thank you so much for doing this, Katniss," Seneca said as they walked into the Crane home. Sparrow slept in his arms as Delly turned on the lights. "We really appreciate it."

"No problem," she told him as she sat down on their couch. "What time is your flight?"

"At midnight," Delly replied. "It's a good thing we had everything ready at the hotel. I just wanted to show you a few things before we got back into our car."

"I'm going to put him to bed and then change," Seneca informed the two.

Delly led Katniss into the kitchen where she pointed out all of the emergency contact numbers on the bulletin board. She informed Katniss that the fridge was mostly stocked, though the milk would probably go bad in a day or two. There was also a list of Sparrow's favorite foods and his normal eating schedule—so he would go to bed on time.

Afterwards, Delly told her that all the bills were paid so the mail could just be stored until they came back. She continued on to show Katniss where the flashlights, fire extinguisher, and fuse box were—just in case.

When they went upstairs, Delly let her know where Sparrow's insurance cards were as well as some money for anything else they might need.

Katniss would be staying in the room that she usually stayed in during her visits.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Crane. I got this," Katniss assured her.

"I'm sorry. This is the first time we've been away from him," Delly replied as they walked into her room. Suddenly, she turned to Katniss, a glow on her pretty face. "You called me Mrs. Crane."

Katniss chuckled. "That's your name, isn't it?"

Delly reached out to hug her. "I owe you big time."

* * *

It was way past midnight before Katniss managed to change out of her bridesmaid gown and into her pajamas. It felt good to get out of her heels and dress which were both beautiful, but uncomfortable after a few hours.

Sparrow woke up a little after his parents left and she had fed him a bit before rocking him back to sleep. Heading down the stairs, she went into the living room to sit back and relax.

Delly had mentioned that her father would possibly pass by either tonight or in the morning, dependent on how everything ended at the reception. They were all still partying after Delly and Seneca had left with her and Sparrow.

She had given Peeta a quick kiss goodbye and let him know that she'd call him tomorrow. He agreed, telling her that Johanna was getting tired and he'd would be bringing her home soon.

In the living room, Katniss turned on the television, needing the white noise to fill the large house. She had always adored the Crane home with its plush carpets, worn-in furniture, and creamy walls. It was warm and full of life with Sparrow's paper scribbles, Seneca's laptop left charging on the coffee table, and Delly's fashion magazines.

She picked up one of the magazines, skimming through it when an advertisement caught her eye.

It was a series of photos—of herself and Peeta, though it was the first one that had caused her face to turn hot.

It was taken during a test shot that Gale had come to look in on the shoot. The photographer had asked Gale to sit to her left and Peeta to her right—for lighting purposes—though she was having serious doubts about that now.

It looked like the two men were facing off with Katniss looking into the camera, green tote in her lap. The next few photos were of her walking with the Bichon Frise pup that had been hers for the day, white tote jauntily swinging in her hand.

The last one was of her and Peeta, with dog leashes tangled around their legs and her arms wrapped around his neck—her purse still in one of her hands, of course.

At the bottom of the photo was the caption: ' _ **Meant To Be**_ '.

Reaching for her phone, she sent Gale a text: ' _Seriously, you need to be less lenient when it comes to photography specifications. Let's review the contract again this Monday._ '

There was a knock on the door and Katniss tossed the magazine aside with a grumble. Peeta wasn't going to be happy about the advertisement. She knew she wasn't. It made her look a little trampy—being fought over like some damsel.

When there was no competition to her.

She had made her choice.

Going to the front door, Katniss mustered up a tired smile before opening the door for Delly's father.

"Hello Gen—" She was met with Peeta, standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Seneca asked if I would be willing to drop off their presents," he said. "His father-in-law was supposed to do it, but it looks like the good General has a thing for your mother."

"Oh good, my mom is going to get laid before I ever do," she griped.

Peeta chuckled. "Totally fixable." He reached into his pocket and handed her a sealed envelope. "Delly asked me to give this to you."

Ripping open the envelope, Katniss quickly read over the message: ' _Go with the flow. - DC_ '

Damn that Delly Crane.

Her eyes went to the man in front of her and she widened the door. "Do you want to come in?"

Peeta didn't hesitate, walking in and closing the door behind him.

* * *

I kind of wanted this to be longer. Sometimes it doesn't work that way.

Anyway, we're going to have a little bit of fun next chapter as Katniss and Peeta will be learning the joys and pains of children. They'll have to prepare since Johanna's baby is coming soon, anyway.

Did anyone miss Madge? No? Well, she'll be back in the next chapter with some words about the ad.

Thank you for being so patient with me. I've started a new job this week and I'm just getting my bearings. Also, there has been so much going on with my health that it's been very stressful on me. Writing is a bit of salvation right now and so is your support.

Songs:

"Everlasting Love"-version sung by Love Affair

I know you're waiting for Peeta to tell her…not quite there yet. So keep holding your breath.

Until the next chapter, JLaLa


	17. Part Two, Chapter 17

Katniss…Peeta…and Sparrow makes three. This should be fun.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy don't belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Two, Part Seventeen_

The click of the front door closing sounded like a sonic boom through the silent house.

It resonated in them both, speaking of finality and borders being crossed. They had been alone before, but there was something different about this. Maybe it was the fact that they had just attended a wedding between two of their friends and the buzz of romance was still in the air.

Or, maybe it was the fact that Katniss looked so adorably familiar in her pajamas and matching slippers.

Peeta remembered those pajamas. He remembered seeing her on their couch, Toad's baby book resting on her thighs as she doodled or wrote to their unborn child about her day, in those very pajamas—linen and mint-green with faint white stripes.

Her face was bare and he could still smell the slight scent of cucumber from her facewash—Peeta remembered that, too. He would walk into their bathroom, catching sight of that small bottle with the pump sitting next to the sink. Sometimes, Peeta would pick the bottle up just to sniff the light fragrance. Those first days together were strange; he was not used to living with anyone and there Katniss was, bringing her bashful smiles and pretty scents.

"Are you okay?" Katniss turned to him, her head tilting in question. "You zoned out for a bit."

Peeta approached her, an arm wrapping around her waist. "I was just remembering you."

"Remembering me?" She smiled, her head dipping down to rest against his chest. "I'm right here."

"I'm remembering Katniss in her comfiest pajamas…no makeup…" His hand went to play with her braid. "…braided hair that would always end up smacking me in the middle in the night." She lifted her head and he winked at her. "Things like that."

"Ah, yes." Taking his hand, Katniss led him to the couch. "Do you remember my snoring? Or, the strange tea leaf salad craving?"

"I remember all of it," he said as her head went to his shoulder. "It's funny…all these small things that I didn't realize I've missed about you."

"Your hair in the sink," Katniss suddenly recalled. "Whenever you shaved, I'd get so irritated because I'd end up having to clean it up. Then when I was in Paris, I'd find myself cleaning around the bathroom sink even when it was immaculate. It was the comfort of those silly chores that got me through, at times." She lifted her head and turned to him. "We overanalyze too much. Why can't it be something as simple as 'I missed you'?"

His hand went to her cheek, his solid gaze on her smoky eyes. "I missed you."

Katniss swallowed the tears threatening to rise before smiling. "I missed you, too."

* * *

Gale opened the door to his apartment, bending down to pick up the newspaper left on his floor mat.

"Nice picture."

He looked up to find Madge at her doorway, the latest _Vogue_ magazine in her hands. She gave him a wry smile before flipping it open and presenting a photo to his curious gaze.

It was him, Katniss, and Peeta; the three of them sitting on a park bench on the photo set. It was supposed to be a test shot, but Caesar—the clever fucker that he was—had manipulated it to work in his favor. The Flickerman tote bag, resting on Katniss' lap, was on full display for 'advertising' purposes though now the ad's little love story seemed to have a romantic triangle in its midst.

Katniss' annoyed text message totally made sense now.

"Don't worry," Madge continued flippantly. "The last picture clearly solidifies her choice." She turned the page to the photo showing Katniss and Peeta staring at one another, bag swinging in his friend's hand and a pretty grin on her lips. "I mean, if this bag really gets me the guy, then I'd buy it—"

"Are you upset because he's in the ad or I am?" Gale questioned, his grey eyes boring into her. He approached and she attempted to turn away. However, he was quicker, grabbing her wrist and pulling her flush against his chest. "I know how I feel, Madge. I've made my choice. You should make yours."

Leaning down, Gale kissed her cheek releasing her wrist gently as he moved away.

"You know where to find me."

Turning, he walked back to his door, closing it behind him.

* * *

Katniss' eyes opened at the sound of Sparrow's crying.

Gingerly, she sat up from her bed and padded out into the hallway towards the toddler's room. The crying abruptly ceased and there was a shuffle, followed by a content hum from Sparrow. When she got to the doorway, her whole body filled with warmth at the picture before her.

Peeta stood by the crib with Sparrow in his arms, the little boy's head pressed to his shoulder.

She knocked against the doorway and the two looked up. "Did he wake you?"

Peeta shook his head as he rocked Sparrow back and forth.

"No. I was already up—takes me awhile to settle in, sometimes."

"I'm usually like that." Katniss approached them, her hand reaching to brush Sparrow's long bangs from his sleepy eyes. "It's been a long day with the wedding and all."

"Go back to bed," Peeta told her. "I've got him. He's not hungry, just in need of some company."

"Are you alright?" she asked him. "Bed comfortable? Do you have enough blankets?"

"I'm fine," he responded with a grin. "It's a little strange to be in Seneca's sweats and shirt, but I'm okay."

It got too late for him to leave and neither one of them was itching to separate. So they settled for separate rooms, his room next to Sparrow's and hers across the way. It had taken her nearly an hour to fall asleep; the thought of him just a few steps away was enough to keep her awake. Part of her wondering what would happen if he knocked on her door.

Though Katniss knew that she would likely let him in. For what, she wasn't sure.

"What are you thinking about?" She turned to Peeta, catching his examining stare; he had settled into the rocking chair with Sparrow. "You should really go to bed. I'm fine."

"I feel bad," she admitted. "I'm supposed to be babysitting Sparrow and here you are, wide awake and pulling kid duty."

"I like it." He met her eyes, a sliver of pain bared in his own. "Sometimes I think I was meant for fatherhood…"

Katniss stepped towards him, sitting on the floor next to the rocker. "What do you mean?"

"I can stay up late and let's pretend that Toad had lived," he started. "I would've been the one to stay up with him since I don't sleep. I would've told him about his grandparents, about my life with Uncle Snow, how everything would just come together when you two came along." Peeta smiled painfully and her heart started at the crystalline anguish on his sharply handsome face. "We would've had good talks."

Standing, she carefully sat on his lap. Her head went to his shoulder, her eyes focused on Sparrow asleep on his other side. Would it have been like this? The three of them in the middle of the night in deep conversation?

"You can still talk to him," Katniss replied against his warm skin. "I know I talk to Toad all the time…maybe every night before I sleep."

"You're talking to him or praying for him?" Peeta questioned.

"If I were praying for him, I would be praying that he was still alive," she said, not bothering to hide the waver in her voice. "Talking to him keeps me anchored to reality—keeps it real."

"Keeps what real?"

"That he's gone," Katniss stated bluntly. "I don't want to hide my pain anymore. I spent so much time in Paris, hiding behind my work and school. But, it wouldn't help. Every morning, I'd wake up and just remember that he's gone all over again."

"That's not the way Toad would've wanted it," Peeta surmised. "I know that much." She pulled her head up to meet his eyes. "He would want us to get better…be better…together." His gaze never wavered from hers. "What we went through was bad, Katniss."

She sniffled, wiping her eyes against her sleeve. "I agree."

"But, there's still good around us, too," he said. "My life has a lot more good now that you're back in it."

Katniss leaned forward, pressing a wet kiss to his rough lips. "I agree with that, too."

"Go to bed, Katniss," he told her once more.

She smiled against his skin. "Why?"

"Because I can't be held responsible for what I do after 2AM," Peeta responded with a smile. "Especially when you're curled into me like that."

* * *

"It looks like we have an extra guest," Dr. Paylor said as she entered the exam room, seeing Peeta and Katniss with Sparrow in tow. "You just pick this kid up off the street?"

"No, this one came with the house I'm currently staying in," Katniss informed the doctor. Her eyes went to Johanna, toying with Sparrow's foot as it kicked haphazardly in the air. The little boy was perched in Peeta's arms, his dark eyes examining the sterile room. "But this isn't about Sparrow—this is about this bump right here."

She circled her hand above Johanna's burgeoning stomach and her friend let out a chuckle.

"This isn't a bump anymore," Johanna said. "This is a mountain."

"How are you feeling, Johanna?" Dr. Paylor inquired as she sat down on the stool next to the exam table. "Anything out of sorts?"

"Besides the moving in my stomach?" Johanna pushed herself up on her elbows. "And, the unexpected napping? Or the constant need to get that lady itch scratched? Not the gross kind."

"Those aren't things that are out of sorts," the doctor replied. "Those are completely normal symptoms for those getting into their sixth month of pregnancy."

"Oh good, and I thought that I was completely abnormal," Johanna responded. Her eyes went to Sparrow, softness in them. "Damn, he's adorable." She grimaced. "And, I say crazy stuff like that. I am a woman who runs businesses and travels the globe. I can negotiate a contract, but I tried reading a baby book and it was like a horror novel."

"It takes time, Johanna," Katniss assured her. "There's going to be a moment when you begin to feel like a mother. It may not be now, but it will happen."

"Did you know right away?" Johanna asked quietly.

Katniss shook her head. "No. At first, I felt like I was malfunctioning—couldn't even breathe at the thought of this human life inside of me. Then I started talking to Toad and I began to feel like he was listening." She took a deep breath. "Then I couldn't wait to talk to him in person."

She felt Peeta reach for her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You can talk to my baby," Johanna offered in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Katniss shook her head, kissing the top of Johanna's head.

"No, it's time for you to introduce yourself. Have those little talks with him or her."

"And, what if I do it all wrong?" Johanna questioned.

"There is no wrong way to talk to someone," Peeta told her. "You just have to try. Let him or her in…even when it's the scariest feeling in the world." He gave his cousin a heavy smile. "It's scary because you care…you want this baby to love you."

Johanna nodded, her eyes watering. She wiped her tears quickly.

"The crying…I think that's weird, too."

* * *

"What do you think about throwing Johanna a baby shower?"

Peeta looked to Katniss from the seat of the swing, Sparrow on his lap. "I haven't thought about it." He pushed his feet into the sand to give him and the toddler a little motion. "Do you think she'd be up for it?"

Katniss extended her legs, pumping them back to gain momentum. "I think she'd love it. It would give her a little more assurance in preparing for the baby. She could learn about everything that she needs for the baby and start decorating."

"Did I tell you about the baby's suite?" he asked and she shook her head. "Uncle Snow is planning to have an extension made, next to Johanna's room. Twice the size of the master bedroom and equipped with a heated carpeted floor, controlled temperature, and ambient lighting depending on the day."

"Of course, he's excited," Katniss said with a laugh. "He never thought Johanna would reproduce."

"Yes, I heard him talking about baby's baptism party during the wedding," Peeta continued. "There will be fireworks." Sparrow fussed, reaching for Katniss, and she took him easily into her arms. "A baby shower would be fun. Can I help?"

"Uh…yeah!" She watched him pump his legs, trying not to laugh at the fact that he was still in his business suit. Katniss had taken Sparrow to the office to pick him up and to see Rue. Peeta's assistant cooed over the little boy before they had left for the day, begging Katniss to bring Sparrow back for another visit. "I'm expecting your full participation. Maybe we could do it at Arena?"

"I can work with Rue on the guest list and the registry," Peeta replied as he slowed down. "God, how long has it been since I've been on a swing?" He grinned breathlessly. "I think I was seven…Johanna dared me to jump off."

"And, then what?"

"I fell on my face," he said. "Scraped my chin and knees." Peeta leaned towards her, pointing to his chin. "See? I have a tiny scar."

Katniss examined the faded mark on his otherwise impeccable chin.

Without a second thought, her lips pressed to the dent. "Poor scrape-face."

Peeta colored at the sensation her kiss brought. "My knees were scraped, too."

"Yeah, I'm not getting on my knees," Katniss retorted. "Not in the park, anyway." She realized her words after a moment, looking to see Peeta trying to suppress his smile. "I didn't mean it that way."

He didn't bother to hide his smirk. "Then you won't kiss my boo-boo?"

Katniss turned away, focusing on Sparrow. "You're such a child."

Peeta stood up, pivoting to face her swing. He took hold of the chains, bending down until they were face to face.

"Will you let me kiss your boo-boo?" he asked, mirth in his blue eyes.

Katniss frowned though her hand went to graze his chin. "My boo-boos aren't outward."

Peeta pressed a deep kiss to her surprised lips. "I know." Sparrow squealed at their closeness. "Sorry, buddy. One day, you'll understand that when the opportunity to kiss the woman you adore comes along, you have to take it."

In return, the toddler smacked him in the face.

* * *

"Where you headed?" Johanna asked over the speakerphone as he drove down the street. "I've got a late night at the office. Since Delly and Seneca are out, they need someone to sort out some of the bugs in 'Panem Walks'."

"I'm off to see Katniss and Sparrow," he replied. "You want to come over for dinner?"

"Oh…" There was a grin in her tone. "…you two are cooking dinner and playing house, huh?"

"I like spending time with them," he replied. "It's only one more week and the Cranes will be back home. Then, everything will go back to normal."

"Do you want everything to go back to normal?" Johanna questioned. "You two are getting along really well. Dating and all…maybe you might want to…"

His brow furrowed as he stared out the road. "Want to what?"

"Ask her to move in?" That last part was said in such a rush that Peeta wasn't even sure he heard her correctly. "I mean, it would be really nice to have her back at the Mellark Compound…and with the baby coming…"

"We can ask her to come over so she could help with the baby," he reasoned as he pulled into the driveway of the Crane house. "Plus, I'll be there and your dad…and the baby's dad—if you would just get off your high horse and tell me who he is."

There was terse groan. "Don't you have a pretend family to attend to?"

"I surrender." Peeta turned off the engine, sitting back at they continued their conversation. "I'll admit—it would be nice to have her back home, wake up to her, and see her in our garden."

"And why is that, cousin dear?" Johanna inquired.

"Because Katniss is home to me," he told her truthfully. "Anywhere she is, I'm home."

"Ugh." Johanna sounded anything but disgusted, however. "You better get on home, Daddy Peeta. Give Katniss a kiss for me—with tongue."

"Will do," he responded with a laugh. "Not because you told me to!"

Hanging up, Peeta grabbed his overnight bag before getting out of the car. The bouquet that he had spontaneously stopped at a shop for was in the backseat so he hurriedly grabbed it before closing the car door. It was just beginning to get dark and he could see that the lights were already on for evening.

They were waiting for him, Katniss and Sparrow.

For a moment, it was like they were a real family.

The door opened abruptly and Katniss stepped outside with a wailing Sparrow as he walked onto the porch.

"I think he has a fever!" Katniss pulled him inside before slamming the front door on the verge of tears. "I was trying to find a thermometer but then he started crying…"

Putting the bouquet on the entryway table, Peeta took the boy, pressing his hand to his forehead. He did feel a little warm.

"He's warm, but not too feverish," he instructed. "Look for a thermometer and then we can call his pediatrician. I saw Delly's phone list in the kitchen."

"Thermometer—right." Katniss nodded distractedly before starting for the stairs. She turned abruptly to give him a kiss. "Thank you. You've made me remarkably calm."

As she disappeared up the stairs, Peeta looked to the flushed toddler, pressing a kiss to his head.

"You've really thrown your Aunt Katniss into a tizzy, you know that?"

Sparrow sniffled at his words.

* * *

"Katniss?" Peeta was in search of the fretful woman. It was time to take Sparrow's temperature once again as instructed by Dr. Collins, the little boy's pediatrician, via the panicked phone call from Katniss. "We need to take Sparrow's temperature."

Downstairs was empty and so Peeta climbed the stairs to the upper floor. The light to Sparrow's room was off, but Katniss' door was open and he could hear the soft humming coming from her room.

Quietly, he approached, stopping right before her open doorway and peeking in. Katniss was sitting on her bed with Sparrow still wrapped in his frog bath robe from his lukewarm bath, his head resting against her chest. He was fussy as she cradled him, moving his face against her shirt.

"I know you're tired, sweetheart," Katniss said. "Do you want to try to sleep?"

There was a grunt from the little boy.

"Just lay back, okay?" He watched her settle Sparrow's head in the crook of her arm. "Close your eyes."

" _Alabama, Arkansas,  
I do love my Ma and Pa  
Not the way that I do love you…"_

Peeta smiled to himself, listening to her sweet, low singing. He was wrapped in her enchantment, feeling himself calm in the warm cocoon that was this house…that was Katniss.

" _Home, let me come home  
Home is wherever I'm with you…"_

Deciding that he didn't want to hide, Peeta entered the room and rounded the bed before sitting next to her and Sparrow. He rested back against the soft headboard, letting her fall against him as she sang quietly to the sleeping boy.

" _Moats and boats, and waterfalls,  
Alleyways, and payphone calls  
I been everywhere with you…" _

Katniss looked to him expectantly and Peeta shook his head. She elbowed him, her brow furrowing in lovely sternness. He didn't want to leave her hanging, so with a sigh, he hesitantly joined in.

" _Laugh until we think we'll die,  
Barefoot on a summer night  
Never could be sweeter than with you…_"

They continued singing, even doing the spoken interlude between the two singers. She laughed at his overacting and horrible imitation of a Southern accent, but quieted down when he sang the last bit telling her, _"Home is when I'm alone with you…"_.

Katniss gazed down at the sleeping toddler before smiling at him. "He's definitely out now."

Peeta held up the thermometer in his hand. "We were supposed to re-check his temperature." Katniss nodded wordlessly, letting him insert the reader into Sparrow's ear. There was a quick beep after a moment and he let out a relieved breath. "Back to normal."

"Oh thank God," Katniss said with a tired smile. "I thought that giving him the cough syrup was going to be bad, but the bath was just a nightmare. I don't know if I could repeat the process."

"According to the doctor, you've done everything right," he told her. "Congratulations. You've nursed a two-year-old back to health." Peeta kissed the top of her head. "I cooked dinner. You hungry?"

"More tired." She closed her eyes, her head going to his shoulder. "Let's just stay here for a bit."

"Okay, let's stay," he replied, resting his head against hers.

Soon, they slept.

* * *

The soft light gently roused her and Katniss opened her eyes, her sight adjusting to the golden head atop her chest. Sparrow snored quietly against her, a content smile on his pink lips. She felt his head, happy to see that he was much cooler.

"Come on, big boy," she whispered as she stood up. "Let's get you to bed."

It was still early morning and Sparrow remained slumbering when she placed him into his crib. Katniss turned on the baby monitors, taking one back to her room, and giving the little one a final kiss before heading back to her room.

She stopped at the doorway, realizing that Peeta was still asleep in her bed. It had been a long time since they shared a bed. It had been a long time since they've shared anything.

This could ruin _everything_.

She was overreacting. What had happened to going with the flow?

With a final push of courageousness, Katniss rushed into the bed next to him and curled into her usual sleeping position, facing him. When she finally settled, Peeta opened his eyes slowly, greeting her with a sleepy smile and taking her hand.

"Is this a dream?" he asked.

"No, you're awake," she whispered tremulously. "This is real."

His blue eyes darkened at her words and her resolve to not cross the line faded in the intensity of his stare. His thumb reached to her lips and her lips pressed against the pad of it, causing his breath to hitch at the motion.

"Say that again."

"This is real." Decision made, her hand reached for his. "I'm real."

They drew closer together and Peeta pulled her in, pressing their chests together. That long-buried heat welled up, rising in her core, and her thigh hooked over his hip, pressing their pelvis to her.

Katniss inched up until they were face to face, taking a slow, shallow breath before speaking.

"I want to kiss you…will you allow it?"

"Yes. Always yes," Peeta said hoarsely, his eyes focused on her lips.

Her mouth went to his, pulling him deep as her tongue danced along his. Peeta cried out, the sound spilling onto her lips. She drank it in, letting the sound caress her body. The rush of dampness and tightening of her nipples made her hazy with hunger and in one impetuous wave, she straddled him.

Staring down, her hand danced along buttons of his dress shirt.

"Can I tell you something?" she began, her cheeks flushed and Peeta nodded. "This doesn't make me feel uncomfortable. I thought it would, but—" Her hand undid a button, revealing that expanse of soft, heated skin. "It feels right…" Another button came undone, her eyes meeting his once more. "…like home."

Peeta's hand caressed her forearms, traveling up to move the open knit sweater off her shoulders to reveal her olive skin. He swallowed shallowly, his Adam's apple bobbing in nervousness as he stared up at her and Katniss realized that she wasn't the only one left wanting.

There was no going back now and she didn't care to.

"Welcome home," Peeta whispered, a blissfulness on his handsome face.

Katniss leaned down; their lips only a breath apart and her hand moving to his waistline to undo the single button atop his pants.

"Thank you," she replied, a warm smile rising on her lips, before her mouth joined his.

And, there were no more words for the rest of the morning.

* * *

I was imagining that this would end at twenty chapters…but it doesn't seem like it's going that route, which I don't mind—but maybe you do?

Not too much Madge, but I think y'all don't mind. In about two chapters, her own decision will be made.

I love that there always seems to be a running theme in each chapter—and this one is "Home". It's an important thing, especially to a Cancer like me. Finding home with someone is a particularly significant intimate gesture to both of them and a large stepping stone.

I know you're nervous about the painting and I can particular let you in on the details, but if you know my writing, you know I believe in HEA's.

Songs: "Home"-Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros

Next: Part Eighteen—a baby shower.

Until then, JLaLa


	18. Part Two, Chapter 18

It's a baby shower and more…

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Two, Part Eighteen_

 _A smooth palm moving up her thigh…her own hands reaching to grip a firm bottom…_

This was wrong. So wrong.

"The buffet will have cold salads, finger sandwiches and, at the little mother's request, chicken wings," her sister listed.

She shouldn't be doing this. Not when her mind was supposed to be focused on Johanna's baby shower, the upcoming marketing meeting with the Manhattan gallery that would be hosting her work, and the photoshoot for Caesar coming up.

 _The eager thrust and the tight arch of her back as she welcomed him inside her…_

The snapping of fingers in front of her face brought her back to reality.

Katniss looked to her sister and then to Rue, who had been attending the meeting to help keep her organized. They were both grinning at her as if they knew what her mind might be on.

"You okay there, sis?" Prim asked. "You've been a bit spacey since we started this whole meeting."

"No, just a lot going in my head," she replied, her cheeks coloring in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"This is why I'm here, boss," Rue told her. "To help you when you're so flustered by my other boss that you get…" The woman looked over her flushed complexion and stiff posture. "…distracted."

"Is Peeta acting this way, too?" Prim inquired as she closed the folder containing the catering contract.

"It's been two weeks." Rue peered at Katniss, a wide grin on her face. "Ever since the both of you stayed at the Cranes during their honeymoon."

"Oh my God!" Prim scooted her chair closer to her older sister. "Did you and Peeta…?"

"I don't want to talk about this," Katniss said, her hands folding onto her lap.

"And, why not?" Rue demanded. "You and Peeta have been walking around distracted, looking like you're on Quaaludes with those strange little smiles on your faces—like you've seen Nirvana or something!"

"And by Nirvana, she means Peeta's penis," Prim clarified with a snort. "So did you? See his penis?"

"I'm not going to discuss any of this with you if I can't even talk to him about it," Katniss burst out. "So leave it alone!"

"What do you mean you haven't talked about it?" Rue screeched in disbelief.

"Have either of you learned anything about not talking to one another?" Prim threw her hands in the air. "Seriously, you two are more dramatic than a soap opera."

"It's not like we haven't tried to clarify what's happening," she managed to say. "After each time…" Katniss held her groans, one in delight and the other in exasperation. "We try to talk…then it happens again."

After that first time, she and Peeta laid with one another in a sated silence. Katniss intended on talking about what it meant for them…until she felt him hard at her hip again. Instead of saying anything, she straddled him, plunging onto his cock in one smooth, delicious motion.

There was a quick nap and then Sparrow had awakened at that point. Katniss fed the toddler, checking his temperature once more before letting him rest.

When she returned to her room prepared to talk, Peeta instead led her to the far edge of her bed and bent her over before—

This time it was Rue snapping her fingers in Katniss' face. "Oy, that look on your face is getting weird."

"The point of this is that you two have a whole lot to talk about," Prim told her, her stare full of concern. "You've both been through so much and I know neither of you want to ruin it."

"But…" Katniss bit her lip as she processed her thoughts. She was surprised by the pain of her next words. "What if talking about it does?"

* * *

Beautiful.

Peeta stared at the photo on his phone; Katniss and Sparrow sat on the floor of the Crane's living room as she tickled the little boy, her face lit up with joy.

That expression on her face…it was the most beautiful thing. Every bit of her glowed and he ached at the thought of having to wait until tomorrow to see her face.

Yes, it was a bit weird since they couldn't seem to have a proper conversation without taking each other's clothes off, but he had planned to talk to her after the photoshoot with Caesar's team.

There was a knock on his office door and Katniss suddenly stumbled inside, before the door shut promptly.

He stood from his desk, breathing out a smile. "Hi."

Katniss smiled back awkwardly. "Hi." She approached as he rounded his desk. "I wasn't planning to see you until tomorrow, but I was harangued by your assistant and Prim who insisted that we needed to talk—on neutral ground." Her eyes went to the couch, her face turning bright in remembrance of a recent tryst. "Unfortunately, they have no idea about last week."

"Now we do!" came Rue's voice from behind the door.

"Gross," Prim added, her remarked muffled.

"You're fired," Peeta called out.

"Very funny," his assistant replied. "I'll be at my desk ordering lunch for myself and Prim while you two have it out—in the non-sexual way."

"Argh…I'm sorry." Katniss smiled bashfully. "I wasn't paying attention during the discussion about Johanna's baby shower menu and it ended up all coming out."

"No…no." He approached her then stopped. "I'll just stand here."

"Definitely." Katniss snorted. She shifted, her cobalt skirt swinging around her legs. "Don't want to end up against the desk with my skirt up."

"So let's just get it out…do you want to be my girlfriend?" he blurted. "I know it's a bit weird to go from wife to ex-wife to girlfriend, but I want some sort of promise—a commitment that we're going to try to make this work."

"I agree." Katniss smiled brilliantly at him. "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend. Admitting that we're involved will get people off our backs when they have questions—and it would make me happy."

Peeta let out a sigh of relief. "Can I take my girlfriend out to dinner after the shoot tomorrow?"

She nodded, her grey eyes shining. "Yes."

Just as he thought—beautiful.

* * *

"So you're boyfriend-girlfriend now?" Gale asked from where he sat in the studio of Caesar's office. "How very fifth grade of you."

"Don't talk to me about the juvenile nature of this relationship," Katniss replied from behind the dressing curtain. The Head of Wardrobe, Flavius, along with his assistants, helped lace up her dress as she spoke to her friend. "Aren't you the one getting into the catalyst of the drama?"

"I've given Madge the space she wants," he responded, his tone hard. "Actually, the space she _needs_."

Katniss let out an annoyed huff. "You see how infuriating and painful it can be when people question your motives?"

The room went silent and the wardrobe team, sensing the tension, all disperse after they finished dressing Katniss.

"Listen," Gale said after a moment. "I am happy for you. It's good that you two are working your way up. Maybe I'm a little upset about this whole thing with Madge. I know you hate her fucking guts…but there's something about her that I can't seem to leave alone. I'm not asking you to support me or give me advice. I'm only asking that you listen to me just like I listen to you. You can just talk shit behind my back—like a normal friend would."

Katniss found herself chuckling. "Fine." She stepped out from behind the curtain. "How do I look? You better lie and say I look stunning."

Gale looked her over from head to toe before letting out a whistle. "You just want to be his girlfriend?" She nodded and he led her by the elbow to the three-way mirror in the studio. "Then you're doing a shit job of proving it."

The wedding dress was magnificent; a pure-white ball gown with a corseted bodice and sweetheart neckline. It was nothing short of an art piece. The full layers of tulle that made up her skirt and train were surprisingly light and easy to maneuver in. A crystal headpiece ran across her forehead before anchoring down into her low bun.

Yes—the dress was beautiful, but it wasn't her dress.

It wasn't the dress she wore the day she married Peeta in, with all her hopes and dreams for their relationship and family.

That was the only time that Katniss had ever felt like a bride.

"Is this bringing up memories?" Gale asked with caution.

She shook her head. "No." Her hands went to the voluminous skirt. "This just reminds me that a wedding—a marriage—is more than just a dress. It's about hoping for the best for your relationship."

"Honestly, I don't think that Peeta is going to think that same way once he sees you."

Katniss felt her heart leap from her chest at her friend's remark. She didn't know if her reaction was a good or bad thing.

"You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen!" Caesar was hurrying towards them. He looked her over before giving air kisses and fanning himself. "I think that the rose clutch will be perfect for this 'Happily Ever After' campaign! Come, come!"

Taking her by the hand, he led Katniss and Gale down the hallway, towards the elevators.

"I thought we were doing the shoot in the studio," Katniss said. Behind her, Gale started to gather the train as they got closer to the lift. "I didn't know that you had other locations."

"I decided that we should do the session on the roof," the man explained. "The sun will be setting within the hour and the light will be perfectly dramatic. Not to mention—romantic." Quickly, they stepped into the elevator and Caesar pressed his badge to the sensor inside before pressing the button for the roof. "Your young man looks very nice in navy."

Katniss smiled at Caesar. "Peeta looks good in just about anything."

The doors opened and Katniss gasped in shock at the scene.

Wall to wall white roses surrounded her, bits of sunlight streaming through the crevices, and the scent of the floral arrangements waft heavily in the air. The lighting crew along with the photographer were chatting away, stopping only to gaze admiringly at her in the gown.

"Wow."

Katniss turned, finding Peeta in front of her, his eyes glowing.

She went to him, giving him a quick kiss. "Caesar is right. Navy suits you."

Like all his suits, Peeta's were fitted to his toned physique. His tie would match her clutch, dark red and deep. However, it was his confident gait that made him so breathtakingly handsome.

"You are beautiful," he said, his hands going to her drawn-in waist. "Can you breathe?"

"Barely", she told him with a winded chuckle. She reached to adjust his tie, concentrating on the task and breathing in that spicy scent of his aftershave.

Her center tightened, remembering her lips pressing into his neck during their last time together.

"You're thinking about… _it_." His lips just grazed her ear and she closed her eyes, the husky warmth of his whisper making her tingle. Peeta chuckled, his palm moving along her waist. "Dirty girl."

Katniss pulled away to meet his eyes, heady and just as eager. The heels she wore were just enough for her to graze her mouth against his.

"Four years of no sex can do that to a woman," she replied and laughed. "Can't wait till our dinner."

There was a slight cough and Peeta's eyes lifted to Gale. " _He's_ not coming, is he?"

"No, dinner is for you and me," Katniss promised. "Though it can't end in _that_."

"Promise. Let's do this proper and romantically," Peeta told her.

"But first, you need to kiss me," she said, her gaze moving to his full lips. "Because at least here, there are boundaries."

His hands carefully cupped her cheeks before drawing her close and kissing her deeply, caring nothing for the thoroughly-pressed lipstick on her mouth.

Her boyfriend was an incredible kisser.

"Again!" They separated just barely at Caesar's exclamation. He shoved the clutch at Katniss. "Now do that kiss again! I don't care how many takes it takes—I want to see those fireworks!"

"He's making it really difficult to keep this PG," Peeta remarked.

Katniss shrugged. "Anything to get the shot, right?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

"You never told me."

Peeta met her eyes over the candlelight. "Told you what?"

"The first time we kissed in my studio, I was telling you about the song that reminded me of you," she explained. "You never told me if you had a song that reminded you of me." Her gaze darted shyly to her lap. "Is there one?"

He grinned at her. "There is one."

"What is it?"

Katniss leaned forward in interest. They had just finished eating their dinner, quite ravenously since Caesar had been so excited over the shoot and they had been required to kiss uninterrupted, until he found "the shot".

"When the time comes, I'll tell you," Peeta told her mysteriously. "So you'll just have to be patient."

"Or, persuasive?" She stood up, her silk wrap dress moving smoothly along her slim body. "Come on."

Peeta had arranged for the back of the posh restaurant to be completely empty for them. In front of them was the local bay which reminded her of Seam Island during its later hours. It was a warm evening and the water was calm.

Standing, Peeta wrapped an arm around her waist. "How about I hum the tune? Maybe you'll get it."

Katniss huffed. "Fine." They began to sway, Peeta humming a soft, warbled tune for her. She listened carefully trying to name the tune though her mind couldn't seem to catch the melody. "You're really out of tune."

"You don't want me for my voice," he told her. "And, I always thought it was an unspoken rule that you'd be singing the lullabies."

"True," she agreed. "But, you'll tell me…one day."

"I promise," Peeta said, his mind suddenly wandering to the painting in Toad's nursery. "There are many things we need to talk about."

Then, Katniss kissed him once more and there were no more thoughts in his head.

* * *

"Where should I set up the presents table?" Cato asked.

Katniss looked around before pointing to a spot close to the entrance. "Right there and then we can put the guestbook in the same spot."

Cato saluted her. "Right-o!"

She looked over to where her mother and Prim were beginning to place some of the food on the buffet table. Rue was barking out orders to the decorators who were placing fresh flower arrangements—a combination of daisies and roses—on each round table.

Uncle Snow had the guest list at 100 people, and that was the edited version. He, along with Johanna, would be arriving after his daughter was finished with her massage, manicure, and pedicure which was all on him.

Needless to say, Johanna's father did not mind one bit that his daughter was having a baby. Uncle Snow doted on Johanna and would no doubt do the same for his grandchild.

Katniss took a breath, the sudden feeling of melancholy taking over. It happened quickly, this feeling, and it caused her face to go cold and her heart to pound.

She needed air.

Excusing herself, she went to the kitchen, passing the cooking crew, and out the back door.

However, Katniss found that she was not alone.

"Hey." She approached her Uncle Haymitch, who was loading a pallet of bottled water onto a moving cart. He looked distracted—tired even—as he smiled at her. "How are you?"

Her Uncle nodded, his hands focused on the task at hand. "Fine. How about you, sweetheart?"

"Great. Completely calm," she replied before sitting on the steps leading back into the kitchen.

"You're a bad liar," Uncle Haymitch stated bluntly.

"So are you," Katniss retorted. He sat next to her. "Must be an Abernathy trait." She took a breath, her mouth trembling as she spoke. "I'm excited, but I'm sad. I never got this far, you know."

"I know." Haymitch put an arm around her. "Neither did I, if you think about it."

Her heart clenched for the man. "I know." Katniss put her head on his shoulder. "29 weeks—the size of a butternut squash and weighing almost 3 pounds."

Her Uncle kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for telling me."

"Katniss?" They turned to find her mother at the open doorway. "There are guests arriving and Peeta is looking for you—" She stopped, seeing her brother and daughter sporting similar expressions. "I'll have Peeta greet—"

"No, Katniss will be there." Her Uncle patted her shoulder before standing and helping her up. "I'll just finish bringing these up and into the bar." He gave her an encouraging smile. "Johanna will be here soon and she needs you. Go on."

Kissing his cheek, she stood up, straightening herself, before getting ready to play the perfect hostess.

* * *

"I can't believe you did all this." Johanna turned to Katniss, smiling gratefully. "Thank you." Her hands went to her stomach as she caressed the bump affectionately. "We both want to thank you."

"So you know what you're having?" she asked, taking in the vision of her cousin in the cobalt blue maxi dress and cream cardigan. Pregnancy seemed to fit the once-sharp woman, giving her the softness of impending motherhood. "And, you've decided to not tell anyone?"

"Yes." Johanna looked to her stomach. "I wanted to give the baby pronouns, refer to him or her as a she or a he. Couldn't do that if I didn't know. Couldn't really talk to the baby without knowing what it was."

"Bet Uncle Snow is really enjoying that," Katniss replied ruefully.

Johanna chuckled. "No, it's driving him bat-shit crazy."

Katniss looked around; the baby shower was a success. The guests were currently eating the beautiful peach and buttercream multi-tier cake that Prim had spent two days making. A lot of the kids were at the onesie station decorating the tiny pieces with Enobaria's help.

Sammy was going from table to table taking everyone's guesses on the due date and baby's weight at delivery. The prize was a gift basket, courtesy of the Mellark Corporation that included an iPad with Panem Walks pre-installed, a spa package, a handmade vase created by Rue—who had a rather popular Etsy store, an exclusive Flickerman Design handbag from Katniss' collection, and finally a canvas painting of Panem of her own creation.

Johanna's expression went solemn. "I know that I've been using you and Peeta during this pregnancy. It's not fair to either of you and I'm sure there are a lot of people who think so."

"That's not what I'm concerned about." Katniss took her hand. "I'm worried that Peeta and I are almost…hijacking your pregnancy. That isn't fair to you." Her gaze searched around the party. "It's not fair to the father, either."

"I know," Johanna admitted. "I'm just so used to being alone."

"Soon, you won't be."

Her friend shifted, resting back against the cushioned chair fashioned especially for her and looking very much like a throne.

"I know." Johanna swallowed slowly, her eyes filling. "I don't want this child to be an obligation to anyone. I never expected this, never wanted kids or a relationship, and now it's all out of my control." She closed her eyes and Katniss could see the struggle. "I don't understand how I can be so happy and so unhappy at the same time."

"Welcome to the human condition," Katniss told her. "That's motherhood and life. There will be many moments like this, but you'll just have to take it one step at a time. Just remember that we all love and support you—whatever you decide for you and your child. Just try to give people a chance."

Johanna nodded in understanding, taking in Katniss' words, before reaching to embrace her.

"This could be the hormones talking, but I do love you, Katniss," she said. "As if you were my own sister. I want nothing but for you and Peeta to be happy. I want you to have what you were always meant to have."

"I know," Katniss assured her, feeling Johanna's firm swell along her own abdomen. "We're finding our way there, just different from last time."

"You two okay?" They looked to find Peeta approaching, a wide grin on his face. "Looked like you were having a real heart to heart."

"I was just apologizing to your _girlfriend_ for being an overly sentimental fool," Johanna explained as she pushed herself up. She went to Peeta, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to mingle…maybe grab something to drink."

She walked away, heading towards the bar, and leaving them alone.

"What was that all about?" Peeta asked.

"Johanna feels bad. She feels like she's used us," Katniss told him. "It does hurt sometimes. I see the kids and this baby shower…then I think about how Toad isn't here." She took a sharp breath. "We should've been looking at preschools for him by now."

Her hand went to her mouth, covering the sob that threatened to escape.

"Hey now." Peeta lifted her chin. "Don't think that I don't think about those things." His blue eyes were full of pain. "I just heard Sparrow call Seneca 'Dada' and it made my stomach clench, because I feel like we missed out on all of that. But when the time comes, if you and I want it—we'll get there. We just have to be patient."

"You're right." She nodded, giving him an earnest smile. "I might be in love you one day, Peeta Mellark."

Peeta leaned down to give her a kiss. "I might be in love you too, one day, Katniss Everdeen."

Actually, he was pretty much there.

Maybe he always was.

There was the sudden crashing of glass and a shout. They whipped around the bar to find Johanna bent at the bar. Haymitch and Cato, who were manning drinks, already by her side.

Rushing over, Katniss and Peeta stopped, seeing the wet spot in front of the celebrant's perfectly pedicured feet.

Johanna was in labor.

* * *

Yes, I realize that it is Labor Day, unless I've posted too late, and now it's already past.

Also, I know this part was kind of short, but well—the next one is a biggie.

The next chapter will be a difficult one for all characters and if you're a parent of a once upon a time premature baby or a current premature baby, it might be a tough read. So there will be a trigger warning.

I had a thought that the story could possibly finish at 20 chapters. However, there is still a big event that we need to get to and it's not happening the next chapter. So it's likely that FTL won't end at 20 chapters.

Madge, you ask? You probably didn't but she makes an appearance in the next chapter.

Also, if you're curious—I have pictures of the wedding dress!

Thank you for your patience. I've been working on my original story and am currently writing a very pivotal chapter for all my characters so I've been MIA.

Feedback is love, love, love. Nourish my writing soul.

Also, keep in mind that if you're a Guest on FFn, I can't reply to any questions.

Chapter 19—enter Johanna's baby.

Until then, JLaLa


	19. Part Two, Chapter 19

Welcome Johanna's baby!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

 _Trigger warning: Premature labor and delivery—I know some readers might question this warning, but I know a lot of you were premature babies or have had experiences dealing with a premature birth._

Fated to Love

 _Part Two, Part Nineteen_

"Johanna Mason…brought in after her water broke…fetus is at 29 weeks," the medic reported as they rushed down the hallway.

"We're going to need a fetal monitor," a nurse called out. "Also, page obstetrics and let them know that we're on our way up! Let them know that we'll be needing the NICU team!"

Peeta felt the chilling déjà vu wash over him as they headed down the hospital hallway.

Four years ago, he had held a young woman's hand…four years ago, he had also rushed down this same hallway…four years ago, he had watched them take Katniss and Toad away through those double doors.

"Are you the father?"

He looked up at the nurse wearing the face mask staring at him and shook his head. "No, I'm her cousin."

The nurse then turned to Katniss, holding Johanna's other hand. "And, you?"

"The same," Katniss replied, her grey eyes focused on Johanna. "Her obstetrician is Doctor Paylor. Page her."

"Katniss…Peeta…" Johanna looked between them. "I'm fine, really." She breathed heavily, but gave them a smile. "Just make sure everyone else is okay!"

"The death grip on my hand tells me otherwise," Katniss responded with a smile. She met his eyes across the stretcher. "You okay?"

"Perfectly alright," he assured Katniss and Johanna. "Seriously."

" _Your_ death grip tells me otherwise," Johanna told him with an easy grin.

Peeta let out a shaky breath. "Sorry. Just feel like I've done this before."

His gaze went to his girlfriend, who grimaced at his words.

"It will be different," Katniss said as they headed through the double doors.

Johanna's dark eyes were anxious. "Promise?"

Now was not the time for fear. They had come full circle to the spot where they had lost everything. Where their family had been torn and his marriage had fallen to pieces. Peeta had held his son in this hospital, pressing sobbing farewells into a hospital-issued baby blanket.

They were _not_ going to lose again.

Not on his watch.

His eyes went to Katniss once more and he gave her a single nod of assurance. She responded in kind, her stare understanding, before focusing back on Johanna.

Peeta leaned down to kiss his cousin's forehead. "I promise."

* * *

"Did you have any indication of labor?" Dr. Paylor asked as she finished her exam on Johanna. Throwing her gloves away and washing her hands, the woman pulled up the stool next to Johanna's bed. "Discomfort? Back pain?"

"I had some back pain," Johanna said. She was in a hospital gown, looking a little less grey, now that she was settled. "Nothing that felt any different…maybe there was a sharper pain during the baby shower, but I'm not really sure."

"I was talking to her moments before," Katniss added. "She seemed alright though we were both a little emotional." She straightened in her seat, her gaze moving to her cousin. "Is Johanna having the baby?"

Dr. Paylor seemed hesitant to respond. She stilled, thinking for a moment, before nodding at the two women.

"Yes." The obstetrician took Johanna's hand. "You're halfway there, my dear. In a few hours, you will be a mother."

"But, it's too soon…I haven't been to any of those classes…or decided on a birth plan…" Johanna reasoned, her eyes filling with tears. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Katniss intoned. "You did nothing wrong. These things happen for no rhyme or reason, okay?" She took Johanna's other hand, giving it a squeeze. "You're going to stay calm and have this baby…then the real fun can begin."

Johanna wiped her eyes, letting out a watery chuckle. "You're such a liar!"

"Well, that's why you love me," she responded.

There was a knock at the door and Peeta peeked his head into the room. "Is it safe?"

"Yes, my vagina is no longer exposed," Johanna told him. "But, it will be eventually."

Peeta walked into the room. "Everyone is in the waiting room. Rue is seeing to the remaining guests at Arena. Brutus and Enobaria will help with settling the decorating fees and such." He smiled at everyone. "So, what's going on?"

"I'm going to have a baby soon," Johanna informed him. "Your nephew just couldn't wait."

Katniss felt the ground beneath her sway.

A boy. There would be a little boy. She wanted to smile and sob all at once.

"With all the presents he's going to get from Uncle Snow, I can understand why he'd want to come out," Peeta told his cousin, a tense smile on his lips. His eyes quickly went to Katniss and she knew that he was trying to check on her.

"Speaking of Uncle Snow and everyone else, I'm going to let them know what's going on," Katniss found herself saying. She could hear the numbness in her tone and could only hope that everyone was distracted enough to notice. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

She turned and walked out.

Outside the room, the air didn't feel any lighter. Katniss headed down the hall, feeling her throat constrict and her eyes burn. She searched the hospital for a space to be alone, her stare locating a singular hallway to her right.

Veering quickly, Katniss pressed herself to the wall and closed her eyes. What the hell was wrong with her? Why could she not think of anything but herself and this encircling pain? She covered her mouth, forbidding herself from crying out.

"I'm surprised that this didn't happen sooner." Her eyes opened to see Dr. Paylor standing in front of her. "This place is never going to be a good place for you. A hospital, in general, isn't a good place for anyone."

"Johanna needs me," she said, the weakness in her voice betraying her.

"She does need you, Katniss," the doctor responded, her tone calm but also sharply blunt. "But, she doesn't need you if you can't keep it together. You lost your son here—and if we're being honest, we don't know what will happen to Johanna's boy before, during, and after delivery. At the moment, _he_ is my biggest priority. If you can't handle it, my dear, then you need to let Johanna and Peeta know. No one is going to blame you for feeling this way."

Katniss was humbled by Dr. Paylor's words. It was true; her mind had been focused solely on herself that she didn't realize that they could lose Johanna's son, as well. She couldn't stand to have anyone, especially Johanna, go through what Peeta and her had gone through.

And, Katniss already loved her nephew, just as she loved Toad.

"You're right," she finally said. "I'm really okay. Believe it or not, I love this baby as if he were my own. I love Johanna as if she and I shared the same blood."

"Blood doesn't make family," the doctor responded warmly. "Love does." She squeezed Katniss' shoulder. "We're going to fight for him, Katniss. I promise." The woman's eyes were wet. "I still think of Toad everyday…and I see him in every one of my patients since the day we lost him. He's why I work so goddamn hard—why I fight to the very end."

"Thank you." Katniss embraced the woman. "You don't know how much that means to Peeta and me."

Dr. Paylor nodded, wiping her eyes quickly. "We better get back. I told Peeta and Johanna that I had to check on a patient." She put an arm around Katniss' shoulder and they headed back down the hallway. "It's kind of true."

"One day," Katniss told her. "One day, I'll be your patient again."

* * *

"What did the Doctor say?" Uncle Snow asked nervously.

It had been obvious that Katniss wasn't going to talk to the family when she had escaped. So after leaving Johanna in the capable hands of one of the nurses and his red-eyed girlfriend, he come back to the waiting room to make the big announcement.

"Johanna is in labor," Peeta informed everyone.

Behind his Uncle stood Hani, Haymitch, Cato, and Prim, Peeta was relieved that Uncle Snow wasn't there alone to worry about the state of his only daughter…and grandson. He was overwhelmed himself by the news that he would be having a nephew—like time had paid it forward, giving him and Katniss the little boy that they had lost before.

However, Johanna's pregnancy was a different story; just as drama-filled, but exponentially unlike he and Katniss' situation.

"So what's going to happen?" Hani asked.

"The contractions are getting closer," Peeta explained. "The NICU team will be in the room and ready to take care of Johanna's son once he's out—"

"A boy?" The question came from Haymitch, slightly dazed and unusually somber at the news. "Johanna is having a son?"

Peeta let the smile grow on his face. "Yes, we're adding a boy to the family."

"I'll have to call Enobaria and have her add some blue to the nursery!" Uncle Snow rejoiced. "I'm having a grandson!" He beamed at everyone before looking to Peeta. "And, Johanna is taking this all in?"

"Yes, she's fine so far." Peeta took a rushed breath. "There was some crying when she realized that this was an actual labor, but she and Katniss are in there right now having a talk."

"How about you, Peeta?" Prim asked, her eyes full of worry. "You handling this okay?"

"I won't lie," he responded. "The building felt like it was closing in on me."

"We don't blame you," Cato added, clapping Peeta's shoulder.

"Peeta?" He turned to see Haymitch, a seriousness in his slate stare. "Johanna wouldn't lie about how much pain she was in, would she?"

"I don't think so," he replied as he thought for a moment. "Did you notice anything during the shower?"

"Maybe a grimace about an hour before her water broke," the man told Peeta, his gaze deep in thought as he continued. "But, it was just a quick observation…it may have been nothing."

"Mr. Mellark?" A nurse approached him, giving everyone a smile. "Ms. Mason and your…wife are looking for you. Dr. Paylor says we're getting close."

"Go on, Peeta," his Uncle urge. "If I wasn't such a stress case, I would be there with you, but it seems I'd do more harm than good in there."

Peeta nodded, hugging his Uncle quickly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of your girl."

He gave the group a final wave, his eyes suddenly focusing on a browbeaten expression, before following the nurse.

* * *

The room was packed.

Peeta was to Johanna's left and Katniss on her right with Dr. Paylor at the foot of the hospital bed, between the stirrups holding the laboring mother's feet. The NICU team was on standby ready with the incubator for the little one as well as the equipment that might be needed once the baby was delivered.

Johanna remained silent, her mouth pursed in pain as a contraction rippled through her body. Katniss could feel her agonizing shivers since Johanna had decided to forego drugs for the labor. The mother-to-be insisted that she didn't want any drugs running through the baby during delivery.

"It's okay to scream," Peeta told his cousin. "We won't say anything."

"It doesn't hurt that much," Johanna insisted.

Katniss reached to wipe Johanna's forehead with the small cloth she held. "You're a liar."

"Well, do I get points for trying to be a good liar while in labor?" Johanna let out a heavy gasp. "Oh…that was a hard one."

"We're at the home stretch, Johanna," Dr. Paylor reported. "I would say that at the next contraction, we're going to work on getting his head out. Rest for now."

Katniss pressed the washcloth to the woman's temple. "Johanna, do you need anything?"

Johanna met her eyes, before taking in a shaky breath and responding, "I need…the father."

Katniss nodded and turned to exit the room, ignoring Peeta who was calling out for her. She was nervous and dizzy. However, Katniss gathered herself before rounding the wall to enter the waiting room.

"Is the baby here?" Uncle Snow asked, standing from his seat.

Katniss shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Then what's going on?" her mother asked.

"Johanna wants the father," she managed to sputter out, her eyes casting down to the floor.

"A little late, don't you think?" Cato remarked in disbelief.

Prim went to her. "Did she give you a phone number?"

Katniss shook her head. "No."

Around her, the group began to discuss ways of fulfilling Johanna's request. Prim suggested calling Rue to search Johanna's office while Uncle Snow pulled out his phone to call the compound, deliberating whether or not Enobaria or Brutus would find any evidence of the father in Johanna's room.

Uncle Haymitch stepped forward suddenly, taking off his jacket, and folding it in his arms. "Excuse me."

Marching around Katniss' frozen body, he abruptly left the waiting room.

The room went silent.

"What the damn hell?" Cato exclaimed, breaking the stunned stillness. "When did _that_ happen?"

Prim let out a chuckle. "About seven-ish months ago, I reckon."

Her mother was sitting a shell-shocked Uncle Snow in a nearby chair.

"I should go," Katniss told them before turning to quickly leave the room.

Stepping around the corner, she found her Uncle waiting for her.

Katniss growled at him. "Thanks for leaving me in the lurch!"

"It's not going to get any better once we get into the delivery room," he told her. "Peeta is not going to be happy."

"I don't think that he has much say," Katniss replied as they continued down the hallway. "Honestly, I didn't think you had any say!"

"I tried, Katniss," her Uncle reasoned. "When I found out, we had a fig…talk and she told me that she wanted to do it herself…that I didn't need to be in the picture…and that I should respect her wishes." He looked to her, anguish in his eyes. "Johanna can't seem to understand that I want to be here—for her and our son."

"Obviously, she understands now." They stopped in front of the room. "Ready?"

The man before her shook his head. "No."

But he walked in, anyway.

Katniss gulped uneasily and followed her Uncle, watching as he went to Johanna's free side and took her hand.

Johanna let out a relieved chuckle. "Is it too late to apologize?"

"There's no need to," Haymitch replied easily. "But, we are going to talk about this…" His eyes went to where Dr. Paylor sat at the front of Johanna's splayed legs. "…after."

"What the hell?" Peeta barked, a glare darkening his face.

Katniss joined him, putting her hand over his. "Please, Peeta. Let's get through this delivery, okay?"

They stared at one another for a moment, neither willing to back down. Finally, Peeta's eyes calmed and he focused back on his cousin.

"Johanna…get ready to bear down," Dr. Paylor called out.

Putting her chin to her chest, Johanna closed her eyes, pressing her lips together and pushing.

"One…two…three…" The doctor counted. There was a suction and Dr. Paylor looked up at them. "Head is out."

"He's too quiet," Johanna said worriedly. "Why isn't he crying?"

Katniss moved away, going to where Dr. Paylor sat, to see the little boy. He was incredible; his complexion was grey though she could see that his mouth was moving in an obvious struggle.

But, he was alive and breathing.

"He's moving, Johanna," Katniss told her as she went back to her place. "Just keep going."

Johanna nodded, before taking another breath, and grunting between her clenched teeth.

There was a rushing release throughout the room and Dr. Paylor suddenly stood up with the tiny being in her arms.

"Look at your son." The doctor smiled, presenting the little boy to his mother and father.

Johanna burst into tears at the sight of him. "He's perfect."

Her Uncle Haymitch beamed, watching the NICU team take over. He squeezed Johanna's hand before walking over to the incubator.

"He has your dark hair…your nose…" The new father turned to Johanna proudly. "…he's you."

"Let's hope that his eyes are grey, then," Johanna concluded, her stare focused on the baby who was currently having a cuff placed around his tiny ankle. "What are they doing?"

"We're placing a blood pressure cuff on him, ma'am," one of the nurses reported. "Then, we'll put a probe under his foot to monitor his heart rate and an IV since he's not quite ready to be breastfed. He seems to be breathing on his own, but we'll continue to monitor."

"Oh." She wiped her eyes. "That's a lot."

"Johanna, he's strong," Katniss told her. "We're going to be here for him and it will turn out fine."

"Katniss is right." Peeta took her hand in solidarity and Katniss squeezed back in assurance. "Your son is part of _our_ family. Of course, he's going to be a warrior!"

Johanna grinned through her tears. "Mason."

Haymitch went to her, his gaze warm. "His name?"

She nodded. "I was thinking Mason Abernathy—if that's alright with you."

"I love it," Haymitch replied gruffly. "Thank you."

"We should give them some time," Katniss told her boyfriend, watching the new parents bond. "Let's go."

"Katniss…Peeta…" Johanna turn to them, tired but exuberant. "Thank you."

"Of course," her cousin responded. "Congratulations." Peeta's eyes met Haymitch's sternly. "We'll talk later."

"I don't doubt it," Haymitch replied.

Walking out of the room, the couple turned to one another.

"I can't believe that happened," Katniss said.

"We have a nephew," Peeta continued, letting out a laugh.

They embraced one another, Katniss burying her face into his shoulder and letting out a shuddering breath.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered into her ear.

They pulled apart and he reached to brush her tears away with his thumbs.

"I don't know," Katniss told him, a trembling smile on her face. She reached to wipe a tear off his own face. "Why are you?"

Peeta shrugged, cradling her face tenderly. "I don't know either."

They embraced each other once more.

* * *

"Mason Abernathy—what a name," Prim said as they watched Uncle Snow in the NICU nursery gazing at his grandson in the incubator. Dr. Paylor stood by his side, talking to the grandfather and new parents. "And, Uncle Haymitch is a dad."

"He's pretty much been like a dad to us, right?" Katniss replied.

Cato put an arm around Prim's shoulders. "So what is Mason to you two then?"

"Interesting question," Peeta said, his own arms wrapping around Katniss' waist.

Katniss thought for a moment. "I suppose Mason would be Peeta's nephew and our…cousin?"

"Then what would Mason be to Jace?" Cato continued.

"Crap—what would he be?" Prim mused. "Supposing Johanna and Uncle Haymitch are sort of together."

"He would be Jace's Uncle and technically if we're supposing that they're together, he would also be his…cousin," Peeta concluded. "Once removed?"

"So Mason is Jace's Uncle-Cousin," Cato sounded. "God, let's hope Uncle Haymitch and Johanna don't get married, because then she would become our Aunt and fuck this family tree up even more."

Peeta looked to Haymitch and Johanna currently sitting by their son's incubator, watching Mason sleep.

"Wasn't that a one-time thing?" he asked, perplexed at the sight.

Prim rolled her eyes. "Oh Peeta, your head has been so far up your butt that you haven't seen what's been in front of you."

"Neither did you," he retorted.

"I noticed something was odd about two years ago," Prim retorted. "Mom would invite Johanna to Seam Island to hang out, but Uncle Haymitch would be the one taking her on tours around the island. He's stone-cold dedicated to the plantation, but he would take days off for her."

"So Mom helped this happen?" Katniss asked.

"I didn't help something that was already happening." Hani appeared behind them with Jace in her arms. "Do you want to see your…?" She looked to the four adults. "Help me out here."

"We came up with Uncle-Cousin," Cato informed his mother-in-law. "And, what do you mean 'already happening'?"

"Four years ago…something started," Hani said, watching her brother through the nursery window.

"Mommy, where is my Uncle-Cousin?" Jace asked Prim.

Cato picked his son up. "Do you see where your Grandpa Haymitch and Aunt Johanna are? Inside the clear box is Mason…your Uncle-Cousin." He turned to the group. "This is going to get complicated very quickly."

"Just call him Mason," Katniss said to her nephew. "He's your responsibility now. You're going to have to show him the Seam Island ways." She whipped around to her mother. "And, what do you mean 'four years ago'?"

"They were both worried about you two," her mother explained looking between Katniss and Peeta. "I mean we all were, but Johanna was kind of alone when it came to dealing with Peeta—so your Uncle Haymitch was there for her. They got…close."

Peeta looked through the window, examining the new parents. He could see how they worked, how it could've happened. Uncle Snow and Hani had work, Prim and Cato had Jace and Arena—and Johanna had…no one, since he had decided to disappear into himself. Haymitch was a good guy and he could see the man making an effort to help Johanna cope.

"So they've been…consoling…each other all this time?" he sounded to his former mother-in-law.

"Until maybe seven-or-eight months ago," Hani said. "For now, we just have to let this all play out. They are a family now and once again, so are we."

Peeta kissed Hani's cheek before meeting Katniss' eyes. "Weren't we always family?"

* * *

"Mason gained weight." Katniss beamed at the baby on the radiant warmer bed. Her gloved hand reached to caress the dowdy locks of the baby. Mason squirmed slightly, just barely opening his dark eyes. "He's made so much progress in two weeks."

"It's a miracle, really," Johanna said from where she stood across from Katniss. "I mean, he's still on an IV but, in another two weeks, who knows?" Her eyes went to her son with an adoring gaze. "How is it possible to love someone this much?"

"You push him out of you," Katniss told her. "Your bond is sacred."

Her eyes went to the baby, who day by day began to look like a mixture of her Uncle and her friend. Mason's nose was definitely an Abernathy one—pert like hers—but his sharp chin was from his mother.

The round cheeks, due to the constant IV feed, were adorably his.

"How's the real world?" Johanna asked. "Time stands still in the NICU."

"The 'Happily Ever After' ad has come out and is a rousing success," she recalled. "Gale and Caesar are practically flying at the numbers. I, however, cannot stand seeing my face on a billboard."

Johanna sat down, resting back against her chair. "And, how is my dear cousin taking it?"

"You know Peeta," Katniss responded. "He knows how to ignore the stares during our dates. I've taken to having us spend our nights in my studio eating take out." Katniss felt her face warm up. "Not like we mind."

"Just don't forget to use protection…properly," Johanna warned. "You might end up like me."

Her eyes went to Mason, bundled protectively and now sleeping peacefully. "You mean deliriously happy?"

"Yeah, don't take my warnings seriously," her cousin responded, her hands folded over her still plump abdomen. "They're kind of bullshit."

"Should you be cursing around all these babies?" Her Uncle Haymitch approached them in the standard cloth covering and gloves, holding out a cup to Johanna. "I found a decent cup of decaf coffee." He went to the bed where Mason lay, checking on the baby. "He looks bigger, doesn't he?"

"I just told Johanna that he looks like he's gained weight," Katniss replied. "Is Peeta out there?"

"Yes, he's still a bit angry with me," her Uncle told her. "The staff is giving him the uniform and mask before he can come in. Hopefully, he'll soften up in front of Mason."

"He's just being the protective brother," Johanna said. "It's always been like that between us."

"But, you liked me right away," Katniss pointed out with a grin.

"You were like a breath of fresh air," the new mother declared gently. "Exactly what we needed."

Katniss reached to hug her. "Motherhood has softened you."

"I know," Johanna groaned at her words. "But for Mason, I'll gladly soften."

"I missed a moment," Peeta greeted, smiling behind his face mask. He immediately went to the warming bed to say hello to his nephew. "Hey Mason, it's Uncle Peeta. I just bought another toy for your nursery that we'll need to play with together!" He looked to Johanna and Haymitch. "Do you think that it's too much to have given him a bike?"

"He doesn't even know where his nose is," Johanna told him. "I think you're getting ambitious."

"It's a good thing that I didn't get the bike then." Johanna and Haymitch sighed in relief at Peeta's statement. "But, Uncle Snow did."

Katniss chuckled, standing and going to Peeta's side. "They're going to have a hell of a time sorting through that nursery." He took her hand, looking at Mason. "He's absolutely amazing."

"It's a miracle," Peeta replied. "It's like we just found out Johanna was pregnant." He took a deep breath. "Just goes to show that there are always ends and beginnings."

"I agree," she told him. "Like everything is new and we can start over."

Peeta lifted her hand, pressing a kiss to each of her knuckles. "Can I take you out?"

"Of course." Her eyes went to Johanna and Haymitch. "I think they're holding it down."

Peeta looked to his slumbering nephew whose gloved hand was moving along the bit of exposed newborn skin, and giving him a covered smile.

"I still want to kick your Dad's ass though."

* * *

"I think we're going to be okay."

Katniss looked over her shoulder at Peeta from where they lay on her bed. "And, why do you think that?"

"When we were there in that hospital wheeling Johanna down that hallway, it brought me back to that moment…with you," he told her, his breath warm against her hair. "That was a bad time…a bad, bad time…and I was scared that same feeling would take over—almost like the same thing would happen."

"Then what changed?" she asked him.

"The situation…time…us. This time, it's different, Katniss," he said to her. "We're different. We've grown together."

Katniss shifted, turning to him. "I like that. Together." She took a deep breath. "There were so many times, those first few months of marriage, when I felt like I was in it alone—because I didn't know you. I didn't really know myself." She moved closer, her gaze deep. "Now it can be different, because we're brand new—like Mason."

Peeta kissed the tip of her nose. "So we're like a baby?"

"I guess," she replied, smiling shyly. "We can be reborn into the kind of couple that we want to be—the kind of people we want to be. I don't want to be sad, because I've been sad. So sad that I didn't know if I could get out of it. But if there can be extreme sadness, then there can be extreme happiness too." Katniss met his eyes. "I have to hope for that."

" _We_ can hope for that." Peeta moved a tendril of her hair so he could gaze at her pretty face, bared for him in many ways. "God, Katniss. Sometimes I just want to keep you all to myself. That has to mean something, right?"

"That you're obsessed with me?" she suggested with a grin.

"You're very full of yourself," he responded. "For the sake of avoiding an argument, I'll agree with you."

"I'll agree, too." Katniss looked up at him. "We're going to take care of each other, right?"

Peeta pressed his mouth to hers. "Always."

"And, we'll always be honest with each other," she continued.

"Katniss—" There was a tightness in his voice. "We ne—"

Her cellphone suddenly rang and Katniss picked it up on her side table, groaning when she saw her partner's number.

A call from Gale at midnight couldn't be good news.

She picked up quickly. "Hey. What's going on?"

"I've lost the numbers for tomorrow's finance meeting," her partner explained in a rush. "I wanted to bring up the packing and transfer fees to our lawyers for negotiating with the Manhattan gallery. Would you happen to have a copy of the contract as well?"

"Yes." Katniss sat up, looking over at Peeta. "I'll be right back."

"We have to talk," he insisted, his exhausted eyes pleading. "It's important."

"I won't take long," she assured him before getting up and opening her laptop at the kitchen table.

"Am I interrupting something?" Gale asked over the phone.

"It's midnight on a Friday and the first evening that we haven't spent at the hospital," Katniss replied. "What do you think?"

"My bad," the man retorted. "Just send what you have. I have no life, so I'll make edits." Gale sighed over the phone. "Madge still isn't talking to me."

"We really shouldn't be discussing this," she said. Her eyes went to her boyfriend, arm over his face in her bed. "Especially with our connections."

"I know," Gale muttered. "I just don't know what to do."

"Space and time is what's needed," she finally told him with a sigh. "When she's ready, she'll talk."

"I guess."

"There." Katniss closed her laptop. "All sent."

"Awesome," Gale replied. "Happy…sleep."

With a chuckle, she hung up. "Peeta?"

Walking to the bed, Katniss found Peeta fast asleep. Even now, she remembered how he slept—curled into himself.

It was only until Katniss slept next to him that he straightened, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The talk could wait, she supposed.

* * *

"Mason is really cute," Gale told Katniss as they walked down the street. "He's…one month old now?"

"Well, Mase is about 33 weeks now," she informed him. "And, thankfully sporting less tubage."

Katniss explained that the baby needed a bit of help breathing during that first week, occasionally sporting a breathing mask to receive oxygen. However, as the weeks progressed, Mason relied solely on his growing lungs.

Today had been the first time that he actually let out a cry—as Gale looked to him.

This pleased Peeta, who was there, immensely.

"And, Johanna and your Uncle? What's happening there?"

"Uncle Snow has begrudgingly accepted their moment together," Katniss said with an amused grin. "Now, he has dedicated himself to getting them married. They're not ready for that though and admitted that a lot of their time was spent…touring Seam Island. I think that they're fine with co-parenting for now."

"'Touring Seam Island'? Is that what they call it now?" Gale retorted.

"Better than Cato's 'Climbing Panem's Tower'." Katniss stopped in front of his building, looking up at the tall complex, her eyes clouded. "I better go."

"She's not going to be there." Gale turned to her. "Madge has a noon class and it's a five-minute walk before she actually gets to our floor."

Katniss barked in laughter. "Stalking much?" She sobered up at his expression. "But, seriously—I don't know if I can look at her—not right now. I don't know what I'd do. I respect your thing with her…but I just can."

Gale nodded in understanding. "Maybe one day it will be different."

"Time can be a good thing," Katniss replied, giving him a grim smile. "I better go. I have some work to do."

Parting ways, Gale entered the building, greeting the doorman before heading to the elevator. Inside the lift, he pressed back against the wall and wondered if there would ever be a time that Madge would speak to him.

There was no rhyme or reason as to why he liked her. She could be taciturn and closed-off.

However, when Madge managed to grace him with a smile, it was like the world brightened to him.

Man, he really was hard up.

The doors opened and Gale stepped out, heading towards his door.

However, he froze at the sight before him.

Madge was curled up against his door.

At his approach, she looked up, her eyes bloodshot. "I think I'm ready to talk now."

Gale knelt before her. "What happened?"

"My Dad…he's gone." Madge held up her phone. "My mom left a message an hour ago. He had another attack…and that was it. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"We'll talk later." He pulled her close, pressing his lips to her hair and letting her sniffle into his shoulder. "Just cry now."

So she did.

* * *

I don't know if you wanted more Madge, but she'll get more time next chapter as everyone deals with her father's death.

This chapter is all for Mason.

I'm no expert on premature births, knowing only a little from my former manager's experience—her daughter was born at five months, and I'm happy to say that she is doing great. However, I remember counseling her when she came back to work since it was so difficult, balancing her time between the hospital and our office.

This will be Johanna's life, for now.

Also, the whole discussion with Mason's relation to Prim and Katniss as well as to Peeta was pretty much a discussion that I had with Hubbs.

And, I know that you're wondering when the painting will be revealed…but I think the revelation of Mason's father is enough for the time being.

Feedback is love. I hope you're enjoying so far.

Next, Part 20—Katniss and Peeta confront a piece of their past and Gale and Madge finally resolve…whatever is between them.

Until then, JLaLa


	20. Part Two, Chapter 20

So this is a very Madge-centric chapter, but still very significant—despite whatever you may feel for her.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Two, Part Twenty_

Gale placed the cup of hot chocolate in front of Madge. He had just managed to get her off his welcome mat and into his apartment before she began to sob again.

In all honestly, Gale had no idea about how to deal with a weeping woman. His mother often chided him for his lack of tact and Katniss had actually been more of the comforter during that horrible time when she lost Toad.

However, he found himself wanting desperately to stop Madge's tears.

Gale knew that she was an unhappy person; it was obvious in the sag of her shoulders, the heaviness in her graceful gait at times, and the strain in her smiles, rare as they were.

Despite all of that, there was something inside him that needed to see her happy.

"Drink," he urged gently. Madge nodded, grasping the mug in her hands and taking a slow sip. "This is probably a dumb question, but are you okay?"

She took a deep breath. "When I first got the message, I felt numb." Madge put the cup on his coffee table as Gale sat next to her. "Then I thought, I was used to him not being around. We hadn't spoken in a long time…" Her eyes filled. "I thought we had time—time to make up. Maybe after I got a better job…or got married…or popped out a kid—but he's gone now. He's gone and his final memories of me are as a washed-up prima ballerina with no career, no husband, and no children."

"You're being too hard on yourself," he responded.

"Some would say not hard enough," she told him bitterly. "I know what I did. I know what people think of me. I'll pay for that for the rest of my life. I just wish that he had a chance to see that I was trying to be better."

"Is there anyone that I can call?" Gale asked. "Anything I can do?"

Madge gave him a small smile. "You don't need to take care of me, Gale."

"What if I want to?" he countered, his grey eyes full of warm earnestness.

She didn't respond. Instead, her head went to his shoulder and, when his arm went around her shoulders, Madge closed her eyes, submitting to her exhaustion and melancholy.

* * *

"I just saw Mason two days ago and somehow he's managed to look completely different," Peeta remarked, watching as Johanna carefully diapered her son. "And, look at you! Changing diapers and being Super Mommy."

His cousin and nephew had just recently been moved to their own room in the maternity ward, giving the two more leeway for visitors.

"Don't you have anything to do when Katniss isn't around?" his cousin responded. She examined her son, smiling warmly as he shifted in his bed. "But, you're right. He's getting chubbier, not to mention stronger." Peeta helped her sit in the rocking chair next to Mason's warming station. "Two more weeks and he'll be at 35 weeks. Dr. Paylor said that if there aren't any hiccups then we can take him home."

"Speaking of home, will you be taking your son to Seam Island or will Haymitch be bringing his things to Mellark Compound?" he inquired tentatively. Haymitch was a sore subject between the cousins and Johanna eyed him stonily as he put his palms up in surrender. "I just want to know so I can prep Enobaria and Brutus…on the bedroom situation."

"Yes, Haymitch will be staying with us for the foreseeable future," Johanna replied, not quite meeting his eyes. "And, for now, there will be _separate_ bedrooms." Her sharp eyes shot up. "I know you're upset with him and disappointed with me, but there's nothing you can do now, Peeta. What's done is done. Mason is here and I care about the father of my child, so you'll just have to deal with it."

"I understand," Peeta told her. "I'm not even mad about Haymitch anymore. In fact, I think you two work well together. I'm glad that he was there for you…I'm glad that he's here for you now."

"I'd hug you, but I don't think we're at that point." Peeta turned to find Haymitch approaching. He walked past Peeta, squeezing Johanna's shoulder affectionately, before checking on Mason. "Hey there, kid."

"I just changed him," Johanna informed Haymitch with a tired smile. "He's got one set of balls—almost pissed all over me and Peeta."

"Just like me—huge set of balls and no care for authority," Haymitch retorted.

Johanna snorted. "Any news from the outside world?"

"I thought that Peeta would've informed you." Haymitch turned to him. "You haven't heard the news that's rocked the business world?"

Peeta shook his head. "No, I've been hiding in Katniss' studio for the past two days."

"Malcolm Undersee died. Sudden heart attack," Haymitch said. "It was just announced on Panem Radio this morning and some news outlets are already putting his obituary out."

"Oh." Peeta sat back in his seat. Once upon a time, he had thought that Malcolm would be his father-in-law. Mr. Undersee was an intelligent man, analytical in his work and he adored Madge—until she had tampered with the codicil. "I guess I should go to his funeral and send flowers to Katherine—Mrs. Undersee as well."

"How about Madge?" Johanna asked him, her stare concerned.

"I don't know," Peeta replied. "We haven't talked in a while. Since Katniss has come back, she's kind of backed off. I did hear from Katniss that she lives across the hall from Gale. They have some sort of friendship…Katniss doesn't like to talk too much about it." He sighed. "Katherine and Malcolm were good parents, but they did indulge Madge."

"Yeah, her head was a little swollen when you were dating," his cousin said, her tone unflinchingly biting. "But, it sucks to lose a parent—especially because they were on such bad terms in the end."

"Are you going to talk to Katniss about this?" Haymitch asked.

Peeta nodded, his expression grave. "Something tells me that she already knows."

* * *

Katniss placed the newspaper down in front of her.

"Anything else for you, Miss?"

Her eyes went to the waitress and she shook her head. "Just the check."

The woman nodded before returning to the café counter, leaving Katniss alone to her musings. It was strange; she knew that she shouldn't feel anything but anger towards Madge. However, she couldn't quite muster it up.

Instead, her mind focused on the photo of Malcolm Undersee on the front page of 'The Panem Press'. She could see Madge's large eyes and the subtle tilt in her charming smile—clear attributes from her father. There was also that unwavering pride in their stares.

"I was going to tell you." Peeta sat in the seat across from her. "Rue's already arranged to have flowers sent to Madge's mother, Katherine."

"I'm sure you would've," she told him wryly. "It's been on every newsstand within walking distance to my apartment. Also, Seneca and Delly filled me in." Katniss met his eyes. "Are you going to the funeral?"

Peeta nodded. "Uncle Snow will be attending as well." He waited for her response, getting none, before continuing. "Would you consider accompanying me?"

"I don't think it's appropriate," she told him plainly.

"I thought that it was a long shot." Peeta reached out, taking her hand, and she squeezed his in return. "I know that you're not comfortable with all of this. It's understandable, but we've been connected to the Undersee Family for a long time with Malcolm having been part of our staff and Madge…"

"It's fine," she told him. "You do what you have to do. I understand, really."

Peeta stood from his seat, kneeling in front of her. "What did I do to deserve someone so great?"

"Believe or not, I remember losing my dad," Katniss said. "I was a kid, but it didn't stop me from hurting for him." She took his face in her hands, leaning down to press a tender kiss on his lips. "We have to trust each other. This isn't like before, right?"

He nodded, trying to brush away that insistent voice urging him to tell the truth.

"Right."

* * *

"That's it." Katniss watched her Uncle gently feed Mason with the small bottle of formula. "You're a hungry one, aren't you?"

Mason stared up at his father, the grey in his round eyes clearly inherited from the Abernathy bloodline. Katniss smiled to herself, watching the two bond while Johanna was away, being examined by Dr. Paylor as she was still healing from the delivery.

"He really is ravenous," she told her Uncle. "How are you doing?"

"Dealing," he replied, carefully lifting the baby to caress his back. Now that Mason was no longer sporting his numerous tubes, the NICU team had given her Uncle and Johanna a little more freedom to bond with their baby. That included gentle caresses and specially trained methods for carrying their son. "We're going kind of stir-crazy here, especially Johanna."

"And, how are you two doing?" Katniss grinned, seeing her Uncle's olive complexion flush. "Getting along?"

"Getting to know one another." A small burp emitted from the tiny babe and his father placed him back in his crib, covering him with a plush blanket given by her mother for her…nephew—they were still figuring out the whole family tree. "I'm moving into the Mellark Compound and we'll just go from there."

"Moving in together? That's a huge step," she informed him.

"Funny. I thought Johanna's pushing my son from her nether regions was a pretty big milestone," he retorted.

"The father of my child, everyone." Johanna was being brought back to the room via wheelchair. The attendant chuckled at her words before helping her into the chair adjacent to Mason's crib. "Thanks Ben."

The man nodded, quickly glancing over at Haymitch and Katniss, before leaving the room.

"What was that all about?" Haymitch asked, his stare on the open door. "Do I need to kick his ass or something?"

"He gave me his number and told me to give him a call once I got my girlish figure back," she responded placidly.

"What a charmer," Katniss remarked with an amused smile.

"Oh yeah." Johanna adjusted herself in the chair. "Nothing like being thoroughly examined, then being propositioned." Her gaze went to Haymitch, tight-lipped at her words. "You have nothing to worry about, my friend. You staked your claim. He's laying right there in that crib."

Haymitch broke into a laugh. "Fair enough."

"You two are strange parents," Katniss declared, blowing out her breath. "Speaking of parents, Peeta asked me if I wanted to go with him to Mr. Undersee's funeral."

Johanna looked to her. "And, you said?"

"No, of course." Katniss fiddled with her loose braid as she spoke. "It's weird and I'm not sure how I feel towards her yet. I know that her and Peeta are over and that Gale is mad for her, but I can't help it. I can't let go of that anger yet."

"Is it really anger?" her Uncle questioned. "Or, is it something else?"

Katniss looked to him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I think Madge losing her dad actually makes you empathize with her, even—don't be upset—relate to her," Haymitch explained. "And, you don't want to because of everything she's done. You don't want to make her likeable."

"Honestly, Madge wasn't very likeable in the first place," Johanna told him. "But years have gone by and everyone has grown up…people change in good and bad ways. Maybe she found her good."

"I hate when people know more than me," Katniss groaned, her mouth tight. "I know I'm sure as hell different from the last time Madge and I ran into one another."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," her Uncle Haymitch said, giving her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "You found a lot of good in you."

"And, not to mention, courage," Johanna added.

Katniss remained quiet, taking in their words, before looking between the two.

"You should get married or something. You make a good team."

She smirked to herself—that comment shut them up a little too quickly.

* * *

"Peeta."

Turning, he found Madge approaching him. In her fitted black dress and stilettos, his ex-girlfriend's startlingly golden features stood out in the somber crowd. Though she looked put together, he could see that the whispers about her 'fall from grace' were causing her usually pretty expression to tighten.

"Madge," Peeta started as she stopped in front of him. Awkwardly, he leaned over and gave her a slight hug. "I'm sorry."

She stopped short at his touch, surprise in her expression.

"Thanks." Madge looked behind him. "I saw your Uncle Snow and I know that Johanna is still in the hospital. Is Katniss here?"

He shook his head. "You knew that she wouldn't come."

"Gale said so, too," Madge replied.

"Did you really expect her to?" Peeta countered, letting out a labored breath. "Honestly, it's difficult for me to be here—but, your Dad was a good man and I respected him."

"I'm not here to fight with you," she told him brusquely. "I wanted to ask you to let Gale sit with you. He doesn't really know anyone here and my Mom agreed to let me sit with the family. I don't want to leave him to the wolves."

"You realize that you're asking me to let the guy who spent four years with my girlfriend in Paris sit with me like we're friends or something," he responded incredulously. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you may not have forgiven me, but you're here which means something," Madge said, the pitch of her voice beginning to squeak in panic. "And, the one person who actually cares for me needs somewhere to sit. Gale cares for Katniss, too—not in the way you think. So if not for me or even him, then do it for her!"

The last words were said between her teeth so not to draw any more attention to herself.

The answer came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Fine."

"Thank you," Madge told him. Her eyes lit up and she waved. "There he is."

Peeta bit back his need to groan as Gale approached in a dark suit almost similar to his.

Great—they'd look like twins.

Gale stopped next to him. "Hey."

"Hey," Peeta echoed. "Follow me."

Briefly, Gale squeezed Madge's hand before following Peeta into the crowded church. His Uncle Snow was sitting in a pew, close to the front, and after Gale greeted him, they both sat down.

"Congratulations on the new addition, sir," Gale told him. "I visited Johanna at the hospital just a few days ago. Mason is a strong kid and I have no doubts that he'll be coming to the compound soon."

Uncle Snow puffed out his chest proudly. "He comes from a long line of strong men."

They quieted as everyone stood up and the funeral procession walked down the aisle. Katherine Undersee walked steadily behind her husband's casket, her chin high with two women flanking her sides —most likely her sisters since they all shared the same statuesque figures and light hair.

Then there were a few other members of the Undersee Family that followed behind.

Finally, there was Madge, looking pitiful and alone as she followed the group.

Peeta watched her turn, meeting their eyes briefly before looking to Gale, who nodded back as to assure her. It had been a long time since he had seen that light in his ex's eyes. He realized, only now, that during those last few years of being together that the light had faded when she looked to him.

It seemed that she found it again in Gale.

"Please be seated," the Minister began. "On behalf of the Undersee Family, I want to thank you for your attendance. As the burial is for family only, this is the community's opportunity to pay respects to Malcolm. After our opening prayer, I would like to invite family and friends up to the podium to say a few words."

The prayer began and Peeta bowed his head, listening to the Minister's thoughts on death. His mind wandered to his parents…Toad…now Mr. Undersee—too many people to have lost to the afterlife.

Screw the afterlife.

He ruminated on having to live it without his parents or his son. It wasn't fair and that little ball of anger started to burn in the pit of his stomach.

"You okay?" He turned to find Gale staring at him. "You're gripping the pew kind of hard."

"Oh." Peeta loosened his grip. "Got lost in thought."

Gale nodded and everyone sat down when the prayer concluded.

The speakers began; businessmen who had worked with Malcolm for years, former interns who had learned the highways and byways of law from the man, people who were staff members at the Undersee Home at one time or another and spoke of his compassion for the everyman and woman.

Uncle Snow went to the podium, speaking of the many charities that they had worked on with one another. Though he also admitted that despite drifting apart over the last few years, Uncle Snow still respected the man and his business ethic.

Mrs. Undersee stood up. Even in mourning, her elegant beauty was evident. Her almond-shaped eyes a deep blue, her skin a youthful crème, and her lips a dusky rose. It was evident that she had spent many days crying as there was a slight puffiness in her features.

"Thank you all for coming," she started. "It is wonderful for myself and the rest of my family to see how much my husband was respected and loved in our community. You all knew him as a businessman and lawyer for many years working for the Mellark Corporation. However, I knew him as a young man who worked as a waiter at the country club that my family attended. He pursued me relentlessly and I would not give him the time of day."

A collective chuckle rippled through the church.

"However in the end, it was his kindness that won me over. You see, I was atrocious when it came to mathematics, and it threatened my academic career at one point. Malcolm would tutor me whenever he had a break at the club and was unbelievably patient. He had a way of calming me like no other—brat that I was. He loved me, imperfections and all."

She stopped for a moment, brushing away a tear.

"And, I'm going to miss him every day."

Mrs. Undersee stepped down just as Madge stood and the two grasped each other's hands.

Stepping up to the podium, Madge took a breath.

"Many of you may know me. For those that do not, I am Madge—Malcolm's daughter," she spoke, her voice calm and clear. "I'd like to imagine that I was a perfect daughter, but I'd be lying—and my father always knew when I was lying. Like my mother, I knew a different man." She paused for a moment. "I used to be a dancer, ballet mostly, but I was never good at dancing in a regular situation. I remember this one time when a good friend of mine and I were going to a Spring Dance together—"

She was referring to Peeta—they had gone to every school dance with one another.

"I didn't know what to do so my Dad taught me all the cool moves of his era." Madge beamed at the memory. "I never really used them but I remember having so much fun with him, just dancing to Chuck Berry and The Beatles. That was the kind of Dad he was—unfailingly loving."

Her expression scrunched, but she took another deep breath and continued.

"I'm always going to regret that he won't get to dance with me if I ever get married and I'm always going to regret that he didn't know how unfailingly I loved him—even if I disappointed him. So I just want to tell everyone that you should tell the people in your life how much you love and appreciate them—you never know what might happen next."

After Madge stepped down, they were no more speakers and with a final prayer, the service concluded.

There was silence as the pallbearers carried the coffin down the aisle and out of the church, the family following behind in the same order.

Madge was alone once again.

However, she looked on the verge of crumbling.

"Peeta." Gale looked at him for a moment, his eyes saying it all. "I—"

Peeta nodded in understanding. "Go."

Stepping out, Gale took Madge's hand and entwining their arms, they continued down the aisle—together.

* * *

The sudden rush of déjà vu hit Katniss as she walked into the café. She didn't know why she had decided to come in; her home was only a few minutes away and she could have made herself a cup of coffee there.

However, something urged her to come inside, removing her coat as she shook off the wetness of the rainy afternoon.

Looking around, Katniss stopped short seeing the lone seated figure by the window.

Madge.

Squaring her shoulders, Katniss walked to the table, pulling out the chair opposite of the woman and sitting across from her. Madge's coffee cup was still full and probably lukewarm as her spoon rested on a napkin, not having been used to prepare her drink.

She stared in surprise as Katniss settled in, placing her coat on the back of her chair, and telling the waitress her order.

Katniss met Madge's eyes, taking the spoon. "How do you like your coffee?"

"No milk, two spoons of sugar," Madge found herself replying. She watched as Katniss took the cup, preparing it to perfection before pushing towards her once more. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing your coffee so you can drink it," Katniss told her. "You're wasting your dollar."

"I mean, why are you here?" Madge took a sip from her cup, savoring the bitterness of that first taste before the sugar took over her taste buds. "You did a good job on this."

"My sister owns a restaurant, as you know." She took the cup from Madge and took her own sip. "You're right. It is good. Prim may know how to cook but I can make a damn good cup of coffee."

"You don't like me," Madge suddenly blurted. "You have every right not to."

"My Dad died when I was just a kid," Katniss told her, ignoring her words. "I remember crying every night in bed, missing him so badly…missing his singing…and his bedtime stories. I'd cry until my grandmother would come into the room and rub my head to help me sleep."

Madge smiled tiredly. "That's nice."

Katniss looked to her, her grey eyes softening.

"When you're older, it gets harder to cry. You feel ashamed to be weak. So honestly, I think you're in a worse situation than I was as a kid. At least I could cry. You have to sit in this café, drinking your cooled coffee, and feeling like you want to cry for as long as the rain falls out there."

"Not like I can do anything about it." Madge folded her hands on the table. "I know you probably don't believe me—but, I regret everything I've ever said and did to you."

"Funny thing is that your apologies don't matter." Katniss looked out the window, taking a breath, before looking to Madge. "Apologizing won't bring Toad back or fix Peeta and me—we just have to move on from it all. Start again."

Madge stared down at her coffee cup. "I don't know if I deserve to start again."

"Gale thinks you do," Katniss said slowly. "I _usually_ trust his judgement."

"Thanks for trusting him," Madge replied. "Really though, why are you here?"

The waitress returned to the table, placing a slice of cake in the center of the table along with two forks, before walking away.

"I'm here because they have really good cake," Katniss informed her, her mouth rising into a grin. Slowly, Madge returned a smile. "I'd like to eat it—in silence."

Madge nodded, letting out a shaky breath, overcome by the tentative peace. Carefully, she speared a piece on her fork, taking a bit and tasting strawberries. It reminded her of eating strawberries on the back porch of her house with her father.

God, she missed him.

Her eyes blurred and Madge blinked, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

Another blink and she saw Katniss holding out a napkin out to her.

Taking it, Madge quickly wiped her eyes. "It's just really good cake!"

Katniss smiled gently, her grey eyes kind.

"So good that if you cried this whole time, it would be totally understandable."

So Madge did.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator, Madge headed down the hallway, her hair and sweater damp from the rain. Despite all of this, for the first time in a long time, she felt a little lighter as she headed to her door.

She resolved to call her mother tomorrow, determined to earn her forgiveness as she sifted through her bag and took out her keys. They had reached a tentative truce during the funeral, bonding over losing the most important man in their lives.

It was the beginning of something.

As she went to turn the knob, something inside her stopped—and looked to the door across the hall.

Gale said his door would always be open for her.

Determined, Madge crossed the hallway and turned the knob—it was unlocked—before stepping inside.

Gale was sitting on his couch going over a stack of papers and, as she closed the door behind her, he gave her smile. Without missing a beat, he went back to work and Madge toed off her shoes before joining him on the couch.

Her head went to his shoulder and Madge closed her eyes, feeling the brush of his kiss against her temple.

She was home.

* * *

It was late night when Peeta got to Katniss'.

After letting himself in—she had given him a key—he made his way through the dark studio, careful not to disturb any of the canvases that lived in the space that was their sanctuary.

Katniss was already asleep, her hair up in a topknot, and her glasses on. Peeta grinned, remembering fondly how he would find her in the same position in their quarters.

Quickly, he undressed and slipped under the covers, his arms wrapping around her waist. She pressed her back against him, rousing slightly, and turning to look over her shoulder.

"You're late," she reprimanded him with a sleepy grin.

"In business, there are no breaks," he replied. "Did you have a good day?"

"Went over some new bag designs with Caesar…visited Johanna and Mason…ate cake with Madge…finished one of my paintings—"

Peeta pushed himself up on his elbow to look at her. "Did you just say that you ate cake with Madge?"

"Yeah…" Katniss yawned, her eyelids fluttering as she spoke. "She needed to cry."

"Of course," he replied, laying back down, his lips pressing to her ear. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I needed to forgive…I won't forget, but I have to move on," she said, half-asleep. "You and I need to move forward. She does, too."

He was proud of Katniss; the strength of this woman never ceased to amaze him and every day, Peeta was thankful for running into her at the mall…for waking to her in his hotel room…for becoming her friend…for falling in love with her—again.

Peeta whispered into her skin, "I don't think I could love you any more than I do right now."

Her response was a slumbering smile.

For now, that was enough.

* * *

I know that not a lot of folks like Madge. This chapter may or may not have changed that, but at least I got you feeling something for her!

I don't know if any of you watched the original series, but the Gale character was actually searching for his sister and in the end, it ended up being the Madge character.

Which was kind of odd because their chemistry came off more like a couple.

Anyway, that was my major change to the series storyline.

I enjoyed the café confrontation—not that I think of it that way—because it says a lot about Katniss' character. She is still upset, but she hasn't lost that compassion and kindness of her old self in oppose to Madge, who was once a confrontational character in the earlier chapters. The switch was kind of nice.

Anyway, if you don't know by now—the next chapter has a big thing happening…

Comments are always welcome, but please remember that I can't answer back guest reviews on FFn—unless that's your intention.

Really though, I love your feedback.

Next: Chapter Twenty-One—Baby Mason comes home, a party happens, and a painting is revealed.

Until then, JLaLa


	21. Part Two, Chapter 21

Here it is. You might be upset with me later…no, you most likely will be.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Two, Part Twenty-One_

"Let's go over the list." Rue picked up her steno pad, following Peeta into his office. "Crib is all set-up. Bassinet is in Johanna's room. There's a spare bed in the nursery which both parents are bound to use. Changing table is prepped—"

"We'll need extra preemie-sized diapers," Peeta informed her, adjusting his tie. "Also, I want an air purifier put into the nursery—a strong but silent one. We can't be too careful."

"Mason is at thirty-six weeks?" Rue confirmed and he nodded. "He's in better shape than before." She sat down on the couch. "And, the rest of the family?"

"They were supposed to be checked out of the hospital last week, but Johanna had slight…tearing," he replied, uncomfortable at mentioning Johanna's lady parts.

It scared the living daylights out of his cousin and it was the first time in the last few weeks that Johanna had actually cried. She was ready to leave and the setback had caused a mini meltdown. Katniss and Haymitch had been there when Johanna got the news, helping her calm down with deep breathing techniques and, at his Katniss' suggestion, some much needed comfort food from Arena.

In-between tears, Johanna managed to wolf down the fried chicken and macaroni and cheese that Prim had sent over.

Fortunately, Dr. Paylor had examined her yesterday and declared the new mother fit to go home with minimal movement.

Mason was doing well, breathing on his own and nearing a lucky seven pounds. Peeta's nephew was growing strong and seemed to be much more alert—his motor-skills on par with his development. It was a great relief to the whole family.

Peeta couldn't help but feel that surge of tender protectiveness, seeing those large grey eyes staring up at him whenever he held Mason. He felt the same for Sammy, Jace, Sparrow, and Lacey, but there was an extra bit of need to keep the littlest of the group sheltered. Maybe it was leftover anxiety from Toad, but it was the reason that he was going over the nursery with his assistant.

"Everything should be all set," Rue assured him. "Also, the party will be great. I just went over the setup with Glimmer, your Uncle's party planner. Pretty hot, that one. You think she's into chicks?"

"Ask her at the party," he replied offhandedly, sitting at his desk and opening up his portfolio. "Anything else?"

Rue sat in the chair in front of the desk, her eyes anxious. "There is one more thing that popped up on my calendar. Funny thing is I didn't realize it until I was putting the 'Welcome Home' party into my calendar."

Peeta met her eyes, giving her a calm smile. "What?"

"Your wedding anniversary," Rue started. "Well, what would've been your anniversary."

Peeta nodded, closing the portfolio. "Our…fifth, I believe." He sighed, losing himself in the thought. "Do you think Katniss remembers?"

"Of course, she does," his assistant replied. "But, she probably didn't drown herself in whiskey like you did every time it came around." Rue gave him a calculated look. "You planning on doing something about it?"

There wasn't a doubt in his mind.

"Call Glimmer. I'd like to request something—and have her come before lunch," Peeta instructed.

Rue nodded, writing quickly on her pad. "Of course. But, why?"

He grinned, seeing her flushed cheeks.

"Because after I make my request, you're going to invite her to lunch."

* * *

Katniss never realized how difficult designing a baby bag could be.

She shaded in the bottom corner of the bag on her sketch pad, debating what would be functional for Johanna and her Uncle. It would need pockets, of course. Maybe bottle holders on each side and multiple straps so they could change the bag's design. She knew that her Uncle Haymitch liked to hike, especially around Seam Island, so using it as a backpack would good for him.

Katniss was willing to bet that, at some point, Johanna went on one of those hikes—and, returned to Panem with Mason inside her.

"Maybe add some compartments inside." Gale suggested, sitting across from her in the gallery breakroom. "For diapers, wet naps…"

"Good idea," Katniss replied, jotting it down at the corner of the page. "Maybe I can figure something out so that the compartments can be resized if needed." After writing the note, she closed her sketch book and met his eyes. "I'm hoping to have this done by next week for the party. Are you going?"

Gale shook his head. "No. Madge and I are just going to hang out at home."

"A little 'Netflix and Chill'?" she joked wryly before putting her hand up. "No, don't tell me. I opened a door I don't want to walk into."

"First off, is 'Netflix and Chill' even a cool saying anymore?" Gale asked. Katniss shrugged, earning a laugh from her friend. "We're actually just going to plan a little trip."

"A trip, huh?" Katniss raised a brow. "Sounds serious."

"We're not going to get married like a certain other couple who knew one another for a day." He eyed her with a grin. "But, I'm thinking of taking her to Seam Island to meet my mom." Gale let out a small breath before giving her a nervous glance. "Also, don't be upset."

Folding her hands in front of her, Katniss pursed her lips. "What?"

"I'm thinking of moving back home," he said. "Kind of ready to leave the city—settle down and such."

"And, Madge?"

"That's up to her," Gale declared. "But, I'm hoping that this trip could get her to warm up to the idea."

"I'll miss you, but I understand the need for the quiet life," Katniss told him. "I've been needing something like that for a while now."

"No time like the present to get away," Gale said. "Johanna and Haymitch are going to be taking care of Mason, who is doing great. Arena is doing well and so is the purse line. Your pieces will be heading to New York in two weeks. It's a good time to go on vacation."

"Peeta is so busy at work and my family might need me," she reasoned.

"You have to make time for yourself, too," her friend lectured. "You're going to burn out if you don't get some rest. I worry about you. I'm sure Peeta does, too; the guy is head-over-heels in love with you."

Her face went red-hot at his statement. The word was used sparingly during her and Peeta's marriage and then it had all fallen apart so fast. Now that they were taking things slow, she wondered if those feelings were developing just as slowly for him.

Katniss loved Peeta. She was in love with him, but the words had never come out of her mouth.

She made every decision with him in mind. Was he doing the same?

"By the look on your face, you don't believe me," Gale continued. Reaching into his bag on the floor, he pulled out a set of prints from the 'Happily Ever After' shoot. "Take a look at this candid print."

Pushing the photo towards her, Katniss looked at the photo of Peeta watching her as she was touched up. His smile was gentle and there was awe in his gaze.

"That's the look of a man who can't believe that he's gotten so lucky."

"I want to believe you, I really do," she admitted. "But would you hold it against me if I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same as I do?"

"No, not at all," Gale assured her. "But, he's going to tell you he does…eventually."

"Yeah." Katniss gave him a half-hearted smile, opening up her sketch pad again to distract herself. "Eventually."

* * *

"Be careful with him!"

"Johanna." Haymitch carried the car seat holding Mason in his strong grip. He stopped on the top step of the porch, turning to her. "He's fine, sweetheart. In fact, he's asleep."

"You're really poking the bear," Peeta warned the man, his arm around Johanna's waist as they joined him on the porch. "You both have some late nights together coming up. Don't spend it arguing over whether or not Mason is okay. He has more than enough."

''Uncle Snow took care of everything," Katniss added as she carried the post-recovery bag that the hospital had given Johanna. "My mother has knitted enough hats to last him a lifetime and the kids have drawn pictures to decorate the nursery."

"They did?" Johanna's dark eyes were suddenly teary. "That's so sweet!"

The hormones were really getting to the new mother.

"Okay, darling," Haymitch called out. "Let's get inside and put this boy in his new room."

They didn't need to wait for anyone to get the door before it burst open and Sammy, along with Lacey, stepped out.

"Oh!" Lacey squealed as she stared down at the baby, asleep in his car seat. "He's so tiny." Her large eyes looked up at Haymitch worriedly. "He'll grow bigger, won't he?"

"Of course," the man assured her, his large hand patting the top of her braided hair. "In fact, he was a lot smaller a few weeks ago."

Sammy joined Johanna's side, wrapping an arm around her waist to help her inside along with Peeta.

"Hey Johanna," the young boy greeted her with a shy smile. "Congratulations."

She reached over, ruffling his hair. "Thanks, sweetie. I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you. You must have grown at least an inch since I've been in the hospital."

Katniss followed inside the house, finding Enobaria and Brutus greeting Johanna and Haymitch while the kids gazed down at the newest member of the household.

Peeta met her eyes, joining her side, and put an arm around her. "You okay?"

She nodded, swallowing her sorrow. "Yes. It's just that whenever good things like this happen—"

"You think of him," Peeta finished. "You wonder how Toad would fit into this picture." He turned to her, taking her hands in his. "I think like that, too. Sometimes, I see Sparrow with Seneca and I remember that dream of my son coming to work with me, seeing him drink chocolate milk from a Mellark Corporation mug, watching him pretend to stamp contracts."

Katniss saw the blankness in his eyes—that curtain that covered all of the pain that Peeta was hiding.

"Katniss!" Lacey rushed over to them. "I want to show you my picture in Mason's room!" She took the woman's hand and pulled her up the stairs. "You can tell me how much you like it!"

Winking at Peeta, Katniss let the little girl lead her up the steps towards the nursery.

"She is really proud of that drawing," Sammy told Peeta with a grin as he walked over. "It's a picture of _everyone_ in our family."

"Oh yeah?" Peeta smiled at the thought. "How about your picture?"

They walked up the stairs at a much slower pace. "I drew a picture of the garden during spring. The garden was Johanna's mother's favorite place, then Johanna's, and then Katniss'. It's my favorite place in the compound, too. Maybe one day, it'll be Mason's."

"It's my favorite place, now that I think about it," Peeta said as they reached the top of the stairs.

Sammy laughed. "Dad used to tell me that your suite was your favorite place—when Katniss was still living here." He looked to Peeta. "I always thought it was your bad place, especially when she left. It became your prison."

For being so young, Sammy was an insightful boy.

"You still remember Katniss living here?" he asked.

"Yes, because it was the only time you really smiled," Sammy responded, eyeing him. "Do you think that will happen again? Katniss back to the compound?"

In front of the open double doors of Mason's nursery, Peeta spied his girlfriend. She was sitting against the wall, Lacey in her lap, and a sketchpad in front of her. Haymitch and Johanna stood in front of their son's bassinet, arguing over whether or not he needed a blanket.

Katniss looked up at their entrance, giving him a bright smile, before going back to her drawing.

She belonged here with their family. With him.

"I have hope," Peeta told Sammy.

Because she gave it to him.

The young boy nodded in understanding. "Then I will, too."

* * *

"Would it be too late to ask if you would be my date?" Peeta asked as they laid in her bed, later that night.

"Isn't that the perk of being in a relationship?" Katniss responded, twisting so she could look at him. "An automatic date to all family events?"

"I'd never assume." Peeta reached to tuck her messy tendril behind her ear. She breathed in at the sensation of his touch, watching his mouth widen seeing her in such disarray. "Things like that often get me in trouble."

"I can see that," she said. Pushing herself up on her elbow, Katniss leaned down to brush her lips to his. "Yes, I'd love to go with you."

Pulling away, she could see how Peeta's eyes darkened and she was sure that her own eyes reflected that latent hunger that only they could bring out of one another. It had always been him; he was the only one who had ever seen that side of her—that part of her that felt that raw longing.

"Sammy said something to me today," Peeta suddenly began, interrupting her reverie. "About how much better it was when you were living in the Mellark Compound." He hesitated for a moment, his blue eyes tense, before going on. "And, he's right—it was. I mean…what I'm trying to say is that…do you think we're moving in that direction?"

Katniss beamed at his nervousness.

Peeta Mellark ran his corporation with an iron fist, but he couldn't build up the nerve to ask her about moving back in.

"Well, I put you into account when it comes to a lot of my own decisions," she explained. "Are you doing the same?"

"I see a future with you," Peeta told her. "And, I make plans with you in mind."

"And, how do you feel about me, Peeta?" Katniss asked bluntly.

Peeta smiled. "Are we having 'the talk'?"

"And, what if we are?" she countered.

"Then I would say that you already know how I feel," he countered. "And, if you don't, then you'll just have to wait."

"I really want to kick you out of this bed," she groused through her smile.

Peeta grinned, cockiness in its rise. "But, you won't."

"Why is that?"

He didn't reply.

Instead, his hand reached for the nape of her neck to bring their lips together.

* * *

"Your cousin is home. Mason has been home for a week and your Grandpa Snow has pulled out all the stops for tonight."

Peeta stared at the painting, flat-backed against the wall and whiskey glass in his hand. Those eyes—his eyes—stared back at him, frozen in innocence.

Outside, the event crew was setting up in the courtyard in the back of the house. The party, which was supposed to have been a baptism party, had turned into a welcome for the newest resident of the Mellark Compound. The guest list was in the hundreds and his Uncle had spared no expense.

"Tonight was supposed to be your mother's and my anniversary," he continued. "I don't know if she even remembers."

There was a knock at the doorway and Peeta found Rue approaching him, eyes full of concern.

"Band is here," she reported. Holding out her hand, his assistant helped him up, her eyes on the painting. "It's scary, you know. This is really how I imagined Toad would've looked like. Katniss really had the surety of his smile. It looks like yours."

"I'm going to tell her," Peeta said as he stood up.

"Not when you look like this." Rue undid his bowtie, beginning again. She bit her lip as she crossed the two ends. "How do you think she's going to react?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I imagine she'll be angry, hurt—even embarrassed. Katniss confided in Mamie, not me. It would be right for her to feel all of that. Because there are worse things that could happen."

"Like what?"

"Don't ask me to say it." Peeta walked out of the room with Rue following after him. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, but there are a few things that need to be confirmed," she reported as they headed out of the suite and down the hall where the elevator was. "Glimmer wanted to know where the extra outlets are in the courtyard, just in case of a power surge."

"Brutus could probably tell you—" he replied. They stepped into the elevator and Rue pressed the button for the main floor. "—though I know there is an extra set of outlets in the north quadrant of the lawn, next to the large willow."

"That's not going to help me," Rue retorted. "Glimmer is stressed enough."

"And, when did she become so important?" Peeta teased.

The woman could not meet his eyes. "This is kind of like a second date. I don't want to fuck it up."

The elevator door opened and Katniss stood before him.

Katniss in a red gown, floaty and flowy with a gauzy skirt. She had put her hair in a low bun, showing off her sculpted shoulders and slight cleavage, cradled in the embellished V-neck top of her dress. Her slender figure was accentuated with a cinched waist and silk waistband.

She was breathtaking.

Peeta looked to Rue, her own eyes appreciative of Katniss' beauty.

"I don't want to fuck this up, either."

* * *

"You clean up real nice," Katniss said to her Uncle. She held her glass out to him. "And, you make an adorable baby."

Haymitch smirked, glass in one hand and Mason cradled in the crook of his other arm. He wore a black tuxedo, hair combed-back and beard trimmed.

"This adorable baby just threw up on me an hour ago," he replied. Her Uncle pressed a tender kiss to his son's forehead. "But, I couldn't love him anymore than I already do."

"And, his mother?"

She looked to where Johanna and Peeta were mingling with some of their work colleagues. It was hard to believe that Johanna had even given birth; her figure was still slender except for the extra cup size that she had earned due to lactation. The black gown she wore clung to her body with the exception of the deep-V, just dipping down to the top of her stomach. Her dark hair was pulled back in a chignon with a familiar-looking pearl clip.

Katniss turned to look at her Uncle. "Where did Johanna get the clip?"

He coughed roughly, his pallor darkening. "It was my mother's—your grandmother's—clip. Your grandfather gave it to her…as a wedding gift."

"Are you engaged?" she asked suspiciously.

"Would it bother you if we were?" he retorted.

"A little…I mean, Peeta and I have been dating longer than you've been…whatever." She looked over to the cousins, seeing them begin their walk over. "I mean, I don't know."

Uncle Haymitch swayed slightly to rock Mason, his stare on his flustered niece.

"Are you bothered because you're not engaged to Peeta?"

"I don't know," Katniss admitted. "That's what's bugging me. I don't know how he feels about me. So are you engaged or not?"

"We're not," her Uncle assured her. "You know Johanna and me. We don't do things half-assed." He pressed a kiss to top of her head. "You're completely insane if you don't think that man isn't crazy about you." Haymitch nodded at Peeta as he made his way to Katniss' side. "Also, why would I give a wedding gift to my fiancée?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm going to make sure Johanna is getting enough to eat before we put this guy down to bed." Her Uncle placed his glass on the table, next to them, and winked at her. "I'll see you two later."

The man walked off, leaving Katniss in a confused daze.

Peeta took her hand. "What was that about?"

"Have Johanna and my Uncle disappeared anytime this past week?" she asked.

"I don't keep tabs, but I'm pretty sure that they've been at the house this whole time," he told her. "I mean, we separated from them for a bit when they went to go see your mother after Johanna's discharge—"

"That's just wonderful!" Katniss said in annoyance. "We're probably a little bit related or my Uncle loves to upset and confuse me."

Peeta placed his hands on her shoulders before giving her a quick kiss. "Calm down. If there's anything I've learned, it's that we have to just accept what's happening. Whatever is meant to happen will happen."

Katniss took a deep breath. "You're right."

She looked around at the large crowd; everyone seemed to be having a great time. Her eyes caught with Delly, who was dancing with Seneca on the makeshift dance floor. The couple waved to her before going back to their messy waltz.

Prim and Cato were sitting at one of the tables, eating from the same plate of cake. They looked lovely and golden, her sister's ivory gown catching the richness of her hair and crème skin. Cato looked dapper in his suit, his short locks brushed and styled.

Her mother was talking to one of Uncle Snow's colleagues; a man who Katniss recognized as a member of the board. She recalled his last name being Boggs or something of that sort. Her mother in her deep-blue off-the-shoulder gown looked nothing like a mother of two and grandmother of a boy in the middle of Kindergarten. Boggs or whoever seemed enamored with her pretty mother and it warmed Katniss to think that maybe her mother wouldn't be alone anymore.

Uncle Snow was in his element. He was now holding Mason, rocking the infant as he sat in the table where Johanna and Haymitch were. Her Uncle was gazing at Johanna, that tender expression of wonder that one gets when they can't believe how lucky they got.

And, she recognized that expression from somewhere else—the picture that Gale had shown her.

The one of Peeta looking at her.

"You look lost." His whisper brought her back.

Back to him, back to where she belonged.

"But, you'll always find me," Katniss replied.

Peeta colored slightly, nodding shyly. "Always." He pressed a deep kiss to her mouth before quickly pulling away. "Wait here, okay?"

She raised a brow. "Why?"

However, her boyfriend had already left, heading towards the bandstand in front of the dance floor. The music quickly quieted and an attendant placed a microphone in front of Peeta.

"Good evening, everyone," he said into the mic. "On behalf of Johanna and Haymitch as well as my Uncle and the Everdeens, I'd like to thank you for welcoming Mason home. It's been a rough few weeks and I'm happy to report that my nephew is doing wonderfully." There was a full round of applause at his words. "His parents—not so much."

The crowd chuckled and Johanna pressed her face into her Uncle Haymitch's suit jacket in embarrassment.

"Anyway, besides telling everyone how grateful we are, I wanted to wish someone a happy anniversary—or what would've been an anniversary." Peeta looked to her, his blue eyes full. "Katniss, about five years ago, you turned my whole world upside down. Literally—I mean, why the hell were you carrying such a large basket of fruit?"

"Because of this guy!" Delly yelled, pointing to her husband, who bowed his head in shame.

"Sorry to bust you out, Seneca," Peeta continued with an easy smile. "Anyway, thank you for bumping into me." He approached the edge of the dance floor, reaching for her. "And so tonight—on what would've been our wedding anniversary—I'd like to ask you to dance with me."

Someone—Katniss was sure it was Rue—pushed her forward.

Peeta was suddenly in front of her, his hand out as he led her towards the now-empty dance floor. A slow, heavy guitar began to play and Katniss shakily walked towards the center of the makeshift dancefloor.

"Our wedding anniversary," she said slowly as Peeta wrapped around an arm around her waist. "I can't believe that I almost forgot. We've just been so busy."

"It's alright," he replied. "Rue reminded me since I used to spend this day in my cups."

"For me, it was a dozen chocolate eclairs." Her eyes met his in solidarity and Peeta tightened his hold. "I don't recognize the song."

"You once let me hear a song that reminded you of me," he said, his gaze nervous, but hopeful. "This is the song that reminds me of you."

" _It's looking like a limb torn off  
Or altogether just taken apart  
We're reeling through an endless fall  
We are the ever-living ghost of what once was…"_

"And, if you don't already know—it will tell you just how I feel about you," Peeta whispered into her ear.

" _But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do  
No one's gonna love you more than I do…"_

Katniss buried her face against his shoulder, her eyes watering at the song's lyrics. They had been through so much and now they were here.

They had made it out, scathed but together.

" _And anything to make you smile  
It is my better side of you to admire…"_

"Peeta, I'm falling in love with you."

It came out without a thought and Katniss couldn't care less if he was the only one who heard her or if the hundreds in the party heard it. She couldn't hide it any longer.

"I'm in love with you…even more than I was before."

Katniss felt him stiffen and gently he pulled away from her with something akin to guilt in his eyes.

"I need to show you something."

* * *

"When you came back, I knew that you wanted to have nothing to do with me," Peeta explained.

Katniss stood, stiff and still, staring at the painting of Toad in front of her.

"That didn't stop me from coming to the gallery in hopes of seeing you, but instead I found him," he continued, his gaze on her. "He was the boy in my dream—like you were in my head and just plucked him out and put Toad onto the canvas. I just knew that he needed to be back here in his nursery. It sounds so sick and wrong just saying out loud."

It didn't even look like Katniss was breathing. Her arms, however, found themselves wrapped around her motionless figure.

"And, Mamie—I just wanted to be in a little part of your world," Peeta admitted. "Because it made me feel less lost and it felt good to know that I wasn't the only who felt like their heart was being ripped from their chest. I got to know you, _really_ know you through Mamie, and it just made me realize how good of a person you were—how good of a friend you are."

Like he had told Rue, there were far worse things than having Katniss yell or scream.

This was his nightmare.

This silence.

"And, I tried to tell you so many times…it's not an excuse, but then we'd always somehow get interrupted and then Johanna was pregnant…" He rounded her frozen body to look into her eyes. They were stock-still…unreadable. "And, I can't give you any excuse except for the fact that I couldn't stand the thought of losing you again. Because I love you, Katniss…I'm so deep in love with you that nothing else matters when you're breathing the same air as me—and I never ever meant to hurt you or lie to you."

She looked cold and pale so he rested his shaky palms to her shoulders to warm her.

Her eyes went glassy; the first emoticon of feeling that she had shown in the last twenty minutes since they walked into their son's nursery.

"Please say something…anything."

Finally, her stare went to him, penetrating and unmoved.

And with a sudden breath, Katniss turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

I'm literally boo-ing myself right now.

Also, I'm taking a bit of a break—like a week break—as I have a lot of RL things that I need to deal with. Please—if anything, cross your fingers, light candles, and have hope that the good continues for me…

Plus, I need to work on my original.

So, you get a week to speculate on Katniss' feelings and to see what happens with Peeta. You might be surprised by it all.

Or, you could totally guess what happens—I welcome any thoughts on any one of these couples.

I don't have a lot to say about this chapter because I'm still reeling from it all. I honestly did not think that I would get this far with this story, but I hope you're enjoying it.

Is the end near? I have no idea.

As always, feedback is appreciated, loved, and adored.

Music: "No One's Gonna Love You"-Band of Horses (I'm using the Spotify version)

Next, Chapter 22—takes place one week after the party-the aftermath and some after-revelation conversation between our couple

Till then, JLaLa


	22. Part Two, Chapter 22

It's been awhile and we've gone through some changes.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Two, Part Twenty-Two_

"Katniss."

Silence.

"Katniss, sweetheart. You have to talk to someone. Yes, I know that Peeta messed up…I mean he _really_ messed up, but you can't just hide."

There was a shuffle and the specter by the studio window turned to her mother and Uncle. They looked at her drawn grey eyes and gaunt figure. Had she even eaten that week? This horrible week where there had been nothing but silence from both herself and Peeta?

Hani didn't know what to make of the situation. She could understand Peeta's angle on things. He was afraid; afraid that Katniss would do exactly what she was doing—retreating. She could also see Katniss' side. Her daughter had been left vulnerable; she had opened her heart to a phantom stranger and was tricked by the man she loved.

"Katniss, you need to snap out of this," Haymitch said firmly. "I know that we've all been walking on eggshells since you were in such a fragile state, but you've grown from that. You're stronger than you think and I know that you are better than this." He approached the shadow of what was once Katniss, putting his hands on her shoulders. "This is not my niece—this silent, sullen creature."

Stony eyes met his gaze. "Get out."

Hani moved towards her daughter, but Haymitch's arm shot out from his side blocking her way.

"Do as she says," he told his sister, a smirk on his worn lips. "Katniss is getting her fire back."

* * *

"Peeta."

A groan, pained and heavy with liquor, escaped his dry mouth.

"Peeta, get up!"

He shot up, finding Rue and Johanna standing before him. Smacking his lips, Peeta could taste the remnants of the bottle he finished off…an hour ago?

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's 8 in the morning," Johanna responded tersely. She cradled Mason against her while glaring at him. "You have an office to run and people to meet with."

"Yes…" He pushed himself up, nearly staggering into the bare wall of the nursery. "I'm getting up."

Rue looked to Johanna. "I'll deal with him." Her hand went to his back. "Come on. You need to shower…"

"You are not coming with me," Peeta grumbled as his assistant moved him in the direction of the master bathroom.

"Oh, please. You have nothing that I haven't seen and completely disregarded in my teen years," Rue told him. "A penis is just a penis."

Peeta looked over his shoulder blearily. "And, a vagina?"

"Is a magnificent thing to behold," Rue retorted as she pushed him into the bathroom. "Now, off with your clothes."

He nodded, but suddenly felt himself sway as he stumbled down onto the swiftly shut toilet seat cover. His stomach was hurting and it had nothing to do with the hangover.

"I miss her."

Rue knelt down in front of him. "I know, Peeta." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "But, you screwed up—even if you had the best of intentions." His assistant snorted to herself. "I probably didn't help. I gave you Mamie."

"You were helping a friend and your boss," Peeta said. "I brought Mamie to life with a lie." He stood removing his shirt quickly. "I got what I deserved."

"You can wallow in self-pity." Rue took his shirt, folding it before placing it on the sink counter. "But, who is that going to help in the end? Will it make things hurt any less? More so, would this even convince Katniss to consider forgiving you?"

Peeta walked over to the shower, turning the nozzle on, as he toed off his shoes. "No, it wouldn't." He met her eyes, blood-shot and damp, as the room filled with steam. "Do you think there's still hope?"

Rue went to him, pulling him into her embrace. "There is _always_ hope."

For the first time in a week, Peeta felt the hint of a smile on his face. He kissed the top of his assistant's head.

"Thank you, Rue."

"Don't mention it." Her hand went to his bottom, giving it a light tap through his pants. "This is so damned unfair! You don't even work out and you drink like a lush—but your ass is firm enough to bounce quarters off of!"

"It looks even better with the pants off," he retorted with a teasing grin.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to wait outside."

* * *

Uncle Snow stood up, letting out a cough to garner everyone's attention.

"Should we call this meeting to order?"

The family, sans Katniss and Peeta, had all gathered at Arena to talk about the couple.

"I'd like to go on the record and say that I feel really bad about hiding this from them—" Prim said as she sat in the chair adjacent to her mother's. "—especially from Katniss."

"We all need to discuss this," Haymitch said diplomatically with Mason cradled in the crook of his arm. "Because, it's not just them suffering."

"The whole family is suffering," Johanna added. "Rue has had to come to the Mellark Compound almost every day to get Peeta out of the nursery." Her dark eyes were suddenly watery. "And, crap—I hate seeing him like this."

From across the round table, Hani handed Johanna one of the restaurant's cloth napkins. "Lack of sleep?"

"And, hormones." Johanna swiped at her eyes hastily. "This is the shits."

"Wait until Mason is older," Hani told her. "You'll miss this time."

"As we were saying—" Uncle Snow interrupted. "—I was thinking that maybe we need to plan some sort of tête-à-tête between them."

"We just got Katniss talking, Coriolanus," Hani said plainly. "She nearly kicked Haymitch and me when we went to her house."

"Peeta has fallen off the wagon," Johanna informed them.

"Those two." Cato, from his seat next to Prim, shook his head. "It's always either really bad or really good."

"Their relationship has always been…tempestuous, I must admit," Uncle Snow remarked. "But, we are a family whether they're together or not."

"I want them to be together," Prim told everyone simply. "My sister was happy and so was Peeta—when they were with one another."

"I agree," Hani replied. "But, Katniss is stubborn."

"And, Peeta is pig-headed." Johanna reached for her son and Haymitch easily made the transfer. "Thanks, hon. Can you grab a nappie?"

"Speaking of couples, what's up with you two?" Cato asked, looking between the new parents.

"None of your business," Haymitch stated distractedly. He stood to get the diaper bag. "What happens between me and my wife is none of your concern."

Suddenly, Katniss and Peeta were no longer the subjects of conversation.

* * *

"You look tired," Gale remarked.

"Blow me," Katniss grumbled as she reached to pick her cup of coffee from his table.

"I don't think Peeta or Madge would allow that." He sat down next to her on the couch. "So…Peeta hid the Toad painting from you…and pretended to be an old woman."

"Yes, Mamie wasn't real." Katniss looked to him, chewing her bottom lip so hard that she could feel her skin break and the metallic taste of blood on her tongue. "I told her…Peeta…things about, well…him and of Toad. We talked about marriage and falling in love."

"You told Peeta things that he already knows about your relationship," Gale stated bluntly.

"Yes, but it's not that! It's the invasion of privacy, the whole issue of trust, and the feeling like I've had the wool pulled over my eyes!" Katniss put her cup down. "If he could lie about that, then what's to say that, later on, he's not going to do it again."

"Katniss, look at me." Her eyes snapped to Gale's, solid and full of empathy. "Deep inside, do you honestly believe that he would do any of this to hurt you? After all that's been said and done between you two? After all the effort each of you put in in order to be together? After Toad?"

She looked down at her lap, trying to pull every memory, every conversation, every gaze, every kiss trying to find deceit in each corner of their new relationship. However, deep inside, every motion and thought from him felt like the truth.

"The word of the day is 'forgiveness'." Gale gave her a smile. "You could argue every point in the book. You're stubborn enough to pick it apart—but in the end, it will all come down to whether you are willing to forgive the person you love and move on."

"When the hell did you get so smart?" she asked in a thick voice.

"I'm in love with a girl who seemed impossible to forgive," he replied and flick her nose affectionately. "And, you did."

"Love has made you soft, Gale," Katniss snorted.

Gale looked to her for a moment before replying.

"I hope love can teach you to trust, Katniss."

* * *

"What are you doing up?"

From the doorway, Peeta watched Johanna feed her son a bottle of formula. He walked into the nursery quietly, not wanting to bother the tranquil moment between mother and child.

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted, sitting on the space in front of her chair. "There's just too much of her and Toad in our suite."

"Why did you hide the painting?" Johanna asked curiously. She pushed the ball of her foot against the carpet to continue the rocking motion. "You could've told her weeks ago."

"Because once I had her, I didn't want her to go," Peeta replied. He pulled his knees towards his chest. "Since she and Toad left, I felt like I was living this half-life. Like every smile, every laugh I had after them didn't feel real."

"We tried to help you, Peeta," Johanna said, her lips beginning to tremble. "All that time…"

"I know." He reached, placing a hand over hers. "I can't imagine how it must have felt. But, I'm glad that you had Haymitch and now Mason." His thumb moved over her fingers feeling the thin gold band. "Does everyone know about this?"

"Yes, thanks to Haymitch and his big mouth," his cousin muttered, a small smile on her lips. "I wish you had been there. We had to make due with Hani, which we wanted, some random City Hall official, and Mason as witnesses."

"It wouldn't be like either of you if it wasn't discreet," Peeta told her with a grin. "I'm happy for you."

Johanna yawned. "I appreciate it."

"Why don't you take a nap?" He stood up. "I can take Mason."

His cousin smiled. "I'll take you up on that." Slowly, Johanna stood and carefully maneuvered Mason into Peeta's arms. "Watch his head."

"I've held a baby before." Peeta looked at his nephew smiling tenderly at him. "I've held a boy much smaller than this guy." He cradled Mason to his chest as he settled into the rocking chair. "Get some rest, Johanna."

Leaning down, Johanna pressed a kiss to her son's hair and then her lips went to Peeta's forehead.

"Goodnight, Peeta."

Peeta nodded, focusing back onto the sleeping boy. Mason breathed deeply, a small smile on his tiny lips. A sudden, overwhelming rush of love clamped onto that stone piece nestled in his chest.

"Hey, Peeta?" He looked up to find Johanna watching him, her head resting against the doorway. "How did you know that the painting was Toad?"

He pushed down the sob in his throat.

"Because a father knows his son."

* * *

"Does anyone have an idea on how to bring them together?" Hani asked.

"We don't."

Everyone looked to Johanna seated serenely at the table with the rest of the family. Haymitch looked to her in surprise, their son cradled in his arms. Prim and Cato looked to one another before turning to the new mother.

"What do you mean?" Coriolanus asked his daughter. "If we don't, who knows what will happen to us? To them?"

"We are not going to stop being a family," Johanna assured the group. "For better or worse, we're all bound—even if they aren't together. Even if this—" She waved her hand between herself, Haymitch, and Mason. "—never happened, we would still be close."

"Peeta and Katniss are miserable," Cato reasoned.

"Yes, but they're also grown-ups," Johanna pointed out. "We can't fix them. They're going to have to want to fix themselves. It's tough love, but only they know how to repair their relationship."

"Johanna is right," Hani declared. "We should stay put and let them figure it out on their own."

"And, if they don't get it together?" Prim asked.

"Worst comes to worse, we lock them in a room and let them have it out," her mother replied. "Now can we have dinner together—as a family?"

They all agreed, just a little more solemnly.

* * *

What no one realized was that something was already being done.

Peeta stood in front of the studio, ringing the doorbell once, waiting in dreaded anticipation.

Katniss' steps were soft, so he was surprised when the door opened suddenly and she stood before him in a long cardigan and pajama pants, slippers on her feet. Her hair was haphazardly braided as if she had rushed to fix her thick mane.

She didn't say a word, only widening her door to allow him in.

Taking the wrapped package next to him, Peeta shuffled past her, trying to subdue the urge to breathe deep when her sweet scent danced into his nostrils. Instead, he quickly walked up the stairs. Katniss followed silently, her quiet steps trailing behind him.

In her studio, Peeta placed the package on her table before finally meeting her weary eyes.

Katniss' eyes had always been beautiful to him. They were the first thing he noticed when they first met. Even behind those horrid but always cute glasses, they shone so brightly with life.

Five years later, he was desperately wishing for that light to come back, especially when she looked at him.

She looked listless in the evening glow. "What do you want?"

"I thought that I should give him back to you," Peeta started. "It's what Mamie—" She flinched at his pseudonym. "—would have wanted. It's what I want."

He remained in the same spot, next to the table, as Katniss sat down in front of the wrapped canvas, looking at the plain package and not at him.

"I should have never lied to you. But, at the same time, I don't regret being able to read your words. You are a kind, compassionate and loving person, Katniss. I'm happy for every moment that we got to be friends. I know that it might take a long time—if you give me time at all—to earn back your trust and love. I'm not going to stop trying. However, it's just going to be me—not Toad or Mamie."

The room went silent for a moment and though part of him hoped that she would respond to his words, Peeta also knew that it was a far reach.

"I should go now."

"Why?" Katniss looked up at him, her eyes shining. "Why did you do it?"

He gave her a sad smile.

"For all the bravado that everyone thinks I have, I'm nothing more than a man who is afraid that the woman he loves won't love him just as he is."

Peeta leaned down, kissing the top of her head. She, thankfully, did not move away.

"Goodbye, Katniss."

He turned quickly, praying that his feet would actually move.

"Wait."

Katniss stood, going to the table by the bed. Pulling out the drawer, she retrieved something before turning back, the object in her hands and pressed against her chest.

"Here."

She held out the Mockingjay pin that she once gave to him.

Peeta looked at the piece in surprise. Was it a peace offering? A goodbye token?

"What does this mean?"

Katniss looked to him, simply shrugging. "I don't know."

He nodded, pocketing the pin quickly, before heading down her stairs.

When she was sure he was gone, Katniss went to the wrapped canvas. She ripped at the covering, her heart clenching when Toad's large, happy eyes were revealed. Those eyes had been missed, though they made nightly visits in her dreams.

When the painting was completely unwrapped, Katniss brought it to the bare canvas in the divide between the dining room and kitchen, sitting down and savoring the warmth that Toad's face brought back to her weary spirit.

She had always been truthful to Toad. They had roamed Paris together, getting to know the city as she healed from her losses.

In the end, they had only each other.

Katniss didn't want it to be that way.

"It looks like it's just you and me again, sweetheart." She sat in an adjacent chair, wrapping her arms around herself. "Not like we never had a good time together, right?" Her attempt at a smile fell on unseeing eyes. "I know what you're thinking—that I shouldn't be mad at your father and that he was just afraid of losing me…"

She smiled to herself, remembering the gentle brush of Peeta's lips on her hair.

"The truth is that I'm not angry at him," she said, blinking back her tears. "I'm angry at myself, Toad. I'm angry because I forgave him right away. I still love him. But, what does that say about me?"

As expected, like herself, Toad had no answers.

* * *

This is a short chapter—perhaps more of an interlude. It was kind of needed with the crazy week we've had. I just didn't feel the need to spend more time in an angst-filled 'tude.

Honestly, I don't think they'll be apart for much longer.

Anyway, I found that this chapter was short but sweet and has some of my favorite lines in the whole story!

I hope you're enjoying so far.

We are getting to the nitty-gritty. I think FTL will be finished by Christmas.

Next, Chapter Twenty-Three—Peeta drops huge news that effects everyone…even Madge. Katniss takes a giant leap.

Until then, JLaLa


	23. Part Two, Chapter 23

Oh…this is my chapter.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Two, Part Twenty-Three_

The firm knock on his office door drew Peeta from the reverie he had been in for the last half-hour. Rue quickly peeked her head in, giving him a drawn smile before walking inside, a file folder in her grasp.

"Hey." She sat in the chair across from him, placing the folder on his desk. "Everything is all set. Your first appointment is waiting for you whenever you're ready."

Peeta met her eyes, giving his assistant an easy but weary smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine!" Rue waved her hand in front of him, chuckling lightly before her mouth fell into a trembling line. "It's going to be different."

"You're going to be great," he promised. "Nothing will change and I'm still going to be here for you."

His assistant smiled through her tears. "I'm going to miss you."

Peeta dipped his hand into his jacket pocket, feeling the Mockingjay pin. It had been a constant assurance that his decision was the right one. This is what needed to happen—for himself and for Katniss.

"It's been an honor being your boss." He reached over, giving her hand a squeeze. "So whenever we both get it together…you can send them in."

Rue guffawed, wiping her eyes before standing. "I'll let them know that you're ready."

He nodded and she headed towards the door.

However, at the door, Rue stopped and looked to him. "You're making the right decision."

Peeta smiled, relieved by his friend's belief in him. "Thank you."

Rue disappeared out the door and he let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment.

When he opened his eyes, his visitors stood before him and he smiled at the two.

"Mr. and Mrs. Crane, have a seat."

* * *

"Contract and notes are all in the manila envelope," Gale informed her. He pulled out a chair, sitting down and looking around the studio. "How long do you think you'll be in Manhattan?"

"Depends on how long it takes to get the gallery set up," Katniss replied as she set down the envelope. "Maybe a week…or maybe a month."

"Or, maybe whenever you come to a decision about Peeta?" Gale looked to Toad's painting before shaking his head. "You're really keeping him at a distance, aren't you? It's been like what—two weeks—since he's returned Toad?"

"Yes." Katniss sighed before closing her luggage. "I don't know. It's just that every time I try to figure out how I feel, I get…scared."

Her gaze went to the portrait, recalling that determined look in Peeta's eyes before they separated. It both excited and unsettled her. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't going to back down, especially when it came to them.

"Scared of falling in love with a man who you're in love with?" Gale shook his head and blew out a breath. "Why are things always so complicated between you two?"

"I don't know!" Katniss flopped down on her bed. "I want him, Gale. I do. But, then I start thinking about how he lied and whether or not he's going to do it again. There is no doubt that I love the man, but I just need to think…in Manhattan."

"I think I understand," Gale replied diplomatically. "Can I at least drop you off at the airport?"

Turning away, Katniss picked up her carry-on bag and began to organize her things.

"I was going to ask you, anyway."

Gale nodded before reaching into his pocket and sending out a quick text:

' _We need to drop Katniss off at the airport…tomorrow afternoon._ '

* * *

Madge's father's office looked completely the same. Out of respect for the firm's late partner, they did not clean out his space and put someone else into his room. Instead, they left it in Malcolm Undersee's signature pristineness. Like herself, her father liked everything in its place; a cleanly workspace made for a cleanly mindset.

She took the storage box that she had brought along and opened the desk drawers, packing some of her father's personal files before taking down the frames with his degrees that hung on the walls. Going into his file cabinet, Madge fingered through the folders when one of the labels caught her eye: _**Madge**_.

Pulling it out, she sat in her father's chair and opened the file.

There were programs from her ballets, some of her childhood drawings, reports cards, her senior portrait and her prom photo with Peeta. One of the last photos was of her father holding her as a baby, both with the same smile on their faces.

She gasped, seeing the letters that she had written during their fallout wrapped away. They all remained unopened, but were organized by their respective postmarks. She understood that, even if he could not bear to reply, her father could assure himself that she was okay. Like clockwork, she wrote him once every month in an attempt to repair their strained relationship and her heart ached at the thought of her father looking forward to each postmarked envelope saying that she was out there.

Her phone beeped but Madge could not answer, the tears overwhelming her.

Quickly, she piled everything into the box and closed it. There was a time and place to look over all of this, like when she was in her apartment—with some vodka.

Heading down the hall, Madge found that a crowd had gathered in the main office where the cubicles were. Her eyes widened seeing Peeta standing in front with her father's partners.

"Thank you for taking the time out of your work day, everyone. Before it is officially announced, I would like everyone to know that I will be stepping down as CEO of Mellark Corporation—effective tomorrow."

There was a flurry of conversation and Peeta quickly shushed the crowd.

"I'm sure you are all concerned since many of your accounts are linked to Mellark Corporation. I assure you that the new board members have no plans to make changes and will continue to work with your firm in regards to contract management."

Peeta gathered himself before continuing.

"I've had a close relationship with this firm for some time. Malcolm Undersee was a family friend, almost like a father figure to me…and I have faith that this firm will continue to make him proud. Thank you all so much for your dedication to me and the Mellark Corporation. I can rest assured knowing the new board members will be in good hands."

The crowd clapped and Peeta smiled at everyone, catching Madge's eyes.

He headed over and she could see how tired he was, dark circles around his eyes and exhaustion in his gait.

"Hey you," she greeted. "Something you're not telling me?"

"You heard the gist of it," Peeta replied. They walked into the lobby and he gestured her over to the set of chairs. "What are you doing here?"

"Cleaning out Dad's office," Madge told him. "Mom couldn't deal, so I got the hard task." She smiled wryly. "It was therapeutic." She met his eyes. "Why are you stepping down?"

"You know why," he said. "I can't make this my life anymore. I want more. I want…her."

"Are you sure that you should be doing this?" she asked. "Katniss is a great person—much nobler and forgiving than most—but this whole thing is your life. At least when we were together, it was."

"Things are different now." Peeta's gaze was resolute. "This is what I have to do. The sacrifice is well worth it."

"Peeta, as your…friend—" she started. "—I have to tell you that you make a crapload of sacrifices. You did it all the time during our relationship and that didn't help either way. I was still going to go. Don't keep sacrificing yourself for something that's not guaranteed. I don't want you to have nothing in the end."

"Katniss is different," Peeta responded simply. "The chance to fight for her is worth the sacrifice."

Madge shook her head in doubt. "You must have a lot of faith in her."

Peeta smiled to himself, his eyes warming. "Katniss has never given me any reason not to." He looked at his watch. "I better get going. I have a quick meeting before I head home."

Madge gave him a smile. "I'll see you around, Peeta."

With a final wave, Peeta headed out the door.

Her phone vibrated and Madge looked to see the text from Gale on her screen:

' _We need to drop Katniss off at the airport…tomorrow afternoon.'_

She quickly responded: ' _Sure. I'll drive._ '

Madge had a few departing words for Katniss.

* * *

Her carry-on bag was packed and her luggage was already at the door. Katniss looked around the studio, feeling as if she was missing something. Her eyes settled on Toad's painting, still sitting on the canvas.

She pulled out a chair and sat down in front of it. "I should call him, shouldn't I?"

The painting remained still, but Katniss could almost hear his tiny voice: ' _You should call Daddy. He'd want to know about New York._ '

"You think?" Katniss replied, her hand going to her cell phone.

' _Yes!_ ' Toad's excitement was infectious. ' _Tell him!_ '

"What if I just text him?"

' _Fine._ ' He sounded petulant, like Peeta did whenever he got frustrated.

Before Katniss could lose her nerve, she searched her messages and quickly typed a greeting: ' _Hey._ '

His response was immediate. ' _Hi. How are you?_ '

' _I'm alright. Just at the studio._ ' She paused before finishing her message. ' _I'm going to Manhattan tomorrow. My work is being featured in a museum in a few weeks and I need to work with the curator._ '

' _That's wonderful, Katniss. I'm proud of you._ '

' _Do you think that this is the right move?_ ' The message wrote itself, really. ' _I don't know how long I'll be gone._ '

Peeta's message took a few minutes to come to her phone, ' _You know that I just want you to be happy. You are a talented woman. I've always known that and have been unbelievably proud of you. I never want to hold you back. Remember, you are superglue._ '

Katniss smiled to herself. ' _Superglue. Haven't heard that in a while._ '

' _Just because it hasn't been said, doesn't mean that I haven't always believed it._ '

' _Thank you, Peeta._ ' She bit her lip as she typed. ' _I don't know why I'm so hesitant to go._ '

' _Change is scary. Sometimes, it has to happen to make things better_ ,' he responded.

' _I know…_ '

Katniss put the phone down, her eyes going to Toad once more as the bittersweet realization came over her.

"I want him to tell me not to go."

There was a ding.

' _If you need me, all you have to do is call. I will come for you._ '

She blinked back her tears. ' _I know. Good night, Peeta._ '

' _Safe travels, Katniss._ '

* * *

"I love this place." Johanna sighed, settling Mason on her lap. She looked around the lush gardens of Mellark Compound. "The weather is getting better and it's a beautiful morning."

"The garden has always been your favorite place," Peeta remarked. He lifted Mason from his cousin's arms. "How is my big boy?"

"Missing his Uncle," Johanna replied pointedly.

"He'll have a lot of time with me," he told her. "I promise."

With a fist in his mouth, Mason gurgled as he looked up at Peeta. It was amazing how much progress the little one had made. It was a miracle, really. Like his parents, Mason seemed determined to be self-sufficient. He was incredibly intelligent, voicing his needs with grunts that sounded eerily like his father's and charming everyone with a confident glint in his dark eyes—just like his mother.

Haymitch joined them, pulling up the chair next to his wife.

Wife…Peeta still couldn't believe that they were married.

"Brought his hat." Haymitch handed the small canvas hat to Peeta. "Got to protect that hard little head of his."

"Don't babies have a soft spot?" Peeta asked as he adjusted the hat on Mason's head.

"Not this one. He's been hard-headed since the day he was born," Haymitch quipped. "So what did you need from us?"

"As you know, I'll be stepping down," Peeta began. "That being said, I'm offering my share of the company and my title to Johanna." He looked to his cousin. "You've been working for the company already and doing a great job. You already know a lot of the clientele and have a great relationship with each department. The transition would be easy." He took a deep breath, looking between the couple. "What do you think?"

Johanna sat back quietly and after a moment, she shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Peeta frowned. "May I ask why?"

She took Haymitch's hand, before replying, "We're moving—to the Everdeen Plantation."

"I didn't realize that you were thinking about moving," Peeta said to the couple.

"With Hani deciding to stay here along with Prim and Cato, I'm the only one left running the place," Haymitch explained. "I mean I could come back every few weeks to come visit—"

"But, that would be ridiculous," Johanna continued. "I'm not separating my family. I can take over Hani's job working with the distributors and dealing with contracts. Plus, I want to raise Mason…and any other children that might come along, in a quieter place."

"Wow," Peeta declared. "This is a definite change in the plan. I'm happy for both of you, though." He settled back in his seat with Mason resting against his chest. "I remember when you never wanted to settle down and never stayed in one place. Now, look at you."

"I guess it just took the right person," Johanna said simply. "And, I changed. So did you."

Peeta scoffed. "I did?"

"Yes, you did," his cousin replied. "You were impenetrable. Then you met Katniss and everything changed. You were smiling, you were happy, you were feeling something. You've felt more in the five years since Katniss than you did during all that time with Madge. That shows growth and humanity. I'm proud of that."

"Thanks, Johanna," he told her sincerely. "I'm real proud of you, too."

"We do question whether you giving up Mellark Corporation will make you happy," Haymitch said slowly. "You've built the company up and to just leave it all behind can be hard."

"I can easily give it up," Peeta assured them. "I can't give her up."

* * *

"Let me get your bags," Gale offered, easily taking Katniss' carry-on and luggage in both his hands. "You lock up."

She nodded, tying her trench coat. "I'll be right down."

Making sure that she had everything, Katniss grabbed her purse, looking at her phone once more.

She knew that Peeta wasn't going to call; he had left it all up to her.

Going to Toad's painting, she touched her hand to the canvas. "I'll be home soon, baby."

Heading down, Katniss walked down the stairs, quickly locking the front door, and turning to head to Gale's car.

Instead, she found a navy Mercedes in front of her and Madge in the driver's seat.

Gale went to her nervously. "She wanted to drive you to the airport."

"A strange request," Katniss remarked with a sigh.

"If you want, I'll let you pick the radio station," Madge offered as she stepped out of the car. "In fact, you get shotgun. Gale can sit in the backseat."

Katniss let out a laugh. "I know who wears the pants in this relationship."

"And, don't you forget it, sister," Madge responded with a grin. "Let's get going."

They all shuffled into the car; Katniss in the front seat, Gale in the back with her luggage, and Madge behind the wheel. As promised, she let Katniss have free rein over the radio, giving her a chance to distract herself from the strangeness of the situation.

Her ex-husband's ex-girlfriend—now business partner's girlfriend—was chauffeuring her to the airport.

This wasn't weird at all.

However, as she looked up, Katniss realized that they hadn't even gotten on the freeway. In fact, they were heading downtown in the complete opposite direction.

"Where are we heading?" she asked. "I have to be at the airport in an hour."

"We are just going to make a quick stop," Madge responded, her eyes on the road.

"Madge…" Gale's call was full of warning.

"Don't start," his girlfriend declared.

Madge made one more turn, driving into the rounded driveway of a shining skyscraper. She braked harshly, the car jerking at they stopped in front of a pair of revolving doors.

"What are we doing?" Katniss demanded. "Where are we?"

Madge unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to her, her blue eyes sharp.

"This is the Moore Regency Hotel. At this very moment, Peeta is holding a press conference."

Katniss stared at her confusion. "What…why?"

"Because he is stepping down as CEO of Mellark Corporation. He's stepping down because of you."

"I never asked him to do that," Katniss said in disbelief.

"You didn't ask him, but he's doing it because there is nothing more that he wants but to get you back," Madge told her. "Listen—a really long time ago, I made demands of Peeta that he followed because he thought he was in love with me. He is that kind of person—dedicated and loyal. The problem was, I wasn't the person who he should've made those sacrifices for. I hurt him and left him because I couldn't confront my feelings or lack thereof for him."

Katniss folded her hands in her lap. "I remember that time."

Madge's gaze softened. "You are the same. You're running from your feelings. You're running from your love. Why?"

"I'm scared," Katniss admitted softly. "Because…how could I love someone so much when he hurt me the way he did? What kind of relationship is that?"

"It's a real relationship," Madge said. "A relationship where you love…and you hurt…and you forgive…and at the end of the day, you wouldn't have it any other way—because you took that chance. You took that leap for something real."

Her hand covered Katniss'.

"I left Peeta in a hotel once."

Katniss looked to her, tears in her eyes. "I know. I was there."

"You were." Madge grinned at her. "Thank God for that."

She squeezed Katniss' hand.

"Are you going to be there for him again?"

* * *

"Good afternoon, everyone."

Peeta looked around the room, taking in the large crowd of reporters and cameras surrounding him. He knew that it would be a large gathering, but he never expected this sort of a turnout.

"I appreciate you all taking the time out to hear my statement," he said. Beside him stood Delly and Seneca as well as Marcus Boggs, one of the members of the board. "Since my parents' passing, I have dedicated myself to Mellark Corporation and have enjoyed every minute of it. Throughout these years, the Mellark Corporation has made leaps and bounds in advertising, industry, agriculture, and technology. I have had the honor of working with some of the greatest business minds and have seen many rise in this age of innovation."

He paused, letting some of the reporters finish writing.

"So with all of this under my belt, I would like to formally announce my stepping down as CEO of Mellark Corporation, effective today."

The noise of the crowd suddenly rose to a frenzied pitch. Camera flashes went off and the staff of the hotel stood in front of the makeshift stage to keep the reporters from moving in on him.

"Mr. Mellark, can you tell us who will be taking over as CEO?" A reporter called out from the back of the room.

"I have divided my shares of the corporation between all of my department managers. They will all become a collaborative team and divide the duties that I once had. To my left, Seneca and Delly Crane, who run our app, 'Panem Walks', will be taking my chair as new board members and Marcus Boggs will now be Chairman."

"Why have you decided to leave?" A reporter in the front asked.

Peeta waited for the room to quiet down before answering.

"I've changed. The things that were once important to me—money, work, power—aren't that important anymore."

"What do you intend to do with your time?" Another reporter questioned.

"Simple. I intend to work on my family life."

Suddenly, a loud crash to his left interrupted the flurry of questions.

Security rushed over, but quickly moved aside so Peeta could see who had burst into the room.

Katniss.

* * *

"What the hell?" Prim screamed, nearly dropping the frying pan on the ground. Her eyes were glued to the television in the corner of the kitchen. "Cato! Mom!"

Hani rushed out of the back office as Cato entered from the front of the still-closed restaurant.

"What is going on?" Hani asked. "I was in the middle of the Fiscal Report."

"It's Katniss!" Prim pointed to the screen. "I was watching Peeta's press conference and she just rushed into the room."

"I thought she was going to Manhattan," Cato said in confusion.

Hani beamed, seeing the resolute light in Katniss' eyes. "I guess she changed her mind."

* * *

"This is even better than any of those daytime soaps!" Enobaria sat down on the couch, next to her husband. "Now, if those damn reporters would just quiet down!"

"Peeta needs to pick his jaw up off the floor," Johanna added as she paced the room with Mason in her arms. "He looks like someone hit him with a baseball bat."

Haymitch walked into the living room, handing Johanna the bottle that he had just warmed.

"What the hell is Katniss doing on TV?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Brutus told him as he turned up the volume.

* * *

"That's my girl!" Rue yelled, watching the conference on the flatscreen television in the employee breakroom along with the rest of the office. She turned to Glimmer beaming at the pretty woman, who had joined her for lunch. "I told you that hanging with me would be fun."

"I always thought it was fun," Glimmer replied, taking her hand. "With or without the drama."

"Why is no one working?"

The crowd in the breakroom turned to find Coriolanus Snow.

"Sir," Rue called out from the front. "You might want to watch this."

* * *

Katniss stepped onto the stage, adjusting her skirt nervously as she moved towards Peeta at the podium.

"Katniss, what are you doing here?" Peeta asked in a tight voice.

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake that you will ever make," Katniss told him. Her hands went to his arms, feeling him solid between her palms. "You can't give this all up. You shouldn't sacrifice all of this for me."

He lifted her chin gently, his eyes glowing at the sight of her. His beautiful Superglue Girl.

At his touch, her eyes closed, savoring the sensation of this man that she loved.

"The biggest mistake I ever made was letting you leave," Peeta said quietly. "That's not happening again. Like I told you, I will come for you—wherever you are. I had every intention of flying to Manhattan right after this." He pulled her close. "Katniss, the sacrifice is worth it if I have you in the end."

Katniss moved forward, her arms reaching to wrap her arms around his neck, unaware of the hubbub around them.

There was nothing else but the man in front of her.

"You have me." Her smile grazed against his. "Always."

* * *

"There are so many flashes," Madge grumbled as they watched the couple kiss on the screen of her phone. "And, I heard absolutely nothing that they said!"

"We can bug Katniss later on," Gale responded calmly. He took the phone from her and placed it into the car's cup holder. "So speaking of taking that leap, it looks like Katniss won't be making it to Manhattan. That means that I'll be taking over the management of her show."

Madge raised a brow at him. "Okay."

"I know that you haven't been to New York since everything that happened there with your troupe, but I want to know if you'd be willing to take the chance—and come with me. What do you think?"

After a painstakingly long moment—to Gale, Madge started the engine.

* * *

I told you that I didn't want to keep them apart for too long. Many of you might have noticed the similarities between this chapter and the series. It is pretty similar and I hope you enjoyed it.

We are…three chapters till the end? Not sure, but roughly around there.

Keeping this short because I know this was a wordy chapter.

Remember, feedback is love.

Happy Thanksgiving, y'all! I am grateful for you.

Next, Part Twenty-Four—so happy together…

Until then, JLaLa


	24. Part Two, Chapter 24

AHH…love.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Two, Part Twenty-Four_

The studio was a beautiful mess.

Paint brushes rested on the kitchen table, mixed in with remnants of a half-eaten sandwich dinner. A copy of _Vogue_ magazine, opened to a Caesar Flickerman advertisement, sat on the entryway table next to a tray with two sets of keys thrown haphazardly onto its center.

Then, there was the painting of the boy. His eyes were warm and his cheeks were full. His smile was a mix of mischievousness and charm—part his father and part his mother.

He lorded over the studio, his spot on the old canvas like a throne as he kept a watchful eye on the couple asleep in the bed.

His mother and father, newly reunited, held on tightly to one another.

Katniss breathed heavily into Peeta's chest, taking in his scent and remembering the mornings when they would wake up to one another in their marital bed. Her eyes fluttered open and her gaze went to the painting.

Making sure that Peeta was comfortably asleep, Katniss gathered herself and sat up. She was still disoriented from it all. Had it only been yesterday when she barged into a press conference to confess her feelings to her ex-husband?

There was a beep on her phone and she looked to find text messages from their family: ' _What the hell?_ '…' _I didn't think that you had it in you!_ '… _'When you're done doing my cousin, we need to talk!_ '…

Not like Katniss minded, but motherhood did not seem to temper Johanna one bit. It was nice to know that, in the craziness of what had occurred, there were still some constant personalities in her life.

Turning on the coffee maker in the kitchen, she pulled out a chair at the table and looked to Toad.

"Your father is home, Toad," she whispered, her eyes filling.

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and a tender kiss was pressed to her temple.

Peeta smiled down at her before looking to the painting.

"I'm home, son."

* * *

"Stop staring."

Peeta put down the newspaper, giving Katniss a mock glare from the kitchen table. "I'm not!"

Katniss chuckled, going back to the sketch pad to concentrate on the commissioned sketch. She had planned to work on it during her stay in Manhattan. As it happened, plans changed and now Katniss was relegated to planning the portrait for the daughter of District 11's Mayor from the alcove of her studio.

It was difficult—especially when there was a very good-looking man trying not to peer at her from his seat.

"May I sit?" Katniss looked up to see Peeta beaming at her. She patted the seat and he joined her, sliding in before placing her feet on his lap and wiggling her toe. "I'm an expert at reflexology, you know."

She rolled her eyes at him, an amused smile rising from her lips. "Sure, sweetheart."

Beginning to shade the skirt of the young girl's dress, Katniss bit her lip, fighting to concentrate, as Peeta pushed his thumb into ball of her foot. The pressure of his caress sent a shiver down her spine and she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Peeta." She placed her sketchpad down and looked to him. "I need to work on this."

"I'm bored!" Peeta whined plaintively. "I don't have a job and I have nothing to do!" He leaned forward, brushing his mouth to hers before giving her a winning smile. "Let's do something."

"And, what exactly do you want to do?" Katniss asked.

"Bake bread."

She guffawed in disbelief. "You're joking."

* * *

"You weren't joking." Katniss pounded the dough in front of her, frowning at the imprint her knuckles made. "I don't think I'm doing this right."

Peeta joined her at the counter. Her kitchen was tiny; barely enough room for herself much less her broadly built…boyfriend?

Katniss wasn't sure what they were and was in no rush to discuss it.

"Let me help you." Peeta wove his arms around her waist, pressing her back against his chest…his very _strong_ chest. He laughed into her neck and she steadied herself, the heated sound caressing her body. It suddenly felt much warmer in the small space. "Just let me…" His hands covered hers, guiding her hands towards the ball of dough, and pressing the heels of her palms into it. "Push forward…"

"Show me again," Katniss demanded breathlessly.

Peeta acquiesced, assisting her in kneading the dough, and moving it back with the heels of her hands once more.

He met her eyes, smiling at her. "Do you think you can do this by yourself?"

"It's amazing that you can still remember all of this," she told him.

"I remember doing this with my Dad," Peeta said, his blue eyes drifting off. "It's like his legacy to me."

"Besides the millions of dollars?" she remarked.

"Money is—surprise, surprise—inconsequential," he explained. "I had hoped to teach Toad all of this." Katniss let out a breath and Peeta smiled tightly at her. "But, maybe there will be others to teach…one day."

She turned, pushed up on her toes, and kissed him thoroughly.

After, Katniss whispered wetly against his mouth:

"One day."

* * *

"They've finally emerged!" Prim pounced on her sister, pulling Katniss into her embrace. "You've been MIA for nearly two days. We were about to send out a search party!"

"What exactly were you two doing?" Johanna asked as she greeted the two.

"Baking bread," Katniss informed them.

Her Uncle, who had been sitting at one of the tables, raised a brow. "That better not be a code word for sex."

"Says the man who knocked up then married my cousin," Peeta retorted. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Okay, let's not get into the weird logistics of this family," Uncle Snow interrupted as he emerged from the kitchen along with Cato. The two were carrying trays of food for the reinstated Sunday night dinner. "It'll just give me and everyone else a headache."

Cato placed his tray on the table before leaning down to give Katniss a kiss on the cheek and then clapping Peeta's shoulder.

"You two know how to set the media on a rampage," he told the couple, setting a newspaper between the couple. "This is just one of the papers that they're selling out on the stands."

Peeta groaned, looking at the photo of their kiss on the front page. "Don't they have anything substantial to report on?"

Katniss looked around, noticing the missing members of the family. "Where are Jace and Mom?"

"Jace took a scrape to the knee and Mom is taping him up in the office," Prim told her.

Nodding, Katniss went towards the double doors to the kitchen. Her mother and Jace were just coming out of the office and her nephew beamed excitedly at her.

"Hey, Aunt Katniss!" Her tow head nephew hugged her waist. "Where's Uncle Peeta?"

"In the dining room with the rest of the family, of course!" she replied with a smile. "Go say hi!"

Jace bounded through the double doors in excitement, leaving the mother and daughter on their own.

"He is really excited to see Peeta," Katniss remarked with a chuckle. Her mother smiled, albeit a little half-heartedly, and she couldn't help but notice right away. "What's wrong?"

Hani sighed; she knew that her thoughts would not come off well. "I just have concerns."

Katniss cocked her head in confusion. "About dinner?"

Her mother shook her head. "No—about you and Peeta."

"I thought you would be happy." She looked to her mother, her brow furrowing. "You know how miserable I've been without him."

"I know that," Hani replied calmly. "That's exactly why I'm so concerned. You two are so tenuous—one minute, you're deeply in love, the next minute, you're not talking to one another. You wouldn't understand; you weren't here those four years…"

"I know and I am sorry for that," Katniss said tightly. "I needed time to get myself together and heal."

"Yes, but you left a lot of devastation in the wake. Not just Peeta, but us as well," her mother related. "Now you two are back together, but what now? Will you be moving back to the Mellark Compound? What about your career? Do you both know what you want out of this relationship?"

"We've been together for two days, Mom," Katniss pointed out. "We're not there yet."

"That's exactly my point." Hani approached her daughter carefully, her hands going to Katniss' shoulders. "You two have not been the best of communicators and it's gotten you in trouble. What happens if you get in a fight tomorrow? You'll get hurt. You and Peeta are complete opposites. He knows how to hurt you and I can't watch it."

Katniss stared at her in disbelief. "I thought you liked Peeta…loved him even."

"I do, sweetheart." Hani reached, cradling her daughter's face, her blue eyes pleading. "But, I love you more." She stepped back. "That's why I can't support this relationship—not after all that's been said and done."

"I can't believe this." Katniss wiped her eyes. "I'm happy, Mom. Why can't you be happy for me?"

"Because I've been there when you weren't happy and I can't stand to see that anymore."

Katniss' spine stiffened. "Then we have nothing left to talk about."

"Katniss—"

She turned, pushing open the double doors and rushing out, her mother following behind her.

Peeta immediately met Katniss' eyes, rushing over as she gathered her things. "What's going on?"

"We're not wanted here," Katniss said harshly, ignoring the woman behind her. "Let's go."

* * *

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, Katniss," Peeta argued. He slid into bed next to her, his arms going around her waist. "Hani wants us to be happy."

Katniss wiped her eyes. "I'm sure she does. Just not when we're together."

"She has a point." Peeta retreated as Katniss whipped around to glare at him. "We're not the best at communicating and we are opposites." He lifted her chin. "But, we are working on it and we want to be together, right?"

She nodded in agreement. "Right."

"I don't know if you've thought about it—" he continued. "—but, we should talk about what we want out of this relationship."

"I thought it was pretty clear cut," Katniss replied. "We want to be together. We want children."

He pressed his lips to her. "Yes, I agree. Do we want more though? Commitment? Forever?"

Katniss reached for him, her hand resting to the nape of his neck.

"Let me be clear with you, Peeta Mellark. You're it for me. I want to be with you forever."

Peeta kissed her forehead. "I want to be with you forever."

"Then we're in agreement," she concluded. "But, my mother does not seem to understand that."

Peeta urged her to lay back, his hand tenderly traveling the contours of her face.

He loved her and promised himself that he would do anything for her.

"Then I will just have to make her understand."

* * *

"Stop laughing, Gale!"

From inside the board room, Katniss glared at the computer screen as an image of her big-headed business partner bellowed at her. She had just regaled him with the tale of her fight with her mother, after telling him everything that happened during the press conference.

"It's not like I'm laughing at you two. I'm laughing because you ignorantly thought that this whole thing would be easy," Gale said to her. "Did you think that Hani was going to be fine with all of this? She's your mother and does nothing but worry about you as well as Prim."

"I understand that—" Katniss responded tersely. "—but, I need her support. Like you said, she's my mother."

"Give her time," her business partner advised. "Once she sees how smoothly everything is going between you and Peeta, she'll calm down."

Katniss snorted. "Anyway, how is everything going with yourself and Madge?"

"We watched a musical, had dinner, and she's actually with some of the girls from her old troupe," he told her. "I have just gone over the layout with the curator and we are all set for the opening. If you could, I'd like for you to record a greeting for opening night. Tell them that you're hard at work instead of sulking like a teenager."

"I think I can help with that." Delly stuck her head in front of the screen after closing the door to the room. Sitting in the chair next to Katniss, she placed the steaming mug she had brought with her on the table before continuing. "We're in the process of opening a small studio here in the office for commercials. Katniss can be our first victim."

"You're a lifesaver, Delly Crane." Gale gave her a salute and then look to Katniss. "Be patient. I'll call you in a day or two, okay?"

"Have fun," Katniss replied with a groan. "Say hi to Madge."

"Right-o!" With a final wave, her blissfully cheerful partner disappeared from the screen.

"I'm sorry that it's been so difficult for you and Peeta," Delly said sincerely.

Katniss smiled ruefully. "Thanks."

"And, can I say—you two put on a damn fine show," her friend continued with a smirk. "I must've watched that whole press conference a million times on YouTube!"

"It's on YouTube?" she cried out. "I cannot believe this."

"The best video is the one where they use 'My Heart Will Go On' before you two kiss," Delly told her lightly. "Cheer up, darling. There are better things to look forward to."

Katniss looked to her in frustration. "Like what?"

Delly took a sip from her mug and beamed at her friend.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Welcome home, darling!"

Katniss tossed her bag onto the table and went to Peeta, who was busily mixing something in her kitchen. She placed a quick kiss on his lips before looking at his work, her gaze curious at the lavender-colored dough in the metal bowl.

"What are you making?"

"I thought it could only help our case to bring something to your mother," Peeta informed her. "Hand me the cling wrap." Katniss complied, reaching into the bottom drawer and handing him the cling wrap box. He covered the metal bowl and then looked at his watch. "Now, we just have let it rise."

They went to the small table and Peeta took her hand, tugging her gently so she would sit on his lap.

"Have you tried calling your Mom?" he asked, his blue eyes roving over her.

"No," Katniss declared. "I'm not wrong."

"Haymitch is saying that she is saying the same thing," Peeta replied with a gentle smile. "Like mother, like daughter." He tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. "I hate that it's come to this."

"We just have to show her that we mean business," she said resolutely, her arm draping over his shoulders. "You with me?"

"Always," he told her, his forehead pressing into hers. "I love you."

"I love you," Katniss whispered against his smile. "Now, can you tell me why you're making purple bread?"

"I was talking to Haymitch today and he mentioned something about your parents," he explained. "Your father used to make your mother this purple sweet potato bread for your mother. It was what she used to eat when she pregnant with you as well as what they had at their wedding."

"I didn't know that." She fixed her gaze on Peeta. "It seems like something my father would've done. He was a very romantic man." Her hand went to his hair, playing distractedly with the soft tendrils. "How about your dad? Was he romantic?"

"I'd like to think so," Peeta said. "We used to go on picnics and I remember that my dad would make daisy chains for my mom. He would lay his head on her lap and just work on them until he fell asleep."

"That sounds nice," she replied. "I'd like you to make me a daisy chain one day."

Peeta grinned sheepishly. "I'm not sure if I'd do very well, but I could try."

"That's all we need to do." She looked to the kitchen. "Don't you have to check on your dough?"

"Oh yeah." Katniss stood to let Peeta go, but he grabbed her hand. "Come on."

"What are you doing?"

Peeta smiled charmingly, his blue eyes shining at her. "Every baker needs a taster, right?"

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Peeta took a step into Arena.

He waved to Cato and then Haymitch, both of them quickly disappearing through the doors to the kitchen, leaving him and the other lone occupant of the dining room together.

Hani.

She was folding napkins, her gaze going warily to him before continuing her task.

Undeterred, Peeta pulled up the chair across from her, placing the wrapped box on the table. He waited for her to speak, watching her hands—so much like Katniss'—skillfully crease the cloth napkins.

When Hani remained silent, he decided to bite the bullet. "I brought you something."

The woman looked up at him and, with a somewhat exasperated sigh, reached for the box. Nervously, Peeta watched her lift the lid and held his breath as she looked inside.

Hani sighed in remembrance. "I haven't had one of these in long while."

"I made sure that it looked exactly like the ones that you used to eat," Peeta told her. "Sent Haymitch a picture and everything."

Hani looked to the back of Arena where the kitchen doors stood _slightly_ opened.

"What do you want, Peeta?" she asked bluntly.

"I want your approval," he replied.

"You're an adult. So is Katniss." Hani placed her hands on her lap. "You don't need my approval."

"It's important to me," Peeta said. "I've always considered you a mother to me and I understand that this is scary. I haven't been the best husband or boyfriend for that matter—but despite all of this, I have always loved Katniss."

"You hurt her and you lied! She might have learned to move past these things, but I haven't." Hani looked to him, her blue eyes firm. "I can't give my approval."

Peeta stared at her for a moment, trying to see if there was any hope.

However, Hani's stare was absolute.

"Alright, then." Peeta stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hani's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"You seem to think that I'm just going to step aside," he told her. "I'm not even close."

With that, Peeta walked out of the restaurant.

"You have to give it to him." Haymitch said as he approached his sister. "He's persistent."

Hani tore at the golden loaf, her eyes watering at the lavender inside. Her late husband took so much pride in making the bread and it wasn't an easy job. She remembered late nights hearing him bang about their kitchen just so she could have the bread she desperately craved during her pregnancies.

"Don't I know it," Hani said to herself.

"How long are you going to make him wait?" her brother questioned.

"I don't know." She took a bite, savoring the taste. "I just don't know."

* * *

"Hi honey! I'm home!"

Katniss found Peeta in the kitchen busily stirring away, his expression distracted.

"It didn't go well, did it?" she asked as she approached him.

"No. It didn't go anywhere, really." Peeta sighed, looking dog-eyed at her. "But, I'm not done yet."

Her arms went around his waist. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do," he replied stubbornly. "It is important to me that we stay a family." Turning, his arms encircled Katniss' waist, pulling her flush against his chest. "When you were gone, being with your mother and everyone else—it's what kept me going. Family is important to me and I know it's important to you."

"I know…" Her hand went to his cheek. "But, I don't want you running yourself ragged."

"I won't," Peeta assured her. He leaned down, giving her a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Meeting with Caesar went well," she recalled. "I sent my commission off to District 11 for approval and hung out with Delly and Sparrow for a bit. We're going over the schedule for post-Baby Girl Crane."

"You have babysitting duty?" he asked.

"I will be heading over to the house when Delly goes into labor to keep Sparrow company." Katniss grinned at him. "You're invited, of course." She sighed happily. "They want to name her Lily. I love flower names. I remember helping my mom and dad pick out Prim's name. We were walking a trail on Seam Island and at the end of the path was primrose. Prim kicked my mom's stomach for the first time when she heard her name, you know."

Peeta smiled at her expression, beautifully lost in this golden moment. "I could believe that."

Katniss shook herself from her daze and beamed at the man in front of her. "So, do you want to go out to dinner?"

He shook his head, instead lifting her up from her waist. "I'd much rather avoid the cameras and stay here with you."

"And, what will we do?" she asked.

"Bake cupcakes," Peeta replied.

Katniss bristled, her hands going to her hips. "Like, really?"

"No." Peeta carried her out of the kitchen, heading towards their bed. "I can bake the cupcakes—" He laid her down gently onto the mattress. "—after."

* * *

"These look beautiful, Peeta!" Prim squealed as she looked down at the frosted cupcakes with fondant primroses. She then looked to her mother, who eyed the pretty yellow flowers carefully. "May I take one?"

Hani waved her hand over the plate. "By all means."

Her daughter grabbed one and quickly took a bite, her blues lighting up as she sampled.

"This is delicious," Prim told Peeta, who sat across from her mother once again. "If you ever want to be our pastry chef, let me know."

"I might actually take you up on that," he replied. His gaze went to Hani, who looked quietly unsettled. "You better get going, Prim. I think your mother needs to have a word with me."

Distractedly, Prim walked away, still gobbling up her cupcake.

"How did you come up with this?" Hani asked.

"Katniss told me the story about how Prim's name came about," he explained. "And, it just came to me."

"I applaud you, then," she said limply. "You have a talent, Peeta."

Peeta stared at her for a moment, shoulders drawing down. "But, you still don't approve."

"You have to understand that I'm just looking out for my daughter—"

"If you're looking out for her, you should know that you're hurting her, too," Peeta suddenly said. "Last night, after I finished these cupcakes, she looked at them and started to cry. She misses you and just wants you to share her happiness."

He held Katniss for the rest of the night, letting her cry herself raw before she fell into a fitful sleep. Moments like this were when Peeta saw the cracks in that hard veneer that she presented to everyone else. He worried that it would become too much on her and could see that she was slowly wearing down.

"How can I be happy when I worry about her? About you?" Hani questioned. "You've both been through so much drama."

"And, it's only going to make us stronger in the end," he declared. "And, if there is anyone that I want by my side during the tough times, it's Katniss—because she is the strongest person I know." Peeta placed a hand over Hani's. "But, the strongest people have the most fragile of hearts, and that's why they have to fight to protect it."

Hani had to admit that Peeta knew her daughter more than she realized.

Reluctantly, her other hand reached for a cupcake and as she took a bite, a flash of a young Katniss running around the woods of Seam Island flashed in her mind—her daughter's smile the mirror image of her late husband's.

Tears filled Hani's eyes and she looked to Peeta.

"Prim is right. This is delicious."

* * *

"You look frustrated." Peeta looked up as Katniss joined him at the table. She gave him an empathetic smile. "It's difficult, isn't it?"

He stopped, sitting back in the chair. "What?"

"Wanting people's approval," she replied. "I was constantly trying to please other people when I was an assistant—so much that I forgot to make myself happy."

"I remember," Peeta replied. "But, you were always the worthiest of people." He reached for her hand, lifting it to kiss her knuckles. "I'm sorry if I didn't notice at first."

"What are you talking about?" Katniss smiled gently. "You were the _first_ person to see me. Remember? You held your hand out to me in that hotel room and made me stand up for myself."

"I just showed you what was already in you," he told her. "And, you showed me that there was still hope."

Peeta reached into his pocket, pulling out the Mockingjay pin. She stood up and went to his lap, her arms winding around his neck as his thumb caressed the grooves of the bird's wings.

"Because it's what we do. We lift the other up. We take care of one another."

He pressed a kiss to her neck. "Exactly."

She beamed at Peeta before looking to the recipe book in front of him.

"What are you going to make my mother for tomorrow?"

"I don't know." His hand went to the tip of her braid, examining the thick strands given to her by her father. "Will you talk to me more? Tell me more about your life?"

Katniss tilted her head in interest. "Like what?"

He kissed her deeply before pressing his forehead to hers. "Tell me how you came to be Katniss."

She laughed. "That's a long story."

Peeta undid her braid. "We've got all night."

* * *

When Peeta arrived at Arena, a small group had gathered.

This particular concoction had been difficult to conceive and it had taken him longer to make than his previous creations. It was already evening when he walked into the dining room of Arena and the dinner crowd had already formed.

Prim—looking impressive in her chef hat and coat—was already there with Hani at her usual table. Cato stood behind his wife in anticipation as Haymitch and Johanna sat at the adjacent table with Uncle Snow.

"Full house," he remarked, placing the familiar pastry box on the table.

"I'm just having dinner with my husband and my father," Johanna responded casually. "We just happen to be seated next to you."

"I'll tell you the truth," Cato told him. "I just wanted to see what you brought."

Nodding, Peeta moved the box towards Hani; she raised a brow before opening the box and letting out a gasp.

"Katniss and I had a nice long talk," he explained. "And, she told me about how she used to go camping with her father on Seam Island. How he named her after the plant—"

"Because as long as she could find herself, she would never starve," Hani responded thickly. "He wanted her to know that she didn't need anyone else but herself to survive."

"And, she doesn't," Peeta replied. "That's why I love her so much."

The Katniss cake had to be crafted by each individual white petal. The three petals were then connected by its yellow, bulbous center, also made of cake. The creamy, white icing was smoothly thick and was made of buttercream, but tasted light, according to Katniss.

Hani looked to him, a full smile gracing her lips for the first time during their meetings.

Peeta took this as a good sign. "May we have dinner? On me?"

"Can we have drinks?" Hani retorted.

He chuckled. "Whatever you want."

She nodded. "Fine. Let's have dinner and talk."

* * *

Katniss quickly paid for her taxi before rushing to the doors of Arena. Knocking, Cato immediately opened the door and ushered her inside.

"What is going on?" she asked, approaching the table where her mother and Peeta sat.

"Your boyfriend and your mother just racked up a $500 bill," Cato informed her with a grin. "A third of that is in alcohol."

"Oh my God, how are they not dead?" Katniss stopped in front of the two. "Mom? Peeta?"

"My love!" Peeta rose, swaying as he did, embracing her. "God, you are beautiful."

"And, you smell like a distillery," she responded, trying to not laugh at Peeta looking so unkempt.

"You guys can stay at our place," Cato offered. "I'll help your mother and you can hold onto Peeta."

"No…no…no…" Hani attempted to stand, waving her son-in-law off. "I want Katniss to help me…"

"Alright, Mom." Katniss went to her, encircling a hand around her waist, and anchoring her mother's arm around her shoulders. "Let's go."

Peeta seemed to be standing with less assistance so after Cato quickly locked the doors, they made their way over to Prim and Cato's place—the longest two-minute walk of Katniss' life.

"Why did you let them drink so much?" she asked her brother-in-law.

"Because it didn't start out that way," Cato told her. "They had dinner, they had the Katniss cake—delicious, by the way—but we didn't realize that they had been having cocktails in-between. Then they had after-dinner drinks plus Peeta paid for some other people's drinks."

Katniss looked to her mother, who was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Did they look like everything seem alright between them?"

"They seem fine." Cato propped Peeta against the front door of he and Prim's place. "There were a few laughs but also some serious moments from what I could gauge whenever I checked on them. After we cleaned up, Prim had to tuck in Jace, so I called you to come and rescue your man."

Cato opened the door and led Peeta inside. The living room light was already on and Cato easily maneuvered Peeta onto the couch as Katniss moved her mother to the loveseat.

Hani laid back, stretching herself against the seat.

"It looks like she's comfortable," Cato said. "We'll move her to her room tomorrow."

Prim emerged, dressed in her pajamas. "How is it going?"

"Both nice and sloshed," Katniss informed her sister. "I guess we're staying here tonight."

"I'll grab some pillows and blankets," Cato said and disappeared down the hall.

When they were alone, Prim went to her sister, giving her a hug. "Peeta sure does love you."

"Do you think that all of this helped our case?" Katniss asked tentatively.

"I don't know," her sister replied. "But, whatever happens, I've got your back."

Katniss embraced her. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Prim replied. Cato returned, placing the pillows and blankets on the empty space on the couch. "Just knock on our door if you need anything else."

Nodding, Katniss shooed them away. "Good night."

When the couple had left, Katniss turned off the light in the living room. Then, taking a pillow, she placed it under Peeta's head before draping a blanket over him.

Going to her mother, she carefully did the same, before removing her mother's shoes and placing them to the side of the loveseat.

"I made him promise."

Katniss looked up from her spot on the floor to see her mother watching her, blue eyes shining in the lone light of the moon coming from the windows.

"What?"

Hani took her hand. "I made him promise that he would never hurt you." Katniss rose, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "I can't lose you again."

Katniss' chest ached at her mother's words and, without another thought, she scooted into the small space next to Hani. Her head went to her mother's chest and Hani's arms wrapped around her daughter, drawing Katniss close.

"You will never lose me," Katniss whispered against Hani's chest. "I am always with you."

Her mother pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And, I'm with you." Hani ran her hand through Katniss' hair, instantly calming her daughter. "Peeta is a good boy. You chose well."

Katniss smiled. "Thank you, Mama."

Closing her eyes, Katniss succumbed to the gentle motions of her mother's touch and the quiet hum of an old lullaby.

* * *

The soft sunrise rouse Katniss from her sleep.

She found that she was no longer on the loveseat but on the couch. Her mother was now gone and her head now rested on Peeta's chest.

"Morning." Looking up, Katniss found Peeta smiling down at her. "Your mom woke me up and insisted that I take over Katniss-cradling duty, before going to her room." He brushed his mouth against hers. "A duty that I'll gladly fulfill."

Her hand reached to caress his chin. "Thank you."

Peeta smiled tiredly. "For what?"

"Just being you."

He nodded, his hand moving to the small of her back as they lapse into a content silence. Katniss closed her eyes laying her head back on Peeta's chest.

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes remained closed, following the rise and fall of his shallow breaths.

"Will you marry me?"

She grinned against him.

"Yes."

* * *

This was a favorite chapter of mine. I love the thought of Peeta trying to court Katniss by gaining favor with Hani.

Also, just letting you know—there has been no "knocking boots"…yet.

The purple bread is a sweet potato Hokkaido bread and if I had the patience, I'd totally make it. The recipe is actually on Pinterest.

Thank you for your support as I take care of all my personal things. I recently just found out that I had an infection and am now on antibiotics. It just really wrecked me and I'm pretty frustrated.

Anyway, please send out good, healing vibes because I'm hoping for a healthy 2017.

I will tell you that we have two chapters until the end.

Feedback is love.

Next, Part Twenty-Five: The missing bride and groom.

Till then, JLaLa


	25. Part Two, Chapter 25

Happy 2017! We're almost to the end…

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Two, Part Twenty-Five_

"Where the fuck are they?" Johanna stomped over to the group, carrying Mason against her hip and holding the train of her peach dress with her free hand. "They have guests and reporters…and family who has been waiting forever and a day for this to happen!"

"They didn't really say, but I'm sure that they'll be here soon enough," Hani responded, though there was anxiety in her eyes. "They just wanted to stop somewhere."

"It's a hell of a time to decide to go somewhere," Uncle Snow said as he pulled at his bowtie. "This is so not like them."

"You mean the abruptness and penchant to make everyone around them panic?" Prim joined them; she snorted at her family. "That is _exactly_ them." She looked around at the group. "You all look great, by the way."

Haymitch scoffed, next to Hani. "I know I look great."

"You're wearing the same tuxedo from Mason's party," his wife retorted. Johanna eyed him appreciatively, a blush tinting her complexion. "Not like I'm complaining."

"Okay, I need to not be hearing anything gross from my sister-in-law," Hani interrupted, glaring at the two.

"Nor do I need to hear anything inappropriate from my daughter," Snow added. Mason reached for his grandfather and the man took the boy easily, pressing a kiss to his dark locks. "Come, little one. Let's check that diaper before your Uncle Peeta and Cousin Katniss actually get here."

Uncle Snow carried the boy away just as Cato, in his suit and tie, joined the group. "Did he just solve the family tree?"

"Maybe," Prim replied. "What's up?"

"The bride and groom are waiting to come in."

"What the hell!" Johanna yelled, drawing attention to the guests in their seats. "Sorry."

"Well, let's take our places," Hani declared.

Prim nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, before they decide to take off from their own wedding again."

* * *

 _Three Hours Earlier_

Katniss stared at herself in the full-length mirror.

She looked like a bride….well, sort of.

For one thing, her dress was considered champagne-colored and the bridal shop owner tried to dissuade her. However, from the moment she zipped up the dress, Katniss knew that it was the one. The gilded embroidery was tasteful and the mesh overlay over the bodice gave her just enough coverage along with the sheer three-quarter sleeves. She adored the tulle skirt and the fullness of it. It hit her just right below her knees.

Katniss understood that she did not look like a typical bride, but she felt a lot more like one now than she did at her first wedding.

To which she told the bridal shop owner.

She could have avoided the scrutiny and made her own dress.

However, they did not want to wait. Neither she nor Peeta wanted the frou-frou wedding. They had considered eloping, but the dog-eared expression on their family's faces was enough for them to consider having one—

—if they could get it together in two weeks.

So, Uncle Snow and her mother had rallied together to get it done.

Those two could rule the world with their organizational skills and savvy.

Now, here Katniss was in her wedding dress.

There was a beep on her phone and she quickly clipped on the fascinator with its gauzy veil atop her head before looking at the text message: _I'm outside_.

She beamed, checking her make-up before gathering her small purse then blowing a kiss to Toad's portrait.

"Love you, sweetheart."

Katniss hopped down the stairs, putting on the royal blue Manolo Blahniks from Johanna and her Uncle before opening the door.

Leaning back against the small car in his dark tuxedo and brushed-back hair was Peeta.

He grinned, his eyes solely on the woman before him. "Wow."

"That's exactly the reaction I was going for."

Katniss reached for him, pressing a greeting kiss to his mouth.

Peeta gazed at her, adoration in his orbs, as his hand brushed her cheek. "You ready?"

Her fingers intertwined with his and she could feel his thumb moving along her engagement ring—a simple band with a pearl set atop it that they had found at vintage shop just last week.

"Yes."

* * *

"I don't think we've ever been on a car ride together," Katniss remarked. "Not like a leisurely one, anyway."

"You know, they're all going to think we've ditched our own wedding—" Peeta responded, his eyes on the road and an amused smile on his lips. "—or, we eloped."

Katniss took his free hand, giving it a squeeze. "At least we know that they can't start without us."

They continued along the winding, empty road surrounded by nothing but green hills and the occasional appearance of livestock. Katniss had never been this far from the city with the exception of Seam Island, which was in the complete opposite direction.

When Peeta had approached her about this impromptu trip before the wedding, she was curious and not worried about what it entailed. Katniss trusted that it wasn't wedding nerves; they had been through that before.

"You look like your head is going to explode," Peeta said, interrupting her thoughts. "Are you panicking?"

"No." She met his eyes, giving him an assuring smile. "I'm just thinking about the wedding; how it's just for us, this time around—not because of some wheat and bakery merger…not because of a baby…it is just you and me."

"You and me," he declared. "I like the sound of that."

"But, I'd love some children, eventually," Katniss added, cheeks burning.

"Would eventually actually be right away?" Peeta asked carefully as he began to slow down. They were approaching a small church atop a hill, pure white with a single bell tower. "Here we are." He parked their car, getting out quickly to open her door for her.

Katniss took his hand as she stood. Her hand reached for the nape of his neck to bring him close.

"You want children, I want children," she whispered against his lips. "We just have to have hope that we get them sooner than later."

Peeta looked into her eyes, his own tender at her declaration. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Katniss gave him a quick kiss. "Now…where are we?"

"We are at the church that I was baptized in and the one where my parents wanted to have their wedding," he explained as they approached the wooden doors. "Unfortunately, their mothers wanted a bigger ceremony which they agreed to."

Pushing open the heavy doors, Peeta let Katniss walk in first before entering the church. The scent of incense filled his nose and he calmed at the fragrance. The church was empty, sunlight filtering through its stained glass window.

"This is beautiful," Katniss breathed out. She walked down the aisle before calling him forward. "I imagine that your parents would've loved a place like this."

Peeta linked their arms as they continued down the aisle. "I imagine that they would have." He felt his lips trembling, the ache of missing his mother and father suddenly hitting him.

"Oh honey." Katniss brought her hand to his cheek. "They must be so proud of you. Not about the money or success, but because you've become the man that you were always meant to be—strong, steady, loving. You've endured so much."

Peeta turned his head, placing a kiss to her palm. "No, we endured." He led her to a small section in the corner where a candle vigil was placed, tea candles sitting in blue glass cups. "I wanted to light a candle for your father and your grandmother because they would've wanted to be at this wedding."

Katniss nodded, tears filling her eyes. "They would've."

Peeta went behind her, arms wrapping around her waist, as Katniss took a lighting stick and brought it to the nearest lit candle to catch its flame.

Katniss picked the two unlit candles right in front of her. "For my father, Avery." She lit the first one. "And, for my grandmother." Then, she lit the second one.

"Katniss, what was your grandmother's name?"

She leaned back against him, letting the warmth of his breath caress her neck. "Poppy."

"Poppy." Peeta smiled into her soft skin. "I love it."

* * *

The back of the church led into a small cemetery, ornate marble headstones jutting from the ground, some of them raised due to the bit of forest growing around. Katniss looked around at each name, reading them silently and focusing on their birth years—some going back as far as the 1800's.

Towards the end of the cemetery stood a small bench and, as Katniss approached, she could see that it was newly built in comparison to some of the other areas. It was mahogany and, in the middle of the back rest, a golden plaque gleamed displaying the names of the donors.

She was shocked on finding out who the donors were.

"My parents are in the mausoleum underneath the church. I don't go often." Katniss turned to Peeta, his face laced with sadness. "But, I put this here because I thought that if I ever had the courage to visit and speak, this would be an ideal spot."

Katniss nodded before sitting down and patting the seat next to her for him. He sat down, his eyes distant. "Why is my name on this bench?"

She had to ask. Even more surprising was that it said Peeta and Katniss Mellark.

"Because—" Peeta swallowed harshly before taking her hand. "Look up and straight ahead."

Her eyes traveled over the short brush of trees towards the rolling hill and located a path leading to a singular tree.

Below the tree, Katniss could make out a single headstone.

She looked to Peeta, her throat thick with comprehension. "Is that…his?"

"Yes." Her soon-to-be husband's eyes were wet. "I wanted him to have a nice view."

* * *

His tombstone was simply labeled, ' _Baby Mellark'_.

There was nothing special about the tombstone; it was smooth marble with the date of his all too short life etched into it.

However, her heart ached at the carving at the very bottom of the stone—a Toad.

"It was supposed to keep the evil eye away," she croaked out, her breath coming in short gasps. "It didn't work!"

Peeta wrapped his arms around Katniss to steady her. "I know, sweetheart…I know…" She could feel him trembling against her. "Toad wouldn't want us to be sad. Not today."

"Why did we come here?" she asked tightly.

"Because I didn't have the courage to come alone," he told her. "I never have. I wanted to come to him with only good things and not burden him with all my loneliness when you weren't around."

"And, now?"

Peeta rounded Katniss to face her and his hands went gently to her forearms. "I wanted to show him that we're going to be okay—that he doesn't have to worry about us anymore." He didn't bother to hide the thickness of the tears. "Because I've always felt that, like us, Toad couldn't let go."

"Oh," Katniss whispered in thought. She turned to the headstone, leaning down, and touching its smooth front. "Darling boy, you don't have to worry about us." Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at her fiancé. "Your Daddy and I are going to be fine."

She straightened just as Peeta joined her.

"Your Mom is right, Toad," Peeta said. "We spent so much time depending on you to listen to our feelings, but you need to rest now. It's time for us to start depending on one another, taking care of one another again."

"Like we should have always done," Katniss concluded before turning to Peeta. "I'm sorry that I left you to deal with all of this alone."

"I'm sorry that I didn't come after you." Sighing, he took her hand, his smile tender. "Will you marry me?"

She beamed, a chuckle escaping her lips. "I am marrying you."

"I mean right now," Peeta explained. "We will have the wedding. But, this with Toad, will be just for us." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the velvet box that held their wedding bands, his blue eyes hopeful. "What do you think?"

Katniss reached for the box, opening it to reveal two gold bands. She took Peeta's ring before handing him the box. "I'll go first."

Peeta let out a relieved breath, putting the box back into his jacket, but not before taking her slender ring in his grasp and holding out his other hand to his bride.

Taking his hand in hers, Katniss smiled nervously at him. It seemed surreal to be in this moment. After all that had been said and done, they had found their way to becoming a family

"Peeta, we didn't have the best beginning." He guffawed wetly at her words. "But, we can have the best ending—the happiest ending. We have friendship…passion…love because we worked for it—and I have loved every goddamned minute of it. I promise to keep fighting for us, to never give up, to never keep things inside, to believe in us always." She slipped the thick gold band onto his ring finger. "I choose you, Peeta Mellark, to be my husband." Lifting his hand, Katniss pressed a kiss to the place band. "Until death do us part."

"Oh Katniss…" Peeta reached to wipe the tears rolling down her face. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "That was beautiful."

"Thanks," she sniffled and met his gaze with a small smile. "Now, your turn!"

Peeta grinned, his jaw aching from the wideness of his smile, but he didn't care. All that mattered was their son, Katniss, and the orange glow of the sunset reflecting in her sparkling eyes.

"You…" He took her hands, raising them to his lips to place a kiss to the tops of her fingers. "Katniss, I've felt pain and hurt…and sadness—maybe too much sadness. But, I've also felt happiness and joy. Most importantly, I've felt love. That's because of you." Peeta lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes. "You've shown me how to live; how to live through the sadness and the joy…because that's what love is, being there through every emotion—good or bad. I promise to be there for every feeling, good, bad, and in-between. To live each day with you, wholly and fully cherished." He slipped the band next to her engagement ring. "Until death do us part."

In the fading light of the sunset, their lips met in a long-awaited kiss sealing their union.

"What therefore God hath joined together, let not man put asunder," Peeta whispered breathlessly against her lips. "My wife."

"My husband." Katniss smiled in their kiss, her hand going to the nape of his neck. "We're late for our wedding."

"We are," Peeta agreed.

They burst into laughter before their lips met once more.

* * *

"We're sorry!" Katniss apologized breathlessly as her mother and Prim made sure that she was neat enough.

"I don't want to hear it," Johanna interrupted as she quickly fixed Peeta's bowtie before placing the origami flower that his father once made for Katniss' mother. "This is inexcusable. You know how stressed out I've been trying to coordinate this ceremony for you?"

"And, we appreciate it," Peeta told her. "However, there were some people that we needed to talk to before we did this."

His cousin glared. "Just be glad that we're in church. I can't tell you how I really feel."

"Like that could stop you?" Prim joked, earning a scowl from the woman. "You know what? I'm just going to start off the march." She looked to her sister, placing a kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"I'll let the band know that we're ready to get started," Hani added. She went to Katniss, kissing her forehead. "I love you." Then, going to Peeta, Hani pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, too."

Finally, it was only three—Johanna, Katniss, and Peeta.

"Really though," Johanna began. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Katniss looked to her husband before turning to her cousin. "Thank you for making sure that the chapel was free for the wedding. I've always wanted to get married here. It's where my mother and father got married, you know."

Johanna grinned. "I know." The couple engulfed her in a shared embrace and when they pulled away, they could see her eyes softened with tears. "Well? Get in there!"

Katniss and Peeta stepped through the doorway, entering the chapel as everyone stood up. The procession down the aisle was short and they grinned at their guests, who had all waited patiently for their arrival. At the end of the aisle, Prim stood to Katniss' side as Matron of Honor and Cato to Peeta's as his Best Man.

The priest, who had been with the parish for several years and knew the Everdeens, smiled fondly at the couple as they stopped in front of him.

The music stopped and everyone sat down, waiting eagerly for the ceremony to begin.

"Father," Katniss suddenly said. "We should just skip the vows."

"They've already been done," Peeta added.

They both held up their ring fingers.

"Holy hell," Johanna muttered from somewhere behind them.

The priest, however, smiled patiently before clearing his throat to begin what part he had left of the ceremony.

* * *

The newlywed Mr. and Mrs. Mellark sat on the back stairs of the plantation, looking out at the swaying wheat fields. The reception had ended two hours earlier and the rest of the family had gone to their respective rooms.

"I remember coming out here when I found out I was pregnant," Katniss recalled. "This is where I decided to call him Toad." She smiled at her husband. "Thank you for taking me to see him."

"I never went up there until today," Peeta replied. "I just thought that he would be disappointed if I didn't bring you with me. It's why I had the bench placed where it was." He put an arm around her. "What now?"

Katniss stood up, holding her hand out. "Come on."

Peeta complied, standing and taking her hand. They descended the porch and went around to the front of the house before heading down the main road towards the town. A few townspeople waved to the couple as they passed by, offering their congratulations.

"Where are we going?" he finally asked his wife.

They walked along the shore, finally stopping at the row of piers, and stopping in front of a familiar boathouse.

"I thought we'd keep with tradition," Katniss said as she pulled the sliding door open.

Inside, the mattress was already set up, a picnic basket in the corner, and candles softly lighting the room.

Peeta turned to her, a mischievous grin on his lips. "Do you still have the nightgown from that first night?"

She walked inside, before looking over her shoulder. "Who said I'd be wearing a nightgown?"

He rushed inside, sliding the door shut quickly, and locking it behind him.

* * *

" _I got the biscuits, you get the blues  
I'm still the one that's in love with you  
This is a life that, we never knew  
I'm still the one that's in love with you…"_

"How did you think up this song for our first dance?" Peeta asked as they drove along the winding road with Katniss at the wheel.

"I wanted something fun," his wife explained, tendrils of her hair escaping her loose braid. "We've had enough seriousness in our relationship. Plus, I wanted to see you dance!" Katniss looked to him quickly, her dark glasses covering her expression. "Where exactly am I driving?"

"Just listen to the GPS' instructions," he replied. Katniss growled in response. "Enjoy our first official day as a married couple!"

"I am!" she insisted with laugh. "How about you?"

Peeta quickly leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. "I love being married to you."

Katniss grinned, her stare on the path. "And, why is that?"

"Because I can kiss you anytime I want," he replied smugly.

It was a good thing that her sunglasses hid her flushed cheeks. She distracted herself, focusing on driving and making a turn into the circular road when the GPS narrator instructed.

"Are you surprised?" her husband asked, his smile wide.

"Hell yes," she replied as they parked in front of the marble staircase.

A man in tails rushed to open the car door for her.

"Thank you," Katniss said as she stepped out and looked at the building in front of her.

"Of course." The man smiled brightly as Peeta joined her side. "Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, welcome to the Odair Resort and Spa."

* * *

I know that we didn't get to see the wedding or reception, but I think we got to see something much more important.

The next chapter will be our last, taking us into the honeymoon and into the next year of marriage. It will also be a follow-up on the family as well some of our other key characters.

The wedding dress that Katniss wears is on the Modcloth website and called the 'Gilded Grace Lace Dress' in Champagne.

"What therefore God hath joined together, let not man put asunder" comes from the Bible passage Matthew 19:6

Song: "Still The One"-Ingrid Michaelson

We go back to some of the earlier chapters with the wedding taking place in the chapel that many of the important Everdeen events have taken place, as well as back to where Katniss and Peeta first came together for their honeymoon.

Thank you for your feedback and love for this story.

Until the last chapter, JLaLa


	26. Part Two, Chapter 26

We're here! If you've stuck around, you're amazing and I love you. Thank you for riding this out with me.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

Fated to Love

 _Part Two, Part Twenty-Six_

Hand in hand, Peeta and Katniss entered the Odair Resort and Spa for the first time in five years.

The lobby still looked the same to Katniss, maybe more golden this time. She stared up at the familiar vaulted ceilings and over to the direction where the drugstore stood. The memory of lilac-scented lotion drifted into her senses and she saw a vision of her past-self walking dizzily to the elevators towards the wrong suite door.

Had it all really started in this very place?

"I was thinking the same thing," her husband— _husband_ —whispered into her ear.

Katniss turned to meet his smiling eyes. "Did I say that out loud?"

Peeta moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, before pointing down one of the long hallways.

"Do you see over there?" The huskiness of his voice caused her to press back just to soak in his words. "I was in a bar, drinking my woes away. There was a man around my age and he told me to look for the non-perfect."

"Don't you mean imperfect?" she retorted.

"I was pretty drunk, so it made sense," Peeta replied easily. "I prefer non-perfect though. Because when I think of non-perfect, I think of you."

Katniss twisted to sock him in the arm. "Thanks a lot!"

"Non-perfect for anyone but me." Peeta took her hand, tugging gently to bring her to him. "Just like I hope I'm just as non-perfect for you."

She wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck. "Was there any doubt?"

"Mr. Mellark?" They turned to find a bronze-haired man in a suit and a beautiful brunette walking alongside him, her deep green eyes sparkling at the newlyweds. "I don't know if you remember me—"

Peeta held his hand out. "Finnick Odair, of course I remember you." The man grinned and shook his hand. "I see you've taken over the family business."

"Yes." Finnick nodded before his eyes went to the woman next to him. "But, it wouldn't have happened without my wife, Annie."

The woman stepped forward, flashing a bright, pretty smile. "Annie Odair. It is wonderful to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark."

"Katniss and Peeta, please," Katniss told her.

"I was reading an article about your wedding," Finnick told the couple. "Your second one, I mean, and it mentioned that you met Katniss here. I didn't realize until Darius—" Finnick nodded his head to the man at the front desk, who gave them a shy wave. "—admitted that he had accidentally put Katniss in your room."

"I hope you gave the man a raise," Peeta responded with a grin.

"He is now Head Concierge," Annie informed them. "Anyway, we wanted to greet you and say congratulations."

"Also, I know you wanted a regular room, but we wanted to let you know that the Honeymoon Suite is available to you, if you'd like," Finnick added.

"Thanks," Katniss replied after a moment. She looked to her husband and he nodded in agreement. "But, I think that Room 169 is perfect for us."

* * *

The bellhop opened the door to their room, walking in quickly to bring in their luggage.

"Wait." Quickly, Peeta scooped his wife up, who yelped into his ear at the motion. "As soon as my ear stops ringing, we can go in."

"Sorry," Katniss replied sheepishly, her arms going around his neck. Peeta beamed at the gesture. "I didn't expect this."

"It's tradition," he said. "There are some things, like carrying your wife over the threshold, that are sacred."

Easily, they entered the room as the bellhop put the last of their bags into the room. Peeta set her down gently before going to the young man and giving him his tip.

"Thank you, sir." The bellhop nodded at them. "And, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mellark."

He went to the door, closing it soundly behind him.

Katniss let out a breath, just as Peeta turned to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's weird to be referred to as Mrs. Mellark…again."

Peeta approached her, his gaze concerned. "In a bad way?"

"No." Katniss smiled at him. "It was a whirlwind the first time around and then Toad was gone…and it was over." He reached for her and her hand went to his cheek. "But now, we have forever." Her eyes went around the room, losing herself in memories of how they started. "I remember the way you came in my room to rescue me from Marvel." The hand on his cheek drifted to his chin. "The way you lifted my chin to meet your eyes."

"Your eyes were the first things I noticed about you," he replied breathlessly, his hand going to her shoulder. "Such strength and softness inside them." Katniss shook under his fingers. "Are you afraid?"

"No…yes." Katniss laughed nervously. "We conceived Toad in this room. I think there's a reason that we just slept in the boathouse…because it was supposed to be here—where we began." She pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. "Promise me one thing."

The soft brush of her lips to his sparked something inside Peeta. Every nerve pulsed and the blood rushed down, leaving him dizzy for more.

"Anything," he breathed into her mouth once again.

"Promise that I'll remember this."

* * *

The Odairs had dinner sent to their room, along with the message that they had notified the staff to leave them be unless called upon. The food was delicious, but they could barely focus on it. To Katniss, they were just different colored shapes that she moved along the plate.

Finally, Peeta put down his fork, the clang bringing her out of her daze. "What are we doing?"

"Eating dinner," she replied simply.

"You're not eating," her husband pointed out.

Katniss looked at his plate. "Neither are you!"

"We're not thinking of dinner." He nodded his head at the bed. "We're worried about that."

"I am worried." Katniss placed her silverware on the table. "It's been at least five-ish years since I've had sex and it's our wedding night so sex is expected."

"No!" Peeta stood from his seat and rounded their table, kneeling before her. "We don't have to do anything that you're not ready for." He took her hands. "Listen, sweetheart. We have forever so there is no rush. I love you and I intend to make every part of our marriage perfect."

She grinned, taking his face in her hands before leaning down to kiss him.

"That just makes me want you more," she said softly. His eyes remained closed, a smile on his rough lips. "And, it's not always going to be perfect, but we're just going to have to work on it."

He opened his eyes, staring up at her shining eyes. "You're right."

Katniss stood up, holding her hand out to him. "Come here."

He rose and his wife led him to the bed, moving him to sit. "What are you doing?"

She knelt, removing his shoes and socks, before moving up to unbutton his shirt.

"Peeta Mellark, Former CEO of Mellark Corporation and new husband to me—" Katniss started. She stepped back after removing his shirt, revealing his broad chest to her hungry eyes. "I'm asking you to trust me, or this will be a long, not-very-fun life with one another."

Her hands went to the dress she wore; a cotton sundress with buttons down the front. She began undoing each button slowly for Peeta. As she moved down the trail, her stare remained on his blue eyes, once clear but gradually gradating with each exposed piece of rich skin.

The white lace bra and panties were a present from Johanna and Prim, which came from some fancy French lingerie shop and cost more than the precious wedding set she wore. Not like it mattered, but watching the way her husband casually ran the tip of his tongue along the outer edge of her lips made her rethink the worth of such lingerie.

Katniss let the dress fall to the ground, toeing off her heels before approaching her husband.

"Do you like this?" she asked quietly.

"Uh…" His eyes roved over her exposed skin, her breasts cupped in the thin lace revealing her hard buds and dark areolas, the smooth expanse of her torso, and finally to the scrap of her lace covering her center. "…I love it. I'm buying you more of whatever this is."

Katniss straddled him, her hands caressing Peeta's heated skin and hard muscle as he laid back. She closed her eyes, imprinting the memory of this room, of her beautiful husband, and the growing heat between her legs.

Slowly, her eyes opened and she found Peeta gazing up at her, his hands moving along her sides.

"You're beautiful," he breathed out.

Tears sprang up and Katniss moved, her chest pressing to his and her heart beating against him. Her hand moved quickly to undo and unzip, eager to feel him hard along her hand. Peeta gasped as she moved up and down the ridges of his length, slow but sure. The thrill took his jangled, frenzied mind over as she lost herself in exploration.

"Katniss…if you keep doing that—" A garbled moan fell from his lips as her thumb moved over his head. "—I'm not going to last."

Katniss smiled enigmatically, her hips rising to slip off her panties.

"Sorry." She sank onto him easily, engulfing him in one smooth, soaked move. "Better?"

"Fuck—I mean, yes!" Peeta sputtered, his eyes rolling back as she snapped her hips with him inside her. "O-Ohh yes…"

He was numb with pleasure, unable to control his limbs, focused on nothing but that feral look in his wife's eyes.

Katniss pressed her mouth to his, tasting…sucking…until neither could breathe. She could feel the stickiness of sweat on their skin and the roughness of Peeta's hands urging her to move.

After, they laid next to one another, boneless but sated. Clothes removed to cool them off as they rested on the soft comforter.

Peeta suddenly reached, fingers weaving through her hair, and his blues on her. He looked reverently, imprinting every little bit.

Katniss watched. "What are you doing?"

He smiled tenderly. "I don't want to forget."

* * *

 _Two months later…_

"Auntie Katniss! Look at my picture!" Lacey scooted onto Katniss' lap—much to Enobaria's amusement, who was sitting next to her. "Am I an artist?"

Katniss examined the art with its numerous rainbows and flowers before smiling at the little girl.

"Did you feel happy drawing it?" she asked.

"Yes!" Lacey exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. Her hair, in two braids, jumped with her tiny form and Katniss giggled at her enthusiasm.

"Then you, my dear, are an artist," Katniss declared affectionately. "Art is about creating and loving what you do. So if you love to draw, then you are an artist."

"I'm going to make another drawing for Sammy!" Lacey jumped off Katniss' lap and, as easily as she had rushed over, she rushed out of the garden.

"You're great with her," Enobaria said once her daughter was inside the house.

"Your daughter is easy to get along with." Katniss let out a small sigh before meeting her friend's eyes. "Sorry, I've just been thinking a lot."

"About starting a family?" Enobaria stared at her knowingly. "It's hard not to catch that longing in your eyes."

"I'm that obvious?" Katniss sat back. "It's just that I thought it would happen during our honeymoon. Then it didn't and now it's the second month…"

"Sweetie, you've been married two months!" Enobaria reached around Katniss, squeezing her shoulder. "Calm down."

"It's just that…what if Toad was meant to be our only child?" Katniss revealed the worry that plagued her mind each time her cycle came. "It seemed so easy the last time."

"The last time, you were younger and completely hocked up on medicines," Enobaria reasoned. "You have to understand that having children is a little harder this time around."

"It's always when you want it the most," she said quietly. "I don't even know if Peeta is thinking the same thing."

"You haven't talked to him about your concerns?"

Katniss shook her head. "I know we've talked about children someday…I didn't realize how much I meant right away until the honeymoon."

"I'm sure if you talk to him, he will understand," her friend advised. There was a high-pitched squeal and Enobaria chuckled. "It seems that your husband is home and Lacey is greeting him."

Peeta stepped into the garden, Lacey in his arms, as they chatted. Katniss' chest fluttered watching the two. Her husband would be a great father; watching him around Lacey and Sammy only drove that point home.

Reaching them, Peeta placed Lacey down before giving his wife a kiss. "What were you two talking about?"

"Well, I was mentioning to Katniss that Johanna has made some great improvements to Everdeen Plantation," Enobaria told him. "She's been real excited to show it off."

"She didn't mention it, but maybe we can go this weekend," Peeta said, looking to Katniss. "It would be a nice little break."

Katniss chuckled. "From nirvana? I don't know about you but I love this place."

"And, I love that you love this place," Peeta replied. Lacey went to her mother and the two went back into the house, leaving the couple alone. "There's something bothering you though." He looked out onto the lush grounds. "I think being home will give us a chance to talk."

Katniss rose, settling herself on Peeta's lap. "How did you know?"

"Because I can tell you're frustrated," he remarked and she turned to him in surprise. "I am also frustrated, but it's different for me—being a guy and all."

"It's amazing how you can read my mind," she said softly.

He ran a hand through her hair. "So, Seam Island?"

Katniss kissed him—because she could.

"Yes, Seam Island."

* * *

"Come here, Mason!"

The dark-haired boy stared at Katniss before rearing forward in an excited crawl towards his cousin. Johanna sat on the couch watching the scene with a grin on her lips. In his onesie, Mason moved, mouth open in a gummy smile and squealing happily as he reached Katniss.

"Great job, Mase!" Katniss lifted him onto her lap, pressing a kiss to the top of his soft hair. Johanna joined them on the hardwood floor. "Do you think it will be weird that he's going to call me just Katniss, but call Peeta 'Uncle Peeta'?"

"Probably," Johanna replied, full of mirth.

Katniss looked around the newly-done living room. Johanna had kept the furniture, only reupholstering them in more modern fabrics. Her Uncle Haymitch's recliner remained in the same place—though not without argument, Johanna revealed—with its only alteration being an accent pillow with a picture of Mason on it.

Paintings that Johanna collected during her travels were hung along with a few family photos on the newly-painted warm white walls. Other parts of the house had been painted, like Mason's nursery—mint green—and Prim's room, which was now an airy blue. Her room, which she was sharing with Peeta, remained the same.

"You've done a great job on the house," Katniss told her cousin. "I really love it. It looks different, but feels the same—like home."

"That's what I wanted," Johanna replied. "I want it to be a place for our family to come back to…and for future children to be able to run and play around in."

Katniss met her eyes. "Did Peeta tell you?"

"Your mother mentioned that you seemed to be a little tense." Johanna gave her an affectionate smile. "Katniss, you're putting so much pressure on yourself."

Katniss huffed. "This family can never keep secrets, can we?"

"No." Johanna guffawed at her frustration. "I had the flu last week and Prim had some soup delivered to the house while I was at my doctor! We are not discreet."

"I'm glad that we're related," Katniss suddenly said. "You were the first person to defend me."

"I'd do it all over again." Johanna reached and her son went to her easily. "Look at everything I've gained by knowing you, Katniss."

Her eyes filled with tears and Katniss swiped them away quickly. "Marriage and babies are making us saps."

Johanna guffawed at her words. "Oh shit! It has, hasn't it? I feel like I need to do something to counteract this—like burn down Clove's house or something."

"I wouldn't go that far," Katniss replied with a laugh. "Maybe send a picture of you giving her the finger or something."

The front door opened and Haymitch entered the house followed by Peeta.

Mason squealed and his father leaned down, giving Johanna a quick kiss, before picking him up. "Hello family."

A warm hand went to Katniss' shoulder, followed by a whisper, "Will you go somewhere with me?"

Katniss turned to see her husband, blue eyes full of mischief. However, she couldn't help but smile at his impish look.

"Okay." Peeta helped her up and she turned to the family. "We'll be back."

"Take your time," her Uncle replied. "Dinner should be ready when you get home."

The couple said their goodbyes before walking out of the open door.

"What was that all about?" Johanna asked her husband.

"Thought that they could use a nice walk around the island," Haymitch informed her offhandedly. He tickled Mason's chin, not meeting his wife's eyes. "I may have suggested a trail or two." Mason wandered off his father's lap, plopping himself between his parents. "Our boy could use a playmate, you know."

"Oh." Johanna gazed at the two most important men in her life. "Haymitch?"

Her husband distractedly lifted their son, blowing a raspberry onto his plump face. "Yeah?"

"It wasn't the flu."

Haymitch looked to his wife's calm expression, shock on his own face. "What?"

Mason laughed and clapped his hands.

* * *

"Sometimes, I forget how beautiful Seam Island is." Katniss closed her eyes, breathing in the salty air. "I used to come up here with my father." They stood atop an overlook, gazing down at the blue sea, golden fields, and familiar buildings below them. "When he passed away, I couldn't come back here—until now." She turned to Peeta. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Haymitch mentioned that this was a special place to you," he replied. Taking her hand, Peeta led her to the laid out blanket. "I thought that we could have lunch here and have a talk."

"A talk?" Katniss sat down gently with Peeta joining her. "Sounds serious."

"I won't lie," Peeta said. "I've been worried because you seem distracted…pensive at times. I don't know if it's something I've done or because you're worried about not being pregnant yet—"

"I'm that readable, am I?" She sighed, settling back against the tall, flat rock behind her. "I feel disappointed in myself, worried that Toad is the only child we were meant to have, and worried how this might affect us."

"Oh sweetheart." Peeta put an arm around her. "Never ever think that this is going to change how I feel about us. We just have to keep trying, keep being hopeful, and have faith in us." He lifted her trembling chin. "In the deepest part inside, do you really think that it won't happen?"

Katniss shook her head. "No, we're supposed to be parents. It's just going to be a little different this time around."

Her husband smiled tenderly. "Then we're in agreement."

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Her finger went to trace the sharp edges of his jaw and Peeta closed his eyes, humming in content at her gentle caress. "I'm glad that you brought me here."

"It feels like we're completely alone in the world up here," he remarked. "I've been so caught up in trying to figure out what I want to do that I forget that there's more to life."

"Have you figured it out?" Katniss asked, her head going to his shoulder.

"What do you think about opening a new Mellark Bakery?" Peeta asked her. "Like the one that my Dad used to run."

"I think that it would be nice to go back to your roots," she said honestly. "And, I would gladly design your advertising."

"I've been talking to Haymitch as well as your mother and Uncle Snow," he continued. "Then I went to Prim and Cato."

Katniss gave him a mock-pout. "I'm feeling a little left out."

"It was just decided—upon our decision—that I would be the pastry chef at Arena for a few months," Peeta said. "Get my name out and everything. I'm known as a businessman and not as a chef. This would be my chance to prove myself." He turned to her. "What do you think? I want us to decide this together."

"I think…" She smiled at his nervous expression. "…that you will be a wonderful pastry chef."

"Really?" Peeta beamed, practically lifting her as he brought her close. "I have some great ideas and I want to show every one of them to you…thank you, Katniss."

She had settled atop him to keep from toppling onto the blanket. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I don't think I've ever felt this calm in my life." He gazed up earnestly at her. "It's because of you." His hand reached to the nape of her neck, his thumb caressing her skin. "So, thank you."

Katniss grinned. "You're welcome."

Her husband brought her lips down to meet his and she moaned at the sensation of warmth spreading throughout her body. Katniss was alit with fire, kindled by the simple touch of his skin to her own. Being with Peeta made her feel like she wasn't alone in the world. There was someone else who had felt the things that she did these last few years, all the hurt and pain…the love…the hunger.

Katniss wasn't sure who had started it. Maybe it was when Peeta had plunged his tongue into her mouth possessively or when she had grazed her teeth along his shoulder just enough for him to cry out. It mattered very little as she undid his belt, impatiently drawing the zipper down, and revealing him, hard and heavy for her.

"Please, Katniss," he breathed, his forehead pressed to her own. "I need you."

She sheathed him inside her effortlessly and the sharp pleasure gathered at her spine before she kissed him to cover their moans…

They returned to the Everdeen Plantation later that night, missing dinner, but not the smirk on Johanna's lips when she opened the door to their disheveled forms and unopened picnic basket.

* * *

 _One month later…_

Katniss was avoiding him.

Peeta mixed the batter distractedly, lost in thought about his wife's strange behavior.

It wasn't like she was mad at him; her smiles and kisses said otherwise. However, she often seemed in a daze, lost in her sketching or in her journaling. Gale had decided to remain in New York with Madge, so it was up to Katniss to continue running her own projects. Caesar was already on her to work on her next line of purses with him and it seemed to be adding more pressure as he often found her asleep at her drawing desk.

"You okay there, bro?" He turned to see Cato staring at him in concern.

"Yeah, why?"

Cato pointed to the metal bowl. "That's not batter, that's a smoothie."

Peeta looked down at the thinned-out cake batter. "Damnit!" He went to the sink, placing the bowl down before meeting his brother-in-law's eyes. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"No, it's alright," Cato assured him. "I know it's a lot of pressure. You're going to be starting your dessert menu with us in a week and the diners are waiting with bated breath."

He snorted at Cato's words. "I don't have a problem with that. It's just that Katniss seems…different."

Cato pulled a stool up to Peeta's station in the kitchen. "What do you mean?"

"Like she seems quieter—contemplative—and when I ask her she just assures me that she's alright." Peeta met his brother's eyes anxiously. "But something doesn't seem right…do you think Prim might know?"

"I don't mess with that sister-sister bond," Cato told him. "You're just setting yourself up for an Everdeen argument in which you'll never win."

"You're right," Peeta agreed. "Do you think I should confront her?"

Cato shook his head. "No, that's another bad idea. That just makes it seem like you don't trust her." He gave Peeta a sympathetic smile. "Be patient, bro. You'll get the answers you need."

Prim stepped into the kitchen, giving them a bright grin. "Peeta, Katniss called. Her phone died and she's using a payphone at a building downtown." She handed him a piece of paper with the address scribbled hastily on it. "Can you pick her up?"

"Already leaving." Peeta patted Cato on the shoulder. "Thanks for the advice."

Gathering his things, he quickly walked out the back door, leaving the couple alone.

"You gave Peeta advice?" Prim raised a brow at her husband. "He knows you suck at giving advice, right?"

"No, he doesn't," Cato told her. "Hopefully, he won't listen."

* * *

"Peeta!"

Katniss smiled brightly at him as she rushed down the corridor of the building.

Peeta exhaled in relief, seeing her open happiness at seeing him. She was glowing as she rushed forward, her navy skirt swinging along her shapely legs.

"What were you doing here?" Peeta looked around the sterile-looking lobby. "I didn't even know that you were going anywhere this morning."

"It was unexpected," Katniss replied excitedly. "I went somewhere else first."

He took her hand, leading her towards the automatic doors. "Where?"

"Dr. Paylor."

Peeta froze, his heart leaping at the name. "What?"

Turning, he found beaming Katniss holding out a small black-and-white photo—a sonogram.

"Peeta, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Katniss awoke to the sound of clangs coming from the front part of the suite. Reaching to Peeta's side, she found it cool, as if he hadn't slept in it for awhile. Her gaze adjusted to the digital clock by her bedside; it was nearly three in the morning.

Sitting up, she rolled out of bed in search of her husband.

Peeta had been overjoyed at her news, but there was a pensiveness in his eyes that spoke more to her. Katniss wasn't worried that he was unhappy. She was worried because he was hiding from her. She'd be damned if she'd let him keep his feelings from her.

That's not how they worked—not anymore.

She quickly discovered the source of the noise. Peeta was in the kitchen causing the racket by taking out a cake pan from their oven and sticking another one in. He then distractedly went to the metal mixing bowl on the adjoining counter before writing his findings in the notebook that he kept for his recipes.

She coughed softly and he looked up, dark circles under his eyes, to give her a handsome albeit tired grin.

"Hey sweetheart…couldn't sleep…thought I'd do some baking," he said in a rushed state. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Katniss assured him as she went to the counter. "But, are you okay?"

"I'm great!" His eyes went around the stacks of dirty dishes. "I just have to clean up this mess. I've got some good ideas for my dessert menu…" Peeta leaned into the counter. "I wanted to have the best menu I could put together. The family is counting on me." He looked to the non-existent bump under her pajamas. "I want the baby to be proud of me. What if I screw it up?"

Katniss put her hand over his. "The menu or the baby?"

He sighed. "Both."

"You're not going to screw anything or anyone up." She wrapped her arms around him. "You're a great baker and an even better father."

Peeta smiled down at her. "I am really happy about the baby, you know."

"Yeah, yeah…" Katniss chuckled at him. "Make us a pastry."

"That's not a bad idea," he replied before lifting her carefully. "Now can I take you to bed so we can celebrate?"

Katniss snorted. "Finally!"

* * *

 _Four Months later…_

"Hello ladies!" Peeta beamed at the receptionists of Dr. Paylor's office. "I've got some treats for you."

"Please tell me that there are Katniss buns in them," one of the women, Shelly, exclaimed. "Your bakery is so packed in the morning that it's impossible to even try to get one during my morning commute."

"Or, even on the weekend," Nina, the other receptionist, added as she reached for the white box with the Mellark Bakery emblem stamped atop it. Opening the box, Nina sighed happily. "You're a lifesaver."

"Katniss and Dr. Paylor are Room 1," Shelly informed him. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" Peeta headed down the hallway of the opulent medical office towards his wife and her obstetrician.

It had been a whirlwind few months. The pregnancy announcement had been met with great joy by the family. His Uncle was already working on baby-proofing the Mellark Compound with Brutus, as Enobaria comprised a menu for to make sure that their baby would be getting a well-rounded amount of the necessary vitamins.

At the same time, his dessert menu for Arena had been a resounding success. Prim and Cato proudly informed their patrons of Peeta's plan to open his own bakery right next door. It worked out perfectly as Arena began their brunch menu which gave him a chance to supply them with breads and pastries as well as bringing customers to his place to grab more.

Katniss' pregnancy had progressed quite normally…morning sickness…morning sex once that had stopped. She had been tired most of those first two months, but he relished in the fact that this time around she looked much healthier and relaxed. She spent a lot of her time working on the bag line for Caesar and when the time came, he had also asked her to design a maternity line.

She agreed, though not without some argument from himself and family. They didn't want her to push herself. Everything was stable; Gale had made some great sales with her art in Manhattan so there was no worry when it came to money.

Knocking on the door, Peeta waited for the doctor's response before opening it and entering the room. Katniss glowed at him on the exam table in her cloth hospital gown and paper blanket.

"Welcome to the show, Peeta," Dr. Paylor greeted. "You ready to find out what you're having?"

Reaching his wife, he gave her a quick kiss before responding to the doctor. "I just want healthy and happy." Peeta met Katniss' eyes. "We didn't have a chance to celebrate last time."

"It's time for us to celebrate," Katniss said, her voice trembling.

Dr. Paylor gave them a kind smile before prepping the ultrasound machine.

"How are you?" Peeta asked his wife.

"Nervous." Katniss let out a breath. "Just want everything to be alright. I mean it must mean something that I'm looking a lot fuller. I think the stress got to me with Toad. I was barely showing though the pregnancy was progressing well."

Placing the moving gel over her belly, Dr. Paylor began the examination. She took the appropriate measurements, telling them how well the baby looked. Moving suddenly to another spot, her brow suddenly furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asked immediately.

"It's just…" The doctor flipped a switch and the sound of loud galloping filled the room. Dr. Paylor moved the wand once again before a smile lit up her face. "Oh, there you are!"

Katniss looked panicked. "You couldn't find the baby?"

"No—" The doctor turned the screen to show them. "I couldn't find the other one." She presented the first delicate profile to the couple. "Here is one baby." Dr. Paylor moved the wand to the far right of her belly, practically to the underside. "And, here is your other baby."

"Twins?" Peeta could feel his eyes actually bulging out of his head. "We're having twins?"

"Yes, two very healthy babies," Dr. Paylor said. "Do you want to know the sex?"

"No!" Katniss stared at her in shock. "I think we're good with healthy."

* * *

 _Four and a half months later…_

"Hey there…" Katniss stared down at the blanketed babies in her arms. "I'm your Mommy."

It was amazing as the girls were as different as night and day—one golden-haired and one brunette. Baby One was the brunette and her eyes looked blue, like Peeta's, while her younger sister, by two minutes, had a more silver glint to her wide orbs.

They both stared up Katniss and she knew that, before she introduced herself, they already knew she was their mother.

It had been a surprise when they found out, but she and Peeta were overjoyed at the thought of having twins. Yes, toward the later months of her pregnancy, she had been put on bedrest and it had frustrated her to no end. Peeta, however, had been great when she was in no mood to do anything.

She had her moments of melancholy, especially when Peeta had mentioned repainting what had been Toad's nursery. However, it was then that she knew that she had to let go of it all and watching Peeta paint the walls a soft lavender had been cathartic.

"What will you two become?" she asked quietly. "Will you be a painter like me? Or a baker like your Daddy?"

"They'll be whatever they want to be." She looked up at Peeta, who was at the doorway of her hospital suite. He rushed over to his family, giving her a quick kiss. "You did great."

"Did I hurt you?" Katniss asked.

He shook his head, holding up his wrapped wrist. "It's just bruised."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Drugs wore out after Baby One."

"Should we decide on names?" Peeta reached, carefully taking their dark-haired daughter in his arms. "I don't think we could go on with calling them One and Two forever."

"I had a thought for one name." Katniss looked down at the golden girl in her embrace before meeting his eyes. "Poppy—after my grandmother."

"Beautiful," her husband declared. He looked between their daughters. "Which one of you wants to be Poppy?" The blonde in Katniss's arms let out a yowl and they chuckled softly. "I guess we have a winner."

"And, her?" Katniss asked. "Our little raven-haired girl?"

Peeta met her eyes, nervousness in them. "I have a suggestion but you might not be for it."

"Every other suggestion we've tried didn't seem to fit until now," his wife told him. "I'm open."

"I was thinking…Amelia," he said as the baby in his arms opened her eyes to look up at him.

Katniss tilted her head in curiosity. "Why Amelia?"

"Amelia was Mamie's actual name," Peeta explained quickly. "I thought it was appropriate as Mamie was how we got to know each other again."

"Amelia," his wife sounded slowly and the little one in Peeta's arms moved her head in Katniss' direction. She grinned seeing the flash of recognition in the baby's eyes. "I think it's perfect."

There was knock on the door and they looked to find the family crowding around it.

"Me first!" Hani said. "I'm their grandmother!" Hani ran over to them, giving the couple hugs before looking to her granddaughters, pride as well as tears in her eyes. "They're perfect!"

"You did good," Uncle Snow added. "It's going to be nice hearing the sound of crying in the compound again."

"Dad, you can always come over and babysit," Johanna said as she walked into the room, holding Mason's hand as he toddled into the room. "Ever since Honor was born, we haven't gotten any sleep."

"Please, I insist," Haymitch added as he cradled the three-month-old baby in his arms. "You'll love her…at about three in the morning."

Uncle Snow took Honor in his arms and cooed at the baby. "Honor Abernathy, are you causing your parents trouble?"

"With a name like that, how could she not?" Prim said as she shuffled into the room with gift bags in her arms.

Jace followed in, taking the bags from his mother. "Mommy, you can't carry all of them!"

"Did your father tell you that?" Jace nodded as his father walked in and Prim glared at Cato. "Well, I'm not made of glass—"

"It's precautionary," Cato said to appease her. "Just in case—"

"Is there something you want to share?" Peeta suddenly called out with a mischievous grin on his face.

"It's an 'in case'," Prim informed the group, her eyes softening at the newborns. "Now, I want to see my nieces!"

"What are their names?" Jace asked as he went to the hospital bed.

Peeta met his wife's eyes. "You do the honors."

Katniss nodded, her own gaze shining with love.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Poppy—" She presented the baby in her arms before looking to their other daughter. "—and Amelia Mellark."

* * *

 _Three Months later…_

"Beautiful! Fabulous!" Caesar gushed at the scene before him. "I love it!"

Peeta raised his hand. "We have spit-up!" Rue rushed over to hand him a napkin and leaning down, he reached down to wipe the bit of regurgitated milk from Poppy's pink lips. "You okay there, love?"

Poppy's mouth drew up as if she was laughing at her father.

"She's a sassy one," his assistant said, adoration in her gaze. Then her eyes went to Katniss and Amelia, who sat adjacent to them. "This beauty seems like a curious one."

"That's accurate," Katniss replied as Amelia reached to tug at a loose wave of her mother's dark locks. "She loves to grab." Her eyes went to the photographer, a woman with sharp eyes and a sharp bob. "Cressida, can we take a minute? The girls need a break."

"Of course, Katniss," the woman replied graciously before turning to the rest of the crew. "Five-minute break!"

"I'll grab some water for you two and the girls' binkies," Rue told the couple. Slowly, she stood before turning to them. "You two look like full-fledged parents."

Peeta turned to his wife, who beamed at him. "It's all we wanted."

Rue went to gather their waters and Katniss looked out at the view before them. The photoshoot had been Caesar's idea as he and Katniss had been developing a new clothing collection for children. Her suggestions for the maternity line had been successful and had set her designer friend's mind with thoughts of a line for kids, starting from newborn to pre-teen.

Amelia was currently sporting Everdeen/Flickerman collaborated ladybug dress while Poppy wore their sunflower smock.

"It's really beautiful out here," Peeta suddenly remarked. "And, the house is huge!"

They were being photographed in front of a large colonial-style home, just thirty-minutes out of the city. It was a gorgeous place with its rolling hills and lush fields. They sat on a red and white checkered blanket with beautiful food spread made for the shoot; it made for an idyllic scene.

"It's very homey." Katniss took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Behind her eyelids, she could see an image of their daughters running around the field before them, hair in braids and their high-pitched laughter in her ears. Katniss could see Amelia creating daisy chains with those long fingers that she and Peeta would kiss before they put her to bed. Her ears perked at the sound of melodic singing—Poppy; their golden-haired daughter easily fall asleep to Katniss singing to her.

Katniss saw their future in this field.

"I bought the house, you know."

Opening her eyes, she looked to her grinning husband. "What?"

"Caesar was showing me the place and mentioned that the owner was looking for a buyer," Peeta explained. "And, I don't know…I just saw our life here with the girls. Sunday mornings baking bread…you working on your art on the front porch…the girls swinging in the tire that I'm going to put up in that tree over there…family get-togethers—this place will look great in the snow."

He turned to Katniss, anxious for her thoughts.

"What do you think?"

Still holding Amelia, Katniss leaned forward to give him a kiss.

"I think that you were reading my mind."

There was a click as they gazed at one another and the couple looked to find Cressida at her camera.

The woman had the good grace to blush. "It was a good moment."

Peeta nodded in agreement. "It is."

* * *

 _ **Times Square, Manhattan, New York**_

Madge sat on the fiberglass steps, staring up at the billboard before her.

It was a beautiful family portrait. The blond gazed at his wife, blue eyes thick with love and adoration as she, the gorgeous brunette smiled gently. In their arms were their daughters, one golden-haired and the other sporting deep-black locks.

"The Mellarks look rather happy, don't they?"

Madge broke from her daze to see Gale at her side, grin wide, and holding out his hand to her.

She nodded, taking his hand as she stood. "They do."

"Do you think that could be us one day?" Gale asked as they walked down the steps and into the crowd.

"I think so," she replied with a smile. "We'll just have to take it one step at a time."

"And, what would be our first step?"

Madge stopped, turning to Gale. "Will you marry me?"

His handsome face rose in a smile and there, in the middle of Times Square, Gale answered her with a kiss.

* * *

 _Many years later…_

Katniss put down the palette at the sound of laughter. Out in the field in front of her, the girls stood side by side. Poppy strummed her ukulele as Amelia danced, her long limbs flailing out of tune with her sister's song.

She chuckled, watching their antics and feeling the kick under her painting apron and she couldn't help but wonder if their son would be the same way.

A neon flap of paper suddenly swung in front of her—a Post-It.

' _Happy Anniversary'_ , it read.

"Soon-to-have three children and this is what you're giving me?" Katniss turned to her husband in amusement.

"I thought that I'd go old school," Peeta replied before giving her a kiss. "Plus, there's a cake in the kitchen with your name on it." He cupped his hands in the direction of the girls. "Millie! Poppy! We have cake!"

The two ran towards their parents, identical braids dancing behind them. Amelia went to her mother, giving her a quiet smile before reaching to place a daisy crown atop her head, then gently caressing her mother's swell. Poppy, in turn, placed a daisy chain along the nape of Peeta's neck before bursting into a happy laugh. She then went to Katniss and placed a quick kiss to Katniss' tummy.

Hand in hand, the two girls walked through the open door, talking to one another in rushed, excited whispers.

"Ten is a weird age," Peeta commented as he watched the twins.

"They're not even teenagers yet," Katniss replied. "I mean, Prim found Jace and Lacey making out on their front porch yesterday."

"Lacey was always a determined one," her husband replied.

"I know what the girls are talking about, too," she added before going to her husband. "They both have crushes on Sammy. You inviting him to come over next weekend is going to be interesting."

"He's my apprentice and way too old for them," Peeta groused. "They're not allowed to date until they're at least thirty!"

Katniss crossed her arms. "So, they'll be dating by sixteen."

He sighed; he could never say no to his girls. "Probably." Placing a hand on her bump, Peeta leaned forward to speak to his son. "You are in for a ride, little boy."

"At least, no girl will possibly come near him when they see his sisters, especially if the girls decide to recruit Honor and Lily," Katniss said consolingly. "So, I won't have to worry."

"Very funny, Mrs. Mellark." Her husband pulled her close, arm protectively around her shoulders. "Let's get in there before the girls finish the cake."

Katniss nodded, untying her smock when the bright Post-It caught her eye inside its pocket. She reached in, taking it, and smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she had even seen one, so busy raising the girls with Peeta, working on her art, then becoming Caesar's business partner.

Yet, these funny little scraps of neon used to be part of who she was.

And, it was always important to remember where you came from.

Folding it, she placed it back in her pocket for safekeeping, the realization hitting her all at once and bringing a smile to her lips.

Katniss Everdeen-Mellark was no Post-It Girl.

 **FIN**.

Thank you for joining me for this story. It's been fun…and cathartic…and every other emotion.

I would love to regale you with more tales in this universe but, for now, FTL is done.

If you've watched the original series, it's the same and different all at once, which I'm really pleased with. Reading back, I loved watching Everlark pulled themselves together—separate and as a couple. I loved the family dynamic—how no one can keep a damn secret. I loved the friendships…and the drama.

Anyway, I hope that you'll send me some words of kindness or anger or whatever you feel free to grace me with.

I'll be taking a long break to work on my original, clear out my Tumblr requests, and think of what's next on the fanfiction horizon.

Thank you, Gracias, Merci, Maraming Salamat…and all other ways to interpret my gratitude for all your words of encouragement as well as suggestions/feedback, etc.

Hubbs and I are giving you big hugs.

Always, JLaLa


End file.
